Sanctioned by Destiny
by LadyDae
Summary: 5 years after the events in SbaA, Vader and Ahsoka must face the past they've run from, while Leia, plagued by strange dreams, is determined to learn about her mother. Meanwhile, Palpatine schemes to get his hands on the Skywalker children...
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Yay! New story. Okay so it's been about what… two months since I finished Sanctioned by an Angel and I tell you it was a little weird not waking up in the morning to update a story. So this is the story you've waited on and the little 255 character summary just doesn't do it justice... Oh well. Believe me. There's much more than just that in the story.

Okay. So let's do a recap here. It's been five years since the events of the last chapter in Sanctioned by an Angel. Leia's roughly twenty years old now and yes, the events of the first Death Star did happen but that's not important.

Okay. Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter One**

Vader wasn't a nostalgic person or that's what he fooled himself into thinking everyday as he thought about a simpler time, a time where he would steal away from the empire as long as he could to be with his daughter for a few days (a few weeks if he was lucky). But there had always been someone else there waiting for him, but in as much denial as he had been.

He sighed as he waited for the report on the rebel alliance. For the last almost five years, he hadn't pursued the rebels like he should have been. There had been many leads that could have led him to them months, maybe even years ago. And even though he was tired of the nuisance they were being to the empire, he had another reason for letting them slip from his grasp so many times. It had to do with why even though he wasn't a very nostalgic person, he felt a little nostalgic lately.

Luke and Leia were twenty years old, adults, and Shmi was no doubt at least five (actually probably a few months older) judging by the time he had sensed her birth all those years ago. And Ahsoka… Leia would probably say he was still in denial being that even though he knew the truth of their relationship a long time ago, he'd never fully admit to it. The emperor certainly wouldn't be pleased about it if he knew. Vader scoffed. He had a feeling the man knew that he was hiding someone, but he just wasn't sure who. Vader had made sure of that. But the force had been stirring, urging him lately and it was telling him that the time was right to kill the emperor. No doubt Leia's training had progressed exponentially after he sent them away. She already had a knack for the force to begin with. And Luke had more than likely been training most of his life. The only problem with that was that Luke wasn't too fond of Vader the last time they met. Then there was Ahsoka and she was a complicated matter all together. For all her preaching that she disagreed with his methods and the dark side, she hadn't betrayed him yet. In fact, she had betrayed the jedi twice to defend him.

Yes, it was time. Vader was positive of it. But before he could act, he needed to find his family and then crush the rebellion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't get it," Leia said as she patiently helped her sister grip her light saber properly. "I just don't get it Luke. How are you able to stand that spoiled brat of a girl with a bad attitude?"

Luke only sighed as he pushed Leia aside to fix Shmi's grip, before backing away to let the girl get a feel of the lightsaber.

"I suppose it's the same way Ahsoka can stand our father," he said sarcastically. "I've known her most of my life. I'm used to it."

"Daddy just acts like a bastard to everyone, but underneath all that is a kind man who would do anything for us," Leia said shooting Luke a glare as she watched Shmi slowly swinging the lightsaber.

"Underneath the murderous, spiteful, hateful, and merciless mask of Vader you mean?" Luke asked with a smirk.

Leia laughed. "Yeah… Underneath all of that."

"Leia," Shmi said impatiently. "I'm ready."

"But still," Luke said to Leia as the two ignored their younger sibling. "It's your fault you don't get along with her. Mara's nice once you get to know her."

"And tell me how it's my fault she hates me?" Leia asked with her arms crossed.

"I don't know," Luke said voice laced with sarcasm. "Acting like the girl with an attitude problem and all vengeful towards her when you first met will do that to a person."

"Can you blame me?" Leia asked. "She insulted me. 'So you're Luke's sister? Darth Vader's little princess,' she said if I recall properly. Of course I force pushed her for it."

Luke sighed. "And then you told her she wouldn't know what you were feeling because she didn't even remember her parents. That's kind of cold, don't you think?"

"It might have been at the time, but can you blame me? I was upset. I wasn't going to see my dad again for who knew how long," Leia muttered looking down.

"And you never apologized after you got over it," Luke added dryly

"I didn't feel the need to," Leia replied. "Besides, she was the one being insensitive."

"That's just Mara. She can't help it. She's just like that and unfortunately returning a like for a like doesn't work with her. I should know. I grew up with her. Besides, she never means anything by her bluntness… most of the time," Luke pointed out.

"Sure," Leia said and started to add something else about her brother's long time friend before something clocked her in the side of her forehead.

"Ow," she said reaching down to pick up the offending object which was a ball her sister had left lying in a corning when Leia offered to show her how to use her lightsaber.

A giggle from Shmi made her frown.

"What did you do that for?" Leia asked.

"You're taking too long," she said with a toothy grin, her predator teeth obvious, another thing she had inherited from her torgruta mother besides the montrals that were sure to start poking out of her brown and blonde hair when she hit puberty.

"We were only talking for two minutes," Leia said to her. "You couldn't wait that long?"

Shmi pouted and crossed her arms, carefully of course, as not to hurt herself with the extended blue blade that used to belong to their father when he was a Jedi.

"Two minutes too long," she said.

"That's scary," Luke said to Leia shaking his head. "Never seen our dad in her life and she looks just like him right there."

The ball hit Luke this time.

"That's it," Luke said growing impatient with Shmi though it was obvious he was playing with her.

Shmi squealed loudly, dropping the lightsaber which deactivated in the process, and sped out the training room that was on their temporary home on Corellia. It was close to the core, a little too close in the Jedi's opinion, but it was safe enough until the new base on Hoth was finished. Luke shivered at the mere thought of how cold it would be.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was in a heated discussion with Obi-wan and Yoda, the only two remaining Jedi besides her (well, she wasn't exactly sure what she was anymore).

"I told you. No," she said stubbornly.

"But Ahsoka," Obi-wan said trying to be patient with the stubborn woman. Apparently fourteen years with Vader had done that to her.

"I'm not helping you. You have Luke and you have Mara. But you won't get Leia and Shmi. You have no right to them. I won't be a part of helping you rebuild the Jedi Order and my children won't be a part of it," she said declared.

The two Jedi exchanged a look before looking back at Ahsoka. They never quite knew when Leia had become 'her child.' But she had raised the girl since she was a baby. It was only natural. The odd part was, she seemed to have the same protectiveness over Luke but since she and Vader hadn't had the influence on him as they had on Leia and now Shmi, there were certain things she didn't put up a fight about with him.

"Leia's not your child," Obi-wan pointed out to her.

Big mistake. No one was quite sure what effect her relationship with Vader had on her over recent years and for a while, it seemed like she was fine. But after a few years, it was apparent that her separation for him had taken its toll on her and she showed it with a nasty temperament she no doubt picked up from her lover.

"I know that," she snapped. "She's Padmé's child and I don't think that Padmé would want you trying to turn her child against her father."

If Obi-wan didn't have the discipline of a jedi, he would have groaned. Not this conversation again.

"Ahsoka, Anakin Skywalker was Luke and Leia's father, not Darth Vader."

"There isn't too much of a difference if you look at it from my point of view, which you aren't because you're both being two narrow minded-." Ahsoka cut herself off. That wouldn't have been nice.

"Cloud your judgment your emotions do," Yoda pointed out. "Dangerous this is."

"How?" Ahsoka demanded. "I told you. You can rebuild your Jedi and you can let Luke help you do it. But me, Leia, and Shmi won't be a part of it."

"Then what will you be a part of?" Yoda asked.

"The force isn't as black and white as Sith and Jedi," Ahsoka said. "There are force users who don't believe in the code or the way of the Jedi or the Sith, but that doesn't mean they're wild and uncontrollable. There are plenty of civilizations that are innately force sensitive and don't practice the use of the force like a Jedi or a Sith. It isn't that farfetched that me, Leia, and Shmi can do the same."

"Those other civilizations don't have a connection to a Sith Lord," Obi-wan pointed out. "You three do."

"So?" Ahsoka asked crossing her arms. "This isn't about Vader."

All three of them knew she was lying. Vader had everything to do with what they were discussing.

"Let's face it Ahsoka. You betrayed the Jedi twice for him…"

"So giving a man the opportunity to get his children back is betraying the Jedi?" Ahsoka asked putting her hands on her hips

Obi-wan ignored her and continued. "What's to say you won't do it again if he asks you? How can we trust you not to?"

"I guess you can't," Ahsoka admitted after a long pause. "But this isn't the Republic anymore. You don't have the right to take children away in the name of the greater good. Leia can make the decision herself but we all know she doesn't want anything to do with the Jedi. I know you want Shmi and you can't have her. She's mine and Vader's."

"So you would condemn her to a life of darkness?"

"You'd condemn her to a life without her family?" Ahsoka hissed angrily and then sighed. "Don't get me wrong. I am grateful that you've kept us hidden for so long, but that doesn't mean I feel indebted enough to you to let you have Shmi for your plans to rebuild the order like it was. I won't have you turning her against Vader like you did Luke. I'm sorry, but no and that's final."

"Ahsoka," Obi-wan said sighing but the woman opened the door and started out the room before taking a step back as Shmi with Luke on her tail flew by.

"Gotcha," he said grabbing her and picking her up off the ground to tickle her.

The girl squealed and then sensed her mother standing in the doorway yelling, "Mommy. Help!" But it was halfhearted as she was giggling so.

"What's all that noise?" Mara asked poking her head out the room before smirking at the sight of Luke with Shmi.

"Hi Mara," Shmi said trying to pulling out of Luke's grip as he finally stopped tickling her.

Mara gave her a patient smile before taking her from her brother and setting her on the ground. Shmi immediately walked past her brother and then past her mother who raised one of her facial markings.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To play with Lana," she said innocently with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"And what does that entitle?" Ahsoka asked.

Shmi smirked and took off before Ahsoka could stop her. Ahsoka just hoped that playing with Lana didn't mean helping her train like it usually meant. She'd rather her daughter play with Abdul, who unlike Lana, had no interest in becoming a spy or an assassin like his parents.

She sighed wistfully as she thought about how it seemed that Shmi was growing up faster than Leia was or maybe it just seemed that way because Ahsoka thought her father was missing out on so much with her. She wouldn't let the Jedi take any chance Shmi might have with him away.

Luke, noticing Ahsoka's sigh, looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Ahsoka blinked. "Just fine Luke."

Luke exchanged a glace with Mara who was rolling her eyes at Ahsoka's antics.

"Master Yoda and Ben still trying to convince you about Shmi?" Luke asked knowingly.

"Always," Ahsoka replied.

Luke shook his head. "I don't know why they won't just leave you alone on it. You've made your point clear enough."

"You know why they won't. She's got your father's force power and it's clear what side Leia has chosen. They think she'll help destroy the Jedi Order for good," Ahsoka muttered. To be honest, that thought didn't bother her as much as it used to.

Luke shrugged. "We may not agree all the time Ahsoka and I may not be as close to you as Leia and for good reason, but you're not a bad person. If you don't want Shmi to be a Jedi then I don't hold it against you."

"You're just like your mother," Ahsoka said to him. "Always settling on the good in people… for the most part."

Luke didn't say anything for a moment and Ahsoka started to go find Shmi before he said, "I know there's good in my father."

Ahsoka turned to look at him startled.

"A man can't be completely evil with the way Leia talks about him as though he's a god or something. But it's not my job to convince anyone else of that fact. I leave it to you and Leia," Luke said and walked past Ahsoka leaving her surprised.

"There may be hope for him yet," Ahsoka said and went to find Shmi.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN:** So that's the first chapter. I set up so much for the plot of this story in this chapter and the next alone and didn't realize it. I kept looking over the beginning and saying, "That's an issue I have to address and a loose end to tie up," which led to this story being twice as long as the last one and again, the summary just doesn't do it justice (all because only gives you 255 characters. Whose bright idea was that? I need at least 400).

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I had to meddle with time a little in here, especially when it came to the location of the rebellion and the timing of this, but I'm allowed to tweak things as I see fit. I'll tell you this though. The first…one, two, three… The first three chapters end up being set up for the rest of the story before it all just explodes all over the place in chapter four which I just loved writing. We'll call it the buildup in tension and suspense. This story is more adventurous than the first though the romantic elements come on just as strong (stronger actually) than in the first. My point? Be patient please. Lot's of Vader Ahsoka interaction and other stuff you're looking for is coming.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Two**

"Mama, tell me about daddy," Shmi said excitedly as she sat in her mother's lap.

"I already told you," Ahsoka said tiredly letting up the leg rest of the recliner making Shmi giggled as it made her bounce and nearly fall off her mother's lap.

"Please," Shmi asked her

Mama, Ahsoka mused. It was a foreign term to Ahsoka and to be quite honest, she had been prepared to let Shmi call her by her name like Leia did when she started talking. But before she could get the little one accustomed to it, Leia had already used her influence to get her to say _mama_ instead. If someone had mentioned to her twenty years ago she would have a child by her former master one day, she probably would have gotten angry. She hadn't wanted children, didn't even like to be around them too much to tell the truth. They tied her down, and she was naturally a busy body. But she had gotten used to the domestic role from raising Leia and it had been far more interesting than she could have ever anticipated.

However, raising Leia was different as Ahsoka always held up her dead mother to the girl which gave Ahsoka some leeway to do things that Padmé would have never done as she was the mother. Ahsoka wasn't Leia's mother and Leia knew that. So whenever Leia called out that Ahsoka was being hypocritical about something, she could say that Padmé would have wanted her to do it. But Shmi looked to Ahsoka and only Ahsoka. So habits that Ahsoka had clung on to over the years, she ended up letting go after she had Shmi, not that she had many to begin with. However, Ahsoka was grateful that Vader wasn't around to a degree. She still wasn't quite sure where their relationship stood and would rather Shmi be older before she witnessed it firsthand.

"Mama!" Shmi said shaking Ahsoka out her daydream.

"Ahsoka's tired," Leia said coming into the room to get her sister. "I'll tell you about daddy. You have his eyes you know."

At that, Shmi jumped off her mother's lap and pulled Leia over to the couch.

Shmi suddenly frowned.

"Wait a minute. Can you tell me something Leia?"

"What?"

"You're my sister right? And Luke's my brother," Shmi said in a voice that was suddenly more mature than her five years. Leia had a feeling she purposely did that. Shmi had her serious voice that said she meant business, and her child voice which meant she was being playful and light.

"Of course," Leia said to her matching her serious tone but a little confused why she would ask. "You know that."

"And we all have the same daddy?"

Ahsoka opened her eyes. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Yes," Leia said cautiously as she too sensed the question before it was asked.

"Then why don't we have the same mommy?"

Leia exchanged a looked with Ahsoka who was frozen in her spot though Leia couldn't imagine why. She was sure Shmi had noticed it a long time ago but never felt the need to ask it. She sighed.

"Because me and Luke's mother died Shmi," Leia explained patiently. "And when things like that happen, sometimes the remaining parent, our daddy, finds someone else to love and that's why Ahsoka's your mom and not me and Luke's."

"But mama takes care of all of us," Shmi said tilting her head to the side and Ahsoka laughed in amusement. It seemed all the Skywalker children picked up that trait from their father.

"Yes, because even though me and Luke don't belong to her, she loves us anyway because we have the same daddy," Leia explained and Shmi nodded her head slowly.

"So daddy loved your mama before she died?"

"Exactly," Leia said.

"And now he loves mama right?" Shmi asked.

"Yes," Leia said despite the way Ahsoka hissed and rolled her eyes. Shmi started to say something else, but Leia shook her head. "That's enough questions Mimi. Time for bed. Ask Luke to tuck you in."

Shmi groaned. "I'm not tired."

"Yes you are. I can sense it."

Shmi pouted but got down and headed to the back of the house to find Luke. When she was out of earshot, Leia turned to look at her guardian who was suddenly in a solemn mood.

"Why don't you believe it?" she asked.

"Can you blame me?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "Do you know in my twenty years never once has Vader told me out of his mouth that he loves me?"

"I know that. I used to get on him about it," Ahsoka muttered.

"But I never needed him to because I could feel it. I didn't understand it when I was little but I get he has to keep up appearances and he lost mom. He's afraid to get too close because he doesn't want to lose us. That's why he's done everything he can to keep us save and comfortable. I get that, but why can't you?"

"Leia," Ahsoka said leaning her head on her hand. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does! Because I've watched you mope around here for the last five years and it's been weighing down on you and it's not because you don't know he does. You just don't want to acknowledge it because you're a Jedi and he's a Sith. That's also why you don't want anything to do with the Jedi. You feel unworthy of the title because you know you'll turn on them in a split second if it means helping my father," Leia accused.

"And you know this how?" Ahsoka asked dryly as she got up.

Leia rolled her eyes. "I tried my damndest for the better part of nine and a half years to set you up. I wouldn't have had anywhere near the progress I did if I didn't know something about how you thought…"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter," Ahsoka said sighing.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying love knows no bounds?" Leia asked dryly. "That means it doesn't discriminate between Jedi or Sith."

"It would be a lot easier if it did," Ahsoka said heading outside to sit on the swinging bench

Leia looked at the woman for a moment before deciding that no amount of meddling like she had as a child would work for this. Ahsoka and her father would eventually have to sort this out with the help of the force.

Ahsoka looked up into the night sky as she pushed the swing back and forth at a steady pace with the force. She missed space. Then again, she only missed it because that's where Vader was. Five years didn't seem so long when she saw how much Shmi had grown, but it was a long time to be away from him, even if she didn't know exactly where his stood with his feelings for her. Ahsoka wanted to be away from the Jedi. She felt like a traitor amongst them and they knew it. However, even if that's what she intended she had no way to get into contact with him. They had severed all ties for the sake of going into hiding.

Ahsoka had to admit, as much as he had bothered her and tried her patience, frustrating her to no end, she missed Vader. If he were here, he would have come outside to find her sitting on the swing to check on her. But instead of simply saying that, he would have said it merely because he was wondering where she was. Then he would put a cloak over her after noticing her shiver in the cool night air and make the excuse that she couldn't take care of Shmi if she made herself sick, as Leia could pretty much take care of herself now.

"Mind if I sit here?" she heard Obi-wan's voice say.

She frowned. "As long as you're not trying to get me to let you train Shmi."

Obi-wan laughed. "That's reasonable," he said sitting down next to her. "Credit for your thoughts?"

Ahsoka sighed. "I doubt you want to know…"

"It's about Vader, isn't it?" he asked bluntly.

Ahsoka kept her eyes on the sky as she said, "Nothing makes sense anymore. It all used to be so simple. He wasn't Anakin, but a completely different man who had buried his true self under darkness and the only time I saw a glimpse of that person was when he was around his only flesh and blood. But the line became blurred and everything became so complicated. Sometimes I feel like I've lost myself in all of this."

"Leia doesn't seem to think so," Obi-wan said to her. "I may not agree with your ways but I must say, you've raised her well, just as well as Bail and Breha would have without Vader's influence on her. She's simply a free spirit, makes up her own mind about things."

"I think that's what he wanted. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Vader knows he was manipulated, but likes the power that comes with being who he is. He doesn't wish that on Leia though," Ahsoka explained.

"Is that why he's never tried to turn you?"

Ahsoka had never thought about it, but Obi-wan was right. As much as he hated the way she clung to some of her old Jedi beliefs, Vader had never bothered trying to change her opinion about the Jedi. He just banned her from talking to him about it.

"Maybe or maybe it's because Vader's only an extension of his old self without the checkmate that comes with trying to be a warrior of the light," Ahsoka said tapping her fingers.

"It seems like you've put a lot of thought into the psychology of Vader and Anakin," Obi-wan pointed out.

"That man is so utterly frustrating you can't help but wonder and it makes you have sympathy for him," Ahsoka said to him. "Besides, I have to or else I can't prove that Padmé was right."

"How?"

"She said there was good in him and Padmé never lied to me so long as she was alive. I just have to prove it," Ahsoka said determined.

Obi-wan didn't say anything for a while, but then stood up and looked down at her.

"Well Ahsoka, if anyone can do it, it would probably be you," Obi-wan said to her. "Maybe… But I do worry about what's happening."

"He's still the chosen one," Ahsoka said to him. "You may have lost hope in him but I haven't. I won't just abandon him. I know he'll find his way."

Obi-wan didn't say anything for a moment before he stood up, squeezed her shoulder, and walked back into the house.

Ahsoka started to do the same when she heard a voice in her head, one she hadn't hear in five years.

_Ahsoka._

She jumped. She had not just heard what she thought she did. There was no way.

_Ahsoka. Where are you?_

Ahsoka timidly replied.

_Vader?_

_So you can hear me?_

Of course she could hear him. They ignored their bond for the most part but it was still there. Ahsoka rushed into the house and locked herself into her room.

_What are you doing? _she sent back.

_Looking for you, _Vader said simply. _It's time._

Ahsoka sighed as her mind went back to the conversation she had with Obi-wan and Yoda. She had openly admitted she'd betray them again if she had to, but…

_Vader…_

_You don't want to betray them again,_ Vader said to her reading her thoughts quite easily being that she wasn't very focused.

_It would be so easy if it were just the Jedi involved,_ Ahsoka said before she could really think about it and she wondered when it had become easy to turn her back on the Jedi.

_What do you mean?_

_The rebellion… They've done so much for me and Shmi, took us in on Bail's word no questions asked. They took Leia in too, but she got in on the mere fact that her last name was Skywalker._

_So what do you think they'll do when they find out where you've been all these years, what Shmi's heritage really is? _Vader asked pointedly.

_I don't know,_ Ahsoka admitted. _But I don't want to turn on them first. If I have to, I'll do it in good conscience, knowing I had no other choice._

She sensed Vader's annoyance at her before he said, _That's some twisted sense of logic. Sounds like something a former Jedi would come up with. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were looking for a reason to betray them._

Ahsoka didn't even grace him with a response because he would only succeed in convincing her that he was right and she wasn't quite ready to face that yet.

_You're not angry are you?_

Vader sent a mental scoff. _Since when have you ever cared?_

_Vader._

_I'll let you determine that, _he said icily and Ahsoka figured that yes, he was a little peeved at her, but not directly at her if that made sense. _Just know that I will find you._

_I'll be counting on it,_ Ahsoka said before Vader closed the connection.

Ahsoka looked at the date on her calendar and sighed. It was only five more days to rendezvous with the rebellion to their new base on Hoth. She smiled at the memory when Leia found out that the base was on an ice planet and that her twin had been the one to discover it and suggest it. Being from a tropical planet where it was never below maybe seventy degrees, it had taken Leia a while just to get to the changing climates of Alderaan when they had been there. In fact, she had gotten sick at the beginning of the winter season because she was so accustomed to warm weather. But for her brother to suggest an ice planet… Leia had opted not to talk to him for a week and certainly planned on letting the High Council know she wasn't happy.

"Couldn't find another warmer barren planet with an asteroid field? Something like Destrillion?" she had muttered to which Luke said she was welcome to suggest it to the council sometime.

Ahsoka sighed as she felt the force shift, but only ever so slightly. She had a feeling that this wasn't going to go exactly as planned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** I started to take Leia and Shmi's conversation out, but it came into play later in the story. Ahsoka and Obi-wan's conversation also went through a two minute revamp as it didn't parallel the rest of the story. So I took out two sentences that made the difference between the tone of the conversation. Okay, that's chapter two. In five weeks I'll be looking back at this story not being able to believe this story started out by posting one chapter, then two, and so on…

Btw, technically the time for this move to Hoth is wrong. In canon, it happened 2 years ABY, not 1ABY. But like I said, I'm allowed to tweak as I see fit in here once in a while.

Anyway, Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Oh I'm so giddy. After this I get to post the real stuff. The good stuff. Oh I can't wait. I'm almost in the mood to update tomorrow. Okay, so I was going through my story and found that I had named two chapters, chapter three, so I've got one more chapter than I originally thought! That makes my grand total thirty-nine… Ugh! And I'm still trying to decide whether I should write an epilogue or not… Whatever…

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Three**

Vader had given Ahsoka his comlink code and when she asked why, he didn't exactly reply. But when she thought he had closed their bond again she swore she heard him say he wanted to see her, but it could have been her own wishful thinking.

The ride to Echo Base was short, but long in another way as Ahsoka didn't have Leia to keep her company being that she was flying in her X-wing to the base as was Luke. Leia was the only female pilot on the Rogue Squadron and one of the few female pilots they had. It wasn't at all Leia's intention to be part of such an integral part of the rebellion as many of the people there hated her father. But Leia had too much pride to let everyone awe over Luke like he was the only one who could do acts of braveness and recklessness. So after a year of stubbornly refusing to be on the squad and a frustrated commander trying to teach the group of young hot shot pilots a new formation, she grabbed a flight suit, put on a helmet and borrowed (the term that Leia used when she took something without asking) a ship to show the group, in her own words, "How a real man should be able to fly these things…"

It resulted in her and Luke racing around their base (on Dantooine at the time). After Mon found out it was her giving Luke a run for his money, she immediately set to have Leia put on the squad, much to the dismay of the rest of the squad that she had successfully showed up. Ahsoka had a feeling Luke hadn't been that happy either.

Ahsoka carefully lifted her sleeping daughter in her arms, making sure she was bundled warmly as she stepped out of the ship and onto the new base.

"It's freezing," Abdul complained coming behind her.

Behind him, Lana was trying to shake off the cold as well while making her way to Leia's starship.

"I got here first," Leia declared loudly.

"Did not," Luke said climbing out his ship. "You know you can't beat me in a race."

The twins had an odd relationship, Ahsoka mused to herself. They got along like they should, but they had an odd rivalry going. Mara had been less than happy about it when she found out as her rivalry with Luke was legend on the base. She hadn't been exactly nice to Leia when they met for that reason alone and vise verse, until Mara found out Leia was only Luke's sister.

"Unbecoming of a Jedi, competition is. Arrogant, you both are," Yoda chided.

Luke nodded his head in acceptance of the correction while Leia only rolled her eyes.

"It's no big deal. What's wrong with a little friendly competition?" she asked.

"Nothing when friendly it stays," Yoda said with a piercing look at Leia who was known to let things get to her head.

"Fine," Leia said holding her hands up as the high council came to greet them.

"Hi Mon," Luke said to her.

"Great to have you back Luke. We've got some new pilots who are in desperate need of training. You couldn't have come back at a more perfect time," Mon said gratefully.

"Already on it," Luke said with a grin and turned to his sister who was trying to keep warm by huddling in between her two childhood friends. "You three coming?"

"Are you kidding?" Leia asked. "It's freezing. I'm going to go to get under about ten covers and go to sleep."

"Then I guess I'll have to tell Captain Solo that you're occupied. He was looking for you earlier," General Rieekan said to her.

Leia's eyes lit up. "On second thought, I can't miss the opportunity to antagonize Han. We'll come with you Luke."

"What about me?" Mara asked.

"You're a distraction," Luke said sticking out his tongue at the redhead.

Mara rolled her eyes and brushed past him to follow behind Leia.

"They're certainly quite the odd bunch around here," Mon pointed out.

"They're more of a handful than Shmi could ever be," Ahsoka added.

Mon glanced at the girl in Ahsoka's arms. "How is she doing anyway?"

"Right now?" Ahsoka asked. "Cold."

Winter put a hand on Ahsoka's back to lead her away from the hanger.

"Let's go some place warmer then. We have a lot to discuss anyway," Winter said.

Ahsoka smiled in thanks to Winter. The girl was as helpful and kind as her father had been before Alderaan's destruction. She was the only one on the High Council who knew of Shmi's parentage and she had never spoken a word. Realistically so, the council had wondered about the girl's father. For a former Jedi, especial one a prominent as Ahsoka used to be, to suddenly show up with the second child of Anakin Skywalker with a child of her own was certainly something to wonder about. But Bail had assured them that everything was fine and they had let Ahsoka and Shmi into the rebellion on his word alone. Ahsoka knew that if they did happen to figure out who Shmi's father was, it would take more than a little explaining to get them to trust her.

"Any news on the empire?" Ahsoka asked as she sat in a chair with Shmi snuggled in her lap at the large round table.

"Not yet. But there are rumors that Vader has increased his efforts in trying to find the rebellion. One of our spies has heard the suggestion that after Vader crushes the rebellion, he's planning a coup against the emperor," Mon replied.

"Do you think it's possible?" General Madine asked.

"Vader doesn't seem patient enough to wait that long before killing the emperor. If he were planning something like that, wouldn't he have done so already?" Akbar asked.

Ahsoka had to give it to Akbar. He was right about Vader not being patient enough to wait for the rebellion to be crushed before he made his move. But Ahsoka knew it wasn't the rebellion he wanted. Vader wanted his children by his side before he took control of the empire, along with the permanent annihilation of the Jedi. It would actually be easier if the emperor were dead if he wanted to completely crush the rebellion. Then the entire army would be at his disposal without the emperor dictating things. The defeat of the rebellion would be swift.

"What do you think Knight Tano?"

Ahsoka wanted to remind them that technically, she wasn't a knight. To be fair, she wasn't really much of a Jedi anymore. She was just a woman with force training, but she doubted that would go over well.

She paused and pressed her lips together.

"There's only one reason why I think Vader would want to go after the rebellion first," she said careful to choose her words as she had very nearly blown her secret by giving out too much info before. She knew Vader inside and out and could very well predict his moves. She had done so enough over the years.

"What's that?" Mon asked.

"Vader knows that the Jedi are here and he senses powerful force-sensitives among the rebellion. No doubt he's looking for an apprentice," Ahsoka said. It wasn't a lie… But still, she avoided Mon's piercing gaze. Ahsoka had a feeling Mon was onto her. Ever since Bail had died, she was more suspicious of what exactly Ahsoka had been doing all these years.

"Correct she is," Yoda said to them stoppingMon from saying anything if she had been about to. "Two sith at a time there are. If kills his master Vader does, an apprentice he will need. In grave danger, the Skywalker children are."

"But no doubt if he's after them, he'll try and kill two birds with one stone," Obi-wan said knowingly.

"But until he finds us, we're safe for now," Ahsoka said firmly ignoring the look Yoda and Obi-wan were giving her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long do you want to bet it'll be before those two finally admit their smitten with each other?" Abdul asked sighing.

"I don't know," Lana said with her arms crossed. "I doubt it'll be anytime soon at this rate."

It was a daily occurrence when Han was on the base. Han was originally just a smuggler who did occasional jobs for the rebellion, but he came around more than he needed to on the grounds that he had nothing better to do, which was a lie. He _needed_ to pay off his debt to Jabba the Hutt. But everyone knew he kept coming back because he had taken a liking to Leia though no one would know it with the way they fought.

"If you would just listen to me, I could have this ship in top working order, but no. You insist on being a male chauvinist pig like I can't do anything," Leia snapped.

"It already is in top working order princess," Han snapped. "And you just had to go take apart the hyperdrive. Do you know how long it's going to take me to fix that?"

"I took it apart so I could fix it_ permanently_," Leia shot.

"It was already fixed."

"If you call a hyperdrive that stalls twice for every one time you make a hyperspace jump fixed, sure. In real working order Han," Leia replied rolling her eyes.

"And there you go with the sarcasm," Han said dryly. "Where do you and Luke pick that up from anyhow? Ahsoka may have a dry sense of humor but she's not sarcastic."

"Our father," Leia said seriously but Han again took it for sarcasm.

"You're the most infuriating person I've ever met Leia Skywalker," Han said before storming away.

Chewie gave Leia and apologetic growl and Leia only shrugged at him before he followed Han off the ship.

"Are they fighting again?" Mara asked as Han stormed past her.

"Surprised?" Lana asked.

"It's only been five minutes," Mara said in amazement.

"Leia took apart Han's hyperdrive to fix it and they got to fighting. Leia then insulted him and said she was trying to get the _Falcon_ in working order. He insisted it was in working order and then Leia started getting sarcastic," Abdul said. "I don't know why he's so bothered by it. It's part of her personality and she was bound to pick it up from Vader."

"Han doesn't know that," Lana pointed out.

"True. I wish he did though," Abdul muttered. "Leia's got nothing on her dad. That man's sarcasm can cut through diamonds."

Mara wouldn't know. Luke had only met Vader briefly but he didn't talk about him much. It wasn't that he was really denying Vader anymore either. He just didn't know anything about the man and Mara wasn't really on friendly terms with Leia. Speaking of her…

"Hey Leia," Mara yelled into the ship.

"What?" Leia said dryly from where she was.

"The mechanics want you on the south hanger. They're having trouble conditioning the speeders to the cold. They won't start," Mara yelled.

"There's two things they need to do. One is they need to go order a specific battery that immune to cold temperatures. On a planet like Dantooine or Yavin, they don't need that as it's warm all year round but on ice planets they need that battery," Leia yelled. "I told the mechanics they needed to do that before we moved onto the base."

"But that could take weeks," Mara said to her.

"I know. That's why until then tell them to empty the coolants from the engine and the Freon from the ac units. Since it's cold outside and in the hanger, we can do without it for a while because as cold as it is, the engine isn't going to overheat in sub-zero temperatures."

Mara nodded and commed the mechanics to relay the message. Even though Luke's piloting skills were superior to Leia's (as much as she hated to admit it), Leia's skill in mechanics outdid Luke's any day. It was only from the fact that she had worked on her speeders with Vader so much in her youth. He taught her all the ins and outs of speeder engines and designs that he knew, all the ins and out, tricks and cheats to keeping a speeder or any ship in top working conditions.

"They said they would prefer you come show them."

"It's not that difficult," Leia said annoyed. "But if they need help, tell them I'm sending Artoo."

Artoo made responded with a series of beeps and whistles in Leia's direction.

Leia laughed. "I can handle it Artoo. I'm not ten anymore."

Artoo made a dry response and Leia winced.

"A ten year old shouldn't be anywhere near street racing. It's too dangerous."

Artoo again responded dryly.

"Of course I know it's dangerous. But I have the instinct and common sense to deal with it," Leia said nonchalantly.

Artoo then said something in exasperations before coming out the ship and heading to the south hanger with Mara.

"Artoo's right," Abdul said figuring he and Lana may as well help Leia since they had nothing better to do. "You'd think you'd get into less trouble with age."

"I'm not nearly as bad as when I was younger. Do you remember the stuff we used to get into?" Leia asked.

"You mean the stuff you dragged us into," Lana corrected.

"Remember Ahsoka's birthday cake?" Abdul asked laughing. "That was a disaster."

"I don't know whether or not we should laugh at the camping incident. Ahsoka and Vader were furious with us," Lana said.

"It would have never happened if they had just taken me camping to begin with," Leia muttered.

"Can you blame them? Those two fought in wars where they had to sleep outside and eat ration bars in deserts, swamps, and forests while fighting off enemies and the native wildlife. For them camping isn't a great experience. It's survival and war," Abdul pointed out.

"I think that's one of the only things they agreed on off the bat when I asked them. My dad took anything electronic from me for a week," Leia said smiling a little.

"Your date was funny," Lana asked and Leia huffed.

"It wasn't funny. He tried to spy on me and was using the force to sabotage it," Leia growled and then added, "Ahsoka was a real lifesaver then."

"What did she do anyway?"

"She distracted him," Leia said dryly.

"Meaning?" Abdul asked.

"That was about a year before I set them up on that date right?" Leia asked and suddenly it clicked in their heads.

"Those two always did have a weird relationship," Abdul commented as he cut a wire on the hyperdrive so Leia could re-circuit them.

"Maybe Ahsoka can distract your dad when he finds out about Han," Lana suggested.

"There is nothing between me and Han," Leia insisted.

"It would take a blind fool not to see it," Abdul said pointing at Leia with a wrench. "Your dad's going to choke him."

"No… I think he might do something worse when he finds out he's ten years older than her," Lana mused.

At that point, Leia couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up," she said using the force to playfully shove the two.

"Leia!"

Leia turned from what she was doing to see Shmi looking at her with wide pleading blue eyes,

"What?"

"I want to go play in the snow," she declared. "Mama said if I asked nicely, you would take me."

"You haven't asked," Leia pointed out much to the girl's annoyance.

"Leia, please!" Shmi asked hugging her around the leg.

"Let me just finish this," she said.

"Where is Han anyway?" Shmi asked as she looked around the old ship.

"Helping Luke I think. Why don't you go find him until I'm done?" Leia suggested.

Shmi shrugged and skipped out the ship, Leia looking after her. Sensing their friend's melancholy mood, Lana and Abdul looked at her.

"You okay?" Lana asked.

Leia blinked out of her stare and shook herself out her daze. "Yeah. Just thinking is all…"

"About what?"

"Dad would love Shmi," Leia said smiling. "I remember when I was that age, he spoiled me day and night. He was my entire universe."

"He still is," Abdul pointed out.

"I hate not being able to talk about him openly and I hate that everyone else hates him. They don't know his human side," Leia said sighing and then shrugged before going back to what she was doing.

Lana and Abdul exchanged a glance. When Leia was like this, it was best to just not say anything to her. So they continued to work on the _Falcon_ in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** I was so shocked at how much all this stuff came up later in the story. Oh and I can't wait until the next chapter. It's got a scene where… Well, you all can guess. I threw a clue in there.

Anyway, Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I love this chapter and so begins the long rollercoaster ride. You'll love it. I loved going back over and reading it. It's long too and heads up, there's more interaction between our two favorite former Jedi.

And sorry this is late, however late it may be, but this damn site was stuck and wasn't and still isn't letting people update. The problem's been going all week and some people are getting lucky and getting through it, others aren't. That's why there have been so few updates in all the categories. But there is a way around it all you writers and if you want the way around it, go to my profile for it. But I'm still pissed about it.

Anywho, while I go bristle in anger at this site and try not to send another email about the problem, read, enjoy, and since you're so glad the chapter got up despite this site having technical difficulties, review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Four**

Ahsoka started to grab dinner, something that she could eat on the go, before seeing who in the cafeteria and abruptly trying to leave before the person saw her. It was too late though. She held in a groan before putting on her best welcoming face and turning to greet Mon.

"Ahsoka," Mon said. "There you are. I've been looking for you. You seem to have disappeared in the last week or so. Where have you been?"

"Trying to make sure Shmi doesn't get frostbite or something. All she's been wanting to do is play in the snow and she doesn't understand that she can't do so when it's sub-zero temps outside," Ahsoka lied.

It wasn't a lie really though. She had been chasing after Shmi and keeping her inside the base because she had never seen snow and was fascinated by it. But the real reason she had made herself scarce was that she was avoiding Mon. The woman had never really trusted Ahsoka as Mon's intuition always told her there was more to Ahsoka's story than she let on. Mon was nice, but she was all about the safety of the rebellion first and individuals second. Bail had been the one to keep her off Ahsoka's back about her obvious withdrawal, reluctance to talk about Shmi's father, and what she'd been doing all those years with Leia. But since he died, there was only so much Winter could do, and so Mon had been an annoying and persistent thorn in Ahsoka's side. The Torgruta woman frowned to herself. That was something Vader would say.

Mon sighed. "I'm not going to beat around the bush about this anymore," she said. "We both know what this is about."

Ahsoka held back a series of obscenities she had learned from her master. What she would do to have him standing beside her and putting Mon in her place right then and there.

"I think I reserve the right to privacy in my personal life," Ahsoka snapped in irritation.

"Not when I think these secrets you're holding can be a danger to the rebellion. You know too much about the empire," said Mon.

Ahsoka stopped walking and turned to look at the rebel leader.

"I lived, breathed, ate, and slept war for three years when I was a Jedi. The imperial army isn't too different from the republic army especially since that's what the Imperial Fleet was built on. Of course I know," she said hoping that was a reasonable excuse.

"I wouldn't find that too hard to believe if it weren't for the fact that you've been off the radar with your former master's daughter and then come back fourteen years later with her and a child of your own," Mon replied plainly.

"I had to hide with Leia. The Sith would have been after her, and Shmi was an accident if you must know," Ahsoka said truthfully. Shmi had been a very unexpected surprise to both her and Vader.

"That my point," Mon said. "You're a Jedi and Jedi, especially a thirty year old one, aren't that irresponsible."

Ahsoka had to admit, Mon had her there. Jedi weren't that careless and were taught not to be from the cradle or in Ahsoka's case since she was three. It was logical to assume that there was more to this than some careless fling or one-night stand. Ahsoka admitted if that had been the case, she would have been more conscience and careful than she had been with Vader. She was too comfortable with him to be cautious.

"So what do you want to know Mon?" Ahsoka asked bluntly.

"Who's Shmi's father?"

"An old boyfriend," Ahsoka gave.

"You must have been really close for a long time if Leia called him dad," Mon said absently.

Ahsoka's heart nearly stopped.

"What are you talking about?"

"I overheard Leia talking to Lana and Abdul the other day. She mentioned her father a lot," Mon said.

Ahsoka fought the urge not to go scold Leia then and there. She had told her about how often she talked about her father in public even to just Lana and Abdul.

"What were you doing? Spying on her?" Ahsoka snapped. "Or did you plant a bug or something on her?"

"Ahsoka," Mon said crossing her arms.

"We had to put up the front of being normal. So of course she called my old boyfriend her father. I had to. Otherwise people were going to know," Ahsoka said sighing.

"If that's the case then why is it such a big deal?" Mon asked and Ahsoka sighed again.

"He was an imperial of you must know, a high ranking one, but only because he had no choice. He was hardly even on planet," Ahsoka said quickly, looking down at her feet briefly before looking back at Mon, a sure sign she was lying. One Vader would have caught by saying that she was a good liar but he knew her too well.

"And where is he now?" Mon asked.

Ahsoka shrugged trying to act indifferent as the real story began to sadden her.

"We had to leave. The empire found us… He doesn't know where we are and he never met Shmi. I was pregnant with her before we left."

Mon looked at her and Ahsoka was starting to think that Mon was going to urge her to tell the truth, but she didn't say anything else.

"I'm sorry in that case. We've all lost so much in this war," she said putting a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "But I am glad you finally told me."

With that, Mon left to go tend to her many duties, and Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief as well as a cringe at herself. If she had been Mon, there was no way she would have believed that bantha poodoo of a story she had thrown together. But Ahsoka wasn't complaining as it had gotten Mon off her back. She turned on her heal to go find Leia and tell her that it was too dangerous to talk about her father in the base like this when Mon didn't fully trust them, because that's what it all boiled down to. Ahsoka didn't blame Mon though. She would have been the same way.

Her com going off stopped her in her tracks though and so Ahsoka paused to take it expecting Han or Luke to be asking her something about Shmi. Ahsoka knew Leia had been a handful, but more so than overly active, Leia had been intuitive, cunning, and witty at five years old. Shmi was more advanced than the average five year old, but not like Leia. However, she was very active and it was impossible to keep her sitting down for long. At least with Leia she would sit and play with an engine for hours with Artoo's help. Shmi hadn't inherited the need to fly or the liking for mechanics. Instead she was a daredevil even more so than Luke and Leia who had inherited their mother's rationale to temper their recklessness. Shmi however had inherited recklessness from both parents. Only the day before was she climbing to the top of the _Falcon_ and scaring the hell out of Han by jumping from the top and landing neatly on her feet thanks to the force. Now that she thought about it, scaring Han might have been Shmi's intention.

"What now?" she said as she answered the call and then cursed in surprise when she saw who it was.

"Sith," she muttered as she ran to her room and abruptly closed the door before sighing in relief. "You really have to warn me when you're going to call me. I could have been around people."

"As if they would have recognized me," Vader said with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and set the com down on her desk.

"It would only make Mon more suspicious of me than I already am," she said obviously frustrated.

"She's suspicious of you?" Vader ask quirking an eyebrow. "Have you given her a reason to feel that way?"

"If you were running a rebellion and the former student of one of the greatest Jedi in history showed up with said Jedi's teenage daughter and a child of her own in addition to being reluctant to talk about her past, you wouldn't be suspicious?" Ahsoka asked pointedly.

"I supposed I would be," Vader said after a moment. "But Mon has no reason to. I would feel your discrepancy through the force."

"No wonder you haven't found the rebellion yet," Ahsoka said shaking her head. "You don't give Mon enough credit."

"I'll act like you didn't say that," Vader said and Ahsoka felt his temper in the force flare briefly. "Still. What did Mon expect you to do? Live like a Jedi while in hiding? That would have been suspicious if she thought about it."

"Don't worry. I think she'll leave me alone for a while. I gave her a story that seemed to satisfy her," Ahsoka replied.

"I wasn't worried if you must know," Vader said curtly. "I just called to check on Leia. Tamara reported something interesting to me… Something about a Captain Solo?"

"How does Tamara know about him?" Ahsoka asked him. She hadn't seen that woman (not to mention her husband and Abdul's parents) in ages, not since she had been forced to flee the rebellion less the High Council find out who it was that was the leak in their communications.

"Lana told her when they spoke," Vader said to her.

"Wait a minutes? You're using Lana contacting her mother to spy on us?" Ahsoka asked him raising one of her facial markings.

"Anyway, about Captain Solo," Vader continued but Ahsoka cut him off.

"Han?" Ahsoka asked. "He's some smuggler who does jobs for the rebellion sometimes. No big deal."

"That's not what Tamara says," Vader snapped. "She says that Lana seems to think there's chemistry between Leia and this… ruffian."

"He's not a ruffian," Ahsoka said rolling her eyes.

"That's not what the report says," Vader said looking down at what looked like a datapad. "He was a Corellian orphan and used to steal for some less than honorable man."

"He was an orphan. What was he supposed to do?" Ahsoka asked.

Vader ignored her and continued. "He rose to the rank of lieutenant in the empire and then was discharged for insubordination. He refused to follow a direct order and when he was arrested for treason instead of facing the consequences, he ran away like a coward."

"They wanted him to skin a wookiee alive and when he refused they made him and Chewie work like slaves. Of course they had to escape," Ahsoka said sighing.

Vader paused briefly before saying, "That's one point for him then."

Ahsoka couldn't believe this. "Vader really."

"After he left, he involved himself in smuggling before using the last of his earnings to participate in a Sabacc tournament on Cloud City to win a ship, the _Millennium Falcon_. So he's a con man," Vader added.

"Just because he won the tournament?"

"It takes a lot more than luck to win that kind of tournament. Sabacc is all about conning and tricking the other players," Vader said simply.

"And you know this how?" Ahsoka asked pointedly.

Vader ignored her. "After that he supposedly ran the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs-I find that hard to believe-and since then he's had some dealings with Jabba the Hutt. According to this, he owes that worm a substantial payment for losing a shipment of glitterstem. Transportation of illegal drugs. That's another strike against him."

"He needed money and the empire wanted him. What did you expect?" Ahsoka asked in exasperation.

"It only tells me that this man is willing to go to any means necessary. Legal or illegal… Mostly illegal so far," Vader pointed out.

"I can't believe you. You went and did a complete background check of the man?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief.

"When there's a possibility he may become involved with my daughter yes," Vader said with no hint of guilt. "And I'm glad I did. You approve of this?"

"Han's a good man Vader, just a little rough around the edges," Ahsoka gave.

"Very rough," Vader said shaking his head at the report. "And even worse. He's older than her."

"Oh please," Ahsoka muttered. "Padmé was nearly five years older than you. _You're_ six and a half years older than me!"

"Not ten," Vader pointed out. "He's no doubt had much more experience in life than she has. Leia's far too innocent to be getting involved with this man even if he's only a little rough around the edges as you say…"

"She's twenty years old. Be reasonable," Ahsoka said crossing her arms.

"I am being reasonable for once. It's all here in the data. I'm just running off _some_ of the major stuff. Would you like to see a copy of the full report?" Vader said.

"I'm pretty sure if I ran a background check on you before the end of the Clone Wars, I'd be less than impressed," Ahsoka pointed out.

"This man is thirty years old," Vader shot immediately. "I'm letting you know I don't approve and you should tell this to Leia."

"I'm not telling her anything," Ahsoka said in fury. "Han's a good man and if you ask me he's exactly what Leia needs."

"I'm beginning to wonder if I should question your maternal instinct if that's what you think," Vader said glaring at her. "Should I be concerned about Shmi too?"

Ahsoka's temper flared and she bared her teeth at him wishing she could reach through the com and choke Vader. How dare he? That incorrigible, egotistical, hot-tempered, unreasonable, and irrational-.

Ahsoka paused as the said maternal instinct, induced by the force, went off.

"What's wrong?" Vader said noticing the difference her demeanor.

Ahsoka wasn't quite sure herself until she felt the fluctuation in Shmi's force presence. She should have known.

"Reckless child…" Ahsoka muttered. "Leia wasn't nearly this bad. I have to go. Shmi's pulled some reckless stunt again."

"Again?" Vader asked really considering whether or not he should be concerned.

"Yoda says that's what happens when a child is born from two reckless and somewhat irrational parents," Ahsoka said dryly with a bit of irritation in her tone. Vader caught it of course.

"We will discuss this later," Vader said dismissively and cut the connection.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Why would you do that to General Rieekan, Shmi?" Ahsoka moaned in embarrassment over the entire situation.

Shmi pouted with her arms crossed. "Because he was being a-." Shmi stopped when Ahsoka glared at her and then sighed. "You know what I want to say. That's what he was being. All I wanted to do was watch him while he worked on the controls. I wasn't even talking or touching anything and he sent me away."

"And who programmed his R4 unit to follow him around and sing that song and shock him every time you greeted him," Ahsoka asked.

"Artoo did it for me," Shmi said giggling at the memory.

"Shmi. That's not funny and you need to apologize to him for that," Ahsoka scolded.

"Alright," she said simply and a little too cheerfully for Ahsoka's taste.

"What else did you do?" Ahsoka said.

"He's about to find out," Shmi said with a smile on her face before she got up and went to find the general to apologize.

Ahsoka looked after Shmi in disbelief but couldn't help but smile. It had been funny.

"It seems she's inherited your playful nature," Obi-wan pointed out.

Ahsoka smiled before covering her mouth to hide the giggles escaping. It had been funny, but she couldn't let Shmi know she thought that.

"A prank worthy of Anakin," Obi-wan said smiling.

"It certainly is," Ahsoka said remembering to her times in the temple where Anakin's latest prank or scheme would be the talk amongst the younglings and initiates. "Vader's going to love to hear about this one," Ahsoka added under her breath.

"Mon was looking for you today?" Obi-wan pointed out.

"I know," Ahsoka groaned. "She found me,"

"I don't know what you did to get her to leave you alone but she's going to find out eventually. Maybe it's about time you told her."

Ahsoka shook her head. "She's not going to go for it. I'm not going to betray this location or anything, but she's going to want my loyalty for good measure and I can't promise her that. Bail was a different case. He understood that."

Leia came into the room at that moment.

"Someone said you were looking for me," she said smiling, no doubt at what she found out her younger sister had done to General Rieekan.

Ahsoka sighed knowing this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Leia, when we first got here did you happen to talk about your father with Lana and Abdul?"

"Yes," Leia said slowly apparently trying to figure out where this was going. "How did you-?"

"Mon overheard you," Ahsoka said bluntly and then sighed. "Leia. I know you miss him and I know it helps to talk about him but it's too dangerous. One person overhears you and-."

"You rather me forget," Leia said coldly and Ahsoka couldn't help but be reminded of Vader.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it Leia," Ahsoka said trying to diffuse the girl's temper.

"Then what are you saying?" Leia shouted.

"Calm down," Obi-wan said to Leia who only glared in Obi-wan's direction.

"I'm saying that we can't risk talking about it so that someone can overhear and begin to wonder," Ahsoka tried to explain. "I barely was able to throw Mon off today and I still think she doesn't trust us."

Leia rolled her eyes. "I hate this," she muttered crossing her arms.

"You're not the only one Leia," Ahsoka assured.

"You don't act like it," Leia snapped. "How can you just sit and listen to the jokes some of these rebels make about him? How they talk about him like he's some heartless machine? I hate it Ahsoka and I'm tired of having to pretend I don't care."

Ahsoka didn't say anything. If Leia was anything like her father, it was best to let her talk her anger out. Otherwise, she'd take it out on the person who tried to stop her.

"I never wanted to come here because I knew what people would say and what I would be forced to let them say and I hate it. I want to kill them all because they don't know the other side. I'm not blind. I know what he does and I know it's evil and because he lusts for power but that's not all there is to him. I know he wants to do good... I've lived with the talking and I can't really blame them. But now you're telling me that I can't defend him in the private company of my friends?" Leia asked.

"And how do you think it makes me feel?" Ahsoka asked.

Leia shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes I get the feeling that you're more ashamed than anything. What would people think when they find out one of the greatest Jedi slept with big bad Darth Vader?" Leia asked acerbically.

Ahsoka gave Leia a piercing look, more angry at the girl than hurt by her words.

"That was a low blow."

"But it's true and you know it. Part of you is ashamed that you fell for a Sith Lord and that's why you're so confused and don't want to talk about it," Leia snapped. "The rebellion just gives you an excuse not to."

Ahsoka very nearly considered letting her anger take control along with the natural predator in her, but she resisted. If she hurt a hair on Leia's head and Vader found out, she was a dead woman, mother of one of his children or not. And to be honest, she didn't want to hurt Leia. It wasn't the girl's fault. She had a temper problem since hiding with the rebellion but because of her Jedi training she was able to keep it under control for significantly longer than she used to be able to. But when she lost it, whoever was in the room got the brunt of it.

Leia then sighed angrily. "Whatever… Fine. I won't say a word. Just know that I don't like this and the only reason I'm still here is because my dad wants to protect me."

Leia left the room and Ahsoka replayed her last words. She had the feeling that Leia would betray the rebellion in a hot minute if it meant seeing her dad again. All the more reason not to let her know what Vader was trying to get Ahsoka to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **I enjoyed writing this one. This is one of those chapters that wrote itself. I decided to use the valuing principle more than people thing to put at conflict between Mon and Ahsoka. Not that they don't like each other, but if it came down to it, I think Mon would save the rebellion first.

Gotta go do some school work. I've been out of town every weekend since the beginning of February and I'm behind in school. Have to work my butt off this semester.

Anyway, Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Do any of you have one of those friends that you advise over and over and they still keep on making the same crazy mistakes and decisions? Or the one that always got some kind of drama attached to them because they're doing something you advised them against and uses the excuse that they mama don't say nothing so why should anyone else even though it's not that they mama approve but they mama done talking because this friend practically grown and don't listen anyway? I've got a friend like that who I just want to smack across the head a few times to get some sense into her. I just don't get it. I just… Whatever.

Anyway,I'm still very ticked with this website right now and I have half the mind to say forget it and wait until they fix this damn issue with the story properties features. I mean four whole days and it's still an issue! And what's worse is that we've got no updates about it! Are they working on it? Can they post the way to bypass it for updates on the bulletin and front page? Come on!

Hopefully it's working soon. This website is practically dead with that feature down and there's no traffic since there have been no updates which means no random traffic to my story. Ugh… I'm going to email the support _again_! Nothing to say about this chapter except you'll like it.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Five**

"Leia misses you," Ahsoka said to Vader a few days later.

"I expected as much," Vader replied.

"Now more lately," Ahsoka pointed out.

Vader paused to regard her before saying, "You had a disagreement with her?"

"Kind of," Ahsoka admitted slowly. Vader only crossed his arms and waited for her to elaborate and Ahsoka felt like she was fourteen again, her new master glaring at her for pulling some reckless stunt and waiting for an explanation.

"Mon heard her talking about you. She didn't say your name, but in any case Mon was curious and asked me about it."

"What did you tell her?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "An old boyfriend but I don't know if she really believed it. The only reason we got in the rebellion was on Bail's word. But I don't think Mon's ever trusted us."

"They have good reason not to," Vader said simply.

"You make me feel so much better," Ahsoka said dryly rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I told Leia not to talk about it and we exchanged a few harsh words."

"Did you exchange them or did Leia say some harsh words to you?" Vader asked knowingly.

Ahsoka looked away from the hologram giving Vader her answer.

"Remind me to have a talk with her about that later," he said obviously displeased.

"It wasn't her fault. I don't blame her for wanting to talk about her good times with you when all the rebels are dogging you," Ahsoka said quickly. "I know she almost blew our cover but-."

Vader cut Ahsoka off. "That's not what I'm concerned about."

Ahsoka blinked. "Then what-?"

"Is this the first time she's raised up at you?" Vader asked.

Ahsoka paused not knowing where this was going. "I guess."

"Tell me if she does it again."

Ahsoka blinked. "Why?"

"Don't look into this anymore than it already is. I may be a ruthless monster sometimes but I have enough honor and pride to repay my debts. This is a matter of honor and after everything you've done for her and put up with from her, she owes it to you to at least not take her anger out on you," Vader said. "It's a teaching lesson."

Ahsoka raised one of her facial marking with her arms crossed. "You're one to talk about who you take out your anger on people and being appreciative…"

Vader didn't answer and whether it was because he knew Ahsoka was right or he just didn't feel like answering, Ahsoka wasn't sure so Ahsoka continued.

"You know, if you asked her Leia would tell you exactly where we are without hesitating," she said.

Vader resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Don't you think I know that?"

Ahsoka looked at him in bemusement. "Then why…."

"I want you to tell me if I don't find you first," he said.

Ahsoka frowned. "I don't get it…"

"Face it Ahsoka, you chose your loyalties a long time ago, before Leia was even born and you're simply ignoring your destiny," Vader said smugly.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," Ahsoka said to him.

"I mean that it's only a matter of time before you're forced to show your true colors," Vader said simply. "And I'm trying to help you do that."

"If you're saying that I'm meant to be a Sith you can forget it."

"That's not what I mean. I mean there's only so long you can act like you're not helping either side Ahsoka and I'm going to force you to choose," Vader declared.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I told you what I care about. At this point, the galaxy can go to hell for all I care."

"You're a warrior and it's roaring to get out. You're playing the domestic role right now but you won't be able to ignore it forever and when you realize that, you're going to have to choose a side. In fact, I think you've already chosen," Vader said to her.

"You're taunting me so I'll tell you where we are," Ahsoka hissed.

"Quite the contrary. You can keep being stubborn about it for all I care. I'm going to find you regardless," Vader said and cut the connection.

Ahsoka groaned. Vader was the most infuriating arrogant and stubborn man she had ever met (if she were honest with herself those were some of the things she like about him but she was hardly going to admit it out loud). Who was he trying to kid? She wasn't his fourteen year old padawan that he could guilt and intimidate into telling him something.

Ahsoka pocketed the com and then made her way out to go find where the Leia was no doubt training with Luke. But then she stopped, as a feeling of being watched or monitored came over her… not so much that, but a feeling of dread and certain conflict.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka's edgy feelings only increased in the next few days and everyone, especially the ever observant Leia, could tell. But so far, Leia had done nothing to try to find out what it was. That concerned her friends. Leia was usually scheming her way to manipulate things like this, if only to make her guardian feel better.

"Who are you and what have you done with Leia Skywalker?" Abdul finally asked her.

"What are you talking about?"

"No schemes, no manipulative interrogations, no makeshift guessing games where you ask the same thing a million different times to get the answer you want. In fact, you haven't even mentioned anything about Ahsoka's behavior. Last time she was like this, you swore she was depressed and missing your dad," Abdul said.

"I'm beyond such childish games," Leia joked.

Lana and Abdul exchanged a look before laughing at her. If anything, Leia's skill in her games had only increased and matured.

Leia became serious. "The mark of a wise manipulator of fate is to know when something is beyond their capacity to handle," Leia said to them.

"Where did you get that from? Sounds like something out that movie Luke likes to watch," Lana said.

"It is," Leia said smiling. "I just always wanted to sound wise and say something like that."

"But seriously Leia. What's going on with Ahsoka?"

"For once, I have no idea," Leia said shaking her head. "Dad is involved, but it's not solely related to him. It seems like she's having an internal conflict."

"That's all you got?" Lana asked in shock.

Something Leia had always been known for was her empathy. Even before she developed her force power she had an uncanny ability to read people. It was the reason she could predict how people were going to act so well (on the other hand Luke was more sympathetic. He related to people better than Leia did). So for Leia not to know what was going on with her guardian was a shock indeed.

"You do know what this means?" Lana asked.

"That for once in her life, Leia's at a loss to what she can do?" Abdul joked.

"It's not funny," Lana snapped at him.

Abdul sighed. "I know. Okay? I know what it means."

"What does this mean?" Leia asked.

"We're all about to be in one hell of a ride soon," he said simply.

"It seems like you'd stop being so dramatic as we got older," Leia pointed out.

"I'm serious Leia. Whatever this is, we're about to be dealing with something that's way over our head. Don't tell us you're not worried," Abdul asked.

Leia sighed. "I have been feeling a little anxious. But…"

Leia paused and then said to Abdul, "Luke says Mon wants to see us."

Having long since got over the uneasiness he used to have over Luke and Leia's telepathic bond, Abdul simply said, "Again?"

Leia sighed. It was a wonder the rebellion functioned at all before she and Ahsoka got there. They were always calling her for one reason or another, mostly for technical assistance. She had learned all kinds of tech with her dad.

When she got to the control center with Abdul (Lana having decided to go practice her knife throwing), Mon, General Rieekan, and Akbar were all standing around the communications console.

"What's going on?" Leia asked.

"As you know, we track all the signals and links coming to and from the base using our satellites. But lately we've been picking up a strange signal, a secure untraceable, coded, signal and we think it may be a spy," Madine replied.

"Can't you trace whoever is making the call from here?" Abdul asked.

"The untraceable source works both ways once the two are connected," Mon pointed out.

"So you need us to try and trace the source and unencrypt it before finding out where the calls are coming from and going to?" Abdul asked.

Mon nodded.

"Already done," Abdul said getting right to work.

Leia almost laughed. Despite how afraid Abdul could be, he was a computer genius.

"What do you want me to do?" Leia asked knowing full well Abdul could handle this.

"Just help him if he needs it. Call us when you crack it," Mon said patting Abdul's shoulder before leaving them to work.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka sensed that something was amiss as soon as she got up that morning. Something just didn't feel right… Something was about to happen, and whatever it was would only be the beginning, she realized as the same uneasy feeling she had before came back. She started to get into contact with Vader deciding he may be able to tell her what to do. She realized that he had sent them to the rebellion to keep them away from the emperor's prying eyes, but to be honest, she would feel safer if she, Leia, and Shmi were with him. Just as she started to make the connection, she sensed someone coming to her door and slid the com under her pillow.

The door opened and Ahsoka started to ask if the person had ever heard of knocking until she realized it wasn't just one person at the door. It was part of the high council.

"To what do I owe the honor?" she asked in no mood to deal with them. Then she saw the apologetic look on Winter's face and knew it was something else.

"You're under arrest," Mon said simply to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka tilted her head in confusion. "I'm what?"

"Under arrest to be kept under the captivity of the alliance until further questioning can be done," Madine declared as a dozen or so officers filed into the room.

One of them tried to put cuffs on her. She pulled back her hands.

"Hold on. What for?" she asked.

"We've trace a series of untraceable calls from you to Vader's private com on the _Executor_," Mon said.

Ahsoka froze. She should have known Mon would have been looking for anything to prove that her distrust of Ahsoka was warranted or even unwarranted but to go as far as to unencrypt a few untraceable calls? Ahsoka frowned. Vader had made up that signal code himself. No one could crack it… except Leia and Abdul.

"Do you deny these accusations?"

"Would it really help if I did?" Ahsoka said glaring at Mon. "You were looking for a reason not to trust me anyway."

"Answer the question."

"I don't have to talk," Ahsoka said deciding to be as difficult as possible until she figured out some way out of this.

"If you're innocent, what's there to hide?"

Ahsoka had to admit she made a good point as she put out her hands and let them cuff her and the dozen or so officers flanked her. It was a good idea to have so many. If it were any less, she might try and make a break for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Show off," Mara snapped rolling her eyes as Luke used a trick of the force to entertain Shmi.

"I am not."

"You're a liar Luke Skywalker," the eighteen year old said. "You talk about Leia having a lot of pride when you've got an ego the size of the outer rim."

"Don't you know how to hurt a guy," he said and Mara began to respond until Han hurriedly came up to them, Chewie behind him looking around like they were afraid of being followed.

"What's going on?" Luke asked Han.

"You haven't heard yet?" Han asked.

"Heard what?" Luke asked.

"Ahsoka's been arrested," Han said and then looked at Shmi. "Come on squirt. We've got to hide you."

"Wait a minute," Luke said although he let Han take Shmi. "Ahsoka's been arrested. For what?"

"Making contact with the man in black himself," Han said not noticing Luke pale considerably. "I don't know if it's true or not but the rumors are going wild. Something about a beef between Mon and Ahsoka and Mon setting Ahsoka up. Don't know what the truth is kid, but what we do know is that Mon tricked Leia into helping unencrypt the signal and Leia's raising high hell over it. I ain't got no idea what Shmi has to do with this, but Winter told me to get her and hide her in the _Falcon_. I hope the kid's not afraid of the dark."

Luke nodded and then took off in a force induced run to find Leia. She was in the detention center where Mon and some of the members of High Council were gathered along with Lana, Abdul, Yoda, and Obi-wan who were trying to calm Leia down. Leia had lost all semblance of respect and the usual calm and refinement she had as she quite literally cursed the entire High Council to sith hell and back again for tricking her and locking Ahsoka up.

"You kriffing hypocrite! You encrypted Ahsoka's signal to trick me and Abdul into helping. You knew we wouldn't have done it otherwise," Leia shouted.

"It was necessary," Mon said calmly.

"Necessary my ass!" Leia shouted and briefly let out a string of obscenities that were unlike the twenty year old to say. To say that she was angry was an understatement. Leia was positively livid. "Let her out! You have no right to hold her. The means by which you got this information were not only unethical, but a direct violation of privacy, therefore on that technicality she should be set free."

"Leia, calm down," Obi-wan said to her.

"Calm down!" Leia said calmly in Obi-wan's direction. "I'll calm down after I turn this whole kirffing base upside down!"

"Leia," Luke said touching her arm.

Leia snatched her arm away. "I demand you let me see her or help me the force I'll-."

"Is it really that unreasonable to let her just talk to Ahsoka," Luke said cutting his sister off from saying something potentially treasonous. He had a lot of influence when it came to the council since he had practically grown up under them. They had even offered him a position on the council to which Luke declined on the grounds that politics wasn't his thing.

Mon sighed. "Fine. Go ahead."

An officer started to follow her until Luke sighed and said, "Privately."

The officer looked at Mon who gestured for him to leave them to their privacy.

The guard in front of Ahsoka's door opened it to let Leia in before closing the door behind her. Lei looked at her guardian who looked a little too passive about this to Leia's liking.

"Ahsoka," she muttered and wrapped her arms around the woman who was practically her mother.

"Hey princess," Ahsoka whispered as Leia pulled away. "What's happening?"

"Nothing except I'm about ready to kill the entire High Council," Leia said with a dark look in her eyes.

"Don't say that Leia," Ahsoka said sighing. "This isn't your fight."

"Yes it is," Leia said determined. "She tricked me. I swear if I had known it was you-."

"I know Leia. It's not your fault," Ahsoka said leaning her head against the wall. "I pretty much got myself into this."

"How?"

"Your dad's looking for us," Ahsoka explained. "If I had just told him in the first place…"

"You wouldn't have done that," Leia said shaking her head. "The rebellion's done too much for us for you to turn on them like that."

"You wouldn't have cared," Ahsoka pointed out.

Leia shrugged. "True. But it isn't betrayal when you weren't really with them to begin with."

"Leia," Ahsoka said but was trying not to smile.

"They won't get away with this. I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of this without having to kill someone," Leia replied.

"I know. I heard you shouting out there. Your father would have a heart attack if he heard all those words coming out your mouth. Where did you learn those from?"

"Dad," Leia said with a smirk.

"I told him you would pick that up from him if he didn't stop it," Ahsoka said remembering when she told Vader that eleven years ago… Had it really been that long? She had been so young then now that she looked back at it; twenty-six, raising a child and trying to sort out her feeling for the said Sith Lord father of child. It seemed like a lot to be dealing with at that age. It she had had Shmi back then… Shmi.

"You've got to get Shmi out of here," Ahsoka said suddenly sitting up.

"What for? They wouldn't do anything to a little girl," Leia said.

"I know that, but if they find out Vader's her father their going to ask what we were doing with him and then they'll no doubt find out that all three of you share the same father and that Vader was Anakin Skywalker," Ahsoka said to her and shook her head. "I won't let them taint his name."

"But how? I'm not leaving you here."

"Han," Ahsoka said to Leia. "Ask him to take her away from here, to keep her safe until we can sort this out."

"Han? Ahsoka are you sure?" Leia asked. "No offense. Han's nice but…"

"He's our only hope and no one would ever think we sent a little girl with him. Make Threepio go with them."

"We shouldn't have to run and hide," Leia said getting a distant look in her eye. "I've been hiding my whole life. I'm tired of hiding Ahsoka."

"Leia please," Ahsoka said to her and Leia rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll tell Han," Leia said sighing. "But I don't like this Ahsoka."

"You think I do," Ahsoka asked her pointedly and Leia's expression softened.

"Sorry," she said and then added. "And I'm sorry I went off on you a few days ago. I didn't mean any of it. I just… I wish we didn't have to hide anymore."

Ahsoka only gave a sad smile. She knew the feeling. Leia left the room intent on getting Shmi as far away from the rebellion as possible and Ahsoka could only hope she wouldn't do anything rash. They were going to go after Leia next, but Leia wasn't going to run away. She'd face the entire rebellion head on if she needed to. However, Ahsoka wasn't going to let her do that. She closed her eyes and opened her bond with Vader, the bond that had gotten increasingly stronger since she got pregnant with Shmi and was probably stronger now than it was when she was his padawan.

It wasn't technically betrayal, she told herself. She had told Vader if they gave her reason to, she'd turn on them and it was time. She had to protect Leia at all cost and if the rebellion was attacked, they'd be more concerned about evacuating than questioning Leia and then their forces would be scattered until they could find a new base. It was the only way.

_Ahsoka_, he said in response to her call.

Ahsoka didn't reply for a while, but her distress was certainly obvious to Vader.

_What's wrong?_

Ahsoka didn't say as she took a deep determined breath. This was it. And so she sent one word that would no doubt start the galaxy down the path toward an end for the good or the bad.

_Hoth._

She closed the connection again. But it was done. The rebellion's days were numbered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **You know, originally, this was two chapters but then I took a removed roughly two thousand words and adjusted the next chapter because there was a part in her that just… I don't know, I kind of forgot to incorporate it in the rest of the story and it wasn't tying into to anything. So rather than try and fix the rest of the story to tie up that loose end, I took it out and combined the first part of this (which was part of the scrapped chapter) with the next chapter and then took off some of this chapter and put it with the next.

It worked out well I think. So it's all about to go down and her starts the real beginning to this story.

Anyway, Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I'm a little angry right now and it's clouding my critical eye so if something got through excuse me. I'm so mad about something I can't even give a proper author's note. Maybe reading some of your reviews later will help.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Six**

"Han please," Leia said trying to convince the smuggler to take the little girl after she found out Winter had already told him to hide her. "You're our only hope. You have to take her away from here."

"Listen princess, it can't be that bad that the alliance will come after an innocent child," Han said.

"You don't know the whole story. The fate of the galaxy depends on you taking her away. If she gets hurt or the rebellion uses her and our father finds out-."

"Wait a minute princess. Your father?" Han asked. "He's dead and you two aren't even really related."

Chewie barked something to Han and Han looked at him in shock.

"You're serious?" he asked.

"What did he say?" Leia demanded.

"He said you and Luke always did have a scent similar to Shmi's like you shared a parent," Han said crossing his arms. "So start explaining princess."

"If I tell you everything you have to promise you'll leave with Shmi and Threepio," Leia said stubbornly.

"It depends," Han said just as stubborn.

Leia sighed. "Close enough. Our father's not dead Han."

"I kind of figured that out."

"He's Darth Vader."

Han reeled back like he had been punched in the jaw as he stared at Leia in shock.

"You've lost it!"

"I'm not lying! Ahsoka was there when me and Luke were born, after our father turned to the dark side. She tried to take me and Luke to our dad because the Jedi were going to keep us away from him," Leia began.

"And for good reason," Han said dryly.

Leia ignored him and continued. "But she only got me. She and Vader raised me together and I schemed to set them up with each other except it didn't quite work out how I wanted it to. Ahsoka got pregnant with Shmi when I was almost fourteen-."

"Hold it. You mean he's still got those parts under his suit?" Han asked in amazement.

"Han!" Leia asked and any other time she might have been embarrassed but now she was exasperated.

"I'm just saying. I thought he lost all his limbs and was trapped in that suit."

"He had a reconstructive surgery to have it repaired when I was five. He's hiding it from the emperor to protect me and Shmi. Anyway, Vader got into contact with Ahsoka-."

"So she really was in contact with him…"

"And now they think Ahsoka's betrayed the rebellion, but she never told him anything in those calls. He just wanted to check on us. We haven't seen him in almost six years," Leia said as she followed Han to the cockpit. "Han please!"

Han rolled his eyes. "Can it princess. I had already decided after you said Vader was your father."

Leia stopped in confusion.

"What?"

"I can't say I understand what's going on princess, but whatever it is it ain't nothing for a five year old to get in the middle of. I don't know much about the rebellion and I don't know what Ahsoka has gotten herself into, but I do know people. And if they find out who her father is, it ain't gonna be pretty around here," Han said knowingly.

Leia hugged Han. "Thank you so much," she said to him ignoring how stiff he had become.

He patted her on the back and cleared his throat. "Yeah princess. No problem. Now go on and get goldenrod…"

"He's already here," Leia said jumping back.

"Hold it sister. How did you know I was going to do this?"

"I know people Han," Leia said with a smirk and then said, "Where's Shmi?"

"In the back," Han said nodding back.

Leia followed his directions to the girl who was sitting curled up in a ball in obvious fear of what was about to happen.

"Leia!" she said getting up and running to hug her.

"Shmi," Leia said sitting down and pulling the girl in her lap.

"What happened to mama?" Shmi asked immediately. "Han said she was arres… arrested. What's that mean?"

"It means the alliance has taken her and locked her in a room by herself," Leia said softly.

"Why? Did she do something bad?" Shmi asked her.

"No… Well to the alliance it was bad but it really wasn't," Leia said not knowing quite how to explain it.

"I don't like this Leia," Shmi said leaning her head on Leia's chest. "Something's about to happen."

"You're right," Leia said sensing the force disturbance as well, but much clearer than Shmi did. Things were going to get worse before they got better and it would be best to keep Shmi far away from it.

"That's why you're going to be going with Han," Leia said to her.

"Are you coming too?"

Leia sighed. "I can't Shmi. I have to stay here."

Shmi's eyes began to water and her bottom lip trembled as she looked at her sister.

"I'll be by myself?" she asked.

"Never," Leia said. "Han and Chewie are going to take good care of you and Threepio's coming too. I just want you to know that Ahsoka doesn't want to do this and she loves you very much. She just wants to protect you from all of this."

Shmi nodded but still started to cry.

"Don't do that," Leia said wiping her eyes with her thumb. "You have to stay strong. We'll come find you. I promise. Be good for Han and don't give him a hard time."

Shmi nodded and rubbed her wet eyes.

"Here," Leia said unclipping her lightsaber. "Take this with you and practice."

"But it's yours," Shmi said looking at the weapon in her hand.

"I'll just build a new one. And you're probably going to need it," Leia said kissing her forehead.

"Time to go princess," Han said leaning in the doorway.

Leia nodded and gently pried Shmi's arms from around her. "Be safe little one," she said and used a gentle force suggestion to sooth Shmi and make her fall asleep.

Leia turned to Han. "Take care of my sister Han. If you don't I'll murder you."

"Don't worry. I have no doubt that you'll do it. She'll be fine," Han said and then heard Threepio come up behind them.

"Chewie says it's time for takeoff sir."

Han sighed. "Can't say I'll be fine though. Goldenrod is going to drive me crazy…"

Leia laughed and went down the ramp of the ship. It closed behind her and then shortly after, took off into the skies and then into space.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka leveled Mon with a glare that would make a grown man wet his pants. It was a technique she had picked up from Vader. Set your jaw tight, frown, betray no sympathy, no pity, only anger and displeasure. Make them believe that you could end their life just because you looked at them.

"Everything you've told me has been a lie," Mon said to her.

"It was a necessary evil," Ahsoka said calmly.

"Bail knew, didn't he?"

"Of course he knew, but I needed help. We were in danger and he wasn't just going to leave Padmé's child in danger," Ahsoka said.

"Padmé wouldn't have put her child in danger by consorting with Vader," Mon shot back.

"You sure about that?" Ahsoka taunted.

Mon sighed. "You don't have to be difficult Ahsoka. Just tell me the truth."

Ahsoka didn't say anything. She would keep this secret to her grave to protect Leia and Shmi if she had to, not that she thought the alliance was going to kill her. But still there were people in the alliance who didn't think like Mon. They hated the empire sure, but they wouldn't be above threatening anyone close to Vader because Vader had probably killed off their family members. That's what happened when the rebellion accepted ex-imperial convicts…

"If you don't talk we'll have to try you based on the evidence we have," Mon said to her. "Think about Shmi."

"I am thinking about her," Ahsoka said crossing her arms stubbornly. "It's why I'm not telling you anything."

Mon sighed. "Whatever it is, Leia knows too I'm assuming. She doesn't act particularly bothered that her mentor was caught consorting with Vader."

"Leia has nothing to do with this," Ahsoka said simply and in a way it was the truth. Leia hadn't known she had talked to Vader.

Mon sighed and left the room, leaving Ahsoka to her thoughts in her cell. It was only a matter of time before Vader arrived, and he was not going to be happy when he found out that not only did the rebellion lock her up, but that she had also sent Shmi away.

Meanwhile Leia was still arguing with the council to let Ahsoka out her prison, but the High Council remained firm in their decision.

"This isn't fair!" Leia snapped. "You can't try her. There's not enough evidence to try her of anything."

"Think logically Leia. This could be detrimental to the safety of the rebellion," Mon pleaded.

"You don't even know what they talked about."

"I don't need to. Ahsoka hasn't really acted like a Jedi at all since she's been here. Perhaps that's why she suddenly came back. She could have made a backroom deal with Vader," Madine suggested.

Leia rolled her eyes. If only they knew the truth…

Then Rieekan glanced at Leia. "You don't seem particularly bothered by any of this Leia."

"I'm more concerned about Ahsoka's innocence then the rebellion to tell the truth," Leia said shrugging.

Mon sighed. "Now isn't the time to play games Leia. You all have been hiding something since you got here. Bail knew about. The Jedi know. Winter knows, and you're directly involved but there's no evidence against you. You're better off leaving this place and staying out of it."

"Fine. I'll leave. But Ahsoka comes with me," Leia declared.

"We can't risk her reporting back to Vader, Leia," Winter said softly with sympathetic undertones. "We haven't been attacked in the last few days so we're sure Ahsoka hasn't divulged our location but-."

Just then an officer ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Akbar asked.

"Our sensors are picking up a large space craft approaching the planet's orbit," he said urgently.

"Large?" Akbar said. "How large?"

"Star destroyers, at least one super class."

"Executor," Leia muttered and then sensed her father's faint presence in the force become stronger, like he was getting closer.

"I was afraid this would happen," Mon said standing up. "Call for an emergency evacuation of Hoth immediately."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can't be serious. You're going to fight them?" Leia asked. "Dad's up there."

Luke rolled his eyes at Leia. He had to give it to her. She was completely and utterly devoted to her father. If only she could devote herself to the rebellion like that.

"Leia," Luke said rounding on her. "I'm never going to be as close to our father as you are. Maybe if he had raised me it would be different…"

"That's the point. You haven't had the chance to know him," Leia continued.

"And to be honest Leia, I don't know if I want to," Luke admitted flexing his right hand.

Leia looked at it and sighed. "It was an accident. All of us had a bad start if you think about it. Hell, so did Vader and Ahsoka."

Luke laughed. "They still have it bad if you ask me."

"Good thing I'm not."

"Look," Luke said sighing. "I'm going out there. No doubt Vader's going to personally come down."

"But Luke-."

Luke held his hand up to stop her. "Prisoners are always the last ones taken from the base."

"Then that means I can go get her," Leia said thinking the distraction of evacuating the base would leave the detention area unguarded.

"No. At times like these, the detention area is even more protected so none of the prisoners escape. All you have to do is wait for them to escort her out and with a prisoner like her they'll have four escorts which shouldn't be too much for a Jedi in training to handle," Luke said.

"I'm not a Jedi in training. I'm just learning the ways of the force, and Luke you devious little devil. That's brilliant. Pays to have a brother who knows all the inner workings of the rebellion," Leia commented.

"You think you caused trouble when you were younger," Luke said rolling his eyes. "I've done my fair share to this place. I know more about how the rebellion and the people in it work than the High Council to tell the truth. I've used it to my advantage occasionally."

"Guess I'm not the only one with the makings of a Sith," Leia joked.

"That's nothing to joke about," Luke said shaking his head but grinning all the same.

Leia shrugged. "Depends on your point of view. May the force be with you Luke."

"You too Leia," Luke said.

Leia started to leave when she noticed the techs putting an old Arfour unit into Luke's X-wing.

"Wait," she yelled.

"Hello Leia," they said pausing.

Leia turned around, "Artoo!"

The little droid zipped away from the techs trying to lift him into Leia's fighter and over to her.

"Give Luke this unit," Leia said gesturing to Artoo.

"But what about you?"

"It's alright. I won't be needing him. I'm not flying out today," she said patting Artoo on the head. "Be good buddy."

Artoo whistled a dry response and Leia rolled her eyes.

"That's like saying I'm a little angel," she replied and left to go wait on Ahsoka to be escorted out the detention bay, making a quick detour to Ahsoka's room to get the woman's lightsaber as Shmi had hers.

"Leia," Abdul yelled running to her with Lana following close behind.

Leia blinked. "I thought you got away on the transports already."

"And leave you behind? No way," Lana said. "Besides our parent's instruction when they left us here was to stay with you and Ahsoka and that's what we're going to do."

It was good reasoning and even if it wasn't, Lana and Abdul's parents were on missions for Vader doing what they did. It was too dangerous for them with the rebellion as the high council had a record on them which said they had been MIA for years (they did work for the republic prior to the empire of course). They probably would have been arrested on the spot.

"So what's your ridiculous plan to bust Ahsoka out of detention?" Abdul asked in an exasperated tone.

"Actually, it was Luke's idea," Leia said heading for the detention center.

Leia stopped before rounding the corner and backed away.

"What?" Lana asked.

"Mon," Leia replied simply with a bit of disdain in her tone. Leia had a feeling if she had met Mon under different circumstances, they would have gotten along.

The three peaked around the corner as they listened to what she was saying.

"Be prepared for Leia to come here and try to help Ahsoka escape," Mon was saying. "She's smart and manipulative according to some of the things her brother has told me about her. She'll come and practically make you hand Ahsoka over willingly. If she comes here, detain her immediately."

"Yes ma'am," they said.

Leia pulled back around the corner and cursed.

"Damn her," she snapped and then her eyes widened. "She's coming this way."

"Now what?" Abdul asked.

Leia looked back the way they came and said, "There's another way into the detention center. It shouldn't be too hard to find. Wait for the officers there. Now go."

Lana and Abdul nodded taking off down the hall just as Mon came around the corner and bumped into Leia.

"Mon," Leia said as though she were surprised.

"Leia," Mon said cautiously. "Nice to bump into you. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Now?" Leia said as an explosion rocked the base.

"You don't have anywhere to go do you?" Mon asked looking at her pointedly.

"I have to meet Abdul and Lana at the transports," Leia replied.

"I'm headed that way. I'll go with you," she said.

Leia nodded as Mon led the way through the tunnels.

"I was just wondering where Shmi was," Mon asked.

"I already sent her off," Leia said. It wasn't a lie.

"With who?" Mon asked.

"On a transport."

"Not one of ours. No one's seen her since Ahsoka was detained," Mon pointed out.

"You mean people notice her?" Leia asked dryly.

"It's impossible not to," Mon said wincing at some of the disasters the little girl had caused since she was able to walk. "She's about as bad as Luke was when he was around six or seven."

Leia couldn't help laughing at that.

"Anyway, I can't help but be suspicious about this. If you sent her away before this, it would be very coincidental. A little too coincidental if you ask me," Mon pointed out.

"Why Mon," Leia said in a mock affronted tone. "Are you implying I knew about the impending attack?"

"It's reasonable to assume so," the woman replied bluntly.

Leia almost laughed. This could work out to her favor. Instead, she remained serious and said, "I assure you I knew nothing about this."

"But you knew something didn't you?" Mon asked. "Why else would you send her away?"

"Simple," Leia said. "Ahsoka didn't want Shmi to get caught in the crossfire."

Mon sighed. "The alliance wouldn't hurt a little girl Leia. She's innocent in all this, not to blame for her mother's betrayal."

"You can sometimes act very naïve Mon," Leia said calmly. "You think like that sure, but how many rebels here would love to get revenge on a traitor by hurting their child? I hear how they talk. I sit amongst them when they relax and let down, get drunk and out comes some of the things they wish they could do if they had the chance."

"But Ahsoka is a respected Jedi-."

"With imperial connections Mon," Leia said in almost a sing-song tone.

"So do about half the people on this base," Mon replied.

"Not like Ahsoka. Believe me," Leia said.

Mon looked at Leia in confusion. "What are you trying to say Leia?" she asked.

"Just think about it Mon. If you put the pieces together right, it should click," Leia sang as they arrived in the transport bay.

Mon paused for a moment on the ramp of the transport ship as it dawned on her.

"Are you saying…?"

Leia shrugged, mischief alight in her eyes. "I don't know Mon. What am I saying?"

"But why would you tell me this," she asked.

Leia looked at her with a hard expression. "I didn't tell you anything. But I want you to understand that you can't say a person betrayed you if they were never loyal to you to begin with," she said.

Mon glared at her sternly before saying, "Your mother would have been appalled at your obvious sympathy for the empire."

"No," Leia said shrugging. "That's not it at all. And it wouldn't be wise to talk about things you don't have all the facts on Mon."

"Ma'm, we're ready for takeoff."

Mon turned to look at the officer. "Wait," she said turning her head back to look at Leia but the girl was gone.

Leia ran back to where Abdul and Lana who were stealthily following the guards who had taken Ahsoka. The idea was to wait until they got close enough to the transports to ambush them but it looked like Mon had even warned them to look out when they were escorting Ahsoka away. There were way too many guards…

"There's no way we can take them…" Leia muttered.

"I can't believe that just came out of your mouth," Abdul said.

"I won't let you all get hurt because of this. If anyone's going to risk anything, it's me," Leia said.

"I wish you had said some of that stuff back home," Abdul snapped. "I would have loved if you said something like that when you decided to go to Naboo for your mother's memorial."

"This is different. On the surface there was never any real danger in going to Naboo to see my mother's grave," Leia began.

Lana crossed her arms. "There was no danger in three twelve year olds going to Naboo by themselves?"

"But there's a real danger in taking on a dozen or so guards," Leia continued. "I wouldn't knowingly put you two in danger."

"I'm not sure I believe that," Abdul replied. "Besides, I'm more willing to follow my adult best friend than my kid best friend."

Leia bit her lip and looked at them. "I did get us into a lot of trouble, didn't I?"

Abdul and Lana nodded.

"Now back to how we're going to save Ahsoka," Abdul said pointing to the team that was almost at the transport.

Leia started to say something and then paused.

"There's no need," she finally said.

"And why is that?" Lana asked as another explosion rocked the tunnels but this time the sound of a wall caving in the hanger where the last of the transports were sounded and they hear the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Secure the transports. No one else leaves this base alive," Vader snapped.

"This is the second time in my life I've been relieved to see your dad," Abdul said as Vader's intimidating form stormed the tunnels to meet the imperial officers who were escorting Ahsoka.

Vader only took one look at the scene and saw Ahsoka in the middle amongst them before he made up his mind what to do with them.

He used the force to carelessly fling the three in front aside before the other officers started to fire. Vader was very well capable of taking them on his own, but the troopers were ordered to kill anyone who attacked. Naturally, they open fired.

"No," Leia screamed in conjunction with the force warning. "Don't shoot!"

Hands cuffed and nothing to defend herself with, a bolt found its way to Ahsoka's side. But these were special kind of blasters. Leia knew the time the military was armed with and a bolt to the side would be just as effective as a bolt right in the chest depending on where it connected.

"Ahsoka," Leia yelled as she fell and ran directly into the chaos to get to her fallen guardian.

"Leia," Abdul and Lana said before following her. They had been following her into danger for over a decade so there was no need to stop then.

"Hold your fire," Vader roared as he became aware of what was going on.

The troopers did so, but that didn't mean the alliance officers did. The snap hiss of a lightsaber was heard and in a few swift motions that would have been swifter if Vader's movements were restricted by his suit, he cut down the remaining few guards.

"Ahsoka," Leia said pulling the unconscious woman up in her lap.

"What kind of blaster was that?" Lana asked inspecting the nasty wound

"Special standard issue for the 501st Legion," Abdul said.

"I will deal with their incompetency later," Vader grumbled and lifted Ahsoka in his arms. "We must leave this place. Stay with me or the troopers will kill you on sight."

"Wait," Leia said and Vader turned to look at her in time to see her throw her arms around him.

"Now really isn't the time princess," Vader said a little impatiently.

"I know. But it's been a while since I did that," Leia said letting him go. "Now let's get out of here."

They started off again, but Vader stopped them once more.

"Where's your sister?" he asked. Leia immediately cringed, the expression not going unnoticed by Vader.

"Safe," Leia finally replied.

"Leia," Vader said intending to draw it out of her before they stepped foot outside the base again. He started to compel her to tell him until the force whispered a quick warning and he stepped back as the building shook and the ceiling caved in between them.

"Daddy," Leia yelled from the other side.

"Are you all alright?"

"Yeah except Abdul looks like he's about to pee in his pants," Leia teased.

"Hey!"

"Just find a way to get out of here," Vader said.

"What about you?"

"I'm the head of this mission. You don't have to worry about me. You all just make sure to stay out the way of any imperials," Vader said. "And no recklessly endangering your life Leia."

"As if this isn't suicidal enough," Leia said leading her two friends down the hallways.

"Where are we going?" Lana asked.

"I don't know," Leia replied.

"Do you always make this stuff up as you go?" Abdul asked.

"Mostly," Leia replied.

"What about the Jedi?" Lana asked.

Leia blinked and reached out with her senses, pleased to sense that Yoda, Obi-wan, and Mara were in a nearby hanger preparing to leave.

"This way," Leia said ducking left. They came upon a small rebel ship that the Jedi were now about to evacuate the base on after making sure the rest of the base got away safely.

"There you all are," Mara snapped. "Where'd you go?"

"We had to save Ahsoka," Abdul said simply climbing the ramp onto the ship.

"Then where is she?" Obi-wan asked.

"Dad has her. She was shot," Leia said as the ramp began to close and she sat next to Obi-wan to help him pilot.

"Is she okay?" Obi-wan asked.

"The base is still standing isn't it?" Leia asked sarcastically.

Obi-wan saw her point. Vader would not have reacted well if Ahsoka wasn't fine.

"Can we talk later and get out of here?" Lana asked.

"Calm down young one. Have patience you must," Yoda chided.

Abdul looked at him in disbelief. "Have patience in this situation? Are you insane?"

Yoda hit him in the shins with his cane. "Respect your elders you might keep in mind also."

"Can we please just get off this ice ball?" Mara snapped.

"We're going," Leia said as they took off into space.

"How are we going to get past that blockade?" Lana asked.

"Leave it to me," Leia said as she and Obi-wan switched controls. "Someone put in the hyperspace coordinates."

Leia sped and weaved through the enemy ships surrounding Hoth's orbit tuning out Lana's squeak as they were hit with a laser.

"Leia, I think their gaining on us," Mara replied.

"Concentrate all the shield power toward the back of the ship," Leia replied as she weaved her way through the blockade so they could clear the blockade to make a hyperspace jump.

"Alright," Obi-wan said. "Are we clear?"

"Clear," Leia said. "Make the jump."

Obi-wan pushed the button to activate the hyperdrive. It fired up and then the stars blurred as they raced to their next destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **This chapter ended up being longer than intended because of the fact that I took out a chapter and had to tag the rest to this. Now, how many of you have been looking forward to some real interaction between Ahsoka and Vader? Next chapter is the one we've been waiting for and depending on how many reviews I get, I might be inclined to put it up in a few hours… Let's say for an early update so we get to see our favorite couple interact, ten reviews. Otherwise, see you Monday.

Anyway, Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **I think I'll give these incentives once ever couple of weekends or so. Overwhelming response. So here it is, an update just like I promised. Have a nice weekend folks. I know I will. I'm tired and have been on the move all week. I was supposed to go somewhere today but felt like I needed to stay home and chill or else get sick. Later. Lady Dae out!

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Seven**

Vader's attempts to meditate were in vain as he sat on his ship in the aftermath of the Battle of Hoth. It was a battle won for the empire in a way. In his rage over what had happened (meaning his troopers accidently shooting Ahsoka and the fact that she had been in Alliance detainment to begin with), he had ordered the whole facility to be reduced to rubble and that no one would be left alive except for important high ranking officers of the rebellion and of course his son who he had sensed somewhere in the midst of the battle. Of course, he had a new bone to pick with the High Council of the Alliance, like why Ahsoka was in their custody to begin with. He had the distinct feeling that Mon Mothma was behind it. Ahsoka had been complaining about the woman and her prying for days.

Vader suppressed a groan. He had too much cluttering his mind to meditate. Add to it the that fact that Ahsoka's presence had been distracting him since she had been brought on board, the attempt was in vain from the start. Deciding that he would get nothing accomplished in the area of meditation, he set off to the medical bay to see her.

She had hardly changed in the last few years. It was obvious she had been training more as she was more toned than he last remembered her, though it could have been that last time he saw her she was pregnant and had gained a little weight at the time. Vader frowned at that. Leia hadn't been telling her something about Shmi and he was going to find out what. But he'd wait until Ahsoka recovered from her wound to do that.

He remembered Ahsoka getting hurt and putting herself in danger plenty of times during her short time as his apprentice, but she had never scared him so much in those years as she had earlier that day. To see her tumbling down to the ground and see the nasty burn inflicted on her orange-red skin and if the situation weren't so dire, he would have turned around and demanded to know which one of the clones had let go of the rogue shot even though it would have been impossible to really know. Luckily, except for a little trouble breathing earlier, she was fine and the only indication of the shot would be the scar, that would heal and fade, and the soreness that was bound to result from it.

"You like watching me don't you?"

Vader looked down at her to see blue eyes on him. He frowned.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long before you came in the room," Ahsoka said. "You must be losing your touch. You wouldn't have fallen for that years ago."

Vader waited before he replied. "I was thinking…"

"A long time to be thinking and not know I was awake," Ahsoka said sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of her bed trying to hide her grimace of pain from Vader. No such luck…

"You shouldn't do that. You'll only succeed in reopening the wound that way," he said to her.

"I've gone through worse in the last few years," Ahsoka said standing up despite his protest.

"Such as?"

"Childbirth," Ahsoka muttered with a wince. "I'm never doing that again."

Vader tried to suppress his curiosity at that point. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what she was going to say when he asked about Shmi.

Sensing that Vader knew this as well, Ahsoka abruptly said, "Besides, you've walked around with wounds worse than this."

"Speaking of that, until I can figure out a way to explain why you're here, it would actually be better if you stay here," Vader said to her.

Ahsoka raised the face marking above her left eye at him before declaring, "I'm not staying here."

"You are."

"I rather be in a detention cell than in here," Ahsoka said knowing good and well Vader wasn't going to put her in one.

Her comment reminded Vader of her previous condition as an alliance prisoner but that too would have to wait. First he had to convince her to stay put.

"Ahsoka," Vader said.

"Just do what you do best. Tell them not to talk and then threaten them with death if they open their mouth. It's that simple. Rumor has it you like choking people," Ahsoka said simply and then looked at her blood soaked top. "I need something to wear."

The casualness of which Ahsoka said that surprised him, not that it wasn't the truth, even he would admit that. He didn't tolerate failure, betrayal, or incompetency. It was a known fact. But rather than act horrified about it, she said it as though she couldn't care less. Noticing that the only sound coming from him was the mechanical breathing of the suit, Ahsoka turned around to face him.

"What?" she asked.

"And you won't have a problem with that?" Vader asked.

"With what?"

Vader sighed and counted to three. Like he assumed, Ahsoka figured out what he meant. She must be really preoccupied to have forgotten that quick.

"Oh," Ahsoka said looking away from him. "Well, of course I would. But not like I could stop you if that's what you're going to do anyway."

"You're a horrible liar," Vader pointed out. "But if you don't wish to stay here, I suppose you'll have to remain in my quarters."

"Maybe I am better off in here," Ahsoka said dryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean it's probably not much better in there unless your taste in décor has changed in the last few years," she teased.

Vader didn't even waste his time getting insulted. Ahsoka was being a little too teasing and comfortable. It could only mean she was trying to keep her mind from wandering somewhere else. But instead of pointing it out because he was more than certain it would only lead to an awesome fall out between them, he turned on his heel and gestured for her to follow him out the med bay.

"Stay close to me. Don't look at anyone, don't talk to anyone," he said as they walked.

"Yes master," Ahsoka said rolling her eyes. "You certainly haven't loosened up or gotten any less infuriating."

"You certainly haven't become any more tolerable," Vader shot back.

"In any case, you're better company than the Jedi," Ahsoka commented.

Vader didn't reply, not quite sure what to make of her comment. Apparently he had missed a lot in the last few years. Underneath her mask of indifference and teasing, he felt a lot of resentment and anger at more than just a few people.

As soon as they were in his quarters, Ahsoka took one look around and said, "Yep. Still as drab as ever."

That was it.

"Just stop it," Vader said finally fed up with this act.

"I haven't done anything."

"Yes you have," Vader snapped. "Stop this act like everything in the world is fine. You're obviously trying not to talk about your problems and to be honest I would prefer you were angry and brooding at the galaxy than trying not to think about whatever it is that's bothering you. This is just annoying."

To his shock, Ahsoka stepped up to him and reached her hands up to his mask. He was too stunned to stop her and only managed to stutter, "What are you doing?"

"Well for one thing," Ahsoka said dryly as she unlatched the helmet. "This is getting on my nerve."

She took the helmet part off and set in down on the table near the door. Then she took off the mask. Two pairs of blue eyes met, and Vader swore she blushed a little. Despite her obvious discomfort though, she reached up and put her fingers through his hair to mess it up out of its flattened state from the helmet.

"That's better," she said softly and then went over to the couch.

The change in her mood was abrupt and obvious. Since Vader had called her out on her obvious attempt to cover up what she was really feeling, she was no longer trying to hide it from him. Instead, she curled up on the corner of the sofa, shivered and then became uncharacteristically quiet. At least now Vader knew he had been right.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Leia?"

"We got separated," Vader replied humoring her attempt to avoid . "I don't know where she is. I told her to avoid the empire at all cost."

"Why?"

"The emperor knows about Luke and there's a bounty on his head worth three or four fortunes. I'd rather the emperor didn't find out about her connection to him. It's better she stay away for now," Vader replied.

His explanation did nothing for Ahsoka's mood. If anything, it made her mood worse.

She rolled her eyes and snapped cynically, "Well that makes us both unaware of where all your children are. Aren't we the best parents ever?"

Vader looked up at Ahsoka and calmly asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Ahsoka sat up at that. Vader was never calm and if he was, it meant he was trying to keep his volatile temper in check and was about to fail miserably.

"Exactly what it means," she snapped despite herself.

Vader stood up with his arms crossed.

"Start talking," he demanded.

"The alliance arrested me," Ahsoka began. "Mon tricked Leia and Abdul into decrypting and tracing our com signal. If Leia had known I was on one end, she wouldn't have done it so to say the least, she raised hell to the council about it."

Vader made a mental note to put finding Mon as number one on his hit list of people from the rebellion if she hadn't been there before. This was beyond the rebellion now. He now had a personal vendetta against her, but he'd deal with that later.

"Keep going," he said noticing Ahsoka had paused.

"Mon hasn't trusted me for a long time and the only reason she hadn't pressed it was because Bail told her not to, but after he died, she was relentless about it. It was only a matter of time before she learned the truth and I rather not Shmi have been punished for who her father was and she hadn't even met him. She doesn't have Leia's strong convictions yet," Ahsoka said grimly. "She couldn't handle what they would say to out of spite."

Vader raised his eyebrow. "I was under the impression the alliance wouldn't act so."

"So Mon says, but just because the high council may be so honorable and just doesn't mean the rest of the rebellion is. I know. Believe me. Mon's too naïve to think they are. She needs to get off her high pedestal and sit with the common rebel. She'd be shocked what she heard come out the mouth of her perfect and honorable men," Ahsoka said rolling her eyes.

Vader could add bitter to the list of Ahsoka's problems. But it didn't escape him how much he had rubbed off on her. It sounded like something he would have said.

"Anyway, it was only a matter of time before they figured it out, and I didn't want Leia to have to deal with that fallout. She would have killed someone and then she'd be sitting in a cell with me. I didn't know how long it would take you to get to Hoth, so rather than risk it I told Leia to make sure she got away," Ahsoka explained sighing in resignation at the explosion she knew as coming.

"You did what?" Vader said, his temper flaring.

"I sent her away with someone no one where no one would think to look."

"Who?"

"Han."

Vader lost all control then. "You sent our daughter off by herself with _that_ scoundrel."

"She's not by herself. Threepio's with her and Chewie," Ahsoka added.

"That makes it so much better," Vader said before asking, "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't want her to get caught up in the middle of everything," Ahsoka said raising her voice to match Vader's thought it lacked his harshness.

"And you rather her travel space with a thirty year old man?"

"Han isn't bad. I trust him," Ahsoka snapped.

"Just like you trust him enough to think he's an appropriate suitor for Leia," Vader said rolling his eyes. "Now I'm really questioning your parental capabilities."

"They were going to find out! She has two force sensitive parents. She's probably got more potential than Luke or Leia. They were going to put two and two together and then it wouldn't have been just her. It would have been Luke and Leia too," Ahsoka tried to explain.

"Sometimes your stupid Jedi logic amazes me. Always trying to decide the lesser of two evils," Vader snapped.

"Well what did you want me to do," Ahsoka screamed losing all self control she had. "I was scared. I didn't know what they were going to do to me. Treason and consorting with the enemy has the same penalty in the alliance as it does in the empire. I had to send her away. Better lost than hurt and emotionally scarred you insensitive, selfish, uncaring, lowlife monster!"

Ahsoka got stood up off the couch and spun on her heel, heading to the door with the intention to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vader demanded catching up to her in three quick strides. He grabbed her arm.

"I'm leaving," she said bitterly with angry tears in her eyes. "I can't stand you. I don't know why I ever missed you. Leave me alone. I hate you"

"You're not going anywhere."

Ahsoka snatched her arm out his grip and opened the door, "Watch me."

She wasn't even halfway down the corridor before Vader caught up with her, grabbed both of her arms and forced her back to his quarters.

"Let me go," she said struggling in vain to get away from him.

"Why?"

"To find Shmi."

"You'll never find her on your own," Vader snapped. "And it's no use being angry about it. It's your own fault."

"What part of I didn't have a choice don't you get you asshole?" Ahsoka asked as he let her go after he secured the door.

She stumbled before she was able to find gain her bearings. Her hand reached for her lightsaber only to find it wasn't there. She cursed. She had left it in her room when the alliance arrested her.

"It wouldn't have been wise for you to try it anyway," Vader said noticing where her hand had gone. "I don't think I'd have the patience left to be merciful to you any longer."

"You have patience?" Ahsoka snapped crossing her arms.

Vader started to make a snide remark until he heard Ahsoka wince. She then clutched her side. Vader looked to where her hand went and all previous anger at her dissipated.

"Now look," he said sighing. "Your wound opened back up."

"I can see that," Ahsoka snapped and then swayed.

Vader steadied her and led her to the couch to lie down before heading to his private room. He stopped at the door and looked back at her.

"Stay here and don't dare try to escape."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," Ahsoka muttered hoarsely.

Vader came back shortly having removed the rest of his bulky suit and carried a med kit in his hands.

He tended to her wound silently until Ahsoka reached down and put a hand on his to stop him from rubbing the disinfectant on it as it no doubt burned. He rolled his eyes and gently brushed her hand away.

"I knew you should have stayed put. This is all your fault you know," he said ignoring her wince.

Ahsoka smiled a little. "Well this brings back old memories."

Vader certainly knew what she meant. He had to tend to her wounds many a time during the Clone Wars, usually because she was too stubborn to take it easy after she had already been wounded resulting in the wound getting worse. She once caught a bad infection because of it and he was forced to help her wrestle through a high fever and chills.

"I try not to remember that stuff," Vader finally said.

"Neither do I," Ahsoka admitted. "Sometimes I wonder if I ever really knew you then."

"How come?"

"Whatever relationship we had was based on the war and the Jedi. When it was all over we couldn't relate to anything anymore," Ahsoka said calmly.

Vader sensed the unspoken statement. That was why their relationship fell apart even after she brought him Leia. It wasn't just a Sith and Jedi thing. It was a not knowing each other thing. He frequently pondered the same thing. He never knew she was such a tormented conflicted person until after Leia was born. She always seemed to be battling something, some deeper inner darkness she had that Vader thought could be a valuable asset if she just let go and let someone help her hone it, namely him.

Vader finished tending to her wound and stood up.

"Now rest. And don't argue with me this time."

"No complaints there. I'm exhausted," Ahsoka replied.

"You can move to my room if you want," he suggested. "That couch can't be comfortable."

"It's a good idea but I can't move right now, let alone make it to your room."

Vader's response was to lift her into his arms and move her there himself.

"I should hope you remain there for a while," he said when he laid her down. "I don't want to be forced to sedate you."

Ahsoka only laughed softly and Vader started to leave.

"Hey," she said calling him back.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't really hate you. I was just angry," she admitted. "Sorry."

"I wasn't offended. It's not the first time someone has said it to me," he brushed off. "And I don't mean to be an insensitive, selfish, uncaring, lowlife monster. It just happens."

It was the closest thing to an apology that Vader was going to give. They both knew that and Ahsoka was happy with it.

"Did I really call you that?" Ahsoka asked. That had been harsh.

"Yes. Now anything else you have to say can wait until another time. Rest," Vader said as he left the room, leaving no room for argument.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **This scene wasn't supposed to take up an entire chapter. We were supposed to get a scene with Shmi and Han in it but I ended up making it the next chapter. So there it is and more to come.

Anyway, Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **This chapter was fun. Han and Shmi interacting brought some liveliness and fun to the story, similar to how Leia's scheming did in the first one. I stretch a bit of the canon truth in this in regards to where they go as it's not entirely accurate, but hey, I have the creative leeway. Enjoy this one. It's light, a break from some of the drama with a little scene with Vader and Ahsoka.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Eight**

This was not normal and Han Solo knew it. Shmi Tano… Skywalker… Vader… whatever her last name was, was not a quiet child. He had barely heard a peep out the child since they left, and it was worrying him.

"Hey kid," he said to the girl who was sitting on a chair staring out into hyperspace.

She only turned her head slightly to acknowledge that she heard him and then looked back out the window.

"So where do you want to go kid? We can go anywhere you want… well, except the core worlds, but you get the point," Han brushed off.

Shmi didn't say a word.

"Oh come on kid. There must be somewhere you want to go," Han said. "How about someplace warm? I'm sure we've both had our share of the cold."

Shmi sighed and then said, "Leia and Luke promised that one day we wouldn't have to hide and they would take me to see the galaxy. Luke said he would show me all the planets he had been on and Leia said we'd go see the planet she grew up on. It's called Rummiya."

Han didn't like how depressed she sounded. It was a stark contrast from her usual vibrant and playful nature.

"Then we don't have to go to any of those planets. I know kid. You ever been to an aquarium or a zoo? Bet you'd like that," Han said.

Shmi's head turned ever so slightly at the words and Han continued.

"There's an aquarium on Dubrillion. It's an imperial planet, but no one's going to look for us there. Too many tourist and people to notice us," Han said.

"What about the zoo?" Shmi asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"That's on Cularin. Even better, it's a sovereign empire. They won't rat us out there, that's for sure," Han muttered.

Shmi finally turned around, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Will they have tusk cats?" she asked.

Han shrugged. "I guess. They have about every exotic animal you can find there," he said.

Shmi jumped up and down. "I want to see them. I told mama I wanted one as a pet and asked if I could get one."

Han gaped at her. "Do you know how big those things get?"

"Not one of the giant ones. The smaller kind," Shmi said.

Han dryly replied, "You call two meters long and four feet tall small kid?"

Shmi ignored his response and continued, "Of course we'd still have to dull its claws and Luke says there's a special implant that makes the jaw weaker so to can bite so hard. Will you let me get one?"

Han cleared his throat. "How about we just get to the zoo first and then we'll see about that one kid?"

Shmi crossed her arms and pouted, obviously forgetting her sadness.

"I'm going to have a tusk cat before we leave the zoo," she declared.

"I know they sell pets there to people sometimes kid, but I doubt they'll give you a tusk cat even if you ask," Han said or at least that's what he hoped.

"Well then I'll ask," Shmi determined.

Han looked at her and resolved she was definitely back to normal, but he didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He probably just have left her all sad and depressed staring out the window. Shmi was more demanding and troublesome than her older sister and _that_ was saying something. Nonetheless, he set the coordinates for Cularin.

"Alright kid," Han said as they were admitted to the zoo along with Threepio and Chewie. "If anyone asks, I'm taking my favorite niece on an outing because she wants to become a veterinarian and your mother thought it would be an educational experience."

"What's a niece? It sounds like some kind of rat or something," Shmi said and Han rolled his eyes.

"I'm your uncle kid. Got that?"

"My uncle!" Shmi said excitedly. "That's cool. I don't have any real uncles or aunts either. Mama said she might still have some family on Shili, but I don't know if I have any aunts or uncles there."

"That's nice kid," Han said as he felt the urge to leave already. The place was full of tourists, mostly families with brats for kids and screaming toddlers that were afraid of the animals. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

He started to tell Shmi that they were going to leave until she snatched her hand away from him and started to jump up and down.

"Look! It's a mama nexu and her cubs," Shmi ran to go see the predator and Han sighed.

There was no backing out of this one. He admitted he wasn't innocent and had broken quite a few hearts, but even he wasn't heartless. He wouldn't disappoint the kid.

Chewie growled something at him sensing Han's reluctance and Han scoffed.

"A couple of brownie points… This better be worth at least a thousand brownie points," Han said keeping his eye on Shmi. "Let's catch up with the kid before she causes trouble."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka stared at the ceiling in depression more so than boredom a few days later. She had been bedridden by Vader the first few days and he had sent a droid to attend to her until she could move around on her own. Now she was perfectly fine, the only thing remaining of her wound a scar that would fade in time. But now the reality of the mess she was in had settled and more than anything she wanted her little girl with her. Her depression didn't escape Vader's notice though he allowed her to wallow in it. That is until that day.

Vader came into the room done in his suit using the force to bring a trunk in the room with him

"Get up," he said turning on the light.

"I don't feel like it," she muttered.

"Tough," Vader said setting trunk down. "I found this in storage. I think it belonged to some spies that I disposed of. See if there's anything to your liking in it that fits you until I am able to make other arrangements. Let me know when you are done."

"What if I don't get up?" Ahsoka shot.

"Then I will help you get ready. It's up to you," Vader said leaving the room.

Ahsoka dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the fresher to shower. When she came out, towel wrapped around her, she opened the trunk to see what was inside. She raised an eyebrow at some of the outfits, the likes of which she hadn't wore since she was a padawan. Now that she thought about her choice of attire back then, the outfits might have been a little scandalous by human standards.

She picked her outfit out, a black corset type dress, similar to what she wore as a teen, but with off shoulder straps and fishnet leggings. She clasped a black belt with a silver clasp around her waist, but because she was smaller than the person that owned it before, it settled more on her hips. Ahsoka then searched the box for a pair of gloves or something to put on her arms but found none and instead settled on silver bracelets that fitted on her wrist and upper arms with intricate designs and a matching choker.

Ahsoka grabbed her boots, slipped them on and then made a mental note to make another lightsaber later.

"You have a blaster I can use somewhere. It feels weird not carrying a weapon," she said to Vader as she stepped out the room.

Vader turned around to look at her and visibly reared his head back.

"What?" Ahsoka asked leaning in the doorway.

"You're just asking for people to leer at you, aren't you?" he asked.

Ahsoka frowned before asking, "Is that a compliment?"

Vader only turned away and started towards the door. If Ahsoka didn't know any better, she'd say he was embarrassed.

She smirked as she followed him and said, "Uncomfortable or something?"

"Since when have you been a flirt?" he asked dryly.

"I'm just teasing," Ahsoka said sighing.

"Depends on what your definition of tease is," Vader said as they found their way to one of his private training rooms where a few different lightsabers lined a wall. He summoned one and tossed it to her head.

Ahsoka lit the red blade and said, "This is nice. But won't this give away that I'm a Jedi?"

"Many assassins carry a lightsaber with them," Vader pointed out.

Ahsoka extinguished the blade. "You can keep this. I'll pass."

Vader sighed and then led Ahsoka to a room attached to the sparing room where an assortment of blasters was kept. He briefly scanned them and then tossed her one to attach to her belt before leading her out.

"I would have been fine without a weapon."

"I'd prefer not to feed the rumor going around," he replied.

"What rumor?"

"It's not every day I carry a woman on board and threaten everyone not to mention her. They think you're a mistress or something equally or more degrading."

"So that's why you didn't like the outfit," Ahsoka concluded.

Vader paused before saying, "I never said I didn't like it."

"What's that mean?" Ahsoka said stopping in her tracks but Vader ignored her and kept walking.

She sighed and followed him to one of the hangers where a group of shady looking men were lined up. Ahsoka recognized a few of them. They were bounty hunters.

"What's going on?" she asked confused.

Vader only approached the men to give them instructions. He raised a datapad and to Ahsoka's surprise a holo of the _Millennium Falcon_ came up.

"You are to search the entire galaxy for this ship, the _Millennium Falcon,_ and its passengers, Captain Solo, his wookiee co-pilot, a protocol droid and a little girl, approximately five standard years. I want you to follow any leads you may come across. When you find them you are to contact me immediately and track them. I want them alive. No harm is to come to the girl or I'll do things to you that will make you beg me to kill you. You will be substantially compensated after we confirm you have found them," Vader said pacing back and forth.

"Their last known destination was the Hoth system and they left five or six standard hours before it was evacuated. Do what you will with that information. You have your instructions. Now go," Vader said.

"Hold on," Ahsoka said with her arms crossed and all eyes went to the torgruta woman whose arms were crossed.

"You hired bounty hunters?" Ahsoka asked Vader.

"What better way to track them down? It's not as if we can be everywhere at once. We need the extra hands," Vader said to her and feeling her apprehension added, "Don't worry I assure you if they hurt her, they'll be effectively dealt with."

Ahsoka scowled and stepped forward to stare down all the bounty hunters before shrugging her shoulders in indifference and letting Vader dismiss them. When they were gone, she turned to him.

"Bounty hunters?" she said.

"Well what did you think?" Vader asked. "That I was going to go about my business while my daughter is out and about by herself in the galaxy?"

"She's not by herself. She's with Han,"

"Like I said, by herself," Vader replied and continued. "Besides, you act surprised that I'm expending resources to look for her."

"Well yeah," Ahsoka admitted. "I didn't think you'd care that much."

"I wouldn't have been so angry about it if I didn't," Vader pointed out.

Ahsoka winced in remembrance of their very violent… disagreement a few days before. But instead of bringing it up said, "Wouldn't it be easier if we went after her ourselves."

"Believe me, I would. But some unexpected dynamics have been added to the situation," Vader said.

"Like?"

"Your presence on this ship for one. No doubt one of the emperor's many spies is on their way to report about you to him," Vader said. "Next, I must make it my first priority to crush the rebellion while they are scattered, before they can find a new base."

"Oh. So your master has you otherwise occupied. He takes precedence over your daughter?" Ahsoka sniped.

"You _know_ that's not true," Vader shot trying to control his temper. "And I'll pretend it didn't come out your mouth. However, if you must know I rather not lead the emperor right to her. There's no telling what he'll do if he becomes aware of her existence."

"The same thing he's planning with Luke I assume," Ahsoka said shrugging.

"Worse," Vader said. "It's like you said, child of the Chosen One with a force strong mother. He won't let such potential slip through his fingers, the perfect age for him to mold and corrupt into his ideal apprentice."

Ahsoka imagined that her heart would have stopped beating if it were possible. Anakin turning to the dark side was one thing, but Palpatine turning Shmi against them would tear her in two.

"So what are you going to do about him?" Ahsoka asked.

"You mean what are we going to do about him?" Vader corrected.

"What do you mean?"

Vader was silent until they were in the lift. "We have to take over the empire."

"Take over the empire," Ahsoka repeated and then shook her head. "No way. I'm not helping you in your endless quest for power. You take over the empire. I want nothing to do with it."

Vader looked at her and Ahsoka imagined he was raising an eyebrow at her.

"You can't tell me that somewhere inside you it's not an appealing thought," he commented.

"It isn't," Ahsoka replied.

"Yes it is. You're only denying it."

"You're one to talk about denial," she responded dryly and Vader abruptly stopped the lift to turn to her. She took a step back as a feeling of déjà-vu swept over her. The last time he had cornered her like this, Shmi end up being conceived.

"You're tired of hiding Ahsoka…And so am I," Vader admitted. "You don't want to keep running and having to dodge and fight the Jedi, run from the empire and now you just sent your daughter away and you have no idea where she is for her own protection. You can't tell me you want to keep living like that."

"Well… no," Ahsoka said in discomfort. "But I told you a long time ago. I'm not going to be a Sith."

"I'm not asking you to be one. Think of it as partnering up because we both have invested interest in this, a common goal," Vader said.

"And if I said I'd help you where would we start?" Ahsoka asked.

Vader started the lift again. It was a yes to him.

"You never did finish your training."

Ahsoka scoffed. "And you're telling me you're going to finish it after twenty years?"

"I started it didn't I?" he asked as the door to the lift opened and Ahsoka froze.

"This is the bridge," she said to him.

"I'm aware of that," he said stepping out and then noticing she wasn't following added, "Are you coming?"

"But I thought you were trying to keep my arrival secret."

"It's not a matter of keeping it secret. They already know you're here. It's a matter of making them keep their mouth shut."

Ahsoka was still uncomfortable with the idea and sensing this, Vader smugly said, "Wish you had worn something less… enticing now?"

Ahsoka glared at him and made to take the lift back to where his quarters were, but Vader only used the force to hold the lift doors open and pulled her out. Holding on to her arm, he quite literally dragged her out into the bridge as her feet were firmly rooted in place, but by the time they got into the view of anyone, she pulled herself together and reluctantly followed him. She was going to kill him later.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So do you think they'll sell us one of the miniature tusk cats?" Shmi asked.

Han started to remind Shmi that no matter how small, tusk cats were _never_ miniature. But he figured she wouldn't hear it.

"Can't you just settle for a regular cat?" he asked as the woman in the store saw Shmi and came over to them.

"Your daughter's so cute," she said to him and Han blushed.

"Aw well, she's my niece," he muttered.

"Oh. Well, can I help you with anything?"

"We're looking for a cat," Han said hoping if Shmi saw some of the other cats, he could persuade her against her more dangerous taste.

To his surprise, Shmi patiently humored the woman as she showed her the different type of cats. Shmi shook her head at each one, her frown getting increasingly deeper and by the end of the tour her arms were crossed and she was beyond impatient.

"I don't want any of these," she snapped finally.

"Then what do you want sweetheart?" the woman asked patiently apparently used to such children as Shmi.

But Shmi was being completely unresponsive now and looked like she wanted to cry.

"She wants something a little more exotic," Han said putting stress on his last word.

"Oh," the woman said her eyes darting to a door in the back. "Well we do have some more exotic pets but she's so young. I don't know."

"Please!" Shmi said jumping up and down.

The woman sighed and led them into a room in the back that looked something like a miniature version of the habitats in the zoo parts. Shmi immediately ran over to the cage with the baby tusks cats in them, the smallest being the size of some of the full grown domestic cats the woman had showed them.

"I want him," Shmi said immediately pointing to one of the cats in the cage.

"Are you sure she can handle that?" the woman asked.

"I'm kind of trying to compromise with her. Her mother's not here right now and her sister asked me to take care of her while she gets some things settled. I trying to distract her a little," Han admitted.

"With a tusk cat?"

"It wasn't my idea. I was only intending to take her to the zoo," Han said defensively.

Shmi came over holding the cat one of the attendants had handed to her. She was barely able to carry it, but Han noticed she looked happier than he had seen her in the last few days.

"I want this one!" she said to him.

"Hold on princess. We're just looking. We don't even know how much this thing costs," Han pointed out.

"You're right. I doubt you could afford it," the woman said to him.

Han sighed. "Let's go you. Put that cat back."

"But Han!"

"It costs too much sweetheart," he said to her.

"But-."

"Can it Threepio," Han said grabbing Shmi's hand and leading her out the shop.

"I want that cat!" she said stomping her foot when they were outside.

"Now you listen here little girl," Han said to her, sensing one of her infamous temper tantrums. "We don't have the money for it and even if I did I don't know if I would want to have that thing around…"

"But Han! It's harmless. It's not going to hurt me. I can feel it."

"You Skywalkers and your feelings," he muttered. "Even if that was the case kid, I told you. We don't have it."

"Actually sir," Threepio began. "Miss Leia wired a substantial amount of credits into a private account for you to use for the upkeep of Miss Shmi."

"How much we talking goldenrod?" Han asked.

Threepio wasn't sure but handed him the account information on a datapad he conveniently forgot to give to Han. So Han looked for somewhere they could access the holonet to see. His jaw dropped and he let out a few curses that made Shmi gasp.

"You said a bad word!" she said.

"You'd say some bad words too if you saw how much money your sister gave us," Han said. Vader had certainly seen to it that they were taken care of…

"How much is it?" Shmi asked jumping up and down to see.

"A lot," Han said logging off the holonet and sitting down at one of the tables.

"So I can get the cat?" she asked excitedly.

"Kid," Han said sighing.

"Oh come on! Please _Uncle_ Han?" Shmi asked hugging him. "Help me Chewie."

Chewie growled a plea to Han and did the same as Shmi making for a comical scene to onlookers.

Han sighed and grumbled, "Leia really owes me for this one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Lol. I could imagine Shmi conning Han into letting her keep an exotic pet. Actually, a tusk cat, according to Wookieepedia, is native to Naboo, grow up to three meters in length, and six feet tall. Shmi wanted a 'miniature' one and seeing as in EU Leia gets her granddaughter a pet Nexu, I didn't find this to be unreasonable.

Anyway, Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Okay, so this chapter went through a bit of a revamp and overall I was much more satisfied with the chapter. The second scene in this was actually part of the next chapter, but when I thought about it, it made since to make it part of this one. So I cut a scene from the beginning of this chapter to put at the beginning of the next chapter. Then I changed a bit of a conversation in here and it flowed much better and brought out Leia's more refined technique of manipulating… Lol. You know what, I don't need to tell you. In the great words of Levar Burton, "You don't have to take my word for it."

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Nine**

"What is this planet?" Leia asked grabbing onto her knee and pulling it out the swamp.

"Yoda's planet," Luke said to her. "Dagobah."

"Stang it," Leia snapped slapping a bug away from her. "Why is it always some crazy extreme when we go into hiding? There was Dantooine and Yavin sitting in the middle of some jungle. Then there was Hoth which was a subzero death trap. Now we're in some swamp with all these bugs!"

"Whatever princess but can you think of anywhere better to hide?" Mara asked. "This place is uninhabitable."

"Which is why it's so bad. My dad hid me and Ahsoka on Rummiya and it was like a paradise. Why can't we go someplace like that?" Leia asked.

"You know. Ahsoka swears up and down she and Vader didn't spoil you," Obi-wan said. "But somehow I doubt it."

"You shouldn't because other than living on a tropical planet, they didn't. I worked for everything I got and was grounded on many occasions for causing trouble. My dad took everything electronic away from me for a month when I went camping by myself," Leia replied.

"You always talk about that, but you never tell us the entire story," Mara pointed out.

Lana and Abdul laughed. "Where do you want us to start?" Abdul asked.

"I know," Lana said. "It was a really hot summer remember and the air condition had stopped working at your house."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Mara asked.

"It was because it was so hot, unusually hot might I add, I slipped out of the house," Leia said. "Ahsoka and my dad were hot, tired, agitated and my dad was fixing his arm after he failed to rig the air conditioner. So of course their guard had been down for a while."

"You would think fighting in a war where they had to survive those conditions would make them used to it," Luke pointed out.

"And that's exactly why they were so agitated about it," Abdul said. "Anyway, Leia asked them to take her camping because some girl from our school had gone. They said no and then backed each other up in the decision."

"What's so shocking about that?"

Leia laughed. "Oh sure they have a kid now," she said. "But those two fought over everything. It was the first time they didn't have to talk it out or argue. They both agreed. Naturally when they wouldn't do it because I thought it was ridiculous not to take me, I packed my bags, locked Threepio in the garage, took Artoo and a speeder and went camping."

"And she dragged us along," Lana muttered. "It went fine at first, looked like nothing could go wrong. Ahsoka and Vader would find out, find us content eating marshmallows over a fire and relax before agreeing that maybe it was ridiculous not to take Leia to begin with."

At this point Yoda commented. "Never that simple it is for a Skywalker."

"Just so happened the biggest storm of the season rolled in during our trip," Leia said cringing. "And needless to say Ahsoka and Vader weren't happy about having to spend the night in it…"

"It didn't end did it?" Luke asked.

"No. It's an even longer story and we'll finish it later. The pirate thing was long and complicated," Abdul said. "I always wondered after that why I stayed friends with Leia."

"You all know you loved every minute of it," Leia said smugly and her two friends didn't deny it.

"So what are we doing here?" Mara asked.

"Finish your training we must. Depends on it the fate of the galaxy and survival of the Jedi, it does," Yoda replied.

"I'm not training to be a Jedi!" Leia said stopping as they came upon Yoda's hutt.

"Need it more than anyone you do," Yoda said to her. "A dark path, you tread."

"A dark path!" Leia said. "Is this about ending up like my dad?"

"Leia," Obi-wan said.

Leia didn't want to hear it. She started back towards the ships intending to travel in Luke's X-wing to find her father.

"Leia," Luke said chasing after her. "You can't leave."

"I'm going!"

"But dad said to stay away from the empire," Luke yelled. "He wanted you to hide."

Leia whirled on him making Luke stop suddenly.

"I'm tired of hiding," she snapped at him.

"I know that. We all are but-."

"You haven't been hiding like me!" Leia snapped loudly at him. "You've always been the son of Anakin Skywalker and you never tried to hide it from anyone because to the galaxy he's dead and no one cares except that you have his powers. You're his legacy. But I didn't know Anakin Skywalker. I didn't even know that name until I was twelve years old! My name was Skywalker but I didn't know where it came from. Darth Vader's always been my dad. I don't know him as anything else and I have to hide it because either the emperor's going to find out or the rebellion is going to find out he raised me and see me as a threat. Him and Ahsoka are the only ones I have to go to. I have to hide from everyone, even you all because you think I'm the next ruthless military dictator!"

"Leia," Luke said stepping up to her. "Calm down."

"Leave me alone!" she snapped walking away again.

Luke cursed as she took off.

"Leia!" he yelled taking off after her.

Luke was surprised to see she had stopped and then he saw why. His X-wing had gotten stuck in the swamp and though he was sure Leia was more than capable of getting it out with the force, she wasn't in the mindset to do so. Instead, she was sitting staring at the swamp sighing.

Feeling him approach she said, "Sorry. I'm just tired."

"Aren't we all," Luke said sitting next to her. They sat in silence for a while before Luke said, "It's funny."

"What?"

"You're right," Luke pointed out. "We have the same father but then again we don't."

"It wouldn't be like this if we had been raised together," Leia pointed out.

"Yeah," Luke said to her. "Our lives just seem like one tragic mess."

"It's only tragic from your point of view. We've had good lives except for the hiding part."

"You know," Luke said hesitantly. "We're only worried about you. Sometimes it seems like…"

"Like what?" Leia urged.

"Like you want to be a part of the empire and the Sith someday. Like you haven't learned anything from being around the rebellion, how evil the empire is," Luke said to her.

"I know okay. But my dad isn't the empire. Palpatine is. Daddy just works on his behalf. When my dad gets rid of him, the empire will be better," Leia assured.

"Leia, no one gets that much power and it doesn't eventually go to their head especially a Sith," Luke replied.

"Whatever," Leia said clenching her jaw.

"You always do this," Luke said sighing.

"Do what?"

"Sometimes you don't know how to cope with things. You're always trying to hide how you feel, like it doesn't bother you that I disagree with you, and if it does you get angry to hide what you're really feeling. That's not good."

"Believe me. I didn't steal it. Ahsoka told me daddy's the same way," said Leia.

"But on the other hand, you're sympathetic in your own way."

"I thought I was the empathetic one," Leia pointed out. "You're sympathetic."

"I said in your own way. You manipulate people into showing the feelings you know are there to begin with. That's your way of being sympathetic," Luke said to her.

"What are you trying to say?"

"We don't think you're going to be some ruthless dictator. You're not really the type. Manipulative, yes. A ruthless dictator, not so much."

"But the potential is there," Leia said sighing. "Dad thinks he was never meant to be a Jedi. Ahsoka doesn't know, but what about me. What do you think?"

Luke only paused before saying, "I think you're meant to teeter-totter on the line of light and dark. You can always see both points of view and take the best of both. Maybe that's a benefit of being raised by a Jedi and a Sith."

"Well, truth is a point of view," Leia said. "But I always say the real truth lies between the two views."

"Exactly. So why not learn the Jedi point of view, really see what we're about. It couldn't hurt to stay here. Besides, dad wanted to keep us hidden," Luke pointed out.

"There's only one problem I have with that Luke," Leia said still staring ahead.

"What's that?"

"You want me to see your point of view, but you're not willing to see mine," she deadpanned. When Luke was silent, she took it as agreement and added, "Tell you what. I'll get the Jedi point of view. I'll learn their way, see what their side of the story is. But you have to open up to my point of view, no brushing off how I see the empire and daddy. If I have to give the Jedi a shot, you have to hear my side out eventually. Deal?"

Luke looked at Leia hesitantly and noticed that she was smirking a little and more than a bit smug in the force. He wondered if this had been her plan all along, to string him along until she finally forced him to see her way and really hear her out. It was something she would do. In fact, it was likely she wasn't confused about her path at all and put on the pretense of weighing her options to get him to say what she wanted.

Finally, he sighed. He had a feeling Leia would never fit into the Jedi mold, not as manipulative as she was. She was much more Sith than she was Jedi, but still… This might still turn out the way he hoped it would. Maybe she would learn something.

"Deal," Luke finally said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia resisted the urge to go snatch Luke and Mara by the necks and throw them into the murky swamp nearby as they laughed at her expense. Jedi training was no joke. Ahsoka had gone easy on her in the last few years. Athletic as she was, nothing could have prepared Leia for this kind of training. She felt like she had been running blindfolded forever and to make matters worse, Yoda was on her back rambling a bunch of Jedi proverbs and talking about the dark side. Being blindfolded was easy though. It was like driving at reckless speeds in races. She never really saw anything. She usually sensed an obstacle long before she saw it, if she ever saw it.

"What does this have to do with the force?" Leia asked panting.

"See the symbolism you do not?" Yoda asked.

"I wouldn't be asking if I did," Leia shot leaping over a fallen tree.

"Endure much, suffer pain you must if a servant of the force you wish to be."

"Just how much we talking?"

"Longsuffering, you must be. The greater the power, the greater the responsibility."

Leia frowned. "That doesn't seem fair. The best of us get the worst of the suffering and pain."

"It's what will make you stronger, live up to your highest potential."

"Well, when does it end?"

"Why so many questions on this have you?"

"I'll tell you when you answer my questions," Leia said to him.

"I'll answer your questions when you give me your answer," Yoda said and Leia sighed.

"Fine. I was thinking about my dad if you must know," she said to him.

"How so?"

"I don't know much about his past, but from what I know, he's been through a lot," Leia said softly.

"Brought his own suffering upon himself he did. Suffering only the dark side brings," Yoda pointed out.

"I can see that in a way," Leia gave. "But when my grandmother died, it had nothing to do with the dark side. And sure my mother died, but Ahsoka even maintains she could have decided to live if she wanted to. She just… Gave up on my dad it seems like. Everyone did…"

"What know you about your mother?" Yoda asked.

Leia shrugged. "Everything Ahsoka told me."

"Told you these things, did she?"

"Ahsoka has never said a bad word against my mother even in her own personal thoughts," Leia said already knowing what the Jedi was thinking. "And I'm not saying anything bad against her either. I'm just pointing out what it looked like. Either way, I still say my dad has suffered more than any of you ever have. So does that mean some way, somehow, even after turning to the dark side, the force is still for him? That he's its champion?"

Yoda was surprised. The child had certainly given him something to ponder and having accomplished what she meant to, Leia was silent and continued running before abruptly stopping.

"What's that?" she asked taking off her mask to face a dark cave.

"Ready to face what is in there, you are not."

"I sense the dark side," Leia said coolly and unafraid of the darkness. "Seriously. What's in there?"

"Like it, you won't," Yoda said. "Not ready you are."

Leia only started toward the cave in determination. Something in there was calling her.

"Where is she going?" Lana and Abdul said catching up with them. They had agreed to go through the training with Leia, limitedly of course since neither was force sensitive.

Yoda didn't reply but he did raise his hand to stop the two from following.

"Face this alone, she must."

Leia made her way into the cave without hesitation and went deeper as she didn't see anything.

"What is this?" she asked herself and then sensed something behind her.

She turned around to see whatever it was. Two things shocked her. One was than nothing was there and the second was that she couldn't see the light from outside.

"What in the world…?"

Leia shrugged and turned back around not sensing any immediate danger. However she jumped when she saw someone who wasn't in the cave with her before. It was a woman with dark curls and a petite body. She looked just like her…

"Leia," she said.

Leia stepped back. "Who are you?"

"Leia," she said again but this time Leia remembered it, a very distant memory of someone saying her name, almost as if declaring it.

_Leia…_

"Mother?" she asked and shook her head. Then she glared at her, hostility welling up inside her. "You're dead. Why are you here?"

"Princess."

Leia turned around, startled to hear her father's voice, but he wasn't the only one there. Ahsoka was standing next to him.

"Leia," bother her mother and Ahsoka said this time.

"No," Leia said shaking her head and then groaned. "What do you want? I don't get it. What is this supposed to be?"

"Leia you have to understand," her mother said sadly. "Leia please."

"Leia!"

The voices got louder and started to drive Leia crazy until she said, "Shut up! Stop calling my name. Leave me alone. Daddy, tell them to be quiet."

But it didn't stop and so Leia ran, ran until she found herself out of the cave on her knees panting.

"What happened to you?" Luke asked and then saw the cave and paled dramatically. "What did you see?"

"What's wrong with her?" Abdul asked. "She looks like she's seen a ghost and Leia never looks like that."

"Leia!" Lana said shaking her.

"Oh move," Mara said rolling her eyes and grabbed the older girl by her forearms to stand her up. "What did you see in there princess?"

Leia shook her head. "I don't know?"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mara asked.

"I really don't know. I'm confused about it. I can't tell you when I can't figure it out myself," Leia snapped.

"Then what did you see. Stop trying to figure it out," Lana suggested.

Leia was silent for a while before she said, "I saw Ahsoka and my dad…"

"And?" Obi-wan urged from where he was standing next to Yoda.

"My mother… I saw my mother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **When I first wrote that second scene, I had no idea exactly what the significance of it was, only that it would tie into the story somehow. So I was anxiously waiting for it to come back around and the story to write itself out and enlighten me to its significance. I tell you, these stories had a mind of their own.

Anywho, Leia's had her vision of her and we'll get back to that later. You all will be happy to know that the next four chapters are explicitly for Vader and Ahsoka so I know you'll be looking forward to it. Four words for ya. Sexual tension and misunderstandings...

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **I liked writing this one. Remember in the last story where I said some points and loose ends that I brought up would come into play? Well, I said a conversation between Ahsoka and Leia in the first one was significant and you're about to find out why. Also some tension, a little fluff I guess you could say, not a lot.

Oh and I guess I should thank the people who run this website for finally fixing the errors on this website. It was begging to drive me nuts...

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Ten  
**

"Your highness," one of Palpatine's royal guards said to him. "There's someone waiting to speak with you on the com."

Palpatine did hope it was Vader with his report on the invasion of the Hoth System. He intended on getting further information from his apprentice on how he suddenly knew the whereabouts of the rebel base. He only very cryptically told him that a spy of his came through with the information and Palpatine very much wanted to know who this spy was.

"Master."

Palpatine was a little disappointed that it wasn't Vader, but it was interesting that one of his own spies was contacting him and dressed as a bounty hunter no less.

"Yes, my hand?"

The spy took off her helmet to reveal long black hair, tanned skin and blue eyes.

"I've been watching Vader, just as you asked milord," she said. "And something interesting has come up. Vader's trying to keep it under wraps."

"Oh?" Palpatine asked interested.

"He has pursued searching for his son as you told him and he escaped from Hoth, but he brought another onboard, a woman."

Palpatine frowned. "A woman? Human?"

"No. Togruta. He seems to be very fond of her. He's very tolerant of her, much more tolerant of her than other people. They didn't talk much. She only seemed surprised he hired bounty hunters…"

"To look for his son and his friends I presume?"

"That's the weird part. He's looking for Captain Solo of the _Millennium Falcon_ and his wookiee copilot, along with a protocol droid."

Palpatine didn't understand what was so abnormal about that until she added, "And there's a little girl with them."

"A girl?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes… Five years old. He specifically stated that there would be grave consequences if she was hurt, that whoever did so would be dealt with in his words."

Five years… Palpatine racked his memory to a time where Vader would make random disappearing acts when he had leave on Coruscant and would never be heard from during this time except to make contact with the fleet occasionally and report in to himself. Vader had abruptly stopped doing so five years ago after an issue on a little known and unimportant tropical planet in the Outer Rim, Rummiya was the name, on which he abandoned a mission to pursue the rumor of fugitive Jedi causing trouble on the planet. The Jedi had escaped and it seemed that Vader hadn't been too concerned about that little tidbit as he usually was. In fact he seemed relieved when the emperor didn't make him pursue the matter.

However, it was the way he suddenly fled that was the key. He had fled to Rummiya in a manner similar to the way he suddenly figured out the rebel base was on Hoth… And then the pieces began to fall into place.

Noticing Palpatine's silence, the spy continued. "Some of the officers were saying that she was a rebel prisoner but according to the records we found, it was only recent that she was arrested which coincides with the time Vader said this ship departed from Hoth. The only logical explanation I can think of," the spy added, "is that the woman sent the child away before the invasion and now they're looking to retrieve her because she is their child."

"The woman," Palpatine said darkly. "A torgruta woman. How old?"

"I don't know. She looked young, but you can never tell with Torgrutas. They always look a few years younger than they are and this one looks like she's had some kind of training. I couldn't tell exactly as it seems like Vader was shielding her, but I think she's force sensitive."

Palpatine tapped his fingers. So that was his apprentices little secret. His apprentice's former student had been presumed dead, but it was no secret that she had been on Mustafar during Vader's last confrontation with Obi-wan Kenobi that had severely crippled him. According to Vader, she had disappeared with his former master. It was also no secret that he had been very fond of her, very attached. It then occurred to Palpatine that Vader had known about his son all along and purposely hidden that knowledge from him.

Palpatine pressed his fingers together and said, "Keep a close watch on Vader and let's find out what other secrets he has, what other information he has neglected to mention."

"Yes my master," she said and cut the connection.

A child… Palpatine smiled with malicious intent at the thought, the child of the chosen one and a former Jedi prodigy. This little girl possibly had even more potential than her brother inside her and she was the perfect age to begin to mold into his perfect and obedient apprentice, not like her traitorous father. Suddenly he was glad this had escaped his notice for so long. The potential in this situation…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Vader didn't mention anything else about training Ahsoka for a day or so and for those days, Ahsoka had spent her time literally following him around everywhere as he navigated and commanded the executor. She didn't say much of anything, just casually observed him and Ahsoka was beginning to wonder if that was the entire point of it all. One thing was for sure though. People were still wondering who she was even though she was sure Vader had made it more than clear that they should suppress their curiosity.

Ahsoka thought he might have been just talking as it seemed highly unlikely that he would ever find the time to train her again. But finally he told her to be ready early the next morning to get started as they had no time to delay. She could help feeling a bit curious and anxiously anticipated seeing how he would go about it. There was a lot of things she hadn't gotten to in her apprenticeship to him the first time around, especially in light of fighting a war. It was learning as she went. But this was a different type of training, a more aggressive and vigorous training than anything the Jedi would have put her through she realized.

Her first level of training was endurance training. Generally, Ahsoka liked to think she had stayed in shape over the last twenty years or so, but as per usual Vader enjoyed proving her wrong. He didn't even waste time trying to warm her up or let her get adjusted as he activated the training droids to as high a level as he dared give her and set her right into the fire.

"You're nuts," Ahsoka remembered saying to him at one point to which he only instructed her to focus on her task.

Ahsoka noticed a few things very quickly. Her balance was off, she wasn't as flexible as she used to be, and her senses were too narrow (the result of years of being in one place with her sole task to raise Leia). Vader however nit-picked on every little detail and Ahsoka for one didn't remember him being that much of a perfectionist when she was a teenager, perhaps because as a teenager six and a half years was a wide age gap for a fourteen year old and a twenty year old. He seemed so much older than her then, more experienced. But when it came to the level of experience, they were basically on even ground.

Finally he stopped her and she sighed.

"What?" she asked a little irritated.

"A lot of things," he said bluntly. "But for one, you're too passive."

"Passive?"

"You're only fighting on a need to fight basis, because you have to. But in order to be able to defeat the emperor you have to want to see your enemy dead, want to make them suffer. Let that drive you. Don't hold back."

"That's a Sith teaching," Ahsoka pointed out.

"The Jedi teach that you fight and act with compassion right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then how do you do that if you don't feel. Put more feeling into your fighting. Let it fill your every action and move, drive you, but don't let it control you. You use it as a tool," Vader said to her.

"It still sounds like you're trying to turn me into a Sith," Ahsoka pointed out.

"If I were, your training would be a lot harsher and more vigorous than this and I'd be telling you to use your hate and anger," Vader replied.

"But naturally hate and anger are going to crop up into that if I fight like that."

"That's a given," Vader said. "It's a natural emotion."

"That's not the Jedi way."

"You're not a Jedi."

Ahsoka glared at him for a moment and then said, "It's easier to fight without emotion. It makes you calmer, more focus."

"No, it only makes it easier for you to accept failure when you fight that way because you forget about what's at stake to keep yourself guarded, ready to accept the worst as though you've already been defeated. When you keep in mind what's at stake, you pour your every being into your fight and that's what brings out emotion. That was why the Jedi fell. They didn't realize the true power in it." Vader pointed out.

"Neither do the Sith. They only believe in hate and anger and any emotions that stem from it or grow into it," Ahsoka reminded him.

"And therefore, I'm not teaching you a Sith philosophy," Vader deadpanned.

"It's still not a Jedi philosophy," Ahsoka shot back.

"What did you expect?" Vader asked her. "Besides, you said so yourself. Leaving emotion out of everything in general makes things easier to deal with."

"I said it makes it easier to fight. When did I say it makes everything in general easier?"

Vader gave her the impatient patronizing look he always gave her when he expected her to figure out something he thought should have been obvious. So Ahsoka, knowing she definitely hadn't said it that day, racked her memory and then remembered saying something to Vader years ago, about nine months before Shmi was born. She looked at him a bit surprised but not that much shocked. It was only a matter of time before this issue came up again and it was better they get it sorted out before they brought Shmi in the middle of it. Ahsoka had a feeling she wouldn't be able to handle it like Leia had for the sole fact this time they would be dealing with a child that Ahsoka was actually the biological mother of. However, then wasn't the time.

Seeing that she had figured it out, Vader turned his gaze from her and started to chide her on her posture and stance before noticing Ahsoka frown.

"What?" he asked as he saw her tilting her head in different directions slightly. Anytime Ahsoka did that, it meant she was picking up something odd with her montrals. For her to be so obviously sensing something with the hollow horns wasn't a good thing though.

"I don't know," she said looking around. "I feel like I'm being watched."

"As in observed or spied on?" Vader asked her.

"Definitely spied on," Ahsoka replied.

Vader looked around and stretched out his senses feeling nothing immediately, but it was still a matter he was going to look into and so decided that correcting Ahsoka's stance and posture would have to wait until later. They were done for the day, at least this kind of training.

"Go get yourself cleaned up," Vader said to her. "We have work to do."

"Work?" Ahsoka asked tiredly.

"When I said I was going to finish your training, I meant it. That's means you tag along for everything and learn in the field," Vader said to her.

"Everything?" Ahsoka asked carefully. "Even missions?"

"I suppose," he said opening the door and leaving the room. It was a private training room near his quarters where no one was allowed to be in light of her arrival.

"Haven't been on one of those in a while," Ahsoka muttered.

"Not even for the rebellion?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "I didn't do much of anything for the rebellion. They would consult with me being one of the only surviving Jedi even though I never claimed the name, but I didn't go on missions. The only reason Leia went on any was because she was bored and Mon found out she could give Luke a run for his money when it came to flying."

"So she was the one who knocked out the two ships flanking me on the Death Star?" Vader asked carefully.

"That was her back there and Han," Ahsoka added.

"She's not a bad shot," Vader pointed out deciding not to comment on Han.

"I think if I had let her, she would have gone after you that day," Ahsoka said to him.

"What about you?" he asked as they arrived back in the living space of his quarters.

Ahsoka only shrugged. "I was content," she said cryptically.

"Liar," Vader said rolling his eyes. "Come on Ahsoka. Tell me. Where do your loyalties lie?"

Ahsoka opened her mouth and closed them. That was a question she didn't want to answer. To be honest, she didn't know and had been battling with it for years. There was a time she could just say she was only in contact with Vader because of Leia and that was her excuse. But Leia was an adult now and to be honest, Ahsoka didn't have to stay for Shmi. The girl had never met Vader, and it could stay that way if Ahsoka so pleased.

She was very aware that the stripes on her lekku were probably darker to reflect her conflict and confusion, not to mention her silence was enough for Vader, even when she chose not to answer.

Ahsoka then became very aware that his mood had darkened and his temper flared before he turned on his heel and started toward his room. Naturally Ahsoka had to follow as the fresher was in his room, but his horrible mood was hard to miss.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"Nothing," he snapped in a huff taking off his tops and going into the fresher successfully keeping her from continuing her interrogation of him.

Ahsoka started to walk away but then decided she was not going to let him get away. He never let anything go when it came to her, and so she hit the door and continued to hit it while snapping, "Open the door! You can't be angry at me and I don't know why?"

"Never seemed to bother you much before," Vader said through the door.

"But all those times I knew why you were angry," Ahsoka said dryly.

This time Vader opened the door to glare at her. "Did you really?"

"It was hard not to. We would argue about it. Remember?"

"I don't think you really did."

Tired of his cryptic answers Ahsoka groaned and said, "Well why don't you just come out and say it instead of being an egotistical maniac?"

Vader sighed looking away from her before saying, "You can't straddle the fence forever. You're going to have to pick a side sooner or later. And to be quite honest, I think you've already chosen. You just don't want to admit it."

He closed the door again and this time, Ahsoka was too confused to pursue him. So she sat on the bed and waited for him to come out. She still didn't quite understand why he was angry at her. She hadn't given him an answer. But if anything, she had proved no matter where the chips fell she would never turn on him. Sure she didn't actively help or hinder either side of the war they were in the middle of, the one between the Sith and Jedi or the one between the Alliance and the Empire, but she had never turned on Vader.

And then she went back to a conversation she had with Leia when she told her that her dad being angry was his way of hiding his fear. His fear drove him to do passionate things. His fear of Padmé betraying him drove him to hurt her. And then it clicked in Ahsoka's head. She had been wrong that night. Everything they fought and argued about did have a common thread. The Jedi, the Sith, the Empire, Padmé, Leia… Vader was afraid that she was going to end up betraying him like everyone else had in his eyes. The Jedi hadn't betrayed him but they had let him down in their unshakable faith and interpretation of their code and his role in the prophecy of the chosen one. Palpatine had manipulated him for his own gain even though Vader liked the power that came with his position. Obi-wan had been like his father and later his brother but lacked the understanding of why Vader did the things he did, why he couldn't conform to the Jedi. And Padmé… Padmé believed in principle over personality and though she faithfully loved him until the day she died, she would not follow him down the path he had chosen if only to save him even.

Ahsoka leaned her head on her hand. So where did that leave her? As she pondered this, she didn't notice Vader come out the bathroom or even go back in the bathroom to get dressed. It wasn't until he snapped his finger and told her to hurry up and get ready that she snapped out her stupor.

"You must be really out of it if you didn't notice me at all," he commented.

She looked up at him. "You remember that day in the hospital, before you sent me and Leia with the Jedi?" she asked suddenly surprising herself as much as she surprised Vader.

Vader didn't respond immediately as he was trying to figure out where she was going with her statement. But Ahsoka was patient with him and waited.

"Yes," he finally said and then added, "How could I forget it?"

"I meant what I said to you. I didn't just say it because of the moment. Even though I'm not clear what it is you feel for me I…" Ahsoka trailed off.

"What?" Vader pried obviously still irritated with her and more than a little impatient.

Ahsoka sighed and stood up putting her hand on his arm.

"I do love you," she finally said. "And even though we both know that you do a lot of things I don't agree with, I'm not going to abandon you or turn on you if that's what you're afraid of. If that were the case, I'd have done that a long time ago. I think I've proven that much."

Vader looked visibly surprised and something that felt like hope and relief passed over their bond to Ahsoka, but it was just as quickly gone on to be replaced with cautiousness and wariness. Vader seemed to want to say something but couldn't find the words. Ahsoka didn't wait for him to answer, if he had an answer, as she pressed her lips against his and pulled back. She looked him in the eye for a moment and the turned around, making her way for the bathroom.

"How long?" he asked stopping her.

"How long what?"

"How long have you known this?" he asked again.

Ahsoka only shrugged saying, "I don't know. A long time I guess. I just didn't want to admit it."

Ahsoka went into the bathroom to get ready at that point leaving Vader to whatever his thoughts were. It was always hard to tell with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **So Palpatine joins the party and Vader doesn't trust Ahsoka and that's just the beginning people. Next chapter is major sexual tension between our favorite couple and it was so fun to write. I can't wait for you all to read it Monday.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Alright. This one is going to be a favorite chapter. A quick shout out to Black Rose who didn't know the story was posted. I was wondering where she had been. Anywho, she brought out some good points in her review, all that are address by the end of this story. As for the narrow-mindedness… I say that if someone is stuck in their way the only way to combat them is to be stuck in your own even if you're willing to hear them out and that a 'Lady Dae' philosophy. Lol. Anyway. You brought up good points that I eventually address. Ooo. So much fun. This chapter is long. It wasn't supposed to be, but I had to add something to it and it became a 5k chapter.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Eleven**

Ahsoka was beginning to regret confiding her feelings to Vader as the tension levels went through the roof. Of course, it had only been a matter of time before this situation came up again. Their last proper reunion hadn't left room for many conversations and even though they both knew that (and in Ahsoka's case admitted) that they cared about each other more than they tried to show, they had never sat down to properly talk about it. They never had the chance. After a few days though, Ahsoka had the feeling that as usual Vader wasn't going to talk and therefore it was up to her to bring it up.

The opportunity for it didn't arise for a while though. All their time was taken up with finishing up her training and when he wasn't doing that, Vader was doing something for the empire. He really was a busy and tired man. No wonder he never wanted to do anything but relax and fix speeders with Leia when he would come home on Rumiyya, always got angry with her when she made a snide comment at him. And to think he had been doing this for the last five years. Finally though, she caught him one day sitting on the couch appearing to have dosed off a little. His suit was thrown haphazardly across a chair along with the mask and he hadn't bothered to put on a shirt.

She sighed, not having the heart to wake him and so sat down to observe him instead. He hadn't changed much in the last five years. Still the same old Vader for the most part, nothing like the drastic change she had seen when Leia was born. He looked worn out more than anything. Getting as close as she dared without disturbing him or sitting in his lap, she observed his facial features… Yeah, definitely worn. He had probably seen and done more in his forty-three years than most people did and saw in two or three lifetimes.

Twenty-three years, Ahsoka mused. It didn't seem like it had been that long since she met him. She idly traced her fingers on his chest careful not to disturb him or so she thought.

"What are you doing?" he asked suddenly with his eyes still closed. Ahsoka fell back onto the other end of the couch in surprise a blush coloring her cheeks.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked timidly.

"I was never asleep," he admitted.

Ahsoka put her hands on her cheeks to quell the heat that had risen to them feeling like a fourteen year old again, caught staring at her attractive Jedi Master.

"Did you want something?" he asked ignoring her embarrassment.

At this point, Ahsoka forgot everything she planned to say now a little bemused and amused by Vader's coldness and distance. She tilted her head in confusion.

"You know… I really don't get you," Ahsoka said dryly.

Vader looked at her and then to Ahsoka's surprise laughed. "What makes you say that?"

Ahsoka sighed. "Is it so hard for you to believe that someone loves you? You've barely spoken a word to me since I told you. What's your problem?"

Vader's amusement left and he said, "I learned a long time ago that loving someone doesn't stop them from betraying you. Trust me. It's not you."

Well at least he admitted he had issues with that.

"That's ridiculous. Haven't I proven anything in the last two decades!" Ahsoka snapped. "I turned on the Jedi twice for you. I gave you the location to the rebel base. I have nowhere else to turn to. Who am I going to betray you for?"

Vader stood up and started to walk away from her. "You'd be surprised."

Ahsoka followed and in effort to keep from slapping him, she laughed.

"I don't believe this… What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm waiting on it Ahsoka," Vader said to her. "Everyone has betrayed me at some point. Hell, Palpatine has betrayed me many times."

"Leia wouldn't."

"She's my daughter."

"Padmé didn't."

"Yes she did."

Ahsoka groaned. "I told you. We didn't know Obi-wan was on the ship…"

"That's not what I'm talking about. I did everything for her and she didn't want it," Vader said to her. "It was betrayal enough. Face it Ahsoka. Everyone who has claimed to love me has turned their back on me at some point for one reason or another and it was always because there was something else they loved more. The Jedi loved their code. Padmé loved the republic and democracy. Palpatine loves his power…"

"And what about me. Tell me what I have or had that I haven't already let go of for you," Ahsoka challenged.

Vader started to say something but didn't. More than that even, he couldn't say. Ahsoka had let everything she had go. She wasn't even really a Jedi anymore even though she'd never admit it. She was right… She had nowhere else to turn.

"Still…"

Normally it was Vader's suspicious and distrustful nature that saved them. Ahsoka could name multiple occasion where that had been the case, particularly when Leia got herself kidnapped on Naboo. But today it was in the way. That was fine for strangers but her? Really?

"Then what do you want me to do to convince you. What else can I do?"

They hadn't noticed that she had literally backed him into a wall.

Vader sighed and did what he always did when he was forced to face her. He began to trace her face markings. He never knew why he did it. He just couldn't resist.

"You can't do anything. No matter what you do there's always going to be the inkling that at some point you're going to do it. Everyone else has. I'm always going to expect it…"

Ahsoka sighed and tried to muster up her frustration into her voice but found herself unable to as she said softly, "You are the most infuriating man I've ever met. You know that?"

He laughed again continuing to trace her markings. "I know. But how do you know that, unless you've had more male acquaintances that you've told me about?"

Ahsoka gave him a pointed look and said a dry tone rising up to him, "There is no man in the galaxy like you Anakin Skywalker."

And that's when their lips met. If Vader caught her slip when she called him by his previous name, he didn't mention it as he slipped his arms around her, too preoccupied to worry about it even if he had noticed it. Ahsoka briefly felt Vader's shock at her aggression and boldness. Last time they had a private moment like this it was he who had initiated the passion with more than a little seduction on his part, not that Ahsoka had been putting up much of a fight anyway. It was just in her nature to be difficult with him. She couldn't help it.

She ground her hips into his impatiently and that caught in attention in a way that Ahsoka hadn't expect… He stopped and pushed her away.

Ahsoka didn't know whether to be frustrated or confused. She guessed she was a little of both. He crossed his arms over his chest and averted his gaze from her conflicted.

"No," he said shaking his head.

Ahsoka could hardly believe it… He actually said no.

"What? Why? You certainly never had a problem with it before," Ahsoka said noting their role reversal again.

"There were different dynamics then."

"What dynamics?"

"Well Leia's purposeful meddling for one," Vader said with a smirk before becoming serious and saying, "I sense your conflict about something and I don't know what it is, but I can't help but think…"

Ahsoka looked at him concerned now.

"That really scares you. Doesn't it?" she asked not expecting an answer. "Even more than someone dying."

Vader sighed. "I'm going to rest. Mind if I take the bed tonight."

If that wasn't a blatant reject of her company then Ahsoka didn't know what was. He had practically told her to stay out and sleep on the couch. Oddly enough though, Ahsoka wasn't very offended by it. In fact, she was strangely… turned on by it.

"Alright," she said, almost singing, going over to the couch without argument. "But I'm going to need my own room if this is how it's going to be."

She could feel Vader's eyes on her as she went there as he must have expected her to argue with him. He stood there watching her for a moment, and Ahsoka pointedly ignored him. Then she heard him turn, go into his room, and close the door.

Only when she was sure he wasn't waiting for her to come argue did Ahsoka turn around to look at the door, a smirk gracing her features.

"Fine," she said out loud to herself and she lay on the couch. "Be that way. But you're not the only one who likes a challenge Darth Vader. Let's see how long he'll resist."

Ahsoka grinned to herself. This was going to be fun. _Operation: Seduce Darth Vader_ had begun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vader found himself again tempted to run and hide from his student. There was no way she could not be aware of what she was doing to him. She knew exactly what she was doing, and it was driving him insane. The thing that shocked him though was not that she was doing it, but that she had it in her to begin with to try it at all. Then again her naturally playful and teasing nature could easily become coy and flirting so maybe she really wasn't aware of it… No, Vader thought as he resisted the urge to choke someone. Ahsoka knew _kriffing_ well what she was doing.

He should have known she wasn't going to just let him walk away from her. Ahsoka was too much like him to let that happen. He was beginning to regret that he hadn't just outright told her he hated her or she disgusted him or something. Maybe she would have been too hurt to do any of this. No… She would have known he had been lying. She knew him too well. That's why she had known exactly what to do to agitate him.

Her attempts weren't at all obvious. Vader had the feeling she knew that being obvious would essentially turn him off, but it was because she was being so subtle that it all caught his attention. All her accidental touches and looks could be explained as innocent enough to anyone else. But because he knew her so well, he knew what it meant and the fact that no one else knew drove him nuts. Then she started asking him innocent enough favors, zipping and unzipping her dress, passing her a towel. She had even been bold enough to ask him to look in her drawer and pass her a lacy bra and underwear set.

The fact that she wasn't at all alluding to what she was obviously but so subtly trying to do made it even more frustrating. If he got angry, she would only explain it off or throw it back on him saying that he was looking too much into it because he wanted something. He had taken to being silent and sending her glares. But that didn't faze her at all. In fact, it made her more determined because the fact that it was all he could do let her know that he knew what she was doing and that it was working.

Vader felt his fist tighten again as Ahsoka talked to the techs and officers. They had essentially started to treat and respect her like a second in command but that wasn't what bothered him. As they went about their daily duties, Vader inclined his head sideways toward her. It was nothing out of the ordinary. To anyone else it would look like he was telling her something technical about how the officers should work or what she was supposed to do when supervising them.

"This is low," he whispered to her trying not to growl.

Ahsoka crossed her arms under breast and Vader made a deliberated effort to look at one of the ships.

"What are you talking about?" she asked laughing.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," Vader said through gritted teeth.

"Is it the dress?" Ahsoka asked him pushing her breast up a little more. "You think it's too much?"

"Not at all," Vader hissed.

"I could take it off," Ahsoka said to him calmly.

Vader started to tell her that's exactly what she needed to do until he caught the innuendo.

"Very funny…" he said to her as he resisted the urge to choke the officer that was openly leering at Ahsoka while on his post.

"Why does it bother you so much? I mean it's not like-."

"That's it," Vader said growing tired of people leering at her. He made to go choke someone until Ahsoka grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

She rolled her eyes. "Really Vader. It's not their fault. Don't take out your… frustrations out on them."

Ahsoka started to head back to their quarters at that point, practically relishing in the attention she was getting from everyone, an extra, but slight and hardly noticeable, swing in her hips. Vader clenched his fist again. This went beyond seduction. This was cruel and unusual punishment. He thought she could go no further without outright throwing herself at him until she came in for their training session. He let out a long string of the vilest curses in multiple languages that he knew as she came in wearing a pair of those shorts that Leia used to wear to her gym class. He remembered he had a distinct problem with them being too short. But now he had a problem with them for entirely different reasons. The tube top didn't help either. It left very little to the imagination. All it would take was…

Vader shook his head and let out a long breath… He needed to focus.

It was a moot point trying though. If distracting him was what Ahsoka was trying to accomplish, she was succeeding and at this point, all reservations and fear of her betraying him were gone. But Vader would not give her the satisfaction of thinking she had won… Never.

In a moment of distraction during their sparing though, she managed to overcome him and he fell humiliatingly on his back with Ahsoka standing over him, a coy smirk on her lips as she kept her lightsaber to the side of his neck, her foot on his chest. She turned off the weapon and removed her foot trying not to laugh.

"You seem a little distracted there, _master_," she said slowly.

"You think?" he muttered.

Ahsoka reached out her hand to help him up, but Vader wasn't thinking about getting up to spar again. Fine. She won. He grabbed her hand, but instead of letting her help him, he pulled her down with him and pulled her on top of him immediately pulling her into a kiss.

"Fine…" he muttered into her lips. "You win."

He could feel her smugness, but he was beyond caring right about then.

"But, what about-?"

"Kriff it," he muttered. "Kriff it all to hell."

Ahsoka smirked against his lips. If she had known the right sparing outfit was all it took she would have tried it days ago. Then again, it was probably the combination of all the things she had done. The little things always added up. Vader was running his hands up and down her thighs at that point and then flipped them around so he was on top of her and began to kiss her neck. She arched her back as she pressed her hips against his.

He chuckled.

"You know," Vader muttered. "You've gotten good at this. I didn't think you had it in you. Any secret lovers I should be jealous of?"

She laughed a little as she pulled his shirt off and ran her hands over his chest and then wrapped her arms around him so she could press herself against him.

"If I did, I doubt you'd have any need to be jealous," she whispered.

"Would that mean I'm a really good lover or they were really bad ones?" he asked as his hands played with the waist of her shorts.

"I-." she hissed and then sighed at Vader's touch. Whatever her response was going to be, she forgot and Vader honestly hadn't cared to know what it would have been. He wanted her and he wasn't waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Victory was sweet, Ahsoka mused later lying next to Vader in their room later. Very sweet. She hadn't felt this good in a while. After their escapade in the sparring room, they had eventually made their way back to his quarters and his room and were now lying in his bed. She couldn't help but still feel a little smug about the whole thing.

"Proud of yourself now?" he asked tugging her closer to him.

"You think?" she asked.

"I think… you're a lot proud."

"Took you long enough though," Ahsoka said closing her eyes.

"It was only a week," Vader pointed out and then muttered to himself as he began to play with a lek, "One, long torturous week…"

Ahsoka laughed. She might have been a little harsh… She began to admit that much until a beeping sound was heard, Vader's personal com.

Vader didn't answer it, but he was frowning about something.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Just wait a minute," he said silencing her.

Ahsoka paused and stretched out with her senses. She then retreated at the cold dark presence she felt, a different cold and darkness from Vader's. Vader's darkness was brought on by pain and suffering, hurt and guilt that he wouldn't let go. This presence was pure evil.

"The emperor," Vader elaborated starting to get up.

"What about me?" Ahsoka asked.

"Chances are he already knows you're here," Vader said.

"What are you going to do?"

"We're going to greet the emperor and you're going to come with me. If I try to hide you I only risk sparking the emperor's rage. Hurry up."

Ahsoka hurried behind Vader a few minutes later trying to keep up with his long purposeful strides. As they got closer, she caught pieces of the conversation Palpatine was having with Admiral Piett.

"He wasn't picking up sir," Piett was saying.

"Try again," Palpatine said obviously displeased at being kept waiting.

"There is no need," Vader said approaching him. He knelt down in a bow before the emperor snatching Ahsoka down with him as she had no intention of bowing to the man she had been hiding from for the last twenty years.

"Rise my friend," Palpatine said to Vader.

Ahsoka started to do the same but Vader stopped her with a mental command.

_Stay down._

Ahsoka tilted her head to glance up at him slightly but stayed down nonetheless. This was really difficult and not because she felt at all humiliated. Quite the opposite affect actually…

Palpatine then looked at her, a scowl playing on his face.

"Well well well… I must say, you surprise me Vader," he said. "Rise Jedi."

"I have a name," Ahsoka snapped at him remaining in her place.

"Ahsoka," Vader whispered.

"And apparently you haven't tamed her much in the last twenty years," Palpatine said. "What have you taught her?"

Vader decided it was better to stay silent than to say something that might get them both in trouble. He didn't mind taking a punishment, but he wouldn't put it on Ahsoka.

"Rise Ahsoka Tano," Palpatine said and Ahsoka slowly rose to her feet refusing to look up at Palpatine. She hated this man…

Palpatine obviously wasn't pleased at her blatant defiance of him and scoffed.

"Will she behave long enough so that we can talk privately?" he asked Vader.

Ahsoka hissed a little at being referred to like she was an animal.

"I assure you. _She will,_" Vader said glaring silently at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and crossed her arms watching the two walk away. Their relationship had freaked her out as a teenager and it still did. She made her way to the bridge to wait on him with the officers that had come to enjoy her presence on the Star Destroyer. Vader was much less hostile when she was around as usually he was too preoccupied with their banter to notice every small meticulous detail to punish someone for overlooking.

"Lady Tano," Captain Piett said in recognition of her.

"Hello Admiral Piett."

"Where is Lord Vader? I think there is something he might want to look at," he said to her.

"He's speaking with the emperor," she said in disdain. "I'll look at it. What's going on?"

Piett visibly hesitated but led Ahsoka over to the monitors anyway.

"We've gotten reports from one of the core worlds that there have been rebel recruiters disrupting the peace on their planet. The youth have begun to rise in rebellion and they've given an alliance leader sanctuary amongst them."

"That's a delicate situation," Ahsoka muttered. "A dumb but smart move on that leader's part. If it is an alliance leader to hiding in a core world amongst the youth, the parents and family are no doubt keeping local Imperial authority from handling the situation."

The officers looked at her seemingly shocked and she shrugged. "I was a commander in the Clone Wars. It's not too different from a lot of the things I saw then. But this is cowardly even for an alliance leader. It would have to be someone young that the youth would respect… What?"

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" the captain asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Ahsoka said looking at the holos and reports. She paused and raised her eyes to glace at them feeling the surprise amongst them all. Of course they were shocked. The empire was mostly a matriarchal and sexist government. Not many woman held high offices or positions. So of course they were shocked that she had so much military know how. It abruptly crushed the rumor that she was just Vader's mistress or something.

"We'll have to send a scouting team to investigate the matter first," Ahsoka said.

"But Lord Vader-."

"Lord Vader would make his way to the planet right now to find out the truth of this matter himself and in the process cause more rebellion. Just because the senate's been disbanded doesn't mean there won't be a backlash. But he's preoccupied right now," Ahsoka said and then sighed. "And I'm bored. Besides, this is all about subtlety. Think about it. You send a scouting team to investigate the matter not just spies but a few bold journalists who will do anything to get a good story, and we'll quickly sort the truth of this matter. Then no one can say it wasn't properly investigated if we find it to be true."

"And if we don't?"

"It's still a rebellion amongst the youth. The empire could use it to their advantage to preach against the Alliance," Ahsoka said to him.

The officers looked at each other.

"If it comes down to it, I'll take the blame," Ahsoka said to them.

That seemed to convince them to get a move on and it also gave her something to do as they prepared the scouting team. She soon forgot that Vader was no doubt speaking on her behalf to Palpatine who was no doubt outraged that she was still alive. She was so into what she was doing that she was startled when she got back to the bridge to find Palpatine and an obviously perturbed Vader.

"What have you done?" he asked her pointing a finger at her.

"Well your men acted like they can't think without you to help them so I gave them a helping hand. They think they might have found a rebel leader in the core and whoever it is was helping at fuel to the fire already going on. The youth have risen in opposition to what they call oppression," Ahsoka said simply. "I just told them to send a scouting party."

Vader looked at Ahsoka and then turned to Admiral Piett.

"And you all listened to her?"

"Well, after she explained her reason it seemed like a pretty reasonable thing to do sir," he said nervously.

Vader looked at the admiral saying, "I'll get back to you."

He turned to Ahsoka. "As for you-."

"Very good Ahsoka. Good," Palpatine said to her. "Perhaps Lord Vader could stand to learn something from you in the area of being subtle in an obviously delicate situation. We can avoid more uprisings and conflict if we make the people think we're doing what they want."

"People don't know what they want and even so, it's never what they need. I say let them rebel and we'll crush them," Vader responded dryly.

"Perhaps you were right," Palpatine said to Vader. "She may prove to be a valuable asset to the empire if she can prove her loyalty of course…"

"I led him to Hoth, didn't I?" Ahsoka asked him darkly.

"Yes, yes. But under what circumstances?" Palpatine asked. "Since you've already decided to take charge of this mission, why don't you lead it when the time comes?"

"What?" both Vader and Ahsoka said in shock.

"Think of it as a trial run Vader. Prove that she's as valuable as you say she is," Palpatine said simply and then made his way off the bridge and back to the hanger.

Ahsoka looked at Vader as they too made their way off the bridge and into the lift. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like what he said to you."

"He knows about Shmi," he said simply and then added. "He knows about everything except Leia…"

"What? How?"

"A spy, I suppose," Vader replied.

"But why would he accept me so easily?" Ahsoka wondered aloud.

Vader scoffed. "Accept? Hardly. He's trying to lure you into a false sense of security and trust by making you think he sees some use in you. Personally, I don't recall him ever caring what people thought he was doing," Vader pointed out. "But it gives us time to plan and find Shmi."

"But we have to do it before he does," Ahsoka said. "You may be second in command, but you don't have all his resources."

"It's a big galaxy Ahsoka. She could be anywhere. He's not going to find her first. Besides, we actually have a leg up on him if you think about it," Vader said deciding to neglect mentioning that Palpatine could see the future as clearly as he was looking at Ahsoka right them. She didn't need to know that.

Ahsoka looked at him and started to ask what it was until she saw a burn in the leather of his suit. She put her hand on it in confusion.

"What's that?" she asked him.

Vader shifted his shoulder to move her hand away and shrugged it off.

"Nothing…"

"Liar," Ahsoka said as she took in his presence and felt a lingering pain and tiredness on him. "What did the emperor do to you?"

"It's nothing," Vader said but then noticed that Ahsoka wasn't going to let it go and then added. "Let's just say he wasn't happy when he found out all the secrets I had been hiding from him. He wanted to remind me that whole or half machine, he's still the one in charge. As if I had forgotten…"

"Why do you take this abuse from that old corpse? You're stronger than him! Why wait?" Ahsoka demanded angrily. This was getting ridiculous.

Vader paused in his step trying to determine whether he should answer her question or not. Finally he said, "Because I have something to lose and he knows it."

He kept walking at that point. Ahsoka didn't say anything else knowing she wasn't going to get a response out of him. So she followed him silently instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **This was a fun chapter. Fun and necessary. I know you'll all have your opinions about it. But be patient. I've come up with a psychology for this character named Vader which is slowly revealed later. More to come. And time to start the countdown to get out of school for the summer. Got to go do some reading and studying for the end of the year.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	12. Chapter 12

**Incentive Day Alert**

**AN: **Okay. So a week and a half ago, I decided that I was going to come up with a challenge where I give you all a review quota that if you all meet, you'll get an extra chapter for that week (i.e. whereas I usually update three times a week, if you meet the incentive, you'll end up with four). It was going to fall on every second Friday and the quota would depend on the reviews gotten for the last few chapters (I thought it was fair as regardless I'm going to update on my regular days reviews or not). But I decided that doesn't quite work without a cliffhanger. So since this is a two part chapter, I decided to move the incentive to whenever there's a cliffhanger or feel it can be done. So from now on when you see that sign in bold up there, it's an incentive day. So today's quota is **15 reviews **by **six o'clock eastern time.**

Got that? Okay. This is always fun.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Twelve**

The officers of the _Executor_ had been skeptical about having a woman on board who Vader declared was his second. Not many women held high positions in the Empire as the general consensus was that they lacked the discipline, endurance, and were generally weaker than men. But she had certainly proved them wrong in the swift handling of the youth rebellion, of which she told Vader was easy compared to the battles of the Clone Wars where they sometimes were underequipped to deal with many of the crisis situations. Therefore, the crew quickly adjusted to having a woman on board and even more than respected her for her battle skills, they were grateful for her influence on their first commander's behavior and mood. Her presence mellowed Vader out considerably, probably because he was more conscious of the things he did when she was around. This woman (as no one was quite sure the relationship she had with Vader) was certainly more merciful and patient than their commander.

But it was different that day. Vader noticed her mood had been on the decline that month. It started with her not talking as much, then she started getting agitated and glaring, next her dry humor turned into outright sarcasm and frustration, and lastly that day, Vader was on the receiving end of her frustration and temper and the time couldn't have been more perfect…

The emperor had gotten reports that there were two Jedi hiding and causing trouble in a Mid-rim world and their job was to detain and deal with the two before they could regroup with other Jedi, particularly Yoda and Obi-wan. Well technically, Vader was just along to supervise. The emperor had made it clear that it was Ahsoka's job to cement her loyalty to him. It was one thing to quell a rebellion of youth, but another to officially turn her back on the Jedi and kill one. Vader hadn't thought her mood could get any worse by that time but it had. As if it weren't bad enough, she wasn't talking to him, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. So instead of dwelling on it, he tried to focus on the mission. But that was hard to do when she wouldn't talk to him, not civilly anyway…

"The mission is simple," Vader was saying to the troops. "We invade the city for temporary occupation until the Jedi threat is eliminated. Your orders are to keep order in the city by any means necessary."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes muttering, "How do you expect order to be kept in a city being invaded and occupied?"

Vader ignored her comment. "Ahsoka," he said to her and though she didn't address him, he continued, "We'll sweep the city for clues and interrogate witnesses so that we can immediately eliminate the Jedi threat."

Ahsoka again didn't address him and this time Vader forgot that they were about to land for an invasion with the troops watching them.

"Is there a problem?" he asked now angry with her himself.

"Not at all," she said.

The sarcastic undertone didn't escape Vader's notice.

"Well whatever it is, it'll be best if you put it aside and deal with it later. This mission can't be endangered because one of its commanders is having mood swings," he said bluntly.

"It's always about the mission with you. Isn't it?" Ahsoka snapped as the ship landed.

Vader's helmet tilted to the side almost stunned at her boldness.

"Excuse me?" he asked in a warning tone.

"You heard me. But don't worry. I won't endanger your precious mission," she said bitterly.

"Actually, it's your mission and you'd do well to be grateful that I'm helping you with it despite your attitude," Vader shot back. Not to mention it was taking all his will power not to choke her where she stood…

"To be quite honest, I don't care whether I get your help or not. I don't want to be here. So let's just get this over with," Ahsoka snapped heading down the lowered ramp.

Vader clenched his fist in agitation at the woman before remembering the troops behind him who were staring at him in fascination that he had just let someone talk to him like that a walk away alive.

"Well you have your orders. Get a move on. I'm not feeling very beneficent today…" he snapped making his way out the ship himself.

Despite her earlier comment about not caring about the mission, she was obviously ready to get it over with and knew that couldn't be done until they found the two Jedi. Her intolerance for mistakes that day was worse than his usually was and that was saying something. However, the invasion and subsequent occupation took longer than they expected, namely because of the resistance they received from the city.

"What's going on?" Vader asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka didn't answer and only continued to look at the layouts of the city that were lying on one of the tanks she was using as a table.

He sighed deeply. "I really don't care why you're angry at the world. I don't even care that right about now a nest a gundarks would be better company than you. But for the sake of this mission will you at least answer me?"

"The troops have surrounded the perimeter of the city effectively blockading it, but they can't get in," Ahsoka pointed out. "Apparently the mayor got whiff of the invasion and ordered local troops to guard the perimeter of the city, not to mention they've planted a mime field… If the troops try to invade we'll lose at least half of them, probably more."

"Then we'll have to make our way past it and deactivate the field somehow if we want this mission to be a success," Vader said.

Ahsoka shook her head and apparently forgetting that she was mad at the galaxy said, "We could try that, but their operatives have been commanded to activate the entire field if anyone tries to get past it. They're waiting for us to do that."

"Well at least now we know they're hiding the Jedi…" Vader said.

"Apparently," she said sighing.

"And since we know it's a trap," Vader said, "The best thing to do is to spring the trap."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Reckless as ever… We're trying to get in contact with the mayor now."

On cue one of the officers called them both to the communications system where the holo of the young mayor was. Vader was immediately reminded of a young Padmé, fourteen years old trying to save her people's lives.

"Lord Vader and…" she looked over at Ahsoka and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've yet met your acquaintance."

"My name is irrelevant right now and so I'll get straight to the point. I have better things to do today than waste my time trying to figure out how to get past your mime field. Shut it down and I assure you we'll be in and out of your city within the day," Ahsoka said coolly. "Call off your army."

"With all due respect, we are a sovereign city, separate from the government of this planet and not under your jurisdiction, nor do we have ties to your rebellion. You have no right to invade without warning."

"Sovereign?" Ahsoka asked in surprise and then looked at Vader who was surprised as well.

"Yes," the girl said firmly.

"Fine then," Ahsoka said quickly. "We'll hold off the invasion if you allow me and Lord Vader to search your sovereignty for the two fugitive Jedi in your city."

The girl looked at them with a level stare before saying, "That's an acceptable agreement. We'll turn off the mime field in twenty minutes and you both can conduct your search, but only you two…"

"Agreed," Ahsoka said and the girl cut off the connection.

Vader looked at her. "I sincerely hope you're aware that they agreed with this way too quickly. It's a setup."

"I know that," Ahsoka said rolling her eyes. "I'm not dumb. I'm simply taking a page out of your book."

"And that is?"

"Spring the trap," she said grinning.

It was true that it was exactly what he would have done. But those things always miraculously worked out for him. As hypocritical as it was, he didn't see that happening with Ahsoka.

"This is nuts," he told her.

"Hypocrite," Ahsoka said to him.

"That's different. You're not me."

"Not trying to be," she said heading for the mime field.

Vader was at his wit's end. What the hell was wrong with her?

"That's it," he demanded of her grabbing her arm and turning her to him when they were on the edge of the field. "What's your problem?"

Ahsoka glared at him coldly and clenched her jaw. So seeing that she wasn't going to say anything, he tapped into their mostly ignored force bond to get a feel of what was going on. He almost reeled back at the swirl of emotions. Apparently, she wasn't completely angry. It was just the emotion that was manifesting itself the most. But underneath all that was silent agony about something and resentment toward him. He started to ask her about it until one of the officers looked at them and said, "Sir! The mime field is down."

"Let's go," she said abruptly and started to cross the field to go directly into the city.

For a place that was being threatened with invasion, it sure was busy. People went on about their business as though the empire hadn't surrounds the perimeter of the city, effectively blockading it. Vader in full armor, however, certainly got their attention and passersby moved out the way to give them room.

"Well we're here now," Ahsoka said sighing. "Where to start?"

Vader tried his hardest to ignore the sad undertone in her voice as he scanned the part of the city they were in.

"According to the reports, they're usually near the main part of the city. No doubt they'll be sure to cause a riot sometime today if we simply wait on them."

"Wait?" Ahsoka asked. "That's a new one coming from the guy who just runs into things."

"Even I know that it's better to wait when there's nothing to run into," Vader replied.

"Then while we're waiting," Ahsoka said in a bored tone, "how about we go in there?"

Vader followed her gaze to see a bustling farmer's market. Why she wanted to go in there, he had no clue. But if it would do anything to help her mood, he was all for it. Reluctantly he followed her to the place and she idly walked around, every now and then glancing at a person making candy or some other interesting thing like a man who had portable fish farm that he was letting customers fish in. However, as interesting as she might have found them, it was a simple piece of fruit that caught her attention.

It was white and looked like a snowball for all Vader knew. He watched in curiosity as Ahsoka picked it up.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Winter fruit," she replied staring at it.

"Highly original name," he commented.

Ahsoka gave him a small glare before turning her attention back to the fruit.

"It goes by a lot of names. Winter fruit, ice cream fruit, dairy fruit. People joke that it's probably the only thing that might grow on Hoth. But no one's brave enough to try it," Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Hoth?"

"It only grows in cold frigid places so it's a rare find. They used to grow on high peaks of the mountains of Alderaan. When I was pregnant, Bail had a batch brought into the palace to celebrate the winter festival. I gained an insatiable craving for them in the latter part of my pregnancy. I'd go through a case of these things in a week…" Ahsoka said sighing and then putting the fruit down before moving on.

Vader glanced at the fruit. His senses were telling him that this fruit was connected to whatever was bothering Ahsoka today but the pieces weren't quite fitting together.

He started to follow her before pausing and sensing something, something playful, and mischievous. He stretched out his senses to get a feel of what it was before the innocent tickle became a full blown warning.

"Ahsoka," he yelled.

She stopped when he called her and looked back at him before feeling the warning. She turned around in time to use the force to divert the course of a large run away cart that had broken off from the speeder truck guiding it. It instead careened into the portable farm of fish they had passed earlier.

Seeing that she was unharmed, Vader stretched out his senses to find the source. That hadn't been an accident and when he felt the disappointment that came with failure, he was certain of it. He started to tell that to Ahsoka but just as he was getting to her, she took off to no doubt follow where her senses were pointing her.

He had a hard time keeping up with her because her slender, petite form made it easier for her to maneuver through the crowds. Vader didn't have that advantage and his full armor naturally made it more difficult for him to do the same. When he caught up with her, she was out the market and in the square of the city with her lightsaber out cutting through random crates that kept flying her way.

"Well you were right," Ahsoka muttered. "We found whoever it was. But this isn't the style of the Jedi."

"I noticed…" Vader said grabbing Ahsoka's lightsaber hand to stay it. "Wait."

"What?" she asked.

"It's too quiet here…"

"Well we aren't in the market anymore," Ahsoka pointed out and then caught something in her peripheral vision. "There."

"Ahsoka wait," Vader said as she took off again and instantly felt like he was twenty years old and chasing after his fourteen year old padawan with a mind of her own.

He cursed as he went after her into an empty building with a for sale sign on it. He followed her up the stairs and found her in the dark empty halls looking around.

"Ahsoka, something's not right here," Vader said to her.

"What isn't?"

"You don't find it odd that the square was empty, like it had been recently evacuated or something?" Vader asked her.

"Like they were purposely leading us here…?" Ahsoka said as the realization dawned on her.

"Well we're here now," Vader said walking past her. "This way," he said ignoring the feeling that they should get out of there. He put his hand on a seemingly random door and lit his lightsaber.

Ahsoka came to stand next to him with her blade already lit as used to force to open the door and braced himself for what was inside.

At the sight, they both immediately paused. Safe to say, they were both utterly perplexed.

Two girls were there. One was obviously about twelve or thirteen years older than the other as she appeared to be around seventeen while the girl with her was at least four. It could have been said that the older girl was the little one's mother, but their bond felt more like the one between sisters…

"It was you two down there?" Ahsoka asked softly. "You're the two so-called Jedi wrecking havoc?"

"Do we look like Jedi?" the older girl asked them coldly.

Vader started to demand of them what they were doing and why they had purposely led them there when Ahsoka extinguished her blade, anger rolling off her presence in waves before she let out a predator growl.

"Kriffing bastard!" she yelled and started to storm out the room.

Vader grabbed her by the arm to pull her back.

"What are you talking about?"

"That bastard sent me here on purpose to kill them!" Ahsoka snapped pulling her arm away.

"Who?"

"The emperor! He knew! He knew…" she said trailing off and then she did the last thing Vader had been expecting her to do.

She let her head fall forward and failed miserably to hold back a sob as she put her hands over her face.

Vader had enough by this time.

"That's it," he said. "What the stang is wrong with-?"

He paused and turned around to find that the two children had escaped in his moment of distraction with Ahsoka.

"Where-?"

Vader paused when her heard the increasing beeping that only meant that a detonator was about to explode.

Ahsoka seemed to realize the same thing despite her distress and said, "We have to get out of here."

"No time," he said pulling her to him to shield her with his bulky form as the detonator exploded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **This chapter came out of nowhere. Originally it wasn't supposed to be like this. But as I wrote, I wasn't feeling that scouting mission and so I scrapped it as it wasn't exactly necessary to the theme and plot of the story and got this instead.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **I'm impressed by your response to this and I thank all of you even though you didn't meet the incentive quota. However, one of your fellow readers did win you all an extra chapter for hitting dead on the nail what was wrong with Ahsoka. I've got to work harder to stump you people… (Starts to walk off to figure out how to stump readers). Oh yeah. Here's the next chapter.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ahsoka woke up and immediately came to the conclusion that she was being held captive. The cell was a good indication and if that hadn't clued her in, the shackles around her wrist and neck certainly indicated as much. She groaned. Could the day get any worse?

She started to tap into the force to get a feel for the mechanics of her bonds before Vader's voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you?"

"Why not?" she said not caring how irritable he sounded.

"I tried and let's just say it wasn't exactly a pleasant experience," he said and that was when Ahsoka noticed how ruffled and tired he looked, like he had just been on the receiving end of a torture droid. Vader added, "It it weren't for these things shocking me I would have had us out of here by now

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Since our captors thought it would be a good idea to make me more docile by taking my breathing mask. Imagine their shock to find a whole man under this," he said with a small smirk.

Ahsoka looked at his face to see that his mask was indeed missing, but instead of being relieved that he was alright, his smug smirk set her off.

"What are you smirking at? There's nothing funny about this. If you haven't noticed, we're prisoners," she snapped at him.

"I would have never known," Vader said narrowing his eyes at her. "In fact, I was waiting for them to call us out for dinner."

"And there with the sarcasm… Are you ever not sarcastic?" she asked.

"Don't take this out on me. This is your fault. You're the one who's been kriffing distracted and on a rampage all day… Hell, you've been acting like this all month and because of your kriffing issues, you got us into this mess."

Ahsoka lunged at him at that point and Vader found himself glad that she couldn't get to him because of her restraints unless he moved closer to her. Her attempt at attacking him was quite unexpected and he doubted he would have been prepared for it even if the force warned him.

"It's always about the empire with you! The kriffing mission. Nothing gets in the way of the mission. You probably care about your precious empire more than you care about your own children," she accused.

He glared at her and was suddenly glad their restraints restricted his use of the force or else he might have attacked her.

"You know that's not true," he said in a dark tone, his eyes turning sith yellow.

"Is it?" Ahsoka challenged not at all intimidated as she was still trying to pull against her restraints to get to him. "Then you're going to love this one! How would you like to know that your precious emperor set us up? He knew all that this was a trap and that those so-called damn Jedi were just two girls trying to hide under the protection of the mayor. He knew!"

Vader's anger melted away slightly at that. Of course such a thing would be bothering her.

"Somehow I can't find it in me to be surprised. It sounds like something he'd do to test you. See if you'd kill children if he deemed them a threat…"

Ahsoka tried in vain to lunge at him again. "And that doesn't bother you in the least?"

"I expected such a thing from him," Vader said honestly. He had been waiting for Palpatine to try to test Ahsoka this way and two innocent girls was the perfect way to do it.

Ahsoka stared at him for a moment before letting out a frustrated groan and going back to lie in her corner. A few minutes later he heard her muffled sobs and he groaned. He just didn't get it.

"Something else is bothering you. What is it?" he asked not having the energy to demand it of her.

"Nothing," Ahsoka said bitterly. He would think it was ridiculous anyway.

"Tell me," he said a little firmer. "There's no telling how long it'll be before we're out of here. You're going to tell me."

Ahsoka didn't have the strength to argue with him and so she sighed in emotional exhaustion.

"Today's her birthday," she finally said.

"What?" Vader asked.

"It's Shmi's birthday," she said a little louder.

She paused as she waited for him to respond and then she sensed his annoyance with himself for not figuring it out sooner.

"That explains a lot…" he said exasperated with himself more than with her. "I should have figured that out. The timing's about right."

"So that's why you've been so irritated lately and why you didn't want to come on this mission?"

Ahsoka nodded.

"And the fruit reminded you of her. She must like it a lot," Vader assumed.

"I think I passed the craving on," Ahsoka muttered wistfully.

She frowned when she heard him laugh and turned around to look at him, an angry scowl on her face. He found the strangest things to laugh at.

"You find it funny? Ridiculous maybe?" she asked.

Vader shook his head. "It's not you… Well it is. But…"

"But what?"

Vader had stopped his chuckling by then but was smirking.

"For a while, with those mood swings you've been having, I thought you were pregnant again," he admitted.

Ahsoka scowled. "Force forbid. One pregnancy is enough for me. I've done my share of aiding in the repopulation of the galaxy. I doubt the galaxy could handle another Skywalker child. Force knows I can't and don't want to."

They were silent after that, and Ahsoka went back to her corner to sulk until she heard Vader shift over to her.

"Come here," he said in a gentle commanding tone.

Ahsoka looked back at him, but seeing no room to argue went ahead and scouted to sit next to him and lean her head on his shoulder.

"Please tell me why it took us getting captured and locked in a cell for you to tell me any of this," he said in unrestrained frustration

Ahsoka bit her lip before hesitantly replying, "I didn't think you'd care…"

Ahsoka felt a pang of guilt at the hurt she felt in him, but he kept it under control, barely perceptible through the force at all.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Can you blame me?" she asked. "You're not the most unintimidating and sympathetic person to talk to."

"You find me intimidating?"

"Not you personally. But let's face it. You're a stone wall when it comes to emotions and you always brush other's off. You don't even believe that I love you and can't admit it yourself," she said bluntly.

Vader held back a cringe. She was right, but it wasn't something he wanted to get into. So he changed the subject.

"But that still doesn't explain why you're mad at me."

"I was trying not to think about her but that's insanely hard to do when you're around…" Ahsoka said dryly.

"Should I be insulted or flattered?" Vader asked but then he sensed her temper flair again and not knowing if he would be able to restrain himself again added, "Why is that?"

"She's all me personality wise, for the most part anyway…" Ahsoka muttered sighing. "But all her little quirks she gets from you, though I could just say she learned it from Leia or Luke."

"What quirks?"

"That little smirk thing you do," Ahsoka said right off the bat. "She does that when she thinks something's funny but doesn't want to laugh or doesn't think she should."

"And?"

"She's impatient as hell but that's not the thing that worries me. The thing is she just takes it into her own hands when she's tired of waiting. So naturally she has an intolerance for mediocrity."

"At five?" Vader asked in disbelief.

"Six," Ahsoka corrected. "And Force forbid that she finds out you've been hiding something from her, actively anyway. She always knows when people aren't telling her something."

"Next thing you know you're going to tell me she got the temper too…"

"Oddly enough, no," Ahsoka said shaking her head. "It takes a lot to make her get angry. She takes everything in stride and ignores things that she thinks are ridiculous and should make her angry. I don't know where she got _that_ from. It's odd… no matter what she's feeling hardly anything disturbs her calm."

"I bet the Jedi love that," Vader said bitterly.

"They do," Ahsoka muttered. "They want her to be a Jedi. I told them no. That's why I told Leia to give her to Han. He's not exactly ideal but he doesn't really have a side per say. He won't try to stick any ideas in her head."

Vader now understood her logic of sending her away with that scoundrel. As loathe as he was to admit it, it might have been for the best than to put her in the protection of the Jedi so they could turn her on them. Away from the Jedi and away from the sith…

"She's fine," Vader assured. "You'd know if something were wrong."

"I can't help it. I haven't seen her in almost three months," Ahsoka said vaguely.

It had actually been almost four months, but Vader decided it might not be a good idea to point out. He knew what it was like having spent months at a time away from Leia in her youth and then not seeing her for almost six years. He was there as much as he could have been, but he still missed a lot. Vader didn't even like thinking about having not met Luke until he was a teenager, not to mention Shmi was as much his as she was Ahsoka's. It was then he realized that he knew very little about his youngest child and hadn't thought about asking Ahsoka because to be honest, it was too painful for him to think about. Always hiding, always on the run, always in danger…

However, instead of telling her that though he leaned in closer to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"We'll find her… I promise," he said.

"Never said I doubted you," she replied. "Not how are we going to get out of here?"

Their chance came when a couple of guards armed with blasters came in to take them away, no doubt to the mayor who was probably in on Ahsoka's so-called test. One of them hauled Vader up and the other Ahsoka. They exchanged a glance and then Vader with his quick reflexes grabbed one before he could even think to use his blaster to perhaps stun them. Vader slammed his head into the wall so hard that even the helmet he had on could prevent him from taking severe damage and losing consciousness. Meanwhile Ahsoka swung her shackled arms to the side of her guards head and then jumped to swing her legs around his neck and shoulders causing him to fall forward with her straddling his back.

"You all didn't think just because we were shackled and couldn't use the force, we were completely defenseless huh?" Ahsoka asked playfully as she grabbed the keys off his belt and undid her wrist, leg, and neck restraints.

She tossed the keys to Vader who did the same and then hauled the conscious man to his feet in a force choke.

"Where is you mayor?"

He looked up and the two got the point. She was waiting on them to bring the prisoners up.

"Mind telling us where they put out weapons and his mask?" Ahsoka added.

When the guard didn't immediately answer, Vader tightened his grip.

"She asked you a question. Are you going to answer her?"

The guard looked at her and Ahsoka said, "I don't know what you're looking at me for. I can't control him. You may as well answer the question."

"The hall…" the man choked.

"Close enough," Vader said as the man fell limp in his grip and he let go of his hold.

Ahsoka looked down at the man and then at Vader who was already making his way down the hall.

She chased after him and said, "You didn't have to kill him…"

Vader chose not to answer her and only found the room with their lightsabers. He passed her the two belonging to her and then grabbed his helmet and mask.

"And now to deal with the mayor," he snapped making his way to the upper floor.

"Vader!" she yelled chasing after them effectively ruining their element of surprise as the mayor and her guards apparently heard her call him. The guards were only able to raise their blasters before Vader lifted his hand up and carelessly flung them all aside while Vader raised his lightsaber to the young mayor's neck.

"Start talking," he said and then warned her, "And I'm not going to tolerate lying. You see my wife has had a long and stressing day and I'm in no mood to interrogate you. If I don't like what you're about to say you won't have to worry about the invasion of your city."

The girl looked between Vader and Ahsoka.

"I'm also _extremely_ impatient," Vader added.

"You were going to kill them and they didn't do anything wrong," the girl said angrily. "It was an accident. We didn't know about their powers until recently, but someone caught whiff of it, and we were told that the empire was on the way to find and kill them."

"They're Jedi," Vader said to him.

"No they aren't, and even if they were, they're just children," the girl snapped as if she wasn't only fourteen or fifteen. "They didn't do anything."

"Your defiance-."

Ahsoka reached her up and put his hand down.

"Who told you we were coming? Who told you where to get the right bonds to shackle us?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know," she said. "We couldn't see his face. But I had my guards investigate the information and he was right. I had to stop you somehow, and I knew if we planted the mime field you would try to get through."

"We figured that much," Ahsoka said and then sighed. "You're protecting these girls."

A nod.

"Who are they to you?"

"My sisters…" she admitted without looking from Ahsoka's face.

They met eyes for a moment and the Ahsoka sighed grabbing her com.

"Call off the troops. We're leaving," she said and then looked at the mayor. "I suggest you get yourself and your sisters somewhere far, far away from here as soon as possible. I can't say how long you'll be safe here after we leave."

Ahsoka then turned on her head cursing under her breath much to Vader's surprise and started to leave.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"We're leaving. There's no point in being here. I'm not going to kill those two girls," Ahsoka declared. "Not today anyway."

Vader had the sneaking suspicion that Palpatine had been counting on that which was why he sent her there on this day in the first place. He was amazed that somehow Palpatine had found out the date of his daughter's birthday before he did. But in any case, he wasn't going to like that Ahsoka had left the children alive, and he also had the distinct inkling that Palpatine was looking for a reason to punish her. His master didn't particularly like his attachment to her. Of that much, he was certain. Vader would have to try to find something for them to do to make up for this failure before they returned to Coruscant. Otherwise…

"Hey Vader," Ahsoka suddenly said in a much too casual tone.

"What?" he asked forgetting that he was about to ask her if she was ready to accept the consequences of abandoning a mission, especially when he heard her tone.

"You do realize you called me your wife back there?" she said with a smirk on her face.

Vader stopped in his tracks.

"I did what?"

"You heard me," she said hooking one of her arms through his.

Vader didn't remember saying that, but it was possible he had said such a thing. If it had, he had to wonder where in the galaxy it had come from. He would never admit that for all intents and purposes, she was just that.

"Must have been a slip of the tongue."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She didn't do it," Melody said simply as she stood before the emperor. "And rest assured she's not happy with you for it."

"So she figured it out?" Palpatine asked.

"Oh yeah. Vader wasn't particularly shocked. He seemed a little indifferent in fact…" Melody said to him

"There's more isn't there?"

"I was able to snag a recording of their conversation and they mentioned a name I think you might have been interested in hearing," she said to him.

Palpatine frowned. "What name?"

Melody said handing a chip over to Palpatine for observing later. "Some girl named Leia. I don't know who she is, but they were talking about the little girl and said she might have gotten something from Leia or Luke."

Leia… Palpatine thought. He tapped into the force to see what the dark side had to offer and it showed him a face, a face that he almost mistook for his apprentice's dead wife until he noticed it was different, a little less serene and a fire in her eyes that was much different and less tamed than the fire the former Naboo senator used to possess. So there was another…

"Master," Melody said carefully.

Palpatine smiled. "Don't you see my hand? There's only one possible explanation for it."

"What?"

"I don't think his Jedi whore was the only thing Vader was hiding from me all these years," he said mulling over it. "There was another presence, a spark I noticed but not as powerful as young Skywalker's. It was there though. It was darker…"

"What are you saying?" Melody asked in confusion. She didn't understand how Palpatine was able to clue pieces together like he did.

"There's a second Skywalker child," Palpatine said.

"A second?" Melody asked. Despite the fact that technically he was the same man, Palpatine distinguished his apprentice's two children by calling one the Skywalker child and the other the Vader child. A second Skywalker child though?

"But how?" Melody said in confusion.

"There's only one explanation," Palpatine said. "They were twins and my apprentice knew about it the entire time. The Jedi was helping him protect the child."

"Seems like his betrayal has been in the works for a while."

"I don't think so," Palpatine said with a smirk. "He didn't want anyone to find out his weakness. He's scared what will happen to his precious children."

Palpatine's disdainful and mocking tone didn't escape Melody's notice, and she agreed. Love was a silly, fleeting emotion. It was people's downfall.

"It seems my apprentice has forgotten the trouble such petty human emotions bring and I'll have to remind him of it. I have a new mission for you Melody."

"Yes master?"

"Find Vader's youngest child and with her we'll lead the other two right to us," Palpatine said.

"But surely Lord Vader will sense their peril in the force."

"Leave that to me. Just let me know when you have the child in your grasp and then I will give you further instructions," Palpatine said to her.

Melody nodded and bowed before getting a move on with her mission. She would not fail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Kudos to Black Rose for figuring out what wrong with Ahsoka when no one else did! I misled quite a few people and she hit it right on the nail. I'm going to have to work harder at stumping you. Hmm… Anyway, even though you all didn't meet the incentive in time, for outsmarting me and figuring out my subtle hints, she deserves a reward.

So Black Rose, you've got an extra chapter coupon to be used at any day except Sunday and for any future chapter. I hope you're reading this. If not, someone will get around to telling you I hope…

So not much of a cliffhanger as you can see, meaning it won't kill you to wait until Monday for the next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **So I'm so worried that the login will be down tomorrow that I'm posting this early, although, in my time zone, it is tomorrow while in California (where this site is run from) it's still yesterday… In other words, it's already April 11 for me so I'm actually on time. Not much to say about this chapter or I'm too tired to think of it one. Thanks for your responses and reviews btw. I hope you like this one/

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Where are we going now Han?" Shmi asked him as she watched him plug in a few coordinates.

"I guess you could say I found a job sweetheart," he said to the girl.

"But I thought Leia left us money," Shmi said to him as she sat down near him.

"She left it to take care of you. I don't feel right using it for me kid. Need to make my own money," Han said to her.

Shmi found Han Solo to be a strange man over the last few months. She wasn't too sure what to make of him. One moment he was acting all rough and tough and the next he was gentle and cursing under his breath as he tried to comb her hair out for her (He still couldn't do that right. He always ended up brushing where her montrals would grow too hard). But despite all his oddness, he was a nice man and slowly she stopped missing her sister and mother so much, as Han had done everything he could to keep her happy. One of the things he had done came walking into the cockpit.

"What have I told you about letting that thing in here?" Han asked dryly looking at the tusk cat.

"His name is Kishan," Shmi said pointedly as she rubbed her exotic pet's head. He growled in contentment.

Han would never tell Shmi, but he had come to like the little cub that they had purchased a few months before. It was a very docile animal and Han wasn't sure, but he thought it might have something to do with Shmi's force powers. She was always claiming they had a connection and that he'd never hurt anyone. That didn't stop Han from making sure they dulled the cub's tusk so no accidents would happen. However, Kishan seemed to be very aware that he could accidentally hurt her and was careful about how he played with Shmi.

"At the rate it's growing, we're going to need a bigger ship," Han muttered to the cub that wasn't quite a cub anymore. It was now two and a half feet tall and over a meter long.

"Chewie's bigger than Kishan."

"Chewie doesn't have jaws that can snap a person in half."

Shmi looked at him insulted. "Kishan wouldn't do that!" she exclaimed resting her head on his. "Would you?"

Kishan let out an affectionate growl towards Shmi and then a more hostile one toward Han. Han slid away from him.

"Nothing personal. Just sayin'," he said nervously. That beast was too smart for its own good.

"So where are we going?" Shmi asked again.

"Dathomir," Han replied.

Shmi blinked. "Isn't that a planet full of witches?"

"Don't tell that to them," Han said to her. "But yeah. They generally like to avoid the outside world. So when I told them I had no allegiances right now, they immediately hired me for the job."

"What's an allegiance?"

"Loyalty to any of the people in charge kid," Han said simply.

Shmi nodded and filed the information away for later, something like her sister usually did Han noticed. She was certainly smart for a six year old, sometimes too smart. Han couldn't pull anything past her, but unlike Leia, she never used it to her advantage.

Han sighed a little at that. In the last few months, he hadn't had any contact with Leia or Ahsoka. Not that he really cared at all… Maybe he did miss Leia a little. But his reasons for wanting to contact them had everything to do with Shmi. She was still very playful and teasing, but her sadness had mellowed her out some, made her a more serious child and Han didn't like it as much as he thought he would. It was especially heart wrenching on her birthday a month or so ago. She had looked wistfully out the window for a while as if looking for her mother to come or to see Leia's star fighter. Then she went and locked herself in a room for a while before Han finally got fed up and took her to an amusement park on a nearby world.

Shmi looked out the window later as they came upon the planet. "It's so pretty!"

"Yeah. It is pretty by human standards," Han said.

"Much better than all those other planets we've gone to," Shmi said honestly as they approached the planet.

Chewie growled in agreement with her. The other backwater planets they had been on weren't very welcoming. Shmi had hated Affavan and Tatooine (of which she decided that she hated sand because it got everywhere). However they both changed their minds a little at the coordinates. While the planet as a whole was pretty, the place they had gone to was clouded by red clouds and the plant life was the same hue and dead looking.

Shmi tried not to complain to Han as she stuck close to Kishan who was growling at something.

"Han… Where is everyone?"

Han looked around putting his hand on his blaster. "I don't know kid. But I have a bad feeling about all this. What about you Chewie?"

The wookiee nodded.

"Well since we all seem to be a bit apprehensive about this, how about we leave this dreadful planet…" Threepio said. "It can't be safe for Miss Shmi to be here."

Shmi shook her head. "It's not dangerous…"

"What do you sense kid?" Han asked.

"Darkness," Shmi said oddly calm. "It's feels familiar."

"I'll bet," Han muttered. Her father was Darth Vader.

"The tribe is that way," Shmi said pointing ahead. "I feel people."

"Then that's the way we go kid," Han said though he still had a nice grip on his blaster just in case.

They walked in the direction and sure enough they came upon the village where a 'welcoming' party was waiting.

"Captain Solo," the leader said. "We've been expecting you."

"You already knew we were here," Shmi said suddenly to her.

"What makes you say that child?"

Shmi turned around and pointed to a seemingly random tree. A woman with a hood on and mask over her mouth came from behind it.

"Ah," the woman said and Han couldn't make out whether she was pleased or suspicious, possibly a little of both. "This one's power is strong, familiar even… Who are your parents, child?"

"With all due respect and everything Mother Talzin, we didn't come to discuss my niece's paternity," Han said to her.

"Of course," she said and gestured for them to follow her. "This way Captain Solo. We will discuss the conditions of our agreement."

Talzin led them through the village and into their temple (Shmi guessed it was the equivalent of a palace really as it appeared people lived there also). When they were inside the mother then gestured to Shmi who was looking around in wonder at the place.

"Perhaps you niece would like to spend some time with the sisters her own age or do some exploring of her own? I assure you no harm will come to her."

"What do you say kid?" Han asked her.

Shmi wasted no time running off with Kishan running behind her.

"Oh Miss Shmi. Not so fast!"

"Let her be Threepio. You'll ruin her fun. Let her do some exploring. She needs it after being cooped up on the Falcon for so long. Go find something else to do other than worry after the kid," Han said continuing to follow Talzin.

Shmi looked around the temple in awe and briefly wondered if there were any other children inside that she might be able to play with or whether she would have to go outside and see the village more to find them. Deciding that since she was in the temple it wouldn't hurt to check, she started poking her head around into different rooms.

"There has to be someone," she said making her way through the temple.

Kishan then began to growl, and Shmi narrowed her eyes looking around her before looking up. She couldn't see anything past the shadows of the statues, but she knew someone was there.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

The bald woman jumped down wearing a black version of the red mid-thigh cat suits she had seen the other women warriors wearing.

"Are you always so rude child?"

"Do you always hide in the shadows of ceilings?" Shmi shot back obviously surprising the woman with her wit.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you to respect your elders child?" the woman asked circling her.

"My mother did, but I didn't listen," Shmi said simply sensing that the woman was going to do her no harm and running her hand over her growling cub's head. "It's okay Kishan."

"Odd choice for a familiar, especially for one so young."

"You all have odd choice in clothing," Shmi pointed out in reference to the woman's outfit.

To Shmi's surprise, she sensed laughter somewhere inside the woman.

"It's been a while since I've come across a child like you… You remind me of someone," she said slowly and then said. "You're not all human are you child."

"My mother's Torgrtua," Shmi said not seeing the harm in telling that tidbit.

"Hmp… I figured as much. Your hue is a little off to be all human," she said and then started to walk past Shmi.

Shmi hesitated only for a moment before turning around to call the woman back. She stopped for a moment.

"I'm waiting for my uncle… Do you know where there are some other children?" she asked shyly.

The woman sighed in agitation before gesturing for Shmi to follow.

"Thank you."

"Better you have something to do than wrecking our temple child," she snapped, but Shmi was unfazed.

"I'm Mimi," Shmi said using the name Han told her to use to strangers. "What's your name?"

Shmi thought the woman wasn't going to reply until she finally replied, "Ventress… Asajj Ventress."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Luke sighed as he tried in vain to meditate, and it was through no fault of his own. It was Leia… Something was bothering her, and it had been since she came out that cave six months ago when they first came to Dagobah. Since then, he couldn't say whether her training was progressing good or not. Skill wise she had definitely improved. She began to see some of the value in the Jedi technique and began to incorporate into her repertoire. However, inside she was conflicted and it was starting to rub off on him.

He got up and found his sister under the hood of his X-wing. She took out what appeared to be the hyper drive and then sat on a log to start tinkering with it.

He leaned against a tree and waited for her to address him.

"What are you doing Luke?" she asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Upgrading your X-wing's hyper drive circuitry apparently," Leia replied curtly.

Luke raised his eyebrows at her. "You know how to do that?"

"Dad taught me everything he could about mechanics. It was our thing. He would come home and we would spend hours in the garage modifying engines, personalizing speeders… He would usually leave me a project and inspect my work when he came back months later," she said sighing.

"You're bothered by something."

"How do you know?"

"It's hard to ignore through our bond. Besides, you always go find something to fix when you're bothered, even when it doesn't need fixing."

Leia smiled a little as she cut a wire on the part. "Dad always said things seem so much simpler when you're fixing something."

Luke personally thought it was his sister's way of convincing herself that she was in control when she felt like things were spiraling out of her hands. She could control whatever she was fixing. It would never get beyond her control. He knew how she felt. He spent many days messing around with alliance speeders and start fighters when he felt he wasn't in control of his life.

He sat next to her to help her do whatever she was trying to do.

"So what's on your mind?"

Leia stayed silent for a moment and then looked up at him. "What do you know about mom?"

"Our mother?" Luke asked in surprise and Leia nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Is it so shocking?" she asked with a smile playing her lips.

"No… It's just you ask about her about as often as I ask you about dad."

"Translation: Never," Leia concluded. "Just tell me what you know."

"You know everything there is to know. She was the Queen of Naboo when she was fourteen and met dad shortly afterwards. Then she fell in love with dad and married him ten years later when she was a senator, and finally died when she had us three years later," Luke said simply.

"That's one hell of a way to condense it."

Luke laughed. "Well what do you want me to say?"

"Do you know what she was like? Her personality," Leia asked him.

"Obi-wan said she was very passionate about everything she did, believed in freedom and democracy with all her heart. She believed in the good of everyone and always had faith in the good she saw in people. The republic was her everything after dad and us," Luke said.

Leia paused her work on the hyper drive before saying, "Ahsoka told me that she died of a broken heart. That she didn't want to live anymore because she had nothing to live for."

"That's more or less what Obi-wan told me," Luke agreed.

"But I don't get it. We were alive," Leia whispered. It had never quite settled with her that her mother could die because she lost the will to live when she had two newborn babies to live for. Then she added, "Dad was still alive. He loved her with all his heart."

"I don't know about _that_," Luke said scowling.

"Why do you say that?"

"I made Obi-wan tell me what really happened the day we were born and he said that dad tried to kill our mother," he said bluntly.

Leia looked up at Luke in obvious surprise which in turn surprised Luke. Leia was rarely, if ever, surprised.

"You're lying," she finally said glaring at him.

"That's what Obi-wan said," Luke replied. "He said dad choked her."

Leia clenched her jaw and turned back to the hyper-drive. "It might be true, but I know for a fact that the Jedi have a way of coloring the truth to make it look like something else."

"It's still the truth," Luke said.

"Telling a half-truth is a lie," Leia snapped. "I know my dad. I know he wouldn't do that without a reason."

"He betrayed her Leia," Luke said.

"You don't know our dad. He's the most loyal person I know. I'm not saying he wasn't wrong if that's what he did. I know he has an awful temper. Daddy and Ahsoka's relationship wasn't always blumfruit and lilies. It still isn't, but there's something else missing from this story. I don't think Obi-wan and Yoda told you the whole truth," Leia replied.

"You're calling them liars."

"That's exactly what I'm calling them."

Luke groaned. "Name one instance."

Leia scoffed. "Remember this one? Darth Vader betrayed and murdered your father," she said mocking Obi-wan's accent and passiveness before saying, "Certain point of view…"

"Well then I don't know what you want me to tell you," Luke snapped. "The only other person that was there you could ask isn't here."

"Who?" Leia asked.

"Ahsoka. She was there when it happened. Something tells me she might understand it more than the Jedi do, but don't tell them I said that."

"What makes you say so?"

"Because even after all that she knew he wouldn't hurt you when she took you to him. And although force knows I don't understand why, she loves him anyway. So she must know something, see something our mother didn't," Luke said to her.

Leia paused. That was certainly in the truth. In her vision, Ahsoka had been standing next to her dad. What did that mean? She didn't dwell on it though.

"What do you think mom would have done if she had lived?" Leia asked finally. "Do you think she would have accepted him? Do you think Ahsoka would have gone to find him and tell him about us?"

"I can't say. All I know is that mom loved democracy and the republic with everything in her so when it was destroyed and dad was the one who did it, it tore her apart," Luke said.

Leia was silent for a moment again before adding, "Do you think she would have wanted us to fight for it?"

"No doubt there," Luke said to her. "Why are you asking me all this?"

"I'm trying to make sense of my vision," Leia replied. "Mother was in it, so it makes sense to find out all I can about her to understand it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shmi watched the girls in front of her with wide eyes. She wished she could train with them.

"What's are they doing?" she asked Ventress.

"Child, I have better things to do than to sit here explain such things to you," Ventress said crossing her arms and cocking her hip out to the side.

"You do know I can tell when you're lying?" Shmi asked her.

"Can you?"

"Oh yeah," Shmi said looking at the children. "You just don't want to be around a spoiled brat like me."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can read minds too," Shmi said with a smirk.

"I can tell when you're lying too child."

"Fine," Shmi said. "But other people have called me that."

"Is it true?"

"My sister says I am a brat. But I'm not spoiled," Shmi said to her. "Now will you tell me what they're doing?"

Ventress sighed impatiently at the girl. "Learning to imbue their magic through an object, most of the time a weapon."

"It's like a lightsaber…" Shmi muttered.

"What do you know about lightsabers child?"

"Why do you call me child? Can't you say my name?" Shmi asked.

Ventress got the point. The girl wasn't going to tell her.

"Could I learn to do that?" Shmi asked curiously.

Ventress laughed. "As if mother would accept a stray child to learn our ways."

"I won't be stray for long. Me and my uncle will be coming back here a lot if he gets this job."

"Hmp," was all the woman said and Shmi crossed her arms. "We'll see about that. Even if you could, I doubt your Jedi mother would want you to."

"My mother's not a Jedi," Shmi said.

"I still doubt she'd like you learning of the dark side child," Ventress said.

"The force has a dark side?"

"What has your mother taught you child?"

"Mimi."

Ventress only put her hand on her hip impatiently.

"She never said the force had a dark side," Shmi finally said and was silent.

"Hey kid!"

Shmi turned to see Han coming to find her with Mother Talzin and her guards coming with him.

"Ah. I see you've met one of our best warriors," Talzin said to Shmi.

Shmi nodded and before Ventress could say anything said, "She's going to teach me how to do that?"

Shmi nodded her head to where the other girls her age were training.

"I never said such a thing child," Ventress snapped harshly to her.

Mother Talzin only laughed. "Perhaps the next time you are here child, we will show you something."

Shmi glanced at Ventress who only scowled and walked away.

Han grabbed Shmi's hand and started to leave.

"Talk about an attitude problem," Han muttered. In his opinion, they all needed an attitude check. He'd taking Leia driving him crazy any day. at least she wasn't sexist…

Shmi took one last glance back as they started to leave. "I like them."

"Coming from the daughter of Darth Vader, it's not all that surprising…" Han said trialing off. He would never understand this girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Nothing to say really except this chapter does play a role. I found I like the Nightsister concept and I wanted to bring Ventress into this because I liked her character and she plays into Shmi's personality development later. I was up in the air about it as it isn't really revealed what happened to Ventress and I figure I'll let the TV Show deal with that and if I'm wrong, whatever. I'd like to thin k she went back home to stay in hiding away from the empire and Darth Vader. I considered adding more to this chapter to help explain that, but it would have been pointless or simply extras that didn't fit right. Maybe later. I'll leave it up to you all to decide what you think.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **I tell you. This chapter was nice to write. It's about a year time jump I guess. So Shmi's about seven in this one. Vader and Ahsoka are in this, but nothing serious. Han and Shmi are the real focus in this for now. Can't say much right now. I'll save it for the end.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Melody groaned in impatience as she waited. Currently, she was working in conjunction with the commander of _the Annihilator _as they searched for the Millennium Falcon. At the moment though, she was on a scarcely populated planet called Varonat of the Varonat system. Sources said it was a popular stop for smugglers and pirates to rest in between jobs or on one for that matter. A source also said a Corellian Freighter that fit the description of the _Millennium Falcon_ sometimes stopped there, the passengers being a girl about seven, a wookie, a droid, and an exotic cat. It was too close a match to ignore despite the presence of an exotic cat.

So there she was in disguise as a port worker waiting for the ship in case it came in. But after a few weeks of not seeing the ship, she was starting to lose patience being there. Maybe it was time to track another lead.

"Oh come on Uncle Han!" she heard a girl's voice shout as she stomped her foot.

"No Mimi."

"Why not? I hate those cantinas."

"What would we look like going to a galactic amusement park halfway across the galaxy with that thing kid?"

"His name is Kishan and he's not a thing. Besides, I don't see the problem."

"Walking around with a tusk cat in tow is practically screaming for attention sweetheart," the man said dryly.

"But he's harmless. Look at him!"

At the word tusk cat, Melody had turned around to see, hope rising in her heart. Perhaps this stop wouldn't be in vain…

The girl grabbed hold of the tusk cat's head and pulled it down to her nuzzling the cat.

"That cat's almost as tall as you kid… heck. He's two meters long and you want to call that thing harmless."

"He is! Just like you," she said hugging her 'uncle' around the waist.

Han groaned. "Don't try to suck up to me kid. And that's not the point. The point is we'll blend in better at a smuggler space port than somewhere like that with him around unless you want to leave him on the ship while you have a good time?"

The girl frowned and then said, "I'm not leaving him!"

"Point made Mimi. Now let's go."

Melody found it hard to keep the pretense as a space porter as they walked past. This was it. Sure the girl was a little tall for a seven year old (probably inherited it from her dad), but they fit the description. When they were gone, she raised her com and said.

"Report to the emperor for further instructions. We found them…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shmi sat while she idly sipped on juice while Han enjoyed a game of sabbacc with some of his earnings. Hopefully he didn't waste them trying to double his credits to pay off Jabba the Hutt like he had a few months ago, resulting in one of Jabba's bounty hunters had coming after them… Then again, maybe he would. Running from the bounty hunter and then outsmarting him in the end had been fun.

She had to say that these space port cantinas, though no doubt not a place somewhere her age should be, were interesting to observe. But it was the things that made them interesting that made Shmi hate them. Loud men, dancing women, fights, blasters fired often, and all the scum you could find in the galaxy crammed into one space. It was certainly interesting, but it got old really fast. Shmi wondered how stunned her mother would be if she ever told her about all this… if she ever saw her again that is.

Something tickled on her senses, and Shmi sat up. Then using the limited training she got from the Nightsisters, she tried to figure out if it was dangerous or not. They told her to trust her feelings, that the force (they called it her magic) was never wrong and to always heed it. But that was hard to do when she didn't know what her feelings were trying to tell her. And it also didn't help that Han didn't really like her attachment to the Nightsisters, especially her odd relationship with Asajj Ventress, so he didn't quite take her powers seriously. He heard Ventress had fought against the Jedi in the Clone Wars and considering her mother was a former Jedi… Han really didn't like the idea.

However, it wasn't like she was fully fledged Nightsister (though she secretly would have liked to be). She only learned bits and pieces when they were there briefly (if Shmi was lucky she could convince Han to let them stay a day or two). But the change was obvious. Being around the feminine dominated society had matured her, instilled more confidence in her than she already had, and in combination with being separated from her mother and sister, had steeled her a little. She was still playful and teasing, but not overly anymore or at least, that what Han had said to her. Shmi thought she was the same old her. She didn't feel different. But Leia always told her that she could learn from anyone… good and evil. To be quite honest, Shmi wasn't quite sure where the Nightsisters fell. They were only loyal to each other and would turn on anyone if it meant the safety of their sisterhood. She didn't know whether that made them evil or not, but they treated her well enough.

Shmi groaned and decided to try to ignore her feelings as she couldn't quite figure it out, but it nagged her and so she determined that if it kept nagging her like this, it couldn't be good.

Next to her, Kishan growled.

"You sense it too?" she asked the feline.

His only response was a growl.

"Han," Shmi said deciding it was time to go.

"Just a second princess. I can win this one," Han replied.

"But Han-."

"Just wait a minute Mimi," Han said a little firmer. "Take Kishan and wait outside if that's what you want to do."

Shmi looked at Chewie who growled apologetically.

"Come Kishan and Threepio," Shmi said to the two.

"Oh thank heavens. That really is an awful place for a little girl and a droid," Threepio said.

As they stepped out the cantina, Shmi felt the overwhelming urge to look at the sky. She looked up to see a triangular shape in orbit around the planet surrounded by smaller dots.

"Uh-oh," she said and rushed back into the cantina. Han had told her a long time ago that a triangular shape in the sky was not a good thing for them.

"Han!" she said not caring if she interrupted the game.

"See kid. I told you I wouldn't be long. I won," Han said with a grin.

"Han we have to get out of here," Shmi said.

"Why?"

"It's the empire!"

"Sithspit!" Han swore and said, "Time to go get."

He turned around to collect his winnings. "Nice playing with you gentlemen. Me and my niece will be going now."

Shmi started to fidget. "Han!"

"I know kid. We're going!"

"No I mean," Shmi's senses spiked and on instinct she took Han's blaster off his belt and clumsily shot towards the exits a few times.

Two troopers fell before they were even able to get in the door.

"Stang kid… With some practice you'll make a good shot," Han said in amazement.

"Han!" Shmi said to her.

"Right," Han said picking her up and taking off out the door with Chewie, Kishan, and Threepio behind them.

"We can't run all the way there!" Shmi yelled.

Han stopped. She was right. He looked around and saw a man pulling out of a speeder.

"Excuse me," he yelled roughly pushing the man out of the way and snatching his keys. "I'm really sorry about this. Come to the docking bay later if you want it."

Han quickly dropped Shmi in the back seat and barely gave Chewie, Threepio, and Kishan to get in before he sped off toward the docking bay.

"Let's hurry it up kid," Han said as he climbed out the vehicle.

"If you had listened to me before we could have been gone," Shmi pointed out.

"We'll debate about this later sweetheart. Come on," Han said practically dragging her to where their ship was docked and being guarded by storm troopers. "Stay back kid!"

Han swiftly snatched the blaster Shmi was still holding and then grabbed another from his hip and began shooting off random shots. Chewie grabbed his rifle and did the same.

Shmi sighed. Next time they were on Dathomir she had to ask Ventress to show her how to aim a blaster properly.

"Get on the ship kid," Han yelled to her.

Shmi started for the ship behind Kishan who was guarding her protectively as they started up the ramp.

"Oh wait for me Miss Shmi!" Threepio yelled hurrying as fast as he could behind her.

"Start the ship!" Han yelled to her.

"You aren't going anywhere," a trooper said coming from the back of the ship with his partner.

Shmi groaned.

"Get them Kishan!" she yelled and the large predator lunged for the two men.

Shmi ran into the cockpit and looked at the ship controls in confusion.

"How do you start a ship?"

She heard running up the ramp and them Han swear loudly before telling Chewie to throw out Kishan's mess before he came into the cockpit.

"You didn't start the ship?" he asked.

"I don't know how!"

Han paused to gape at her and Shmi stomped her foot and yelled, "Han!"

"Sorry," Han said as he got the ship ready for takeoff. "I just find it incredibly hard to believe that with a mechanical genius for a sister and a hot shot pilot for a brother, you don't know how to start a ship."

"You can teach me sometime," Shmi said sitting next to him as she heard the troopers outside shouting at the side of the ship. "Go!"

"Don't have to tell me at all kid. We're getting out of here. How would you like to hang out on Dathomir for a while?"

Shmi clapped her hands in excitement but Threepio began to interrupt.

"Captain Solo."

"Can it goldenrod. We've got to get past this blockade first," Han said as they shot into space.

"But Captain Solo-."

"Shut him up or shut him down Mimi," Han snapped.

Shmi paused and then looked at Han.

"Han. Maybe we should listen to Threepio. Something's not right."

"It's okay kid. We're going to get out of here," Han assured albeit nervously as he could hear the lasers behind them.

Shmi sighed. Hadn't Han learned that it was better to listen to her by now?

"Ready Chewie?" he asked and Chewie growled the affirmative.

"Now," Han said as the hyper drive began to start. He tilted his head back in relief. "Whew! That was a close one wasn't it kid?"

"Han…" Shmi said looking out. "Nothing's happening."

Han looked out the visor just as soon as the hyper drive began to whine into silence.

"If I may say so, sir, I noticed earlier that the hyperdrive motivator has been damaged. It's impossible to go to light-speed."

Han let out a series of curses under his breath and Shmi groaned.

"And you say I'm hardheaded…" Shmi said dryly. "I think it's you who needs a lesson in listening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vader started to walk right past Ahsoka until he noticed something odd and extremely perplexing. First off, the stripes on her lekku were a deep dark color that clearly indicated she was worried about something, but that wasn't the shocking part. It was the tub of ice cream she was eating that was shocking.

He looked at her with his head tilted cocking an eyebrow though she couldn't see it with his mask covering his face.

"Don't you have to meet with the emperor?" Ahsoka asked ignoring his perplexing gaze.

He ignored her question and asked, "Is that ice cream?"

"Caramel flavor. Want some?" she asked not seeing the significance of it.

"You hate ice cream."

Ahsoka looked down at the half empty tub and sighed.

"There's only two reason I eat this stuff. Either I'm incredibly anxious about some or I'm pregnant. I couldn't get enough of this stuff with Shmi or dairy in general…"

That didn't quell his concern.

Ahsoka noticed and said. "Before you ask, no. I'm not pregnant. I'm anxious if you must know."

Well that explained something. The question was about what? When Vader asked, Ahsoka shrugged with a deep frown.

"That's just it. I don't know. I feel like it's really important though, and I can't do anything about it right now."

"Why ice cream?" he asked her.

"Makes me feel numb," Ahsoka said in explanation.

"Meditating would probably help."

"What part of anxious don't you get?" she asked dryly as she set the ice cream down.

Vader didn't even bother getting mad. He had learned more about Ahsoka in the last year than he had learned in twenty years of knowing her and he still didn't understand her. Women, he had decided, were more mysterious and complicated than the force…

"In any case, the emperor wants you to be there too," he said. "So you'd do well to put your anxiousness aside."

Ahsoka glared at him for a moment before cutting her eyes and grabbing her cloak.

"What does he want?"

Ever since the incident a year ago on Shmi's birthday, Ahsoka made it more than clear that she hated the emperor and to her annoyance, the emperor relished in her disdain for him. But Ahsoka didn't know everything. Vader had done and said everything he could short of begging Palpatine or committing treason to convince the emperor not to punish her after that incident, after which she had blatantly disrespected him over the com when he asked for a general briefing on their way back to Coruscant. Vader had convinced him that it had been too soon for that mission and _implied_ that Palpatine had only done so for his own sadistic pleasure. It might have gotten Vader punishment, but at least his implication had made the emperor forget about whatever he intended to make Ahsoka suffer.

Tensions were high between them and the emperor. Vader knew Palpatine was far from a stupid man. He had a feeling the man knew they were planning to overthrow him, and so it was a race against time to find Shmi at least before he did. Leia was a simple matter of connecting with his daughter wherever she was hiding and calling them back to him. And Luke… Vader was seriously considering freezing the boy in carbonite sometime in the future if he needed to.

The emperor didn't waste time with pleasantries when they got there. It was simple. The situation was simple enough. Rebellion had ensued on the mining planet of Donovia. Apparently the rebellion had convinced the miners working there that they were working on nearly slave labor. Naturally, the miners rose in rebellion and with knowledge of the tunnels and landscape, they were proving to be a formidable force to the troops stationed there. Needless to say, the emperor wanted Vader to go crush the rebellion and restore order, especially since the mines were the source of precious minerals and rare natural resources.

"You're still seem very anxious about all this," Vader pointed out to her as they went to prepare for the mission starting by getting a map of the landscape of the planet.

"I don't know," Ahsoka muttered looked down at her feet. "I just have this feeling that I should be going somewhere else, but I don't know where…"

"Have you meditated on the matter?"

"Nothing's clear. Everything's blurry," Ahsoka said.

Vader paused at that point. When something was blurry or uncertain, the emperor almost always had a hand in what was about to go down. The emperor was trying to get them out of the way for some reason, but it was unclear as to why he was trying to do this. If Leia were here, maybe she could've helped them.

"You know something," Ahsoka said to him.

"About as much as you do. But I think I'll have to try getting into contact with Leia later. She's always been good at playing these kinds of games so no doubt she can figure out the emperor's scheme," Vader replied.

"Can you reach her?"

"It won't be easy, but I'll find her if I need to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You mean we have to go that far on sublight engines?" Shmi whined. "That'll take days."

"Well that certainly shows how much you know about ships. Actually, it'll take about a week or two," Han replied.

Shmi groaned. Unlike her brother and sister who would fly around all day in space if they could, she rather be on solid ground. After being pursued by the empire for the better part of three days and then hiding on the hull of the massive Star Destroyer, _the Annihilator_, Han made the decision to take them to the Bespin where he had a friend that could help them repair the Falcon.

"Are you sure about this?" Shmi asked him skeptically.

"Would it kill you to trust me a little kid. I've taken care of you this far haven't I?" Han asked.

"Barely," she said with a smile and Han ruffled the top of her hair, careful not to disturb the two montrals underneath her thick hair.

"Still… We can trust him, can't we?" Shmi asked.

"He hates the empire kid. That's good enough for me," Han replied.

Shmi sat in her chair and pulled her knees up to her chest. Ventress would kill her to see her sitting like this, like a weakling in her eyes. A warrior knew no fear, no weakness, and no mercy to the enemy… She didn't know exactly what mercy was, but she had a feeling she wasn't supposed to agree with that one, not completely anyway. Han just didn't get it though. She had a bad feeling about all of this… The force was telling her and just to confirm it, she wished she could reach the level of magic Mother Talzin had and paint the image of whatever danger in a ball.

Han just didn't get it. She had a bad feeling about this and when she voiced as much Han only sighed.

"Well it's either we go there and get help or we wonder in space sweetheart, and I know you don't want to do that," Han pointed out.

"No. But still…"

Han sighed. "Don't think about it so much kid."

"It's hard to ignore the force Han," she said.

Han didn't answer and for a moment Shmi thought he was ignoring her until he pulled her over to the controls and sat her down on Chewie's lap.

"Well I'm going to try to help you do that kid. So you're going to learn to fly a ship," Han said to her.

Shmi scowled. "Do I have to? Can't I just go practice some spells the Nightsisters gave me to practice?"

"I'd prefer it if you stayed right here," Han said dryly. He had already had his words with Shmi about her relationship with the Nightsisters and he wasn't about to do it again.

"But why do I need to learn to fly a ship? I'm not doing it anytime soon."

"In case there's an emergency where I need you to start the ship for me again," Han said and Shmi winced catching his point. "Now see those switches kid? To start the ship, you have to flip them on to start giving power to different places on the ship. Depending on what you're trying to do determines which one's you'll need…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **I liked this one. I was really trying to distinguish Shmi from her twin siblings here and so apparently, she missed the natural born pilot thing, in fact, she doesn't like to fly too much as you can see in here. It's just a means to get from one place to another. I never fully elaborate on her relationship with the Nightsisters, but we get more of that in later chapters. I can't really say much of anything without spoiling the rest of the story so I'll jet.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **I really had a difficult time with this one and that's because of… Well, you'll see. I hope it was believable. I thought it was. I've met some damn stubborn seven year olds, tough as nails and talk about death like the weather. You decide with this one.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Concentrate," Yoda said to Leia as she meditated. "Clear all thoughts. There is only the force."

"I know how to meditate," Leia said. "You're distracting me."

"Then good practice it is. Ignore all outside forces you must," Yoda said.

Leia sighed. An entire year… She had been on this swamp planet way longer than she had originally bargained for, training with Jedi no less, something that she still had no desire to be after a year, even though she was very open minded to their way. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she had learned a lot from them. The thing was whether it was the stuff they wanted her to learn. Luke was well on his way to becoming a knight now, and even Yoda and Obi-wan admitted that there was no more to teach him to get to that level of accomplishment. However, there was one more thing he had to face, and Leia had a feeling they would both have to face it. A year ago, Leia's decision would have been simple but things were so much more complicated now.

After first having her initial vision in the dark cave, she had the vision again every so often and they even haunted her dreams. It was the reason she shied from meditating, even sleeping. She knew what she would see, and she couldn't bear to see the kind face of her mother, but always so sad. Her mother would have been against their dad for this. She wouldn't have done the things Ahsoka had done for him, and she would have wanted her children to be Jedi even if Leia was sure she hadn't agreed with some of their ways.

Leia didn't want to be a Jedi. She wanted nothing to do with the rebellion whose narrow views made them unable to see some of the good that was in the empire. It hadn't been all peace, love, and unity during the republic either. Leia was sure of that. Ahsoka never directly told her what happened during the clone wars and the many years before it, but she had told her wonders indirectly. Those times still haunted her guardian. Sometimes she would get this distant look in her eyes, like she wasn't with them, especially when they had been with the rebellion. Something told Leia that Ahsoka hadn't seen the magnitude of what had really happened during the Clone Wars until they had gone to stay with the rebellion. It was why she refused to fight any battles, be a part of missions, and clashed with Mon. Not only had her father's influence shaped Ahsoka's perception over the years, but just as much if not more so had the Clone Wars, at least that's what Leia thought.

Leia resisted the urge to scoff. The alliance accused the empire of arrogance and didn't see their own. They talked about the corruption of the empire (and Leia would be a fool to say it wasn't there. It was obvious), but forgot the corruption of the senate even before Palpatine had come into power and started pulling strings. But her mother had loved everything the republic stood for… Freedom, liberty, voice… Her dad believed in the same things. But he was a man of action and sitting around a senate to debate, showing how eloquent one could speak didn't impress him much, hence his more… brutal, less refined approach.

Leia sighed as she pushed the thoughts aside. She didn't feel like pondering these things, so she cleared her mind of all thoughts and drew deep into the force. She breathed it, let it course through her veins like a drug, felt its essence, falling into something of a trance, aware, but not aware at the same time. Then she felt it. She wasn't sure what it was as the emotion was clouded, like someone was trying to remain passive and hide their feelings on a matter, protect someone. Leia focused on it, tried to make it clear, but something stopped her, like she had run into a stone cold wall. She snapped out of her meditation. Something was happening and someone or something didn't want her to know it.

She looked around to find that Yoda was gone and glanced at the time. She had been meditating for a while… Leia shook her head and got up running to Yoda's hut.

"Where have you been?" Lana asked playing cards with Abdul. "You usually don't meditate this long."

"No time to talk," Leia said crawling into Yoda's hut to find Obi-wan and Yoda sitting near the fire. She didn't waste time trying to be polite.

"Something's wrong," she said.

"What are you talking about Leia?" Obi-wan asked.

"I saw something when I was meditating," she said.

"A vision perhaps?"

"No… more like a premonition. Someone was trying to hide their emotions or something but I felt it."

"Do you know what it was?"

"No, but whoever it was is trying to hide it. That's good enough for me. I have to go," Leia said starting to get up.

Yoda chuckled for a moment before getting serious and saying, "Like your father you are. A reckless move it would be to leave."

"But-."

"See where you need to go, did you?" Yoda asked.

"No, but I just have this feeling…"

"Leia not all things being hidden in the force are bad. Did you sense pain?"

"I told you," Leia said irritated. "Someone was hiding it. It was blurry. I couldn't completely tell. But-."

"Leia it's not wise to go blindly into this without being clear on what it was you saw. Besides, what did your father tell you?" Obi-wan asked.

Leia groaned. She hated when Obi-wan pulled that card. Months ago, almost a year, she had managed to get in contact with her dad (Luke had been amazed how she could hack the satellites from a backwater planet such as Dagobah to do that) and after they talked, she was ready to pack her bags and head for the _Executor_. But he told her to stay where she was. The emperor was watching them. He already knew about Ahsoka and no doubt he would figure out who she was. It wouldn't be wise to have her there and make war with the emperor without knowing where Shmi was and if she was safe. It meant the emperor would have something against them. Leia, after arguing with him for a good while, finally and reluctantly agreed. She hadn't talked to him since as he had forbidden her to do so as a precaution.

"He told me to stay put…" Leia finally said trailing off.

Obi-wan put his hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard. But perhaps it's for the best."

Leia frowned. "The only reason you're agreeing to this is because you want to keep me away from his influence," she snapped.

"If bothering you this much it is, perhaps meditate on it more, you should," Yoda suggested.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I'm telling you now, if I can make sense out of this, no instruction or your logic is going to make me stay on this planet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han watched Shmi carefully. She looked at Lando with a hard expression as he attempted to get her to lighten up. This was odd for Shmi who normally warmed up to people with ease. A few jokes to appeal to her playful, mischievous, and curious nature and she was in her element. But so far nothing. She was really displeased about being on Cloud City. She had gone to clean up a little and then sat down on the couch with her arms crossed and Kishan resting at her feet. She had refused any services from Lando's servants and refused to put on the dress they had offered her, opting to keep on the jeans, shirt, and sneakers she had been in when they got to Bespin, adding grumpily that she had clothes on the _Falcon_.

Lando continued in vain to try to get her to warm up to him before finally Shmi narrowed her eyes, tightened her crossed arms and said, "You talk to me again and I'll let Kishan loose on your ass."

Han's jaw dropped in shock. Where the hell had that come from? Ahsoka was going to kill him if she found out her seven year old had spoken to an adult like that. But the more shocking part was that she appeared downright serious. She wouldn't really… Then he remembered Vader was her father.

Lando seemed to get the point and went over to Han who ran a hand through his hair apologetically.

"Sorry about her. She's not usually this… cranky."

"I would have never known," Lando said dryly. "Where did you get a girl like her from?"

"She's the sister of a friend of mine. Wanted me to watch her for a while," Han replied looking at Shmi closely. Maybe they should hightail it out of Cloud City. Maybe some gas was in the air messing with her personality.

"Some kind of intensity there," Lando said.

"She's half torgruta so maybe it has something to do with that," Han said though he knew it was much more than that.

"Actually," Shmi said not turning to face them as she looked out the window. "I'm mostly human according to my mother."

Lando was about to take this opportunity to try talking to her again but Han put his hand up.

"Don't do it. She may very well send Kishan on you," he warned as the door opened behind him.

Chewie growled in worry and Han turned around to see him carrying a box full of Threepio broken in pieces.

"Threepio!" Shmi said jumping off the couch to look in the box. "Oh no! Chewie, can you fix him?"

Lando winced. "I've got some people who can help with that. How about-?"

Shmi leveled him with a glare that got the point across before turning to look back in the box.

"How about while your friend's doing that, we have dinner?"

Han looked at Shmi and hesitantly said, "I don't know. She's a little irritable. Maybe we should go on and get out of here…"

"Come on. Dinner wouldn't hurt would it?"

"Alright," Han said.

"I don't want dinner. I want to leave!" Shmi said adamantly.

"Wait outside for a minute would you?" Han asked Lando and the man complied.

Han bent done to get eye level with Shmi.

"Okay kid. Talk to me. Why are you so cranky?"

"I don't like this place Han," Shmi whispered looking down. "It feels so dark."

"Dark?" Han said confused. This was coming from the girl that made herself at home with the Nightsisters, but he didn't think it would be a good idea to point that out.

"Han I don't want to stay here," Shmi said honestly. "Can we go back to Dathomir?"

"Fine. Right after we have something to eat. You can't tell me you're not hungry with your appetite?" Had asked with a grin.

"Fine," Shmi sighed gesturing for Kishan to follow them out the door to where Lando was waiting.

He smiled as he led them to the dining hall, and Shmi listened with little interest as he bragged about his mine. But the last part of their conversation caught her attention.

"Aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about this little operation and shut you down?" Han asked.

"That's always been a danger looming like a shadow over everything built here. But things have developed that will insure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever," Lando said stopping at the doors and opening them.

Han cursed when he looked in and saw the room full of storm troopers and a woman with black hair and green eyes at the head. He swiftly pulled out a blaster, and Kishan began to growl but the troopers trained their blasters on them.

"I don't think that would be wise captain Solo," she said and then looked at Kishan who was still growling.

Shmi put her hand on the feline's head. "No."

Kishan fell silent but still didn't move his eyes from the woman.

"They got here right before you all did. I'm sorry," Lando said.

"Yeah," Han said pulling Shmi a little closer to him. "I'm sorry too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shmi struggled in vain to get out of the woman's, whose name she found out was Melody, grip.

"Leave me alone. What do you want?"

"I want you child," Melody said to her dragging her to the room they had taken Han earlier.

"Why?"

"I know all about your father little girl and so does the Emperor and you're going to bring your sister and brother right to us. It'll be one big family reunion," Melody and then grew tired of her struggling. "You know, the tusk of tusk cats is very valuable in some places."

"Leave Kishan alone," Shmi snapped thinking about her pet that they had restrained back in her cell.

"Then cooperate," Melody said yanking her into a room where they had Han strapped to a table.

"What are you doing?" Shmi asked trying to stay calm.

"You care about you 'uncle' a lot don't you?"

Shmi didn't answer. She was more concerned about the sharp intimidating tools they had on a table opposite Han.

Melody nodded and Han's table leaned forward toward the other table and the various tool began to prod at him and send shocks through him.

Shmi covered her face with her hands and tried to tune out Han's eventually screams, but Melody yanked her hands down.

"You're going to watch every minute of it child," she said and Shmi moaned a little, her lips trembling as they continued with the torture.

"That's it child," Melody said. "Show me your pain. Show us your fear."

Shmi started to give in until she thought about what Ventress would say if she saw this. What would any of the Nightsisters say in fact or even her father that she had never met?

_Show no fear, no weakness._

Shmi clenched her jaw and though a few tears fell as she watched, she drew into the force. They wanted her sister and brother, knowing that even across the galaxy they would feel her pain, just like she felt her mother's sadness sometimes even though she had no idea where she was. This woman wanted to use her for the emperor's game and if there was one thing Shmi hated, it was being used and bribed.

She wouldn't give them the satisfaction and so she pretended she wasn't there and after a while she couldn't even feel anything. When she was older, she would recall not actually feeling like she had seen Han's torture so the emperor could use her terror against her, but like she had watched someone else watching and listening to it from afar.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Melody growled as she made a contact with the emperor. She just didn't understand. What kind of child was this?

"Have you succeeded?" Palpatine asked getting straight to the point.

"Nothing," Melody snapped. "We tortured the captain, tortured the wookiee, beat her pet and still nothing. It's like she's just an empty shell, no feeling, no nothing."

She expected the emperor to be mad but he only smiled.

"She is certainly her father's child. No matter. Send her directly to the secure location we discussed. Let her keep her pet."

"And what of Captain Solo and the wookiee?"

"Jabba has a large bounty on his head. I'm sure he'd appreciate a new ornament in is throne room."

"Yes my master."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han looked at Shmi in worry. She was one tough kid. That was for sure. Melody probably shouldn't have told her what she was doing. For all the girl's playfulness, she hated being toyed with. But it couldn't be healthy to hold all that pain in. Poor kid was traumatized by everything they had forced her to watch.

The cell door opened and in walked Lando.

"Dirty bastard," Han said weakly and Chewie growled something similar.

"I had no choice. It's not even you they want. They want her and her sister and brother," Lando explained.

"I'm not talking about me," Han growled. "You could have done whatever you wanted to me but what kind of person are you to make her watch all of that!"

"I'm sorry. I had no choice, but just listen. I'm trying to help you now…"

"Bullshit," Han said.

"Look, they're not going to do anything to her."

"Except kidnap her…"

"I'll help her get away," Lando said lifting the key to Kishans's bonds.

"How?"

"Listen, they're planning to freeze you in carbonite and send you and Chewie to Jabba. It's a long shot, but we can get her away when they come to take you away," Lando said to him.

"That's a wonderful agreement. Get her away how? She can't go out there on her own."

"I'm doing the best I can!" Lando said and then heard guards out the door. He tossed Han the key to Kishan's chains. "Better decide quick."

Lando went back out the cell, and Han sighed as he looked over to the girl leaning against the wall. This was all his fault. He should have left as soon as he noticed something was wrong with her. She had sensed this…

"Mimi," Han said scooted over to her.

For the first time since their ordeal began, Shmi's blank mask fell and she began to sob as she leaned into Han's chest.

"Why are they doing this Han?"

"I don't know kid. It's just the way the galaxy is," Han replied. "But I need you to get out of here."

Shmi looked up at him. "But how?"

Han passed her the key. "Lando gave us this. Unbind Kishan. When the guards get in here, Chewie will take care of them and I want you to run to the Falcon."

Shmi didn't say anything.

"You hear me kid?"

"But Han."

"No buts sweetheart. Now listen. You remember that flying lesson I gave you?"

She nodded.

"Do exactly what I told you and then plug in the coordinates to Dathomir. Tell the Nightsisters we were ambushed or something. They'll take care of you," Han said.

"But you hate the Nightsisters."

"It's the only thing we can do right now kid. Now you understand me?"

Shmi cried in misery as she undid Kishan's bonds. Chewie then took Threepio, who was half-built and strapped him onto the feline's back.

He let out a miserable growl at her and Shmi hugged him.

"It's okay sweetheart," Han said kissing her forehead. "You'll be okay. Now you remember what to do?"

Shmi nodded.

"Alright then," Han said as the doors opened and two guards came into the room.

Chewie let out a battle roar and grabbed hold of both guards..

"Shmi run!"

Shmi wasted no time as she got on top of Kishan, gripped him around the front and said, "Go!"

Shmi closed her eyes as Kishan ran, trusting him to find the Falcon for her. She heard alarms blaring around her but paid them no mind as she focused on the Falcon, willing Kishan to see the picture and take her to it. He stopped and scratched with dull claws on the door. Shmi sat up.

"In here?"

Kishan growled at the door and Shmi trembled in terror. How would they get through?

She then remembered something attached to her leg. It had been there so long she forgot that she had it and no one had thought to check an unassuming girl for weapons.

Shmi slipped her sister's lightsaber out the leg of her jeans and lit the blue blade. It vibrated in her hands and she took a deep breath before using it, slashing the door and part of the security pad with it. What remained of the door opened and Shmi sighed in relief as she saw the _Falcon_ sitting there unguarded.

"Come on!" Shmi yelled as Kishan raced to the ship and up the ramp.

She ran to the cockpit and pressed the button to close the ramp first. Then she looked at the buttons and hoped that she was flicking the right switches and buttons as she started the ship. Then she pulled on the lever Han had showed her and slowly pulled it all the way down. The ship began to lift into the air and then, when she was halfway through, she yanked the lever all the way down and they shot into space.

She screamed as she steered just as Han had been helping her do in the last few weeks they were stuck on the ship. She slipped the piece of paper for the coordinates for Dathomir and placed them in the destination before copying the coordinates for Bespin that were already in the log into the starting point. Han told her to pick the first route that came up in the navi-computer. No matter how long or short, it was always the safest route.

With that, she hit the button to send them into hyperspace and nothing happened.

"Oh no," Shmi said trying not to cry when she heard the laser on her ship. "Now what?"

_No weakness…_

She groaned and slapped the button repeatedly. "Stang it. Work!"

Then ship lurched and Shmi fell down as the familiar sight of the stars blurring as they were hurled into hyperspace came.

"I did it!" she said elated and then sat down in relief. She had gotten away. She got away…

And then it all came crashing down on her. She was alone. The only ones were Kishan and Threepio (who she couldn't begin to think of where to start repairing). The tears fell as she sank on the floor and sensing her distress, Kishan curled up next to her. Shmi buried her face in Kishan's thick fur.

"Mama… Where are you? Help me…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **This was hard to write but necessary. The trauma Shmi goes through here is going to really shape her later in the story and in any other side stories that may stem from this universe. I read somewhere of traumatic events that it seems like a dream when it happens and I can vouch on many occasion that weren't nearly as bad as this, but had me feeling like I wasn't there, like I was watching someone else experience it and though I know it happened and will swear it did, I always kind of see it like a dream. Years of discovery health, college psychology courses and over a decade of writing really helped me write this.

The ship thing… I had a hard time. I'm sitting here like, 'does a ship had an accelerator?' what about the broken hyperdrive? In the end, I said well if I hit the buttons on the remote enough times, it'll work at least once even if it doesn't fix the problem. It just temporarily knocks something into place for that time and I said well lets treat it like that.

And Shmi's lightsaber, she didn't forget she had it. I forgot she had it. Lol. Anyway, this chapter came out better than I thought it would given how hard it was to write.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Any comments I have on this chapter are at the end. I don't want to spoil it.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Seventeen**

It had been nagging her for hours now. Something wasn't right, but every time she tried to investigate what it was, it eluded her. Ahsoka shook her head. Focus on the mission, she chanted in her head. She couldn't do anything about something she didn't have any clarity on.

The mission had gone bad from the start. Donovia was technically owned by a private company but worked on behalf of the empire. They dug up the minerals, sold it to the empire and made big bucks. The empire had been content to leave them be until the workers rebelled. The company had turned to the empire for help, but when Vader and Ahsoka got there, they turned on the empire in fear of Vader 'relinquishing them' from their positions, resulting in the empire taking direct control over the mining colony.

Ahsoka had to admit, they knew Vader well. That had been exactly what he was planning and so now their army had been forced to retreat into the safety (Ahsoka used that word loosely) of the mine. The plan had been to figure out how to maneuver through the tunnels to gain the advantage over both parties. Now that they had done that, the only thing left was to deal with the private owners and business men that had turned on them.

Ahsoka rubbed the side of her head as the nagging became worse giving her a miserable headache.

Vader stopped walking and looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"I think so…" Ahsoka muttered as they approached where the men were gathered in a council room.

"What do you mean you think?" Vader asked.

Ahsoka started to reply until she heard it.

"_Mama… Where are you? Help me…"_

The picture of a city floating among clouds filled her mind and then what every was blocking her from seeing what was going fell and the visions flood Ahsoka's senses.

"_Leave me alone. What do you want?"_

"_That's it child. Show me your pain. Show us your fear."_

"_We tortured the captain, tortured the wookiee, beat her pet and still nothing. It's like she's just an empty shell, no feeling, no nothing."_

"_You could have done whatever you wanted to me but what kind of person are you to make her watch all of that!"_

"_Why are they doing this Han?"_

"_Shmi run!"_

Ahsoka gasped as she snapped out of the vision blinking as she rubbed at the ache that had formed in her chest. Shmi was hurting. Something had happened. She turned on her heal to talk to one of the officers with them.

"Get into contact with Admiral Piett. Tell them that Lord Vader and I are on the way and to set course for the Bespin system. Be ready to leave as soon as we get there," Ahsoka said ignoring Vader's confusion over her abrupt need to leave.

"But milady, what about-?"

"There are enough competent troops stationed here to take care of anymore rebellion. And I do hope you're one of those competent men. Now do it!"

The man nodded. "Yes milady."

"What's going on?" Vader asked.

"I know where Shmi is. I saw her," Ahsoka explained promptly worry etched into her features. "Vader something happened. She's in pain. She called me. I think she's in danger."

Vader only need to hear the word pain for her to convince him though.

"Have the men in this room detained. I will return to deal with them in a few days," Vader commanded.

"Yes sir," the officers said. They were less prone to question Vader than Ahsoka at this point.

Following Ahsoka's directions exactly, Piett had the _Executor _prepared to head for Bespin. Ahsoka paced the bridge nervously and Vader wondered if that's the way he looked when he was pacing. He was starting to see why Ahsoka hated it when he did it so much. He stopped her when she came back around in his direction.

"This sort of behavior will not help matters," he said.

Ahsoka glared at him. "You're one to-."

"What will help is you telling me everything you saw," Vader said to her.

Ahsoka glanced at the men at their stations and then back at Vader. He got the point. As disciplined as they were, they weren't disciplined enough to stay out of business that wasn't their own. Vader turned on his heel to head to their quarters, Ahsoka following closely behind them. He waited for Ahsoka to go in first and then followed her closing the door behind him, before gesturing for her to sit down. Then he took of his masked and crossed his arms.

"Tell me from the beginning."

"There wasn't really a beginning," Ahsoka said to him. "I had been feeling something all day but it was like something was stopping me from seeing it. Like someone didn't want me to know and then whatever was blocking it fell through and I saw a city in the clouds and Shmi was there with Han. I think they were captured. They were trying to get her to do something. They tortured Han and Chewie and they talked about a pet, some kind of cat I think it was."

"A cat?" Vader asked and then shook his head. That was irrelevant. What was relevant was who had gotten their hands on Shmi and where she was now. He hated to say it but…

"Palpatine is behind this," Vader said as the pieces began to click. "As for what his motives were for trying to scare Shmi, I'm not sure but…"

"But what?" Ahsoka asked.

"Leia might be able to figure it out," Vader replied.

"Leia? Why her?"

Vader gave her that look again and Ahsoka paused to think about it. Then she realized that Leia was a mastermind when it came to manipulative games. She could read them about as easily as she could come up with them.

"Can you find her quick enough?"

"If we both meditate on her presence then it shouldn't be too hard to communicate with her," Vader said sitting on the floor. Ahsoka sat next to him feeling a little déjà-vu as she remembered she used to meditate next to him many a days as his padawan.

"It's been a while since I've done anything like this," Vader admitted to her.

"Done what?" Ahsoka asked.

"Mmeditated with someone."

"I still don't get it," Ahsoka said to him.

Vader sighed. "You'll see what I mean," he said leading her through it as she tapped into a meditative trance.

"Now what?" she asked Vader and he hushed her as she felt him brush his presence against hers. She wasn't exactly sure what he wanted her to do though.

_It's okay. Let down your shields and relax._

Ahsoka nodded and slowly let her guard down and when she did, she was shocked to see that Vader had done the same. It was odd. He was practically giving her free reign in his mind. His personal thought, fears, experiences… But she didn't explore. She simply waited for him to instruct her.

_Now find Leia. Call her to us._

Ahsoka nodded and searched the force for Leia's force signature. It was easy enough. As soon as Leia recognized the brush of Vader's mind against hers, she let them in, and they were transported to another place.

Ahsoka opened her eyes, but they weren't on the executor anymore.

"Where are we?"

"You mean you don't recognize that tree sitting over there?" Vader asked her.

"Tree?" she said glancing to her left and it dawned on her. "We're back on Rummiya…"

"Not really. It's just a memory that we've put together for our minds to dwell temporarily," Vader said and looked around. "Leia should be around here somewhere."

Ahsoka then looked at him. "How are we doing this?"

"Old force technique. A connection of the minds to bring people into a certain place. I haven't done this since I was a padawan though…"

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because it's a two way street or however many people are connected. Everyone has to be willing to make themselves vulnerable for a while to accomplish this. It means you there has to be a great deal of trust between the people involved," Vader explained simply.

Ahsoka heard the unspoken words in the explanation though. As afraid as he was of her betraying him one day, he trusted her, at least enough to make this happen.

"Oh wow…" Leia's voice said as she came from behind the tree. "Is this a dream?"

"No princess. It's very real," Vader said to her. "And we need to talk."

Leia looked at them both before saying, "You sensed it too?"

"Depends on what you felt."

"Something happened. Something important, but whoever was involved was trying to block me from seeing it. I can't grasp on to it. Whatever it was is gone now"

"It was Shmi," Ahsoka said quickly.

"What? Where is she?" Leia asked.

"I saw a city in the clouds… Bespin I think. She was in trouble. There were just pieces of conversations and images. But I only saw it after she called me."

"I really hope you're going to say meet you on Bespin, but I know you're not. So what are you contacting me for?" Leia asked.

"We think Palpatine was behind this and we think he was trying to scare Shmi, but we don't know why?" Vader replied.

"And you think I'd know because?"

"You're the manipulative mastermind who tried for nine years to set us up and we were none the wiser to it," Ahsoka said dryly.

"True," Leia said with a small smirk at her genius in her younger years before becoming serious. "But I need a little more to work with besides what you gave me. Tell me what you heard."

"Shmi told someone, a woman, to leave her alone. Then they tried to scare her somehow and the woman told her to show her fear. Then I heard the woman say that she tortured Han and Chewie and still no feeling or anything. I only heard her voice though. I don't know who she was talking to and then Shmi asked Han why they were doing this…That's all I saw. I can't make anything of it."

"Where were you all when you had this vision?" Leia asked frowning.

"Donovia. On a mission for Palpatine."

"The mining colony?" Leia asked. "I bet it was an all of a sudden rebellion out of nowhere that he made you attend to right? How long had you been there?"

"A week and a half," Vader said impatiently. "What does this have to do with-?"

"It's obvious dad. That mission was a ruse to distract you. I think Palpatine found Shmi at least two weeks ago but didn't want to make a move until he distracted you two and so he sent you there. Donovia's in the expansion region so he was counting on you two to sense Shmi but by the time you got there, he'd have what he wanted."

"And what's that?"

"He was counting on the fact that me and Luke would sense her and get to Bespin first where the empire would detain us and take us straight to him," Leia replied and then she added confidently, "Or at least they would have tried. No way I would have let them take me."

"But Palpatine doesn't know about you," Ahsoka said ignoring Leia's confident declaration.

"I think he does," Leia replied. "Otherwise he wouldn't have used Shmi that way. In fact, I think he knows everything."

"What do you mean everything?" Vader said looking at Leia.

She smirked. "First rule of manipulation daddy. Never underestimate your opponent or victim. That's why you're so bad at it and can't stand politics."

Vader didn't know whether to admit she was right or to feel insulted and put her in her place.

"Palpatine is toying with us dad and he's only bidding his time. He knows he doesn't stand a chance against you in a fair duel and so he's trying to get to us before you do and Shmi's the key. If you find her, it's over and he knows it. So he tried to use Shmi to attract me and Luke so he'd had leverage over you and Ahsoka. It's that simple."

"You're speculating all this," Vader said. "You don't know-."

"Dad," Leia said pointedly. "This guy orchestrated a war to get into power. And even if he hadn't, it's always best to overestimate your enemy rather than underestimate because when you do that, you can't be taken by surprise."

"Where did you learn all this?" Vader asked suspiciously.

"Politics is a game of manipulation dad. Why do you think I liked the subject so much?"

"It's in your blood. That's why," Vader commented. He didn't miss the brief frown exasperation that Leia felt at the indirect mention of her mother, but decided not to ask her about it. They had an issue more important to deal with.

"Now the question is though, why are you still wherever you are?" Ahsoka pointed out. "You don't seem distressed."

"Because Palpatine didn't know one thing when he calculated this plan."

"What's that?"

"Shmi hates to be toyed with and if she knew they were trying to get a reaction out of her or she thought she was being mocked, it's only natural that she shut down on them."

"Shut down?" Vader asked looking between Ahsoka and Leia who seemed to know something he didn't.

"Remember that intolerance for mediocracy I said Shmi has?" Ahsoka asked and then continued without waiting for Vader to respond. "She also has an intolerance for being toyed with and so she's mastered the art of ignoring things she doesn't want to react to. I think that's why she doesn't have a bad temper."

Vader frowned. "You mean to tell me you think she consciously ignored what was going on to keep us from finding her?"

"Oh yeah," Leia said. "She knew exactly what she was doing."

"Do you think so?" Ahsoka asked a little skeptical.

"Why do you ask?" Leia replied.

Ahsoka bit her lip before saying. "Well… Because she's… Well she's Shmi. She's nothing like you were at that age Leia. A grown woman trapped in a seven year old body. She's…"

"Unassuming… Like you are," Vader said with a smirk.

"I guess you can call it that… But she's just so childish like she should be," Ahsoka added.

"I think you're underestimating her strength," Leia suggested. "What you call being hardheaded is her incredible resolve not to bend to anyone's will and if she barely listens to us, then she's not going to give anyone else the satisfaction of playing into their hand if she knows what they're doing. Shmi was protecting us alright… So it's likely she's still on Bespin. But I don't think the emperor would risk you all getting to her."

"We're already on the way."

"But I can get to her faster," Leia replied.

"And then you'd be playing right into the emperor's hands," Vader said firmly. "No. You stay where you are. We'll take care of this matter."

Leia sighed. "Fine…"

The scenery began to fade and soon Vader and Ahsoka were back in their quarters on the _Executor_, Ahsoka's com beeping in the background.

"Yes," she answered.

"We're about to drop out of hyperspace ma'am," Piett said.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sithspit…" Lando said when he saw the Imperial shuttle come down out the cover of the pink clouds.

Melody resisted the urge to groan. As if her mission hadn't turned out bad enough. She had succeeded in freezing Captain Solo in carbonite before sending him and the wookiee off to Jabba the Hutt, but the girl and her pet had gotten away.

"Little girl flying a ship…" Melody said. "She's as good as dead anyway."

"Ma'am," one of her men said to her. "Lord Vader has arrived. His forces have stormed in to take control of the facility."

"This just keeps getting better and better," Lando muttered. "What's he doing here?"

"Sir," one of Lando's men said. "Lord Vader is requesting to see the person who owns these facilities."

"Kriff…" Lando muttered.

"I wouldn't delay him," Melody said. "I doubt he's in a good mood."

"Is he ever," Lando replied and started to walk out the room to meet Vader but found Vader was already making his way to them having obviously grown impatient in the last three minutes or so.

"Which one of you is Mr. Calrissian?" Vader demanded with his arms crossed, and it was in that moment Lando noticed the Togruta woman standing next to him. He had heard of the woman. Rumors had run amuck across the galaxy over who she was. People said she was a mistress, but Lando didn't think a mistress would accompany him directly into battle.

"That would be me sir," Lando said stepping up to him nervously.

The dark Lord immediately lit his lightsaber and put it to Lando's neck. Lando froze.

"I'm only going to ask you this once. Where is the girl that you had in your detainment?"

Lando eyed the lightsaber.

"I am not a patient man Mr. Calrissian," Vader warned.

"I don't know," Lando said quickly.

"Don't lie," Vader added his lightsaber coming closer to Lando's neck.

Lando began to reply but the woman behind Vader spoke first.

"She's the woman I saw in my vision," she said nodding her head over to where Melody was standing.

Lando looked at Vader who looked up at Melody and then lowered his lightsaber, obviously recognizing her.

"Melody," he said glaring at her or that's what Lando imagine. He wasn't exactly sure, but he was just glad the spotlight was off of him.

"Lord Vader," she said with a smirk. "What a pleasure. The emperor said you would be busy and sent me to… retrieve a special package."

"Where is she?" the other woman said as she took of her hood, her face ever so passive, but Lando could see that there was silent fury in her eyes.

"Oh you mean you and Vader's little sithspawn?" Melody asked. "I don't know. Probably as good as dead."

"You liar," the woman said stepping up to face her.

"She's not dead," Lando said after he got over his shock. That girl was Vader's daughter… He mentally began to swear in the vilest languages her knew, but one word in particular kept popping up. _Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

"Then where is she?" the woman asked.

"She got away," Lando assured.

"Got away from here sure. But we all know that flying a ship by herself that little girl is as good as dead in a few days," Melody mocked. "Her and that beast with her."

Lando saw something feral and untamed come across the torgruta woman's features as she lit a green lightsaber and started to lunge for the woman.

"Hold on Ahsoka," Vader said and to Lando's surprise the woman stayed in place, like she was being held in an invisible grip. "I want to know _exactly_ what happened."

Lando paled. He had heard all about Vader's interrogation techniques. This was _not_ going to be pretty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **I made up that little connection of mind thing with Ahsoka, Leia, and Vader. Don't know if it's possible in cannon or not, but sense the force is such a mystery in cannon anyway, I don't think it's a stretch. Next chapter is interrogation and I had a good time doing it. It really pushes the boundary of the T rating but it was nowhere near as brutal as I could have made it. I'd like to put it up early, but I don't know… Depends on how the reviews flow and this really isn't a cliffy. It can wait. I'll see.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **You know, when I wrote this chapter, I made it my business to start wrapping this story up, convinced I only had maybe ten to twelve more chapters to go… Pft. It took me that many chapters to build up to the climax (which in itself took a good seven chapters or so). My mother's right… I am longwinded, but there were so many things to address and loose ends to tie. So I guess it wouldn't be called longwinded. The current story was really the bare minimum. I took out a good chunk of stuff and still might. Anyway, I'm having the same problem with my essay. It's supposed to be 1800-2200 words… It's now standing a 3000 without a concluding paragraph… Ugh!

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"It's been a while Melody," Vader said once they had detained the spy.

Ahsoka glanced between the girl and Vader. Vader had only said that she was an emperor's hand, whatever that was. But Ahsoka was beyond caring. This was the woman she had seen in her vision.

"Not long enough Vader," Melody snapped.

"Believe me. I couldn't agree more," Vader said. "But let's skip the pleasantries and get down to the business. I want to know what you did with the prisoners you detained."

Melody glared at him. "I don't have to tell you anything. My mandate comes directly from your master."

"Does it look like I care?" Vader asked impatiently.

Melody smirked. "Well apparently I don't have them anymore. If I had the girl believe me, I wouldn't be here right now…"

"I'm going to ask you again and I will not take kindly to your games," Vader said lighting his lightsaber.

"I don't have to tell you anything so long as my orders come directly from the emperor and you know it. You can't do a damn thing unless you want the emperor catching up to your little game," Melody replied.

"Perhaps you could use a little more persuasion," Vader said lifting his arm.

Melody's hands flew to her throat as she pried at invisible fingers.

"Talk," Vader demanded.

Melody tried to open her mouth. No sound came out, but her lips formed the word 'never' resulting in Vader squeezing tighter. Ahsoka put her hand on Vader's outstretched one at that point.

"She's no use to us dead. Let me talk to her for a minute," Ahsoka suggested and while Vader loosened his to let her get a little air in, he didn't let go yet.

On cue, an officer opened the door and looked up at Vader.

"Sir, we managed to recover those security holos you requested," he said.

Vader let go of Melody completely and she fell to the ground gasping for air.

"She's all yours then," he said glaring down at her.

"I won't be too long," Ahsoka assured him.

"Take your time if you must," Vader said to her. "I have no need or use for her now. I have what I need."

When he was gone and Ahsoka secured the door, she turned to face the woman calmly.

"Vader couldn't get anything out of me," Melody said massaging her neck. "What makes you think you can?"

"Vader doesn't have the patience to talk to you," Ahsoka pointed out. "You're willing to die and he figures since he'll get satisfaction from it anyway, he may as well get you out of the way. He has better things to worry about."

"You still can't do anything. The emperor-."

"You think I care about the emperor?" Ahsoka said quickly cutting Melody off. "He's not on my list of people I'm particularly loyal to."

"And what is? That dead order you profess?"

"Apparently some of Palpatine's information is out of date," Ahsoka said dryly. "I'm hardly a Jedi anymore, but I'm not a Sith either."

"And what's that got to do with anything?" Melody said carelessly.

Ahsoka's expression, which had remained passive until then, became cold and dark.

"Everything," she said and before Melody could blink, Ahsoka had crossed the room, grabbed her by the neck, and pressed her against the wall.

Melody gasped and tried to pry Ahsoka's fingers away.

"You won't kill me," she choked.

"You're absolutely right. I won't. I want worse for you… Do you have any children, anyone you care about more than life itself?" Ahsoka demanded.

"Love is pathetic. You and that so called Dark Lord are weaklings to give in to such emotions. The only thing worth living for is power," Melody gasped.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Ahsoka said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka said and then backhanded her across the face and let her fall back to the ground. "Now I won't feel guilty about what I'm about to do to you."

"What are you talking about?" Melody said in a raspy tone.

"Get up," Ahsoka snapped.

"What?"

Ahsoka made her way over to Melody, reached down and twisted her hair around her arm before pulling. The assassin groaned in pain.

"I said get up," Ahsoka said forcing the woman to her feet.

"It doesn't shock me you know nothing about love or caring. Because if you did, you wouldn't have done whatever you did to my daughter," she added.

"I didn't touch her," Melody spat.

"You didn't need to," Ahsoka almost screamed, letting her go and slamming her foot into her chest.

Melody gasped and grabbed her chest.

"You feel that… That's what whatever you put her through felt like," Ahsoka said in a calmer tone and then picked her up and slammed her head into the wall. "But it was ten times worse, and I'm going to try to make you feel all that pain and then some without killing you. I want the satisfaction of seeing you in agony. You'll be begging me to kill you…"

Ahsoka dropped her on the ground and walked away.

"But… Perhaps I'll have mercy if you tell me everything," she said.

"Bitch," Melody snapped resulting in Ahsoka using the force to grab her head and slam it into the wall. Melody stumbled as she tried to get up but remained quiet.

Ahsoka took her lightsaber then and grabbed the woman's hand then.

"You want to feel the pain then?" Ahsoka asked her darkly as she put the light saber next to her fingers.

Just the heat of it made Melody squirm.

"Yeah, it would hurt to have your fingers picked off one by one, wouldn't it? Now don't make me ask again," Ahsoka demanded. "Tell me _everything_."

"Skywalker…" Melody choked as she coughed up blood.

"That doesn't explain a lot," Ahsoka said and then cut off the woman's pinky. Melody howled in pain as Ahsoka let her fall to the ground.

The Hand held her hand to her and Ahsoka extinguished her blade as she said, "I grow impatient with you. We can do this all day. Finger by finger, toe by toe, inch by inch of flesh… Now tell me _everything_."

Melody didn't waste any time.

"Palpatine wanted to use the girl to get the Skywalker twins to come here. He sent you and Vader on that mission knowing that by the time you all got whiff of it he'd have them all in his possession. He didn't want us to touch her though, and so we made her watch us torture the wookiee and the captain. We didn't hurt her. We didn't hurt a hair on her," Melody said.

Ahsoka laughed bitterly. "You say that as though making her watch her friends get tortured is any less traumatizing and painful."

Melody let out a raspy laugh. "One strong brat you got. Acted like it didn't affect her at all. The emperor's impressed."

Ahsoka lifted her up by the collar and smacked her across the face again.

"You say that as though I should be flattered," she growled dropping her to the ground. "Now tell me. Where did you take her?"

"She got away," Melody said.

"How?"

"Calrissian… He helped them get her away. She took the ship and made a hyperspace jump. I don't know where she went though."

Ahsoka glared at her, figuring that was the most she was going to get out the woman. She had told the truth and confirmed Leia's suspicion on the matter.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" she asked lighting her lightsaber again. "You don't deserve to live you know that?"

Melody eyed the lightsaber with wide eyes, terror coming off her in waves from the force.

"You said you'd have mercy."

"Believe me," Ahsoka began. "Death is mercy compared to what I had in store for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vader growled in impatience as he interrogated Mr. Calrissian.

"I'm telling you I don't know. Melody came here telling me that if I didn't cooperate the Empire was going to shut us down. I had no choice. I didn't know what they were going to do. All they said was they wanted the girl. I didn't know what they were going to do to her," the man said tiredly eying the torture droid in front of him.

"What did they do to her?"

"Nothing to her directly. I don't think they were supposed to hurt her," Lando replied. "They wanted someone else. They were talking about a boy and a girl, twins, trying to get them to come here,"

"You're not telling everything," Vader said. "Perhaps you could use a little more _persuasion…_"

The cell door opened and in walked Ahsoka whose presence surprised Vader. It was dark and vengeful, but surprisingly satisfied as she looked in on the scene.

"He didn't have anything to do with it. He had no choice," she said sighing.

"You got her to talk?" Vader asked.

"It just took a little patience…" Ahsoka said cryptically as she stared at her feet and Vader felt a twinge of remorse, the beginning of what he had a feeling was more to come.

"He helped her get away," Ahsoka said looking at Lando. "Leave him alone."

"You won't feel so merciful if you see the footage I saw," Vader said glaring at Lando. "What they made her watch…"

"But he can help us find her," Ahsoka said, whatever remorse she had forgotten.

"He was a willing participant in what happened here today," Vader said to her simply

"But if it wasn't for him, she'd be with the emperor right now," Ahsoka argued and then looked down again. "Besides… I've done enough cruelty for the both of us today."

Vader narrowed his eyes under the mask and used the force to carefully probe Ahsoka. He saw the usual, her desperate attempt to cling to her Jedi principals and truths, the restlessness of her inner warrior, but there was something else there now. There was a spiral of dark emotions accompanied by high levels of guilt and remorse, but some strange sense of having done what needed to be done.

Whatever had happened, it was the passion that Vader had been urging Ahsoka to let out for months. But now that she had, she didn't quite know how to handle it.

"Return to the _Executor_. I'll clean up the remains of this mess," he ordered and as he expected, Ahsoka silently and solemnly left the room.

When she did, Vader turned back to Lando.

"Well Mr. Calrissian it seems that today is your lucky day. You will live, but on my terms. First of all, where did you send the girl? Where did she escape to?"

"I don't know," Lando whispered guiltily. "I had to stall for time and distract the rest of the workers. Han told her to go somewhere but I'm not sure where. It had to be somewhere she was familiar with though. They were talking about staying there for a while. Let Shmi practice something. I don't know what."

Vader scowled. Regardless of what Ahsoka said he had done, if the man hadn't helped Melody to begin with, he wouldn't have had to help Shmi get away to begin with. This man deserved nothing less than death and that was exactly what he planned on giving him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ventress stood idly as she watched the woman train, every now and then going up to one and telling her not to be weak, to never give in to weakness. She had to say her existence had been a bore since the end of the Clone Wars and she was forced to flee back to her home to avoid persecution. She didn't think the new emperor and his right hand man would take kindly to her being alive. Mother Talzin had welcomed her with open arms, despite their last encounter. She hated running and she hated hiding, but she wasn't stupid. It would be stupid to leave Dathomir and risk persecution.

But her existence had been _livened_ up a little with the coming of the smuggler that worked for their tribe. The girl with him was intriguing. Mimi, she was called. But Ventress had the feeling that it wasn't her real name. The smuggler who claimed to be her uncle was hiding her from someone and what better way to hide a child than to trust her with someone like a smuggler. No one would suspect it.

It got her to thinking why someone would need to hide her and although she was powerful, it was untamed. She wasn't a threat, just an immature brat who liked to play and smile all the time. At least, that's what Ventress thought at first. Then the girl started coming around more and Mother Talzin allowed her to study some of their ways. That's when she saw the real power of the girl. She had a silent resilience about her, was incredibly willful, and had an intolerance for incompetence and mediocrity. The girl had an inner strength that a person didn't just happen to come across in any random child. Mimi wasn't a random child. Character traits like that in a child so young were bred into them. They were innate, and the child was desperate to have this power honed.

Perhaps that was why the girl seemed to have taken to Ventress, much to the older woman's dismay at first. She had better things to do than give in to the demands of a whiny child. But the girl proved to be serious about honing her skills. She showed no weakness and therefore Ventress could tolerate her. Mimi had more heart and courage than half the sisters in her tribe combined.

"Sister," one of the younger warriors said to her. "Mother says to come immediately. It's an emergency."

Ventress reluctantly left her class to follow the warrior as she was led out the temple and towards the perimeter of their territory.

"What's going on?" she snapped.

Her escort pointed to a ship wreck. The ship wasn't in too bad a shape. It could be prepared easily enough, but the fact that the ship was familiar got her attention. It was that smuggler's ship.

"What happened here?" Ventress asked.

"We're trying to find out," Talzin said calmly. "But he won't let us near it."

Ventress then noticed the tusk cat hovering protectively at the entrance to the ship.

"Kishan," she said crossing her arms.

"We thought perhaps he would let you past. Her owner seems to trust you," Talzin said.

Ventress sighed and went directly to the cat that growled in response.

"Oh move beast. I can't see if anything's wrong with you in the way. Move!"

Kishan growled again but turned around and started back into the ship. Ventress followed him in towards what she assumed to be the cockpit off the ship. It them nudged something on the floor and Ventress looked down to see Mimi leaning forward under the control panel, her long brown curls unbound and covering her face. Ventress knelt down to move the hair out her face to see a blood dripping down the side of her face.

"Child," Ventress said putting her hand on her face and shaking her a little.

"Asajj?" she whispered not trying to look up.

Ventress cringed. Mimi was the only one who called her by her first name.

"What happened child? Where is your uncle?"

Mimi moaned. "We were attacked. He told me… He told me to go to Dathomir. I didn't know how to land the ship."

Ventress looked at her scowling before pulling her from under the control panel and lifting her into her arms. Kishan growled at Ventress and the former assassin growled back.

"Relax beast. She'll be fine," Ventress assured as they headed out the wreck and they went back to their village to heal the girl.

She didn't wake up immediately and so Talzin gave her a room and tasked Ventress with the task of waiting for her to awaken.

"I have better things to do that to babysit mother," Ventress growled.

"The child and her pet seem to be comfortable with you. Perhaps we can use that to our advantage to find out what happened to her," Talzin said.

"I don't understand it. She's not one of us. Why should we care?"

"This child has the spirit of a Nightsister," Talzin said staring at the sleeping child. "She will be a powerful warrior and a useful ally. I have foreseen great things for us through this child."

"I doubt she'll like being used," Ventress said knowingly.

"Which is why we will make her into one of us. She will become one of the sisters, a Nightsister," Talzin declared and then left the room.

Ventress suppressed a groan and glanced at the girl, her eyes landing on the large tusk cat that was curled around her.

"Perfect…"

It didn't take long for the girl to awaken, but more so out of necessity than because she was ready.

"Han," she muttered beginning to toss in her bed. "Han no… Mama, Leia… Where are you? Please, help me. Mama where are you? Stop it… No stop it. Leave me alone!"

The girl shot up in bed a powerful wave of force power coming off her and shattering a plant in the corner of the room. She looked around the room in confusion and terror before her eyes landed on Ventress, causing her to relax.

"Asajj," she said and ran a hand through Kishan's fur. "What am I doing here? Where's Threepio?"

Ventress looked in the corner of the room where they had put what looked like the annoying protocol droid that normally accompanied the girl.

"You mean that heap of metal?" she asked.

Mimi groaned and let her head fall back. "Oh man!"

She sighed and started to get out of bed to assess the damage to the droid.

"That wouldn't be wise child," Ventress said to her. "You need to rest after that crash."

"Crash?" Mimi asked… "What crash?"

"We were hoping you would know the answer."

She blinked for a moment before squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears as it all came back to her.

"What happened child?"

"We were attacked," she said. "They were going to take Han to someone and take me somewhere else. But someone helped him get me, Kishan, and Threepio away. He told me to come here, but I didn't know how to land the ship, and it crashed."

Ventress watched as the girl buried her face in Kishan's fur. It sounded plausible enough, but she had the feeling the girl was hiding something. Something very important…

"I see she is awake," Talzin said when she came back.

"She's been staring like that since she told me what happened. I think there's more, but she's not talking."

"Understandable Ventress," Talzin said sitting next to the girl. "The child is obviously traumatized."

Mimi spoke again for the first time in hours. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Do not fret child," Talzin said put her hands around her to rest on either shoulder. "Our home is now your home. Henceforth, you are one of us. A Nightsister."

"You'll need a new name," Ventress said to her. "Mimi screams weakness and that's something you aren't child."

"My real name's Shmi," she said.

"No child, we will give you one of our tribal names to represent your new life here," Talzin said and then smiled. "You will be called Vijaya, one who conquers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **So I'm off to try and cut this essay and if not… Well, maybe he'll give me extra credit. Hope you enjoyed. Excuse any errors as I'm trying to cut out 600-800 words from my essay.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **I'm exhausted. I got my last paper in and now it's time to study like hell! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Nothing to say at all. I'm so tired. Going back to sleep.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Ahsoka laid in her bed, rubbing her turning stomach with one hand and her other arm over her eyes, the lights off. She couldn't believe she had done that. What kind of person was she turning into that she could even think about torturing another human being like that? As guilty as it was though, she felt relieved that she had killed the woman and made her feel some of the pain she made her little girl go through. Vader mentioned the holovids, but she didn't want to see them. She didn't want to feel that rage again as righteous as it had been. It went against everything she had been taught, everything she still claimed she believed in.

She felt Vader come in the room and then flick on the light. Ahsoka imagined he was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed staring at her in a strange mixture of exasperation and concern at her sulking. A peek at his emotions told her she was right.

"What happened back there?" he asked simply.

"I did something terrible," she said.

"I doubt it," was his confident response.

"Yes I did."

"If you're talking about Melody, you gave her exactly what she deserved," he said sitting in a chair near the bed.

Ahsoka removed her arm to look at him in confusion. "What are you-?"

"I saw the footage and you did exactly what you should have done," Vader replied carelessly.

"It was wrong."

Vader rolled his eyes. "Only according to the simple Jedi truth's you cling to."

"I did it out of anger."

"You did it out of passion," Vader argued. "And that's exactly what I've been trying to teach you. Apparently you understood the lesson on some level."

Ahsoka sat up and looked at Vader with her head tilted. Sometimes it worried her how calm was about these sorts of things. He was more sith during those times than the person he was.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Jedi's lack of passion is what led to their downfall. Just because your enemy is down doesn't mean they're not a threat. It's why the Republic could never attain true peace. They wanted to lock everyone up for their crimes and give them second chances. But some crimes don't deserve mercy or second chances, not when lives are at stake," Vader explained.

"Coming from the guy who kills his subordinates for the slightest infractions," Ahsoka said in response.

"The death penalty is made out to be worse than it really is. If we want to look at it from an economic point of view, it gets rid of baggage. Do you know how many trillions of credits it takes to maintain prison facilities, feed prisoners, take care of them, money that good be used in another area to benefit the general public?" Vader asked her and Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Only you would justify capital punishment by arguing that it would save the galaxy some money in the long run," Ahsoka said dryly. "You sound the psychopath people think you are. Hell, I think you're a psychopath sometimes."

"Well if you want to look at it from a humane point of view, to be honest, death is a mercy to the one being persecuted and the ones who are in danger from him in some cases," Vader replied ignoring her comment about being a psychopath. That was another argument not worth fighting.

"How is death being merciful?" Ahsoka asked.

"Isolation drives a person insane. It's a form of torture Ahsoka, something that death is sometimes preferable to. In a way, you're setting a person free by killing them, but they're also not any living person's problem anymore," Vader explained. "So it's no point sulking about it. Melody was one of Palpatine's cruelest and inhumane hands. It was necessary. If you hadn't killed her, I would have."

To Ahsoka's dismay and relief in a way, Vader's logic made sense.

"You and your twisted Sith logic," she finally said.

"It's not Sith logic. It's common sense, something the Jedi seemed to have forgotten in their pathetic attempt to follow their code. This is your first step in completely letting go of their truths," Vader said with a smirk. "And it's about time."

"You know, that isn't exactly a Sith philosophy either," Ahsoka pointed out smugly.

"Meaning?"

"When are you going to let go of their truths?" she asked seriously and Vader became tense so she added, "I guess you can't take that first step because you don't know why you cling to them."

Vader did what he did best when he didn't want to acknowledge something. He changed the subject.

"In any case, it seems I've underestimated the emperor's insistence," he admitted to her.

"Again," Ahsoka grumbled.

"Therefore we will more of our time and resources into finding Shmi. It is imperative that we do so," he added.

"But now the emperor knows everything we're up to. He knows what's going on. How do you know he's not going to come after you?"

"Because we're at a stalemate," Vader pointed out. "I do know that in order for him to rule, he needs an apprentice to do his dirty work for him and he won't risk doing away with me until he can assure himself an equally powerful or more powerful apprentice."

"But where do we start?"

"With this," Vader said holding a datapad in his hand. "It looks like Melody has been on this for a long time. We're bound to find a few leads using this."

"Then where are we going?" Ahsoka asked sitting up.

"According to this," Vader said dryly, "Shmi's been seen with an… exotic pet several times. I saw it on the security holos earlier."

"Exotic?" Ahsoka asked warily. "What are we talking?"

"A tusk cat," Vader said rolling her eyes. "I'm really beginning to wonder what you were thinking leaving her with that man."

"She's always wanted one… I have to wonder how she convinced Han to let her have it," Ahsoka pondered dryly.

"In any case, it's one of the best leads we have. If we assume she got it sometime in the last year, we can track down where they went from there. I've narrowed it down to a list of planets and sent my own personal spies to ask around," Vader said to her.

"And what are we going to do?"

"We're going to forget about those pointless small rebel uprisings and look for leads to the root cause of it all," Vader said determined. "The Rebel Alliance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke couldn't believe they were going to do this. He couldn't believe that things were so black and white with the Alliance. As of right then, he knew exactly why Leia had such a problem with them. She knew both sides growing up with a former Jedi who had fought for the republic and a Sith who was second in command of the empire, not to mention she had successfully set the two up.

It had all started with a distinct disturbance in the force, a tremor in the dark side and only one thing could lead to that. It was Ahsoka. Leia had felt it before any of them did and the fact that it had been Ahsoka worried them. So they contacted the alliance who confirmed that in the last year, Ahsoka had joined the empire to which Leia replied that Ahsoka had joined Vader, not the empire. There was a difference. The discussion had gotten heated which resulted in the High Council revealing that an informant of theirs had just notified them that Ahsoka and Vader had been on Bespin and to everyone's shock, it wasn't Vader who had committed the worst atrocity.

As per usual, Vader sent a crew to clean up the mess and a woman was found dead, severely beaten, a finger cut off, and her head decapitated. Further investigating revealed that it had been Ahsoka who had done the deed. Leia hadn't batted an eye and said that just because it looked dark and inhumane (on in the Jedi's case felt dark and inhumane) didn't mean it was evil. Evil had no purpose and evil knew no remorse or guilt.

It was apparent everyone was obviously concerned about Leia's dark inclinations. Luke however wanted to know what she meant. A few years ago, he probably would have taken the Jedi's and the High Council's word on face value. But Leia had rubbed off on him. So he drew into the force and through his connection with Leia, found the tremor, found Ahsoka and what he saw surprised him. It was the darkness, but it was full of righteous anger, hesitancy, remorse, sorrow, and regret, a feeling of doing what needed to be done in essence. Then Luke understood what Leia meant. Just because it had been dark didn't mean it was evil. And perhaps it was the same for their dad… sometimes.

He didn't get a chance to ponder it though because then Obi-wan and Yoda came to talk to him and Mara, in secret away from Leia. That's why he was searching for her then.

He rushed to find his sister knowing that he didn't have much time. She was probably somewhere playing around with Lana and Abdul. She didn't get to spend as much time with them as she wanted being that she was always training. But Leia wasn't an ideal student. She always had a retort to some Jedi truth that Yoda like to call her being arrogant. When Luke thought about it though, Leia's logic always made sense and not in some twisted way or point of view (Although she did that too in retaliation to what she called twisted Jedi truths. She was manipulative like that, Luke mused). It just was.

"Leia," he said sensing her ahead near their camp where she was playing a card game with Lana and Abdul.

Leia smiled at him as he approached. "Hey Luke. You want to play?"

Luke didn't reply as he started gathering her things.

"Luke what are you doing?" Leia asked him.

"Pack your things Leia," he said. "You've got to get out of here."

Leia looked at her brother stunned as were Abdul and Lana.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"The alliance is on their way to come get us. But I doubt they're going to let you roam free. They're going to detain you Leia," he said grabbing some other stuff into her bag and then looking at the three of them added, "Well don't just stare at me. Get your stuff!"

Lana immediately started packing her bag, going behind Luke to gather some of Leia's more personal things that he had skipped over in addition to her own things.

"Luke," Leia said to him.

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time to explain before Obi-wan and Yoda get back so shut up and listen," Luke said to her shocking everyone with his firmness. "Ahsoka's with Vader and the alliance knows it. The whole galaxy does in fact. Rumors are running amuck on who Vader's new partner is. The alliance also knows that Shmi's Vader's daughter. The only thing they don't know is that Vader used to be Anakin Skywalker. The alliance thinks she was a traitor all along, and since she raised you, they don't trust you. Obi-wan and Yoda tried to convince them Leia. They understand what you're going through in a way, but the Alliance still thinks you're a threat. They're going to ask you whose side you're on Leia. They're going to want you to betray father and Ahsoka."

"What?" Leia asked though she wasn't all that surprised.

"I already know what you're going to say and they'll try you for treason Leia. We may have different views, but I won't let them do this to you. You have to go. Now," Luke added.

Leia was at a loss for words at her brother. She always knew her brother cared about her, but she had always been under the assumption that he'd never side against the Jedi or the alliance. She couldn't let him put his neck out for her like this.

"But Luke wait a minute. I don't know anymore. After that vision I had… everything's just so confusing," she whispered. "I don't know."

Luke stopped what he was doing and faced her.

"You may not know Leia. But I do know one thing. You aren't meant to be a Jedi," he said. "You don't know now but if there's one thing I know about you it's that you're going to come to your own conclusion and the Jedi aren't doing anything but making you more confused. Whatever it was you were supposed to learn with them, you learned it. Now go."

"We're ready," Abdul said to Luke with his bag on her shoulder.

Luke nodded and led them through the forest to the Alliance ship they had arrived on Dagobah on a little over a year ago.

"Artoo start the ship," Luke said to the droid that was resting off to the side.

Leia finally found it in herself to talk.

"Luke… Luke come with us. The Jedi have you under their twisted web of Jedi truths. Come with me and we'll both figure out where our destiny lies. Daddy's always told me to choose my own path. You don't have to go down this one," Leia pleaded.

Luke sighed and put his hand on her cheek.

"I know where my destiny lies. You've got me thinking a little… The Jedi need me here. I'm still meant to be a Jedi. I have to reform it. But you… Father needs you."

"Luke-."

"Let me talk for once sis," Luke said to her. "I know there's good in our father. I know because despite everything he cares about us. He's just… misguided. You and Ahsoka can help him."

"You can help him too. Luke, daddy loves you as much as he loves me even though he doesn't know you," Leia said to him.

"Maybe he does. But you know him. You may be confused now but I know you aren't meant to be here. Now go. I don't know how long Mara will be able to slow down Obi-wan and Yoda," Luke said to her.

"Leia are we getting off the swamp or what?" Lana asked. "Artoo and Abdul are ready to take off."

Leia gave Luke one last pleading look, but he shook his head. Leia smiled.

"You're more like daddy than you're willing to admit. He would have done the same thing," she pointed out.

Luke visibly scowled in disdain but didn't deny the statement as Leia boarded the ship and the ramp closed. Shortly thereafter, the ship lifted off the ground and took off into space.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **So Leia's gone, Ahsoka and Vader talked about capital punishment and in the next chapter things get interesting… One more thing… two more things to deal with and then time for the beginning of the end.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **Okay. This is a two parter, which means this story end in a cliffhanger. Therefore, I've decided to do an incentive simply so you all can't say I'm trying to torture you. Same as before. A certain number of reviews by a certain time and you all get an extra chapter. So let's see… There's going to be two quotas today.

**Quota: 15 reviews **by** six o'clock eastern time**

or

**12 reviews and the actual war the war described at beginning of this chapter is based off of (I think it's obvious but who am I to know?)** by** four o'clock eastern time**

So there it is people. It's whichever one happens first. Now that I'm done here, I've gotta to go study for my finals. A week and a half of school to go…

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Twenty**

Vader was obviously and visibly irritated as he drove his men to work at maximum efficiency as they finished quelling the small civil war that had ensued months before. Ahsoka figured he might not have been so irritated if it weren't for two things. The mission had interrupted their efforts to find Shmi and Vader had uncovered the true cause of the war. The planet was ruled by a high council which in turn had smaller local governments, some bigger than others. Recently one the most sought after princesses of the planet was married off, and the princess and her new husband were given a small region to govern as a gift from the proud father. Everything was fine until one day, when the regional governor was away, one of the honored guests from the neighboring regions took his wife. Whether she was willing or not, no one was sure. But they did know that her husband called on his allying regional leaders, gathered a fierce army, and declared war on the region the man who had coveted his wife was from.

To say the least, Vader wasn't pleased at the fact that civil war had broken out because some man couldn't keep another man from carrying his wife off. Not only that, but the atrocities that had been committed in the name of that woman made a list longer and much worse than Vader's list of atrocities… At least that's what Vader said as most of the time he committed his so-called 'atrocities' in the name of peace or for some other viable reason. At least he hadn't started a civil war because some man had run off with his wife (Ahsoka scoffed at the thought. Any other time she would have pointed out his hypocrisy, but for the sake of their mission she decided _not_ to remind him that part of the reason he turned to the dark side was to save his wife). To add to his ire, instead of trying to diffuse the situation, the high council became divided and took sides.

It had been a sticky situation to say the least, even with the Imperial army on the grounds. First they had to find the main driving forces of both armies and either capture or kill them. Vader managed to quell the defending side, but Ahsoka had the task handling the attacking region. When they learned their opponents weren't attacking, they took the opportunity to invade the region. She had narrowly missed saving a priestess from being raped right before the shrine of one of their holy deities, in front of the rest of the army. Her troops detained the men, killing anyone who seemed to be causing too much trouble before putting the priestess under direct protection of the empire.

That would have been the end of it if Vader hadn't found out what happened and that no one in the 'victorious' army had enough honor to stop it. Ahsoka hadn't even tried to stop him for two reasons. One was that she agreed with him, and next, even if she hadn't, she doubted he would have listened to her and would have only succeeded in getting him angry at her because she was willing to let such an atrocity slide.

Vader unleashed the Imperial Army on the entirety of both armies, not caring who got caught in the crossfire. Needless to say, they hadn't stood a chance and no one man was left alive, at least not to Vader's knowledge anyway. Ahsoka was sure there were a few stragglers. With both armies either annihilated or subdued (mostly annihilated), the high council sent their thanks for handling the situation and saving their planet from anarchy, adding that they wished to honor Vader. Ahsoka remembered feeling a mixture of bemusement, disbelief, outrage and finally resolve as Vader replied he would arrive shortly. When he cut the connection, he muttered something about, "Fickle, lying, backstabbing, traitorous hypocrites," (more or less. It had actually been much more vulgar) and then proceeded to go 'discuss' the terms of peace for the planet.

Ahsoka hadn't thought it necessary to kill them and so Vader as usual didn't make her partake of it and sent her back to the _Executor _to observe the situation from above.

But Ahsoka didn't plan on observing anything. She was spent after weeks of nonstop fighting and trying to quell a civil war, not counting the months they had spent carefully monitoring the situation. It wasn't until they got the report that someone had broke the terms of a truce before the truce could even be agreed upon that Vader and Ahsoka intervened, especially after they found out someone from the council had reignited the fight. Ahsoka groaned to herself and pushed all thoughts of the conflict out her mind as she went to take a shower.

Completely relaxed afterwards, she lied on the bed in one of her flimsy gowns. This was like fighting the Clone Wars all over again, but different. Back then she had been a Jedi and the situation wouldn't have been diffused so easily. The Jedi would have tried to talk the regions into peace themselves first. Then someone from one of the armies would have gotten angry at the interference and tried to kill the Jedi forcing them to defend themselves, which would have resulted in more fighting. It would have been likely that they wouldn't have even been able to end the war. The Jedi would have been forced to be retreat.

She had to give it to Vader though. His sometimes harsh methods got the job done. The Jedi used to berate him for his reluctance to talk when he thought it was obvious their opponent wasn't going to hear talking. But in this case it worked, though she admitted he could have at least left the high council alive even if he had to disband it.

Ahsoka was so into her own thoughts she didn't know she had dozed off until she sensed Vader coming into the room, obviously tired. But Ahsoka didn't feel the usual satisfaction he felt after finally overcoming an opponent or winning a battle. In fact, he seemed even more irritated, but it wasn't about the battle.

"Why are you back? Aren't you supposed to be overseeing the situation from below?" she asked.

"The generals can handle that. Even they can't start another war because of incompetence with the way I left that place," he muttered sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling off the remains of his suit, including the bulky boots leaving him in only his trousers. He sighed.

"What's your problem?" Ahsoka asked him sitting up.

He suppressed an irritated growl. "Nothing Ahsoka. I'm fine."

"Sure," Ahsoka replied dryly. "Are you hurt?"

"The usual soreness, but I'm fine other than that. Go back to sleep."

"Hard to do when your mood is slapping at my senses," she replied.

Vader decided not to answer her and instead said, "We'll be leaving tomorrow. We're going back to Coruscant."

"For what?" Ahsoka asked. She hated going back to Coruscant. The emperor was there…

"Empire day," he said in obvious disdain.

Ahsoka tilted her head a little, amazed that Empire day had rolled back around. When a person was in space all the time and on missions, the days could blur together. She hardly kept up with the passing of days anymore. It made it easier to cope with things sometimes.

Vader continued, "The emperor wants the empire's two greatest warriors there to celebrate it. Make sure you find something appropriate to wear."

"What's wrong with what I normally wear? I'm not some politician."

"You call what you normally wear appropriate to wear at a celebration like that? I'll give you the flexibility thing on the field, but it's hardly appropriate for such functions as this, especially since this will technically be your debut before the empire. It'll just feed the rumors," Vader replied.

"Fine," Ahsoka muttered and Vader nodded as he started to leave the room. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it," Vader said to her. "Go back to sleep."

Ahsoka worried the most when Vader told her not to worry about something but she'd bother him about it later. It was likely he'd be much more agreeable the next morning.

He wasn't.

If anything, he was even more bothered. They set out a few hours later in a personal shuttle, leaving the _Executor_ behind. He hadn't said anything other than what was necessary, and Ahsoka decided it wasn't the best time to ask him what was wrong. Instead she fell asleep, exhausted from their last mission. She awoke to find Vader shaking her awake, mask and all telling her she needed to get up and that he hoped she had found something else to wear.

She groaned as she went to put on the dress. She hated dresses like these. She had never told Vader and he never asked, but part of the reason Ahsoka always wore what most society might call skimpy and a little slutty was because of her predator nature and native torgruta culture. She couldn't help that she liked to wear revealing clothing. It was innate. Compared to what torgruta wore back on her home planet, especially the main hunters, she would be considered conservative. Ahsoka put on the black dress with a fitted bodice and open back that then flared into a flowing long dress that came all the way down to her feet. Then she put on a cloak that matched the material and clasped it with a silver broach. She finished the look with boots that were much dressier and had a higher, thinner heel than what she preferred.

Vader had landed the ship by then and was impatiently waiting on her with his arms crossed staring pointedly at the door.

"I'll never know how Padmé wore this stuff every day. It's so heavy," Ahsoka muttered moving to stand beside him.

Vader looked up at her at that point, and Ahsoka wasn't quite able to read his emotions on the matter, mostly because he had a guard on them for some reason. But the way he tilted his head made concerned her.

"What?" she asked. "Is it too much."

"N-No," he stuttered slightly. "It just… I guess I'm used to seeing you in a lot less."

Ahsoka smirked. "You like it better don't you?"

Vader didn't reply. He wanted to, of that much Ahsoka was sure. But something was stopping him. Ahsoka probed him again and though everything else was safely bottled away, he wasn't as carefully guarding one particular emotion and it surprised Ahsoka which one. Guilt.

"Vader," she started but he gestured for her to hush as he let the ramp down and they started down it together.

Ahsoka resisted the urge to turn back and run in to the ship. Sensing that she felt that way though, Vader put his arm on her back to keep her going along. Holo-news reporters were everywhere on the private landing pad where apparently governors, governesses, kings, and queens had landed earlier than them. But Ahsoka had a feeling that they were definitely getting more attention and more so because of her than the fact that the second in command to the empire had arrived. This was probably the first time the general public had seen her.

"We couldn't have come on a private landing bay or something?" she whispered looking at the ground.

"Believe me. This wasn't my idea. The emperor insisted on it," Vader muttered.

Ahsoka sighed as they went to the lift that would take them down the large stadium filled with the many people invited for the celebration of the rise of the empire. They didn't greet anyone, just went straight to the emperor's private seating area.

Vader sat stiffly with his arms crossed and didn't say a word in a manner that said he just wanted the day to be over. Ahsoka, hoping maybe she could coax him into telling her what the big deal was as he couldn't make a scene in public, placed a hand on one of his arms.

"What's your problem?" she asked. "You're so tense. Sure this isn't exactly flying into battle and taking out traitors, but it's not that bad. Why the bad mood?"

"I'm not in a bad mood. I just really don't want to be here," he said simply

"Liar," she said to him. "I know the difference between you losing patience and being in a bad mood."

"Many would say they coincide with each other," Vader commented with a hint of amusement.

"Many people don't know you," she replied. "So are you going to tell me?"

All amusement left as he simply put his left hand over hers for a moment and then gently placed her hand back in her lap. Ahsoka sighed. She'd leave him alone for now. Soon the event started and they were forced to sit through hours of speeches that upheld the empire. She resisted urge to yawn many times and then she resisted the urge to actually fall asleep. This was getting ridiculous.

Finally the time came for the emperor to make his speech and Ahsoka only half listened until he said, "But the peace and prosperity we have been blessed with-."

_Hardly,_ Ahsoka thought and then felt Vader's eyes on her out the corner of his helmet. Ahsoka tensed. Maybe she had been thinking a little too loud. But he only looked back at the emperor. It was the same thing he used to do when she was his padawan some odd twenty years before and she would make some improper dry comment to him about a situation. He would look at her with a small smile and then act like he hadn't heard it.

"… would not have been possible without Lord Vader commanding our fleet and making sure that no one disrupts our peace."

Vader stood as was proper in these types of situations.

"But we must also thank his new second for her great contributions in the last two years in helping quell the rebellion that has risen up to oppose us. Without her, many of the recent victories the empire has had would have been much more difficult victories or maybe not even victories at all," the emperor said and gestured to Ahsoka

_Stand up,_ Vader sent to her and Ahsoka slowly rose from her chair.

"Lady Pesinoé," the emperor introduced.

Ahsoka nearly forgot to breathe in her shock and then was forced to do so as she tried to suppress her fury at the man. How dare he act like everything was alright? Like they were all best friends and not plotting against each other…

Insufferable, wrinkled, hypocritical, manipulative corpse!

Vader putting hand on her back brought her back to what was going on as everyone in the audience had stood to clap for them. She felt like she was his padawan again standing next to him. People would thank him and then thank his young apprentice who had certainly proved herself worthy to be his apprentice. Yet she still felt insignificant standing next to him.

Palpatine calmed the crowd and they sat down again, Ahsoka feeling overwhelmed at everything. It wasn't until after they were dismissed, and it was time to go to the theater for the special opera that was being held in honor of the emperor that the feeling left and she remembered her rage. Vader was leading her to where one of his no doubt extensively modified speeders was parked as she brought it up.

"How dare he?" she muttered and then looked at Vader with her arms crossed. "Did you know about this?"

"Know about what?" he asked.

"Maybe you didn't notice, but he introduced me as… what was it? Lady _Pesinoé_." She spat the name as though it were poison. What was that all about?" she demanded.

"Get in," he said using the force to open her door.

Ahsoka slid in but didn't let up.

"No. Why did he do that?"

"Are you honestly shocked?" Vader replied simply.

"You're not?"

Vader didn't reply.

"Did you know about this?"

Vader again didn't reply.

"You did. Didn't you?"

"I didn't know he was going to do it. He's been pressing me for months to come up with something of a new identity for you. He said we couldn't let any remaining Jedi think that we were letting up on them and Ahsoka Tano was a Jedi, a very famous one might I add."

"I was a padawan," she commented.

"A padawan that reached a level of fame that not even I knew at your age just because you were the apprentice of the famed 'Hero with no Fear'," he said with a little disdain in his tone.

"That still didn't give him the right to change my identity."

Vader made a sound that sounded like a scoff.

"What?" Ahsoka asked hotly as she turned to look at him.

"If you haven't noticed, you're nowhere near the person you were when you were a padawan," Vader said.

"What do you mean?" she asked as he parked the speeder at the theater.

"Really Ahsoka, you won't admit it, but the person you used to be before the empire died the same day that-." Vader stopped.

"The same day as who?" she asked as he got out. She followed. "As who?"

"As what. I was going to say the republic."

"Then why did you stop?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's irrelevant," Vader dismissed and Ahsoka felt his mood go south again. "Regardless, you may still be Ahsoka Tano in name, but the person she used to represent is long dead, the Jedi she used to represent. It would be wise if you got used to your new name _Pesinoé_."

Vader walked ahead of her to go into the theater leaving Ahsoka staring after him. He was the most infuriating man she knew, but he wasn't just acting this way for the sake of bothering her. Something was seriously bothering him about today and for the life of her, Ahsoka couldn't figure it out. But she had the distinct feeling she should know, that she should understand this. She sighed and followed him into the theater. Now she couldn't wait for this day to be over simply because maybe Vader would go back to normal after this. He wasn't exactly forthcoming any other time, but at least she knew how to read him during those times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **So I took a few liberties with some things in this. And yeah… I ended up using the name from my other story. But I certainly doubted that the emperor would introduce Ahsoka by her real name. There's other stuff and tidbits, but I'm tired and I've got school.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **Oh wow! An hour late but I decided to give since I did update two hours later than normal and I forgot to take into account that it's Monday, the beginning of the week. Here's your chapter. And yeah. That battle was based off the Trojan War. I was going over it in my mythology class when I wrote it and I was having a writer's block. So to get the story flowing again, I decided I could use it. So here it is. Two chapters in one day!

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

The show wasn't due to start for at least half an hour and seeing that she had no idea where Vader was, Ahsoka simply decided to sip on some wine that was being handed out. But before she could go stand somewhere away from the crowds, people began to come up to her and greet her. They were probably hoping to get into Vader's good graces through her, the less intimidating of the two.

If it weren't for her force powers, Ahsoka might have thought they were trying to be friendly (they were that good at putting up a front) but she vaguely remembered Vader telling her at some point not to trust politicians. Not only that, but she could read their feelings anyway. How had she, some woman from out of nowhere, suddenly shown up on the scene, got into Vader's good graces and become his second? No one had ever been able to garner enough respect from him for that to happen. Ahsoka understood why.

"Lady Pesinoé," someone said coming up from behind her.

It took Ahsoka a moment to realize they were talking to her. She turned around when she did and apologized for being distracted.

"Understandable," he said. "I'm Governor Malik and this is my wife Amelia."

"Hello," Ahsoka said extending her hand to them both.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Pesinoé," she said.

Ahsoka smiled. "Likewise."

"There has certainly been a lot of talk about you," Malik said. "No one knew who you were, couldn't find anything on you and yet out of nowhere you were able to climb your way to the top of the ladder and become Lord Vader's second."

Ahsoka smiled out of politeness but she caught the implication.

"Actually, I've been working behind the scenes for Lord Vader for years," she said to him purposely leaving it open for interpretation.

"Oh?" Amelia asked. "Doing what?"

"The things he may have found his other subordinates too incompetent to handle," Ahsoka said glaring at Malik. She had heard Vader cursing the man many a days under his breath and the only reason he hadn't disposed of him was because he was a war veteran and the emperor favored him. Vader called him a kiss-up… Well actually he had called him something else more vulgar in huttese.

"Oh? Well I hope to one day see your skills in action," he said offhandedly.

Ahsoka took a step forward intending to show the governor her skills when Vader came to stand next to her and said, "I assure you, her skill and ingenuity on the battle field is second to no one except me. Perhaps you could learn something from her."

Malik cleared his throat. "Well that's probably sure. Of the reasons she got her position, I'm sure her fortitude on the battle field is what really counted in you making her your second."

"It was the _only_ reason," Vader said in a warning tone and then turned to Ahsoka. "The emperor wishes for us to take our seats."

Ahsoka bristled as she walked next to him.

"Stupid politicians. Do they suck up to you like this all the time?" Ahsoka asked.

"They know not to," Vader replied. "It seems you've been very popular though."

"Ugh… If I hear someone call me Lady Pesinoé one more time I'm going to scream," she muttered.

"Be grateful. The emperor could have just called you Lady Vader," Vader pointed out.

Ahsoka tossed it around in her head and then replied, "Actually, I'd like that better."

Vader stopped walking and noticing this, Ahsoka stopped ahead of him and turned to face him a little amused at his reaction.

"Why?" he asked

"Well it would be better being your wife than your whore," she said bluntly and then added for good measure, "And you can relax. This isn't a marriage proposal or trying to hint at you that way or something. I couldn't care less."

Vader didn't respond and was instead silent before swiftly walking past her toward the emperor's box. Ahsoka was confused to say the least. Vader had been acting weird all day, and she was about at her wits end about why. She'd feel better if he just told her. It had to be more than just the fact that the emperor had made them both come to these pointless and extravagant celebrations.

The performance was considerably more entertaining than all the pointless speeches from before were, even though Ahsoka didn't know what about one of the dances was so representative of the empire but she was at least occupied by it. However, it dragged out after a while, and almost simultaneously both she and Vader let out a sigh.

The emperor noticed this and cackled at them both.

"A man and woman of action to the end," he said to them.

Both Ahsoka and Vader sat up at that point to save face, but the emperor was only amused.

"It's quite alright. I know this may seem a pointless bore to you. But you both can understand the importance of the emperor's finest warriors being present, don't you?" he asked.

Vader bristled and Ahsoka was positive it was taking all his will power not to get up and walk out the room. Instead Vader replied in what was supposed to be a light tone, "Really? I was under the impression that you just like to torture me."

Any other person would have thought it was an innocent enough joke, but Vader didn't joke and there was none of the usual sarcastic undertone when he made statements like that. He sounded dead serious and he had just openly said it to the emperor. Ahsoka was shocked. Vader had actually called out the emperor. On what? She had no clue.

At the same time Palpatine and Ahsoka turned to look at Vader who was staring ahead, beyond caring about their stares.

There was no doubt about to be hell to pay as Palpatine started to open his mouth, but thankfully, the show ended and everyone stood to clap. Following the audience, the three stood with everyone else, but only Palpatine clapped. Ahsoka was still shocked at Vader's cutting remark to the emperor and more than ever his bad mood was apparent. So after the show, they headed immediately to the gala at the palace. Ahsoka didn't even try to make conversation with as him in the speeder and immediately went her own way when they came in the room together as Vader went to be anti-social next to one of the many refreshment tables in the room.

Ahsoka mingled with the different governors and governesses. Everyone was disinteresting to her, but it was surprisingly a young duchess from a mid-rim planet. Ahsoka had heard about her. She had a less than honorable reputation and her father was the governor of her sector. Not only that, but she was only thirty and had been through three husbands and was now engaged to a fourth.

"I tell you," she said. "Daddy always makes me go to these crazy functions. But they make for good scouting."

"Scouting for what?" Ahsoka asked her.

"A new husband of course."

"Aren't you engaged?" Ahsoka asked her curiously.

"Oh… Well yes. But it doesn't hurt," she said scanning the room, her eyes landing on Vader. "So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You mean you haven't heard the gossip. Everyone's talking about you. How you met Vader, what you really are to him. They're saying you're his mistress. Is it true?"

Ahsoka smiled. At least she wasn't talking behind her back.

"I'm not his mistress," Ahsoka said simply.

"Then kill my curiosity and tell me how you got into milord's good graces."

"We're old friends."

"I didn't know he had any friends," she said and looked at Vader again. "So you ever seen what's under that suit?"

"Maybe," Ahsoka replied tersely.

The duchess paused. "Hm… Lucky you. I wish I could get a catch like that," she said wistfully and then added, "I mean held in as high esteem."

Ahsoka blew out through her lips and crossed her arms at that point.

She excused herself and went to stand with Vader. Whatever was wrong with him, he was still better company than anyone else in the room.

Vader glanced at her and then said in irritation, "You mean you can't find anything better to do with all these people around besides standing beside me."

Ahsoka groaned pretty much fed up with Vader at this point.

"Believe me. Standing here next to you is the lesser of two evils. I rather be out there mingling," she snapped. "However, either the people in here are fake and jealous or nosy."

"Suit yourself then," he said making no attempt to make her day better.

"Ugh," she said starting to walk off.

"Lord Vader, Lady Pesinoé," someone said but Ahsoka continued to walk off until Vader firmly sent, _Pesinoé._

"Oh," she said and turned to the person and plastering on a fake smile. "I didn't hear you. My apologies."

"None needed milady," the woman said in a flat tone and Ahsoka took in the sight of her face white face makeup and red painted lips.

"Pesinoé," Vader said slowly. "This is Queen Kylantha of the Naboo System."

"I'm aware," she said with a nod to her and her handmaidens.

"I just arrived and decided to make my way over and extend my greetings," she said and then looked at Ahsoka. "And to make acquaintances with your new second Lord Vader."

"You just got here?"

"I had a previous engagement," Kylantha said. "My former senator personally invited me to the private memorial service for her aunt on Naboo. Her death coincides with empire day. Usually I only go to the public memorial, but I couldn't refuse her."

Ahsoka froze as she blinked and everything Vader had been doing started to make sense; his bad mood, his reluctance to talk to her, his comment to the emperor, the way he reacted on the ship when he saw her dress. It had been twenty-two years to the day that the clone wars had ended, Palpatine declared an empire, and Padmé had died of heartbreak. Ahsoka didn't know how she could she have forgotten that? She figured now was the time to be sympathetic about his plight, but she only felt a bubbling rage at him in her chest.

"Are you alright?" Kylantha asked.

"Fine," Ahsoka said flatly trying to control her temper.

"Are you sure?" Vader asked now concerned himself. "You look a little pale."

Ahsoka supposed she should put on a brave face and act like everything was alright. Then she would simply wait until after the event when they were alone to lay one out on Vader for keeping this away from her, and so that's what she tried to do, at least while Kylantha was still in front of them.

Kylantha nodded to her and made her to mingle amongst the guests.

Ahsoka lost her composure at that point and so let out a breath and decided she had enough of this for the moment. She discretely made her way out the large room trying to appear as normal as possible so as not to attract any attention. When she was sure no one had followed her, she kicked off the high heel boots and made her way to an upper floor and then walked down the halls and past the windows aligning it. She started to walk past another window, but then stopped. Something was off about it. It turned out that this set of windows were doors that led out to a short balcony that stretched down two of the windows of either side, overseeing the gardens.

"For an evil bastard, Palpatine sure has an eye for aesthetics," she muttered.

"I always found that ironic."

Ahsoka jumped and turned to see Vader had followed her. He had also taken off his mask which was why she hadn't heard the tell-tale breathing that usually accompanied him when he wore his suit.

Ahsoka sighed as she turned around to look back at the gardens.

"You followed me," she said.

"Always," he replied coming to stand next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Are you?" Ahsoka shot. "You're the one who's been in a horrible mood all day and I don't find out why until I talk to Kylantha."

"I thought you'd figure it out eventually."

"I can't read your mind," Ahsoka said and then added, "Not when you shut me out anyway. How was I supposed to know what was wrong?"

"She was your best friend," Vader replied.

"She was your wife," Ahsoka said bitterly. The tone didn't go unnoticed by Vader, but he ignored it as Ahsoka continued, "You could have just told me what was wrong with you instead of being a jerk about it."

"You don't get it Ahsoka," Vader snapped at her. "This day is nothing to be remembered for me. It was the worst day of my life. I gained the galaxy and lost everything I had all in one day."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Ah! You idiot! You're always so caught up in your misery you never think about everyone else. You weren't the only one who lost everything that day! I lost everything. I lost the only family I knew, my best friend who was the closest thing to a sister I ever had, and the person I fell in love with all in one day. I wanted to die."

"I didn't know," he said.

"That's because we never talked about it," Ahsoka replied and then stated simply, "You never wanted to."

"You certainly didn't act like it bothered you though," Vader said narrowing his eyes at her.

"No one gets as moody and angry as you do. I've learned to deal with it in my own way, the same way as you do I guess. I do other things," Ahsoka admitted and then looked at Vader. "But I'm usually so occupied on this day that I don't have to think about it. In fact, I had honestly forced myself to forget about everything that happened today."

"How?"

Ahsoka smiled. "Today's Leia's birthday. Remember? I'm usually planning a party or doing something for her."

Vader looked at her and cursed. How could he have forgotten? Silently he hoped to the force that where ever Leia was, she was at least enjoying herself on her birthday before addressing Ahsoka.

He blew out a breath and then said, "Every time the emperor makes me come to one of these things I forget everything else… He purposely does this because he knows it causes me pain. He does such a good job reminding me of my darkest moment, I forget my light and then I forget that the force had mercy on me a few days later."

"How?" Ahsoka asked turning to him.

"You came back to me," he said and began to trace the markings on her face again. "You didn't give up hope. You brought it back to me and perhaps that was the best gift you've ever given me. I'd hate to think where I'd be now if you hadn't come after me."

"Don't we both," she said leaning into his hand and closing her eyes. "But sometimes I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Do I remind you of Padmé or something? Because whenever you get like this you act like I'm not enough, like I'm just some cheap replacement for something you lost," she admitted.

"What?" Vader replied a little taken aback.

Ahsoka sighed and started to pull away but Vader put his hands on either of her arms.

"Look at me. Remember what I told you that night?" he asked. "Our first night together?"

Ahsoka blushed and nodded.

"I meant it when I said you were something else entirely," he said.

"Should I be insulted or flattered?" Ahsoka asked in a somewhat dry, but also serious tone. "Besides, that's hard to believe when you practically give me the cold shoulder all day. I can't help but wonder if you didn't want me around because of it."

"Actually, you make it more bearable. In fact, it wouldn't have bothered me at all if we had stayed in the outer rim. But the emperor is purposely throwing it in my face. Even your presence makes it hard to push out of my mind," he admitted and then added, "But even so you still made it less painful for me."

"How?"

"Because I remembered everything I gained and have now because of you and not everything I lost because of my own failures," he muttered and closed the gap between them pressing his lips to hers.

She sighed into him in contentment and reached her hand up to touch his face and run a hand through his hair. He pulled her to him and reached up to unclasp the broach on her cloak so that it fell to the floor at her feet and then pushed her against the door. He reached around to unclasp the neck of her dress and then pulled away some to let it fall, exposing her chest to him before he pressed against her again.

"Vader," she said. "Someone might see."

"Who's going to come here?"

Ahsoka laughed as she ran her hands down the leather of the suit on his back.

"The last time you said that, Leia walked in on us," she said all the while trying to figure out how his suit came off (The armor itself was easy), finally finding a zipper. "Besides people are going to wonder where we went. It'll feed the rumors."

"Not many people can find this and the emperor isn't going to waste his time to come looking for us. He's probably surprised I stayed as long as I did. If he wonders, we'll make up something," he muttered into her neck as Ahsoka slipped the suit off his arms and chest, taking the gauntlets with them. She then removed the under tunic and pressed her bare chest against his.

"Your sense of adventure hasn't dampened with age I see," she panted.

"Think of it this way," he said pushing his hips against hers some. "We're making a new memory to think about for this day."

He continued to kiss her and all talking ceased.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **So there it is and now I've got to go study for finals. Eight days to go before complete and utter freedom for three whole months! Now where did I put those American Government flash cards…

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **I love my readers so much! Thank you for the reviews and all your support. Your reviews are what inspire me to make sure I deliver the best I can within my ability and at least try to edit to the best of my abilities (I would like to be an editor in addition to being a novelist, but my style and approach to writing may be too informal for it so I may just try to become a critic).

With that said, I really debated on whether I would scrap these next two chapters or not. I'm not sure what the reader reaction will be to this and the next one, but I decided I can't call myself a real writer if I'm not afraid to take a chance where it hits or misses. So I went with it. You tell me what you think.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Twenty-two **

A bunch of dead ends. That's all they were, every lead they found, every planet they went to was a dead end. In all likelihood about half the places they checked, Shmi had indeed been to in her year with Han, but in effort to keep her hidden, they rarely travelled in a pattern. They had no ties to many of the planets they went to, and it was very likely that Han had used a number of codes and names for the _Falcon_ to go by.

But Ahsoka wasn't too worried about Shmi anymore. Wherever she had gone to, she was safe. She felt it. It was Vader she was concerned about. He had been withdrawn lately and that was saying something since Vader was naturally a distant person. But Ahsoka was sure they had gotten past that stage. The more she thought about it though, the more she realized they were still stuck in the same cycle they had been in for years and Ahsoka wasn't sure she wanted to bring Shmi into this. She was safe wherever she was and Ahsoka was content with that for now.

Right then, she and Vader needed to talk. She found him doing what he had been doing lately, working. She found herself intimidated as he didn't even bother to acknowledge her presence. He simply continued to pour over whatever work he was doing. It looked like a design for a TIE.

Ahsoka crossed her arms and rolled her eyes waiting for him to acknowledge her knowing he would grow annoyed with him just staring at her.

"What?" he asked finally.

Ahsoka flinched at the harshness of his tone and sighed.

"Forget it," she said.

"It must be important if you stood there for the better part of fifteen minutes waiting on me to acknowledge you," he said to her.

"Yeah," Ahsoka said not knowing if she had the nerve now but continuing nonetheless. "We need to talk."

Vader looked up at her at that point. "About what?"

"Us," she said seriously, previous intimidation forgotten.

"What about us?" he asked and Ahsoka found herself growing impatient.

"I'm talking about where does this so-called relationship of ours stand?" Ahsoka asked. "We can't just not talk about it forever."

Vader didn't immediately reply and Ahsoka knew that's exactly what he would rather do. He had always been a man of action. Words hardly impressed him without the actions to back it up and she understood that. That's why in all their years she had never pressed him to tell her how he really felt about her, even though sometimes she briefly felt it inside him. But it was times like these, when he pushed her away and bottled himself up that made her wonder if she had imagined it, if he was just toying with her.

"What do you want me to say to you?" he asked.

"That would defeat the point of asking you. Stang it. Say anything. But don't act like you don't feel anything because I know you do. You let me feel it before and I understand you'll never say it but for force's sake don't keep me guessing about it. Stop with this cold indifferent act," Ahsoka demanded.

"It's not an act."

"Yes it is!" Ahsoka snapped. "I know you. I knew you before you were Vader and you've always hidden yourself behind a mask of no fear and anger and indifference because showing it always got you in trouble. Nothing changed in that respect."

"It's not a mask as you put it," Vader denied. "Besides, it never bothered you before. Why does it bother you now?"

Ahsoka groaned. "Well of course it bothers me now. I had a baby! Your baby! Our child is going to wonder why sometimes we act like we can barely stand to be around each other sometimes and I don't want to drag her into this. I rather we not find her at all if this is what she's going to walk into. I wasn't even Leia's mother and it bothered her. Did you ever wonder what it would do to our little girl?"

Vader had to admit, he hadn't considered it. His and Ahsoka's love-hate relationship took its toll on Leia even though one wouldn't know it. It drove her to do something to fix it. But it was likely that Shmi might not take Leia's optimistic approach.

"You didn't think about it at all did you?" Ahsoka asked hotly.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?"

Ahsoka resisted with all her might the urge to hurt Vader.

"Just stop it!" she said standing up in anger now.

"Stop what?" Vader snapped back not one to be intimidated as he stood to tower over her to no avail as Ahsoka wasn't intimidated.

"Stop acting like a Sith Lord."

"Then how do you want me to act? Like a Jedi?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't want you to act like either one. I just want you to act like you!" she snapped. "I want you to stop acting like an asshole. What's wrong with you? Why have you shut me out?"

Vader clenched his jaw let out a deep breath. "Leave it Ahsoka."

Ahsoka looked at him in disbelief. How could he just tell her to do that like she'd be okay with it? She glared at him through narrowed eyes and stomped out the office. Vader sat back in his chair, intending to go back to what he was doing until he felt the force warning and only just managed to grab Ahsoka's hand as she tried to strike him with her lightsaber.

"Are you insane?" he asked angrily.

"I was wondering the same thing about you," she said struggling against his grip on her wrist.

She'd practically climbed over his desk by then and because of the force she was using to try attacking him, when he started to give a little to try and take the lightsaber from her, she fell into his lap and the chair toppled sideways. The lightsaber fell from her hands into a corner and Vader managed to pull Ahsoka onto her back with his hands holding down her wrists.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked in a mixture of bemusement and fury.

Ahsoka hissed at him, the predator in her leaking out. Then she bent one of her knees to knee him in his stomach. He winced a little, the attack not having much damage, but it hurt enough that he loosened his grip on her wrist and she forced pushed him off her. Vader stood up, prepared to defend himself from her again, but instead she summoned her lightsaber and stormed out the office.

Naturally, Vader followed her to their quarters where she had taken out a small leather backpack and pulled the drawers open.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm leaving. What does it look like?" she asked angrily as she zipped up the bag with the little she had put in it and briskly walked out the quarters.

Vader didn't even bother trying to put on his suit and mask and to be honest, he was beyond caring as he went after her but refrained from trying to stop her. He was too livid to do that. He was very aware that he might end up hurting her if he got his hands on her.

"And where are you going? You said it yourself. You have nowhere else," Vader reminded as she picked a random shuttle, one from his personal hanger no less, and started up the ramp.

"Oh there is one place," she assured him. "I just haven't been there in a while."

With that, Ahsoka closed the ramp and before long she had started the ship and took off from the executor, making the jump to hyperspace shortly thereafter.

Vader closed his eyes as he resisted the urge to go kill some random officers in his rage. He would have followed her immediately, but it could wait. Ahsoka was probably too angry about whatever she was angry about to think that he had installed a tracer on all his ships and all it took was him activating it from a control on one of his gauntlets to find her.

Despite his anger though, Vader found himself musing how Leia used to say that he and Ahsoka had a relationship right out of a holo-vision space opera. Vader cringed at that thought, but he had to admit, if only to himself, his daughter had been right.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka felt significantly less depressed as she made her way through the small village… Well it wasn't exactly small anymore. In the last thirty plus years since she had been there, it had certainly expanded, now looking more like a small town than a primitive village. But there was one thing that was the same as always, the local market square. She backed out the way when she sensed a group of torgruta children running. They sped past her to go to a booth with sweet fruits. She laughed a little and walked past them as she searched for the familiar berry only native to Shili.

She found it on a large booth with the fruit, and despite her better judgment, picked one of the small red and white fruits up by the stem and picked off the fruit with her tongue before taking out the large seed… It tasted just like she remembered it. She grabbed a bag and began to pick through the fruits, taking the one's with the deepest red and palest white, occasionally eating one or two between her pickings. Vader would probably scowl at her antics, his feelings being a cross between disbelief and embarrassment. Ahsoka briefly frowned at the thought of him before clearing her head of all thoughts of him. She didn't even want to think about it.

A torgruta woman, probably a few years older than her, came from the tent behind the bench and caught Ahsoka red handed putting one of the fruits in her mouth. Ahsoka froze and looked up, a dark blush coloring her cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "I didn't mean it. I'll pay extra for the ones I ate. I promise."

To her surprise, the woman only laughed.

"I haven't seen a person eat those things like that since my sister," she said and shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I don't have a whole farm of this stuff to spare. That's all you're getting?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka said sheepishly rubbing her neck, a habit she no doubt picked up from Vader. She frowned. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about him.

"Let's see how much you got," the woman said taking the bag from her weighing it on her scale. She looked up when she was done. "That'll be…"

Ahsoka, noticing the woman trail off, turned her blue eyes to her to see her staring.

"What?" she asked.

"You just look really familiar," the older togruta said. "I know those face markings."

Ahsoka doubted it. She hadn't been back here in thirty years and no two torgruta had a face marking pattern that was exactly alike, maybe similar, but not exactly the same. With a second glance, she was sure the woman would see the difference.

"You're mistaken," Ahsoka said turning to completely look at the woman from where she was still picking through the fruit. "I haven't been here since I was three."

"Ahsoka!"

Or maybe she had been wrong…

"You must have the wrong one," Ahsoka replied. While her name wasn't exactly popular on Shili, it certainly wasn't rare.

"No. Ahsoka it's you! Don't you remember me?"

Ahsoka tilted her head to the side and went deep into her memory, the memories she had been forced to push aside when she became a Jedi and hadn't thought to try to remember in the twenty years since they had been destroyed. She remembered her… A face came up in her head, younger, but with the same facial markings.

"Avani…?" she said hesitantly.

"It is you!" she said blinking in amazement. "Ahsoka!"

Avani ran around the booth and grabbed Ahsoka in a hug. Ahsoka tensed. She barely remembered who the woman was, but here she was hugging her.

"By the force, you're a grown woman now," Avani said looking at her from a small distance. "Atallah's going to freak! And Ahava and Amaia… They probably don't even remember you."

Ahsoka wasn't quite sure each she was matching up faces correctly with names, but she did recall with sudden clarity that she had four sisters.

"Ahsoka," Avani said snapping her out her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry…" Ahsoka said blinking. "It's just…"

"Overwhelming isn't it?" Avani said to her and then smiled. "Well looks like I'm done here for today."

"You don't have to stop what you're doing for me," Ahsoka said awkwardly.

"You're joking right?" Avani said giving her a dry look as she packed up the booth.

"But-."

"Nonsense," Avani said to her. "It's not every day you find your long lost sister."

Lost, Ahsoka mused. In all her time looking for Shmi, it had never occurred to her that she had been lost from her own family. Hell, until a few minutes ago she had forgotten she had a family. All she remembered was the village she had come from.

"Oh here," Avani said handing her the bag of berries.

"But I didn't pay for them," Ahsoka replied.

"What kind of person would I be to charge my little sister for these? Besides, we have farm full of them," Avani said to her. "We save the best trees for ourselves."

Ahsoka raised one of her facial markings and said, "Really…"

"Come on. I'll show you."

Ahsoka followed Avani, eating the berries on the way. They lived a little outside the main town, uncommon for torgruta, in a two level house made of red wood amongst a farm, full of the trees that grew the small white and red fruit.

Ahsoka stopped to look and bit her lip. She had the sudden urge to climb one of those trees and never come down.

"Come on Ahsoka," Avani said leaning her cart on the side of the house and going inside.

Ahsoka blinked and then followed her sister into the house. It was warm, homely, decorated in the traditional way of a torgruta home except instead of the huts Ahsoka remembered, it was a more modern built home.

"Atallah, Ahava come down her. I brought someone home."

A groan from the next room followed. "I hope you didn't meet some random man from the market to try to marry me off again," someone said.

"You're too old for that Atallah. You're knocking on fifty. Don't flatter yourself," Avani called back dryly.

"Then who is it?" another voice said.

"You all can see for yourself in you come in here," Avani said guiding Ahsoka to sit on the soft rug next to a fireplace.

"Don't tell me you think you found Amaia a mate," Atallah said again but this time leaning in the doorway to see with her arms crossed.

"Again?" the other voice said coming down the stairs.

Ahsoka looked up at them when they came down and Atallah visibly reared her head back while the younger one, who had markings that were less sharp, looking more like delicate swirls on her face nearly tripped down the last few stares when her eyes landed on Ahsoka

Atallah looked too shocked to speak, but it was the woman with the more delicate face markings that said it.

"Ahsoka?" she asked in confusion.

Avani looked surprised. "Well I guess Ahava does remember…"

"Ahsoka?" Atallah asked.

"I guess…" Ahsoka said awkwardly.

"But this is impossible. It's been over thirty years. Why-?"

Atallah stopped talking as Avaha made her way over and knelt in front of Ahsoka carefully studying her face markings before saying, "Yeah it's her. Her face markings always were more unique than ours."

Ahsoka found herself crushed under the weight of her sisters in the next moment. When they finally got off of her, questions ran abound about what she had been up to, but it was Atallah, the oldest, who got everyone in order.

"Hold on," she said. "One question at a time."

"Then I'll go first," Avaha said. "Where have you been? It's been so long. We thought you were dead!"

"Why would you think that?" Ahsoka asked.

Everyone was silent for a while before Atallah sighed.

"We heard about the purges," she said softly. "We didn't know what was going on. But I knew you were with the Jedi. How did you escape?"

Ahsoka averted her gaze before hesitantly saying, "It's complicated… I've been in hiding."

"Then why didn't you come here before then?" Avani asked.

Ahsoka sighed. How was she supposed to explain this to the sisters that apparently hadn't forgotten about her when she had forgotten about them?

"I didn't even remember I had a family until today," Ahsoka pointed out. "And even if I did, it would have been too dangerous. I've been well taken care of though."

"Then why did you come back here all of a sudden?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "It's home. I needed to get away. This was the only place I could think of."

"Get away from what?" Ahava asked. "Is the empire after you?"

"No. I'm not in trouble with them," Ahsoka muttered. It was kind of the truth. In a way she was in trouble with them.

"Then what?" Atallah asked. "You don't just show up out of nowhere and expect us to take that?"

"I didn't even know you existed, remember?" Ahsoka asked dryly and Atallah blushed.

"Sorry…"

"Leave her alone on it Atallah," Avani said to her.

It was then Ahsoka noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Amaia?"

"Oh," Atallah said snapping her finger. "She definitely won't remember you. She was just a baby when the Jedi took you."

"That's not what she asked," Avani said to Attalah. "Amaia's went on the hunt. They should be back soon. There's going to be a big feast later…"

Ahsoka didn't feel comfortable intruding like this. Even if this was her family, she was from a completely different world than they were.

"I'll stay here then," she said and immediately they all protested.

"No you'll come," Atallah insisted. "In fact, it's tradition that when a member returns to the tribe after a long absence, we honor them for coming back safely. If we ask the chief, I'm sure he won't mind celebrating the return of the hunting parting and celebrating the return of one of our tribal members."

Ahsoka frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Of course it is," Atallah said.

"But-."

"I'll go tell him now," Atallah said with a tone of finality.

"And we'll find a tribal robe to dress you in," Avani and Ahava said running up the stairs to find something.

Ahsoka sighed. As cold as it seemed, she was really starting to regret coming here. She should have taken her chances with Vader.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **I always planned to take Ahsoka back home in one of my stories and my first thought was for Ahsoka to be forced to destroy her old home by the emperor as a test. But I scrapped it as it seem more like a plot for my Dark Ahsoka series and nearly scrapped the entire Shili thing, especially because I wasn't sure if Ahsoka had an established family background. So I did a little research and come to find out that she doesn't and many writers just make it up or leave it to speculation. The task was making her family like Ahsoka but also different as Ahsoka's been raised in a dominantly human society… It was interesting. We see it in the next chapter. Now I've got to go get ready for my first final. Wish me luck! I studied enough. I better pass it, more than pass it.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: **So three finals out the way and two to go. I feel pretty good about them too and I figure if I can Ace em all, I can get three A's this semester (I nearly bombed midterms becuz I went out of town so these finals were important if I wanted to get some A's) and it's likely my mythology class will be an A because I got a 95 on my research essay (does happy dance). But A's or B's (A's will help with financial aid and keep me in the honors program), I know I worked and studied damn well hard for these classes. The proof? I haven't worked on any of my novels or fanfics nearly as much as I usually do. Went some days without writing at all. So I'm going to take a long deserved break and write as much as I please before I do my online final and study for my last final Tuesday. Working on a new fic, but I'll tell you all about that one down the road...

Again. Not sure what your reaction will be. I'll let you all decide. I won't comment to the end.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Ahsoka fidgeted again in the long, heavy, and flowing tribal robe that she was wearing as she stared into the large fire where the meat was roasting. She wished she could take it off as it restricted her movement and made her feel uncomfortable. She wouldn't even begin to talk about the jewelry they had adorned her with on her arms, feet, ankles, fingers and lekku, although she had to say that some of the jewels that they had gifted her with would make great lightsaber crystals.

As the chief's honored guest (thanks to her sisters' request), she took her seat directly next to him and they served her like a queen while she watched the festivities. So in addition to being uncomfortable, she was bored. Her only comfort were the berries that Atallah said had been her favorite fruit when she was younger. The reason her sister said they started the farm was in her honor when she left. It left a lot of things unanswered, namely where their parents were. Ahsoka had no memory of them unlike her sisters who she vaguely remembered.

"So you're Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka looked up from her lap to see a woman a few years younger than her with face markings similar to Ahsoka's, her hand on her hip and a bow on her arm. She was dressed in the light and simple garb of a huntress, her feet bare, with an akul tooth headdress and gold bands on her upper arm. Humans would call it skimpy, the equivalent of a bikini or even a slave costume. Ahsoka called it comfortable and she would give anything to be allowed to wear it right about then.

"Ahsoka?" the woman asked again.

"Who wants to know?" Ahsoka asked sighing.

"Avani told me I should come meet you," the woman said up and down. "Apparently, she just knows you and I will get along perfectly though judging by your preference of dress, I doubt it. Wouldn't catch me dead sitting next to the chief with that on, honored guest or not…"

"Believe me. It wasn't my idea," Ahsoka said dryly. "Who are you?"

"Amaia."

"So you're my other sister," Ahsoka asked.

"Depends…"

"On what?"

"Whether I believe it or not. To be honest, you don't look like a hunter or a fighter for that matter…" Amaia said.

"I think I could surprise you," Ahsoka said leaning on her hand. A few tricks with her lightsaber would change Amaia's mind.

Amaia frowned and for a moment, Ahsoka thought she was insulted until she smirked.

"Atallah was right. I do like you," she said taking a seat next to Ahsoka before adding, "You look uncomfortable."

"You think?" Ahsoka asked gesturing to the robe.

"No… I mean with the situation."

Ahsoka nodded slightly. "It does feel a little odd to me. I've been raised in an entirely different world than this one and then you all embrace me like I never left."

"It's part of our tradition and culture. No matter where you go or who you become, deep down you're still a torgruta. Stick around for a while and you'll see," Amaia commented.

"Well don't let my awkwardness spoil your fun."

"If that were the case, I wouldn't be up here. I'm trying to avoid the party anyway," Amaia said to her. "Atallah has been trying to marry me off for years."

"But she's not married is she?"

"No. She was too busy taking care of us to trifle with such a matter," Amaia replied.

"Taking care of us?" Ahsoka asked turning to look at Amaia. "What about our parents?"

"You mean they haven't told you the story yet?" she asked and continued without answering. "Our father died in a hunt. Our mother died giving me life a few months later. Being the oldest, it fell on Atallah to take care of us, right at the age which she was supposed to get married. Naturally Atallah had her hands full with us and so she was in no position to take on a mate. We struggled for a while. Because no one from our family was able to participate in the hunts yet and we had no extended family, it was hard for us to come by food as tradition mandates that any family who doesn't have a representative to participate in hunts gets last pick on food after the feasts. Thankfully you seemed to be content with the shrub fruit at the time."

"It was only a few months later that the Jedi came and realized your force potential," Amaia added. "It's how you got that," she said pointing to the headdress around Ahsoka's head.

"I don't remember how I got it…"

"Neither do I," Amaia said. "I didn't get mine until I was ten and began to go on the hunts to represent our family. That was before the empire came and started to colonize this place. There's not much of value for them here. So they left a little while afterwards. Avani and Ahava both have mates, but from another tribe and they don't want to leave Atallah by herself. So they commune back and forth a lot which is an oddity in itself but we won't talk about that. Personally, I don't want a mate. They're too much trouble."

"I can agree with that one…" Ahsoka said dryly.

"You have a mate?" Amaia asked. "I was under the impression that Jedi didn't do such things."

"I don't have a mate," Ahsoka said simply. It wasn't a lie. She didn't know what she and Vader were. "But I've been around the galaxy a few times since the purges. Things have been different since then. Normal rules and Jedi traditions don't apply anymore."

"You're lying," Amaia said dryly.

Ahsoka remained passive. "How would you know?"

"Your aura says it all. It's complete and only someone who knows their other half or has one has an aura as complete as yours," Amaia pointed out. "But you're lonely…"

"I know torgruta have a sixth sense, but it's not that good," Ahsoka replied knowingly.

"I'm almost force sensitive, but not quite. I can still sense things the average person can't," Amaia admitted. "No one knows it except Atallah, Ahava, and Avani. It would make me different, an individual and the tribe barely tolerates our family as it is. You were an individual. You'd climb a tree and stay there by yourself for hours, sneak out and explore on your own instead of with the other children. You weren't like the other torgruta. Atallah said that's why she gave you to the Jedi when he proposed it to her. She thought you would fit in better. She didn't want you to feel left out because of your individualism."

Ahsoka huffed. She was still different even amongst the Jedi. She hadn't learned true acceptance until she met Vader. Well, he had been Anakin Skywalker then. That's when she had stopped being lonely.

"And you miss him," Amaia added.

"Miss who?"

"Your mate."

"I don't have one," Ahsoka insisted.

"Then who is the father of your child?"

Ahsoka tensed and for once she was thankful that it was dark so her sister couldn't see her darkening lekku stripes.

"My daughter's seven years old and she's not here," she said indifferently. "How do you know about her?"

"I'm talking about the child you're pregnant with," Amaia said to her calmly.

"Don't tell anyone," Ahsoka said immediately.

Amaia rolled her eyes. "Why would I? I don't even know you like that."

Ahsoka sighed. So far she had been able to hide it and no one had noticed, especially the person she wanted to notice. Not that there was anything for her to hide yet. Compared to her pregnancy with Shmi, she had caught this one early on when she had been oblivious to the signs the first time. Maybe because the first time it hadn't seemed like a possibility so she hadn't thought about it. But now that Shmi was here, it was a real possibility that had become reality… again.

"So what has he said about it?"

"I haven't mentioned it yet," Ahsoka replied.

"So you've already been domesticated?" Amaia asked laughing.

"Tsh… Far from," Ahsoka said rolling her eyes as the feast continued

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka fell into a routine in the next few days. She got to know her sisters and quickly found out that some things they did were just unique to their family. One trait was their more unique face markings. Unlike the more obvious patches many had around their eyes, she and her sisters all had the intricate markings and designs that looked purposely penciled on. It wasn't a rare pattern, but it was for their village. She also learned that while she was the most individual of them, all her sisters had a strange individuality about themselves. They'd rather be together and socialize together amongst the shrub fruit trees they took care of than socialize with the rest of the village who could be found living closer to the main town, not to mention how strange it was for Amaia not to be married at the age she was.

However, even Ahsoka could see that they saw some of her ways as kind of outlandish. Her tendency to go off and meditate was one as well as her very un-torgruta style of clothing. While her sisters usually went barefooted, Ahsoka almost always sported her boots. It was also nothing for them to walk around in what Ahsoka knew most humans would call a slave costume (and that was putting it nicely), especially Amaia, who was the main huntress of the family. Next time Vader said she was wearing something too revealing, she would laugh.

Speaking of him, Ahsoka wondered how long it would be before he came after her unless he simply didn't care and had gone about his business with the empire. Lately, it seemed like something he would do.

"Oh wow… Well we don't see many of your kind around here much…"

Ahsoka snapped out of her musings and looked up at that point as she used the force to induce her hearing to hear who it was. It turned out she didn't need to do so as the presence invaded her senses and she felt relief that he had come after her, but rage at how he had been acting lately. She groaned as she stood up, starting to climb a tree and run along the branches to get away until she figured it would be pointless. Vader would _always_ find her.

"She's this way," Ahsoka heard Atallah say warily as she sensed her, Vader, and also Amaia come their way.

Soon Vader came into view walking in between Atallah and Amaia.

"Hey Ahsoka," Atallah said. "Do you know this guy?"

"Yeah. I know him alright," Ahsoka said dryly.

Amaia looked between the two for a moment before blurting out, "You never told me your mate was human."

Atallah's jaw dropped in surprise before she cocked her hip out to the side and said, "I didn't know she had a mate."

"He's not my mate," Ahsoka snapped.

"That's not what your auras say," Amaia pointed out.

Ahsoka glared at the two.

"Fine," Atallah said putting her hands up in surrender, a smirk gracing her features. "But we'll talk about this later."

Her older sister winked before grabbing Amaia by the arm and pulling her back toward the house.

Vader didn't say anything and as usual, Ahsoka had to start the conversation.

"I'm surprised you actually came after me." Actually, she wasn't.

"Don't lie. You knew I would come eventually," Vader replied simply.

"It took you long enough. It's been a week and a half."

"You expected me to come after within a few hours after the way you left?" Vader said heatedly.

"After the first week, I was starting to think you wouldn't come for another six months or so," Ahsoka said sourly. "You've certainly been ignoring me enough in the last few weeks."

"I've been treating you the same as always."

"That's the point," Ahsoka snapped. "For a while it looks like everything might be going okay, as okay as things can go with the two of us and then you act like you can't stand to be around me. Why don't you just stop it?"

Vader started to reply before he seemed to switch his chain of thought. Instead he looked at her, an eyebrow quirked before he shook his head.

"What?"

"Why is it that it takes something drastic like us being captured or you getting mad and running off to find your long lost family before we finally address something you want to talk about, before you finally decide you want to tell me?" Vader asked exasperated and then muttering, "It's right out of a bad space opera…"

"What are you talking about?"

Vader looked her dead in the eye and said, "You're pregnant."

Ahsoka couldn't believe it. He had shocked her again, just when she thought he hadn't even noticed, hadn't even been paying attention. How had he known?

As if reading her thoughts (and he probably had), he said, "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I know you too well anyway."

"You didn't know the first time."

"I wasn't there to observe you then. In fact, except for a couple of days, I wasn't there at all when you were pregnant with Shmi," Vader pointed out. "Second, I knew before you did."

"You couldn't have."

"I knew five weeks ago. What are you? Five and a half weeks?"

Ahsoka reared her head back. She hadn't even known until a couple of days before she left.

"How?" she finally asked stunned.

"Do I need to remind you of my midichlorian count?" he asked her.

Ahsoka gave him that one.

"And it was the only reason you would have brought all that stuff up you did. The pieces fit," he continued and then noticing her surprise he smirked. "Contrary to your belief, I'm not always too caught up in my own problems to notice other people's problems."

Ahsoka stared at him for a moment, sure this was supposed to comfort her somehow and Vader was doing the closest thing he would to trying to comfort her. But instead it only invoked her rage and for the second time she attacked him. This time he seemed prepared for it and although he fell backwards from the force of her attack, he flipped her over on her back and covered her with his own body to keep her from going anywhere or attacking him again. However, he was careful not to crush her under him, obviously conscious of her condition.

"Get off me," she said.

"And let you attack me again? I doubt it," he said to her. "If I promise to explain all this to you will you promise not try to kill me again?"

"Depends…"

"Pregnant former Jedi torgruta should be a hazard," Vader muttered and then sighed. "Fine. We'll stay like this."

"Start talking," Ahsoka said managing to cross her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't trying to push you away if you must know."

"You weren't trying not to either."

"Don't make this any more difficult than it already is," Vader said to her softly before rolling off her and lying on the ground next to her.

Ahsoka sighed. "Fine…"

"I just… You think you're the only one bothered by the fact that we can't locate our daughter?" he asked her.

"You certainly don't act like it sometimes."

"It's easier not to act like it bothers me. I can't let it bother me. If I do, it disrupts my focus."

"I don't get it…"

"This may be the first time you've lost a child in the galaxy, but this is the second time for me and sometimes I have to remind myself you didn't do it to purposely hide her from me. You were trying to keep her from everyone else," Vader admitted.

Ahsoka leaned over and propped herself up on Vader's chest.

"I thought we had gotten past this trust issue. I told you-."

Vader closed his eyes and raised his hand to stop her. "I know. I know what you said. But that doesn't stop me from thinking it. That's why I didn't come after you immediately. It bothered me when you said you rather keep her away from me and I thought I was failing at this all over again and loosing you at the same time. Maybe in a way I am pushing you away."

Ahsoka looked at him for a moment. She could never understand why Vader expected so much from himself. The things he blamed himself for were usually never in his control and when he tried to bring them under his control was when disaster struck…

"You're don't trust anyone else because you don't trust yourself," she deadpanned. "That's why nothing's ever good enough. There's always something you could have done different, even when it's not in your control. So your intolerance for other's mistakes is like killing imperfection in yourself."

"What are you? A psychiatrist?"

"I should be shouldn't I?" Ahsoka joked. "But I've known you for over twenty years. I know that's what it is."

"Maybe," he admitted.

"You're pushing me away because you don't want to disappoint me."

Vader sighed. "Every time I get involved, something goes wrong Ahsoka. Maybe you're better off here staying with your sisters."

Ahsoka sighed. "You expect too much of yourself. You're not all powerful."

"Padmé told me that," Vader replied frowning. "I didn't believe her. I was always doing something wrong. Always causing something bad to happen no matter how hard I tried."

"Then maybe you should stop trying so hard," Ahsoka said to him. "Sometimes it's better to just let things come as they may and have faith that the force will make it all work out."

"How would you know?"

"Because it worked for me in the end," Ahsoka said seriously as she laid her head down on his chest and Vader began to play with her lekku.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You figure it out," Ahsoka said coyly and then said, "Believe me. It works."

Vader paused and then said, "But that would mean letting go. I've never been able to let go," he added in a whisper as his hand began to trail up and down her third lek.

Ahsoka hissed in contentment and Vader looked down at her.

"You like that?"

"Mhm," Ahsoka hummed lazily as she moved off his chest and leaned her head on his arm to stare at him in contentment.

He laughed at her to Ahsoka's delight as it was something her rarely if ever did and then he leaned forward to kiss her lightly and pulled away. Ahsoka leaned back in though and all thoughts of where they were invoking their passion was forgotten as Ahsoka rolled back on top of him, straddling his waist. She slipped her hands under his shirt and tugged it over his head, looking appreciatively at his well formed chest. He grabbed her wrist and pulled away from her lips slightly saying with a small chuckle, "We're not alone."

Ahsoka stretched out her senses and her montrals twitched in a seemingly random direction. She groaned.

"You never told me you had sisters," Vader said to her.

Ahsoka reached back and grabbed one of her boots off her feet saying, "Until a few days ago I didn't remember I had _any_ sisters."

She took the boot in her hands and threw it in a seemingly random direction.

"Kriffing voyeurs!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Stang it! Ahsoka that was my montral!" Avani said revealing their location hiding in one of the trees.

"Avani!" Atallah said.

"You'd say something too if you got hit with that thing. Stang she's got good aim…" Avani said jumping out the tree.

"I told you we should have let them have their privacy," Ahava said.

"There's nothing private about being outside on a shrub berry farm," Atallah said with her arms crossed. "You two need to go find somewhere else to do that, but certainly not on my farm or in my h-. Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka stood to her two bare feet with a smug air about her as she stalked back to the house. Vader stood to his own feet and started to go after her until he found himself surrounded by the four women that claimed to be Ahsoka's sisters.

"So you're the guy my sister's been pining over the whole time she's been here," Amaia said tilting her head at him. "Not bad for a human. But apparently judging by your conversation, you need to be schooled in how to treat a torgruta woman. She's not like those human women. Torgruta are much more hostile…"

Vader wondered if they knew who he was if they would leave him alone. But he doubted it would be a good idea for himself or for Ahsoka who probably didn't want or need to deal with her sisters asking her what she was thinking being with _Darth Vader_. He held back a groan as the four surrounded him. Ahsoka owed him big time for all this trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **I had fun with this. It was nice comparing and contrasting Ahsoka to her sisters and Torgruta culture as a whole. Again, I took creative leeway with the whole thing based on what little is known and torgruta in the Star Wars universe so don't take my word on it and I know it might not be accurate. Got it? Good. Anyway, Leia, Lana, and Abdul are in the next chapter, along with Mara and Luke. They were supposed to be in these last two chapters but when I added Empire day, it got pushed back. It was actually never my intention to had four chapters in a row solely for Ahsoka and Vader, but when I tried to mix Leia or Luke in, it brok the flow and so I said to hell with it. I'll put it in the next chapter.

So I'm curious to see what you all's reaction will be to Ahsoka pregnancy. I was greatly amuse because I know women who said "one and done" and ended up with a second child. Don't worry. It wasn't just for the heck of it… or it could be. You decide.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: **This chapter isn't as action packed as before I guess, but it's equally important. Luke and Leia are in it. Need I say more? No school for me today so I'm going back to sleep.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

"Leia… Do you really think it's wise to just come here like this?" Abdul asked.

"How else am I supposed to do it?"

"I don't know…" Abdul said as he pretended to ponder. "How about sending a message over the holonet? How about asking for one of them to meet you in a café? But really, waltzing up to their door and claiming to be part of their family? Leia come on. Be rational."

Lana only sighed. "Leia's not rational Abdul."

"This is rational. Think about it. A message might be blocked and I don't think they would be stupid enough to meet someone because I requested it, and I could hack their com number but they can always just cut the connection. If we meet face to face, they'll be forced to acknowledge what I'm saying," Leia replied.

"But at their home?"

"It'll make them feel more at ease. They have the advantage there and it means I'm not trying to isolate one of them. They'll be more welcoming," Leia explained.

"Do you always calculate people like this when you're about to do something?"

"Most of the time," Leia admitted.

"So you already know what you're going to tell them?"

"Yeah," Leia said confidently. "I know what I'm doing."

"That's what you say about all your plans and usually we end up running from some lunatic, fighting pirates, illegally racing in the slums of a city… Need I continue?" Abdul asked.

"Those are just a few times…."

"Point is you have a track record Leia," Lana said to her.

Leia shrugged as she continued to inspect the Naboo style speeders. She had immediately disregarded half of them as the cuts were too fancy and interfered with the speed and ride of the vehicle. Next she crossed out any with inferior engines and now she was testing the throttles and other features of the three she had narrowed her selection down to.

"Come on Leia. Just pick one… This is worse than when we were at the ship yard?" Lana whined to her.

They had long since abandoned the alliance shuttle Luke had sent them off in, but it had taken some time… Four months to be exact. Leia hadn't been satisfied with any of the ships they came across from planet to planet. Lana and Abdul couldn't have cared less. They just needed something that would fly them from one planet to another. Leia finally dragged them halfway across the outer rim to Maya, the sister planet of their homeworld Rumiyya, and purchased one of their style of ships with a sleek triangle design built for speed and traveling through the windy atmosphere of the planet. She then abandoned the Alliance shuttle in an old shipyard and they settled on the tourist planet of Drall for a while. No one would think that anyone running from the empire would travel that close to the core and though a Mayan ship wasn't that common, the simplicity of design could easily make it mistaken for a Naboo ship or an old Alderaan model. Only someone with Leia's eye could distinguish it.

But shortly after their 'vacation' on Drall, Leia decided that there was another place they needed to go and would settle on for a while. She wanted to go to Naboo and meet her family. Lana and Abdul thought she was nuts. Naboo was the emperor's home planet. Leia argued that it was all the more reason to go. The empire was no doubt scourging the entire outer rim for them. They wouldn't think anyone would be dumb enough to hide on the emperor's home world.

So there they were, after a few weeks of going to random places without much of a pattern (and sometimes with a pattern) to throw off anyone looking for them, on Naboo. And Leia was taking her sweet time choosing a speeder for them to ride.

"What do you think Artoo?" Leia finally asked. "They're all about the same."

Artoo immediately picked the one sitting on the far left, and on closer inspection, Leia noticed it had a seat for an astromech unit.

"We'll take that one," Leia said to the salesman, handing over the necessary credits and signing the proper registration for it under Abdul's name.

Artoo happily plopped himself down in his seat and the three young adults got in. Leia pulled out the lot and headed towards the outskirts of the city of Theed, the place where she had been told by her father that her mother's family had resided for centuries.

"So two things," Lana said. "How did you get the Naberries' address?"

"It was simple enough. Artoo hacked into the terminals at the delivery office," Leia replied.

"Second question, what makes you want to see your mother's family all of a sudden?" Lana asked.

"Can you blame me?" Leia asked.

"No," Abdul said honestly. "But you've never cared so much about it before. Ahsoka told you what she knew and she's never lied to you."

"I know…" Leia muttered.

"Then why are you so keen to know more?" Lana asked.

Leia sighed. "I've been having visions. I used to think my destiny was so clear, but now I'm not sure anymore. Talking to my mother's family… I think it might help."

They arrived in two standards hours or so. The house was welcoming and on a large piece of property. Leia led her friends up the path, Artoo close beside her. Leia took a deep breath when they got to the door and then rang the doorbell. The owners didn't come to the door immediately though and Leia crossed her arms in impatience. Someone was there. She could feel it.

Just as she started to ring the doorbell again, the door opened and an elder woman with gray hair and a few brown strands with brown eyes stood there to look at them.

Leia stared at her and then felt her force presence. They were definitely related somehow. Lana nudged her and Artoo beeped to get her attention.

"Sorry," Leia said with a small smile.

"It's alright dear. Can I help you and your friends?"

"Yeah… This is the Naberrie household right?"

The woman nodded slowly. "Yes. I'm Jobal Naberrie. Can I do something for you?"

It was her grandmother. Her father mentioned her after the disaster that had been her trip to Naboo when she was twelve.

Leia took a page out her father's book and stood to her full height, which on its own wasn't very intimidating, and looked the woman in the eye.

"My name's Leia Amidala Skywalker. Your daughter, Padmé Amidala, was my mother."

Abdul slapped his forehead and Lana gasped in shocked.

"Way to lay it easy on her," Abdul said dryly.

Jobal looked at Leia in obvious surprise.

"My daughter never gave birth," she said.

Leia took a step forward. It forced Jobal to take a step back and kept her from closing the door.

"Yes she did. I can prove it," she assured. "Listen. I know this is overwhelming but I can prove it to you. Just hear me out."

Jobal sighed. "Well I guess it can't do any harm…"

"Thank you," Leia said as Jobal stepped aside to let them in the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing?"

Luke looked up at Mara as she came into the room. She would never admit it and neither would he, but they were each other's best friends. They had been the only friend the other had for years and lately there was something else, something they were both content to ignore for the time being.

"Just looking through this stuff Leia and Ahsoka left behind," Luke said taking things out of a trunk.

The alliance found it amongst the things they had evacuated from the old base and kept it since it seemed to have a special mechanism that kept it from being opened. Although the circumstances which Leia and her friends had gotten away had been 'suspicious', they didn't press him on the matter. But Luke had a feeling the Jedi knew exactly what he had done.

"What's in it?" she asked kneeling next to him.

Luke shrugged. "Books, pictures, a digital holocam with a whole bunch of picture chips in a bag… nothing valuable per say."

"I guess," Mara said looking through the chips and tossing him a random one. "Play it."

Luke sighed and put the chip in his datapad. Immediately, the unsteady image of Abdul and Lana when they were younger came up.

"_I can't believe your dad brought you that thing," Lana said. "Isn't it expensive?"_

"_He doesn't care. He just picked one out so I could use it for my video assignment," Leia said._

"_I wish I had your dad," Abdul grumbled.  
_

"_No you don't… Believe that," Leia muttered from behind the camera._

_Abdul frowned and then changed his mind. "Yeah. You're right."_

"_Wow! It even has color holo recordings," Lana said. "So what are you going to do for the film class?"_

"_We should make a romance… Like that movie we watched Lana. Across the Stars!"_

_Abdul gagged at the name and then looked at Leia in confusion. "I thought Ahsoka told you that you couldn't see that movie…"_

_Leia was silent and lost focus with the camera for a moment before clearing her throat and saying, "I don't see the big deal. Besides it's not as though I haven't seen anything as scandalous in real life…"_

"_What are you talking about Leia?" Abdul asked and Lana looked at Leia in confusion._

_Leia giggled. "Come on…"_

The camera lost focus as Leia put the camera to her side and went somewhere. Luke and Mara exchanged a glance wondering what exactly a twelve year old Leia was talking about. They soon found out.

"_What are we doing in Ahsoka's room?" Abdul asked as they went to the window._

_Leia opened the curtains and lifted the window slowly and then started to right the camera again._

"_Leia what are we-?"_

_Leia pointed her finger in front of the camera and the camera view focused and views in on two people behind a tree in their backyard._

"_Holy kriffing stang!" Abdul whispered and then covered his mouth._

"_Told you," Leia said trying to hold back a giggle as she watched her father and Ahsoka making out behind the tree._

"_Oh wow!" Lana said in amazement not knowing whether to be horrified or curious about the entire situation,_

"_I'm scarred," Abdul said turning away from the window._

"_They're just kissing. No big deal," Leia said simply. "I've seen more…"_

"_You did not just say that…" Abdul said trailing off._

"_This is Leia, Abdul," Lana said to him still watching the scene with curiosity._

"_Okay. Maybe we need to go," Abdul said._

"_The furthest they ever get is my dad with his shirt off," Leia said casually._

"_You've watched them before!"_

"_It was an accident and it wasn't my fault I walked in on them," Leia insisted but her tone was embarrassed._

"_That's disgusting…" Abdul said._

"_No it's not," Lana said. "It's just like the movies."_

The screen suddenly went blurry and then black, the last thing Mara and Luke heared from the recording was someone growling angrily, "Leia," and then the three preteens cursing their luck as they ran away.

Luke glanced at Mara and then back at the black image of the camera before they finally started to laugh.

"Oh wow," Luke said as he began to look for another chip to play. "This stuff is gold. Leia didn't tell me about that."

"It's weird though…" Mara added.

"How so?"

"Your dad and Ahsoka. Right there he seems so human… Not so much Darth Vader anymore," Mara said referring to the tape.

Luke understood what she meant and then started looking through the chips. Only a few of them had names written on them.

"I wonder what else is on these things…" Luke said curiously.

"Well we certainly have enough time," Mara said bluntly. "There's nothing else to do on this cruiser yet…"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It took little convincing to make her grandmother believe Leia was her granddaughter, especially since she had an uncanny resemblance to her mother. Leia had been prepared. She did everything she could beforehand, going as far as to dig up the old birth certificate amongst her belongings. They had been forced to go find it when Leia turned sixteen and begged Ahsoka to take her to get her speeder license. Since Ahsoka had never bothered to go file for another birth certificate after she became Leia's legal guardian, Bail helped them get a copy of the original so that Ahsoka could take it and file for a new one with her listed as the mother.

Leia showed them both to her grandmother and the official seal had been enough to convince her that it was the truth.

"But… We thought you had died," Jobal said touching Leia's face as though to make sure she was real. "We thought you died with your mother."

"I know," Leia said. "Ahsoka told me that they had no choice. The emperor would have found out about me and Luke and tried to kill us."

"Luke?"

"He's my twin brother."

"Twins… My baby left twins," Jobal said to her.

Leia nodded.

Jobal sat down across from them, her face flushed as she looked like she was staring at a ghost.

"But you… Why didn't we know? If we had known we would have taken you in."

"You couldn't know. The emperor knew our mother was pregnant."

"But Padmé was nothing but loyal to the republic."

"That's the point. She was loyal to the republic," Leia explained. "And it's not just that. Our father was a Jedi."

"Skywalker… Anakin Skywalker! I remember him. He came to Naboo with her to protect her. I always knew she liked him more than she let on," Jobal said sadly. "But Padmé… What happened to her? They said it was a rebellion."

Leia looked at her lap as she remembered what Ahsoka told her. She said plainly that she died of a broken heart and Leia had lived with that. Now she wondered what exactly she was heartbroken over.

"She was heartbroken," Leia said simply. "Dad was dead. The republic was gone. Ahsoka said she didn't want to live anymore…"

"Ahsoka? Who's she?"

"A friend of my dad's When the Jedi had to go into hiding, she took me and raised me while Obi-wan Kenobi took Luke," Leia forced out. The truth was the Jedi had essentially kidnapped her brother and Ahsoka managed to take Leia where she belonged, with her father whether he was going by the name Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader.

"Then where is she. Why did you come here?"

"A lot has happened in the last few years. We're hiding from the empire and we got separated when they attacked the rebellion. I've been with the Jedi for over a year, but now I just felt the need to know more about her. I only know the thing Ahsoka told me about her and she only knew her for about three years. I was hoping I could stay here for a while," Leia said carefully.

Jobal clasped her hands together in delight.

"Say no more," she said. "Oh the family's going to be so glad to meet you and Ruwee… Ruwee will love you. Maybe meeting you will help him. He hasn't been the same since Padmé died. That really hurt him, especially when he found out Padmé was pregnant and we had no idea who the father could have been."

Leia gestured to Abdul and Lana who sat on either side of her.

"This is Lana and Abdul. They're my closest friends. Would you mind if they stayed too?"

"Not a problem Leia," Jobal said and got up. "I'll go get your rooms together. It'll be so good to have you, knowing that my baby left a part of herself before she died."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke wondered why Leia had never showed him these things before. Mara had long since fallen asleep on his bed, but there Luke was, up well into the night still looking through the things in the trunk. There weren't a lot of holovids as it seemed that a few months after Leia got it, Vader had taken from her. But there were other recordings that looked like they had been taken by Artoo, and they were considerably less scandalous than the recording Leia had gotten of Vader and Ahsoka making out. Luke scowled at the thought a little, but then mused they had ended up with Shmi somehow.

"You're still up?" Mara asked having been awakened by the light from the holos.

"Yeah red," Luke said using the nickname he had called her when they were younger.

"Haven't heard that one in a while," she mused.

"You still call me farm boy," he said. "I've never even worked on a farm before."

"You act like one," Mara replied simply.

"I didn't know all this stuff was in here," Luke said. "There are pictures and everything. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they had been a normal family."

Mara snorted. "Shocking?"

"Yes!" Luke said. "I mean it's hard to imagine him as someone other than just this ruthless military commander and even though I know there's good in him, I just never knew what Leia saw in him that would make her so devoted to him knowing all the things he had done."

"She tried to tell you," Mara pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't understand it. Looking at all this stuff now, I get it," Luke said as he pulled out a book. "Wow… Where'd Ahsoka get this? Isn't actual paper rare? Let alone a book…What is this thing?"

Mara took it from him. It was obviously carefully put together. "It's one of those baby logs. You write the milestones of the baby and stuff in it. I always found those things ridiculous. Who cares?" Mara asked opening it and then letting out a small, 'oh.'

"What?"

"It says 'for Vader'," Mara said. "And it's in Ahsoka's handwriting. I think she put this thing together for him."

Luke took it back and indeed saw written on the first page in the top corner the words, 'for Vader,' in Ahsoka's handwriting. It looked like she had started to write 'for Anakin' but then crossed out the name halfway before writing Vader.

"Six weeks, 0903 hours, Leia's first smile…" Luke said trailing off as he read the log.

"Wow," Mara said scooting next to him. "She really wrote all that stuff for him. Hey look… Leia's first word: Daddy."

Luke closed the book as he stared in the trunk. He began to wonder if Leia had showed him all this stuff if he would have been more accepting of their father. This was a side to him she always talked about, but that he had never seen. He had been so disappointed when he found out that Darth Vader had been his father and not Anakin Skywalker anymore. But maybe Leia was right. In a way, maybe Darth Vader wasn't so different from the man Obi-wan had held up to him all those years. Leia had once told him that Vader was the only father she knew, but now that Luke thought about it, she might have been mistaken. She knew more about Anakin Skywalker than he liked to think he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **The scene with Luke finding Leia's stuff was spur of the moment for me and was the part that inspired the one shot side story I did (Hot and Disturbed). I figured Luke and Leia are twenty-two and on the brink of finding themselves but not quite sure of themselves yet. This kind of reflects their transition.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: **Okay, so I took my last final and I'm out of school for three whole months! Yay (does happy dance). Anywho, this chapter has Shmi and we haven't seen her in what… five or six chapters. I'm no psychology major, but I thought I did a good portrayal of a traumatized child who on the surface doesn't seem traumatized. If I didn't, well… Okay. Hope you enjoy. I really enjoyed writing this. And you're going to hate me for where I cut of the end but…

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Shmi stood with her arms crossed as she stood next to Ventress in front of mother who was looking at Shmi with a face the girl couldn't read.

"It was a joke," Shmi muttered.

"That's what you say," Ventress said to her firmly though there seemed to be a hint of amusement in her tone. "But that's not what your fellow classmate said."

"It was her fault," Shmi muttered. "Skank had it coming."

"Show some respect to mother, Vijaya," Ventress said.

Shmi sighed, a smile playing on her lips as she looked at mother and said, "Sorry."

"Like you mean it…" Ventress warned.

"But I don't."

Ventress started to reprimand the girl again but mother raised her hand.

"It is fine child," Talzin said looking at Shmi. "Tell me what happened, Vijaya."

"The same thing that always happens," Shmi said softly. "One moment I was ignoring her and the next thing I know I had her arm twisted behind her back and she was trying to blow the fire away. I didn't mean it… I mean, I don't think I did. Did it look like I wanted to hurt her?"

"It's not your fault child. You have been patiently tolerating the girls' teasing of you. It was bound to happen. You are dismissed," Talzin said and gestured with her hand meaning there was no room for Shmi to argue.

"Come on Kishan," Shmi said as she went out the room.

Ventress cocked her hip out to the side and crossed her arms.

"That's the fourth time since she's been here," she said. "And she doesn't remember it…"

Talzin shook her head. "She remembers it… She just doesn't remember doing it."

"Split personality?"

"Not quite," Talzin said to her. "She is only traumatized. In time she will grow out of the behavior."

"I doubt it. Not without intervention," Ventress replied.

It was the closest thing to admitting that she was worried about the girl as Ventress was going to say. The child had character, she'd give her that. When she first arrived she was temporarily an outcast as she hadn't been born in the village, didn't have a legacy to fall back on and Vijaya (it took her a while to get used to her new name) was okay with that. She didn't seem to want to be bothered anyway. She focused on her new training with Ventress. Then when Ventress thought she was finally ready to train with the other girls her age, Vijaya became an outcast for an entirely different reason. It stunned everyone, especially since the sisters who came into contact with her were used to the girls welcoming and playful nature. She had caused bounds of 'mishaps' with her natural curiosity and mischief. Then they put her onto the sparring field and out came an intensity and strength that Ventress always knew was there, but didn't think would come out of the girl until later… much later. Ventress had a feeling the trauma the girl had gone through forced it out prematurely.

It amazed everyone. She went from playful, sweet, and unassuming to an unshakable force on the sparring field and then back again. No one would ever know that the child had such skill… No it wasn't skill. Many of the girls had way more skill than she did. But what Vijaya lacked in skill she more than made up for in determination, wit, tolerance (not to be confused with patience), and intensity. She trained with the girls her age so she could develop her skills and magic, but she sparred with girls three, four, maybe even five years older than her because it was the only way to challenge her inner strength. Mother Talzin had been right… She had the true spirit of a Nightsister.

However, it was when she had been there for a few months and they learned of her strength that they noticed that something was a little _off_. She committed bouts of violence against people who got on her nerve too much. It was rare, as Vijaya had the tolerance of a Jedi. She simply ignored what she didn't deem worthy of acknowledging or reacting to, but when she did notice, it was never pretty. The first time she claimed she lost control of Kishan when he attacked one of the older girls. The second time she accidently force pushed a girl into a pile of poisonous stinger shrubs. And the third time a girl tripped over Vijaya's feet and slipped down a rocky terrain when they were learning how to tame a rancor.

It might have been fine if the other girls hadn't all had the same story. Vijaya never lost control of Kishan. She had ordered it to attack. She _purposely_ used the force to drop the other girl in the shrubs, and she intentionally swept the girl off her feet and watched her fall down the rocky terrain.

Mother Talzin had finally been forced to address it and that's when they figured out that she had been more traumatized than they originally realized. It wasn't a split personality as Vijaya remembered the incidents every time, but because she hadn't been actively in control so to speak, she thought they had been accidents. It was nothing to worry about really as she only messed with people who bothered her over a long protracted period of time (Ventress would think her peers would know to leave her alone by now), but today she had actually put her hands on the girl and leaned her towards a fire. There was no calling that an accident. People had seen it and Vijaya swore she hadn't meant it. "It was only a joke," she said, though even she looked confused when she said it.

"What kind of intervention are you suggesting Ventress," Talzin said to her.

"I've always stood by the fact that the traits that girl has don't just show up in any random child. Her parents were powerful. I know it," Ventress replied.

"You are right. Indeed they are…"

"You think they're alive?" Ventress asked.

"I _know_ her father is alive. There is only one person that I could think of who would sire such a fine warrior," Talzin said summoning her ball to her and moving her hands around it. "Don't you see Ventress, he was hiding her and with the right, persuasion we can use this connection with his daughter to our advantage one day."

"When did you find this out?"

"Our powers work in mysterious ways my child. Very soon, Vijaya's father will need her."

"Why should we care?"

"Because the fate of this child's… mental stability rests with him and the fate of our people will one day in the future lie with this child," Talzin said as a picture appeared in her ball. "Ah… I thought so."

"Mother?" Ventress questioned.

Talzin stood up. "Come Ventress. We must get into contact with Lord Vader in regards to his daughter."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Vader suppressed a groan as he did his best to ignore Ahsoka who was doing her best to distract him from his work. He should have just told her to go away, but that probably wasn't a good idea, not after the last time he had distanced himself from her she had run off and found her long lost family on Shili. He didn't want to have to go back there and find her again. He had enough of her sisters to last him a lifetime.

He finally sighed and said grumpily, "You're being clingy again."

"I'm not being clingy," she said simply. "If I latched on to your arm and wouldn't let go, now that would be being clingy."

Vader glared at her and said coldly, "If I knew this is what I'd have to go through, I would have left you on Shili for the duration of your condition."

Ahsoka scoffed. "What you have to go through? It's no picnic gaining all this weight and being tired all the time and it's not a condition. That makes it sound like I have some sort of disease. Besides, you wouldn't trade the experience for the galaxy," she said with a smirk.

She was right, but Vader wasn't going to tell her that. Instead he said, "I don't know. Seems like a fair trade. Better the galaxy than four more months of _this_."

"Oh ha, ha," Ahsoka grumbled to him as she stood up. "Fine. I'm leaving."

"That's fine so long as you stay on the _Executor_," Vader said looking back down at the briefs for missions he had to attend to soon.

"Yes _master_," she said and left the room.

Vader smirked as she left. This had been one of her more annoying days but for the most part, Ahsoka was just funny while pregnant and he briefly wondered if all women were as disgruntled as Ahsoka was when they were in this condition. Initially there was no change. She acted the same as always and they related the same way they always had, dancing around the thin line between love and hate. Then the fatigue set in and she was always irritated because of it. If it were up to her, she would sleep all day, but in order to maintain the semblance of normalcy for any of the emperor's spies that Vader hadn't snuffed out yet, she was forced to stay to her same routine. Vader could handle armies, overcome overwhelming odds, and plot against the emperor and then look him in the face without batting an eye, but he tried to steer clear of his irate, pregnant lover.

But that had been the worst of it. After she gained her energy back, everything else seemed funny. She started to gain weight and her clothes started not to fit much to her dismay. She had stopped wearing her fitted dresses then and opted for what looked like short sundresses that still provided flexibility and what he swore was what she wanted to be an alluring, seductive air (she claimed she couldn't help that she liked skimpy clothing), but pulled away from her body as to conceal her pregnancy. That's how she explained it to him at least. Vader couldn't really tell to be honest. It was only nine pounds so far. Then she started becoming clumsy and inattentive. She easily jumped a foot in the air when he snuck in their quarters. She used to be able to sense him easily. On some level Vader knew it was cruel of him to laugh, even if he never did it aloud. But he couldn't help it. It was amusing to say the least and although he tried to be sympathetic with her plight, especially after she blamed him for it (he'd give her that despite the fact that it took two), it wasn't in his nature to be comforting.

However it reminded him that he missed out on so much with his other children. He had only been there for the last two months of Padmé's pregnancy with the twins and then missed out on Luke's life. He hadn't been there for Leia as much as he would have liked and Shmi… except for the few brief hours he had been around when they found out about her impending arrival, he hadn't at all been in her life. It bothered him more than it should have as a Sith. It was times like these he felt his grip on the dark side waning. He didn't care as much about his power as he did before. Everything wasn't so black and white anymore. He didn't know what he wanted anymore, similar to how he felt before the end of the Clone Wars.

Vader flexed his remaining artificial hand. It would be different this time. He would fix everything. He could have everything he wanted and use his power to bring peace to the galaxy at the same time.

Vader cursed in irritation. If Ahsoka had been trying to distract him, she had succeeded.

He put the stack aside and put on his mask and helmet, before making his way back to his quarters until the com in his helmet went off.

"Lord Vader. There's a call for you. It's high priority and their requesting an immediate audience with you."

"Where's it from?"

"Dathomir."

Vader turned in the opposite direct and headed for the communications room. He dismissed all the officers in the room and then closed the door. Why would someone from Dathomir be contacting him?

The holo activated and the image of Mother Talzin appeared. He wasn't familiar with her, but he knew who she was as he had met her during the Clone Wars.

"Greetings Lord Vader."

"Mother Talzin… What do you want?" he asked bluntly. Nightsisters always had a scheme up their sleeve when they contacted someone from outside their small world. They generally stayed to themselves and wanted nothing to do with any governments.

"A man of promptness," she said with a hollow laugh and then her face became passive. "Normally I would not trifle with the empire…"

"Then you'll excuse me if I'm suspicious."

"…but I believe you'll want to come and address this issue personally," Talzin continued.

"I would?" Vader asked. "What's the problem?"

"It's not a problem per say, but I think it would be worth your while to come to Dathomir and see for yourself. However, I do not wish to alarm my people with your presence. Could you come in a more _discrete_ manner if possible?"

Vader got the point. She didn't want anyone to know that someone from the empire was there and his suit was recognizable anywhere.

"That's an acceptable condition. But I'm warning you _mother_ if this is a trap…"

"Believe me Lord Vader, it will be worth your while," Talzin said and the connection was broken.

Logically, Vader shouldn't even be considering going without proper backup, but something in the force was telling him to go. He needed to see whatever it was Talzin wanted to show him. Ahsoka didn't care. She didn't like the fact that a woman who hated outsiders was suddenly calling him.

"The Nightsisters?" Ahsoka asked raising one of her facial markings. "Vader you're kidding."

"I have to go. Something in the force tells me this is right. If you listen, you'll feel it too," Vader said ignoring her as her prepared to leave.

"You know good and well my force powers have been on the fritz," Ahsoka said as she pressed a spot right under her ribs. Vader almost laughed, but restrained himself. She had been complaining about an elbow there for a while.

"Then you'll just have to trust me on this one," he said.

Ahsoka glared at him. "Hypocritical of you to ask me to trust you when you don't trust anyone else," she snapped crossing her arms.

Vader sighed. "You know I don't mean it… And to be honest I don't expect you to. I've let you down before. But this time… This time something's different. Everything will be fine. I assure you."

"An assurance isn't a promise," Ahsoka said sighing. "Vader… I have a bad feeling about all this."

It was likely Ahsoka was just being clingy with him again. She seldom wanted to be out of his presence lately. However, Vader had a bad feeling also and not about going to Dathomir. It was something just out of his reach, something he couldn't grasp with the force. But telling Ahsoka that would only make her worry more. He would only be gone for a few days at the most, certainly enough time for him to get back in case something did happen.

"You're in command while I'm gone," he said instead. "No missions while I'm away. I don't want you putting yourself in danger."

"You mean the baby right?" Ahsoka asked dryly.

"No. I mean you," he said firmly and started to leave.

"Wait," Ahsoka said grabbing his arm.

He sighed in exasperation. He had no time for her clinginess now. "Ahsoka-."

He was cut off as she pressed her lips against his and pulled back.

"Be careful. I love you whether you believe it or not you know," she said and let him go.

Vader wanted to say it. He had a feeling he should. Nothing was going to be the same after today, and he knew it. But he couldn't.

"I'll be back soon," he said and turned to leave before he could see the disappointment on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dathomir was just as he remembered it, dead trees and red skies, or at least this part of it. He heard the rest of it was much prettier, comparable to somewhere like Dantooine or Alderaan.

Vader made his way toward the village after he pulled up the hood of his cloak, and then stopped when he sensed the women hiding in the surrounding landscape.

"I know you're there," he said aloud. "Good. Take me to your mother."

The warriors hesitantly stepped out their hiding places, weapons raised. They gauged whether he was going to attack or not and then proceeded to lead him to their village. Mother Talzin was waiting on him. She looked at him seemingly hesitant as she took in his appearance.

Finally she approached them and then in a low whisper said, "Lord Vader?"

"You requested my presence," he replied.

"Ah yes," she said this time with more certainty. "This way. I hope you will not mind watching a demonstration."

"I didn't come here to waste my time while you try to impress me with the skill of your warriors. What did you call me for?" Vader asked impatiently as he walked next to her.

"In due time milord," she said tersely.

Vader huffed. It wasn't his fault she thought men were inferior. He wasn't going to be lax on that formality just because she wasn't comfortable with it. He had called her _mother_.

She led him to a sparring field and then went to sit on a seat that was provided for her. Vader stood to her left.

"What's going on?" he asked as he glanced with little interest at the warriors fighting.

Talzin ignored him and then gestured someone over. A girl, dressed a little different from the traditional dress of a young Nightsister in training, came over seeming bored. She practically strutted with an air of confidence that Vader might call arrogance. He didn't know how old she was, but she didn't look older than nine at the most. She was tall for a child her age.

"Yes mother?" she said sighing.

"Show some respect child."

It was then Vader noticed the woman behind the girl and he nearly lost his composure in surprise. Ventress had disappeared during the clone wars, and it was assumed she was dead. Needless to say, he hadn't expected to her there. Then again, it wasn't so surprising. Being a Nightsister explained a lot about her.

"Yes Asajj," the girl said but it obviously wasn't sincere. A mischievous smirk graced her features.

"Milord," Talzin said. "This is Vijaya. She's one of my children and she has shown much promise."

"Am I supposed to care?" Vader said glaring down at the girl.

"Somebody's in a bad mood," Vijaya said playfully. "I would be too in that cloak. Are you hot?"

"Vajiya," Ventress warned.

"Sorry," Vijaya said shooting her a dry glance in a way that was oddly familiar to Vader before she turned back to mother. "So who is this guy?"

"A friend of the tribe you can say," Talzin said to her.

Vijaya laughed.

"What?" Vader asked thinking she was laughing at him.

"It's not you. But… You must be someone really important for mother to call you milord," she pointed out and then without another thought turned back to Mother Talzin. "Was that all mother?"

Vader noted with intrigue that the girl had a different presence about herself than the other Nightsisters seemed to have. It was lighter, less serious, and more playful.

"I want you to be part of a demonstration for our guest."

"Who do you want me to fight now?" she asked looking annoyed.

"Taraji," Mother said gesturing out to the field where the older girl already was.

"Mother," Vijaya said. "Do I have to?"

"Don't whine child," Ventress snapped and Vijaya only glared at her.

"I will hear no arguments," Talzin said firmly and Vijaya groaned as she went onto the field.

"How old is she?" Vader asked.

"Eight standard years," Talzin replied.

"You would put her up against someone so much older?" Vader asked intrigued.

"Just watch," she said.

That was when Vader felt something change in the girl when she got on the field. A previously masked strength rose up in her, a stark contrast to her previous demeanor. She was no longer playful, but determined to win. He sensed no doubt from her, no sense of dread, or impending failure. This Vijaya was more intriguing than he had originally thought.

As the match began, Vader immediately knew that Vijaya was outmatched when it came to skill. Her older opponent knew more moves, more techniques and knew how to block all of Vijaya's moves. But Vijaya possessed an intensity that Vader never knew a child could possess. She took her fair share of hits, but she hit harder, recovered quicker, and when it came down to it, she possessed way more potential than her older more experienced opponent.

"Who is this child?" Vader asked.

"I thought you'd be interested," Talzin said with a slight smile.

The older girl then began to use the surrounding podiums and rocks around the field to hide and then attack before hiding again.

Vijaya was obviously annoyed by the tactic and shouted, "Kriffing coward! What kind of person can only attack when their opponent can't see it coming?"

She plopped down on the ground and tucked her legs under her closing her eyes. Vader raised an eyebrow at her tactic. She looked like she was meditating. Then he saw it. It was only slight, so slight most people wouldn't have caught it but he had. She was tilting her head in the same slight, barely perceptible movements Ahsoka did when she was using her montrals. Her hair, tied in three ponytails one in the back and two on either side of her head thrown over her shoulder, shifted ever so slightly to confirm his assumption that there was something underneath it. It could have just been the wind, but Vader instantly knew this girl wasn't all human. She was using some kind of rudimentary ultra sensory.

He sensed the impending attack at the same time the girls eyes opened and she jumped to her feet, lunged herself forward using one of the rocks as leverage and kicked her attackers arm down before her other foot met the side of her face, instantly and effectively defeating her.

"What a bore…" Vijaya said as Talzin began to clap in praise of her. "I didn't even have to take out my staff."

Vader was impressed to say the least, even more so when her demeanor shifted right back to playful and unassuming as it had been before she stepped onto the field.

"Come with me Vijaya," Talzin said standing up.

Vijaya went to stand on the other side of Talzin and then the three made their way to her private conference room. She sat at the head and then placed Vijaya and Vader on either side of her. Vader was irritated then.

"What's this all about?" he asked at the same time the girl across from him did.

Vader turned to glare at the girl, but she only stared right back. She was brave. Vader would give her that.

"Now, now Vijaya. That's no way to speak to Lord Vader."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **(Ducks behind desk to use as shield). I know it's a cliffy and a really bad one! This is what you've all been waiting for. But you can wait another forty-eight hours right? It was already really long and so I had to cut it. I didn't do it intentionally… Then again, none of my cliff hangers are ever intentional. So I'm going to run and hide now…

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: **I'm on cloud nine! I was shooting for three A's and two B's and ended up with four A's and a B. I practically screamed and gave my dad a heart attack. Lol. So now I can write and update fanfics in peace and my mother will leave me alone for a while as I pulled my GPA back up and saved myself after nearly bombing my mid-terms. Speaking of fanfics, I've got a new one, but I'll get to that at the of this chapter. So no further announcements accept people are really looking too deep into Talzin's motives and even if she has them, they don't come into play in this story. I wanted them to, but it would have gotten too long. But Shmi being there does play a part in this story.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Vijaya made a sharp intake of breath to which Vader noticed wasn't in the usual dread and fear such an intake meant when people became aware of his presence. It was one of disbelief and relief.

"So you are aware of who he is," Talzin stated more so than asked the girl who was suddenly shy and intimidated by Vader's presence.

"If you mean that as in do I know who Darth Vader is, yeah. Everyone knows. But is you meant if I _know_ who he is, like really know, yeah to that too," she said slowly. "My mother never tried to hide it from me."

"What does your mother have to do with this child?" Vader asked.

"Why does everyone call me that?" she asked annoyed.

"Answer the question," Vader warned.

"Because you're her lover, at least that's what Leia says anyway…" the girl said.

Vader looked at her stunned for a moment. It was a rare occasion for Vader to be stunned, even before he became a Sith Lord. The two of the most recent times was because of the child in front of him. Finally he said, "Shmi?"

Shmi nodded her head and stared him in what must have been extreme curiosity. Vader felt the same way. This was the first time he had met her. It was no wonder she had been so familiar to him. Her playfulness, her dry wit, even the use of her montrals, it was all her mother. Then he noticed her orange tanned skin. It was subtle enough to be normal for a human but they would probably term her a more exotic human. It also seemed she had been the only one of his children so far to inherit his tall stature. Vader momentarily scowled. He would have a time keeping boys away from her, especially since she could have only gotten her sense of style from her mother judging by the red midriff baring short sleeve top and her mid-thigh shorts. She was going to be worse than Leia once she hit puberty…

Vader mentally berated himself. How could he not have known who she was? It was obvious in hindsight.

"Don't worry," she said innocently. "I didn't know who you were either. Do you know where mama is?"

Vader expected as much. He didn't blame her for asking. He and the child were practically strangers. He hadn't expected her to run up to him and hug him like Leia would have.

"I know where she is," Vader said simply. He didn't feel comfortable saying she was at home. The _Executor_ wasn't really their home.

Shmi frowned. "She didn't want to come?"

Vader smiled slightly. "I don't think the entire fleet would have been able to stop her if she had known what was going on. Mother Talzin wasn't exactly being open."

Shmi looked at her and shrugged. "She's like that."

Then she stood up and made her way around to him and grabbed his real hand.

"Come on. You have to meet Kishan! And Threepio's going to freak," she said laughing.

Vader started to go but Mother Talzin raised her hand.

"Let me talk to your father for a moment Vijaya. Besides, I'm sure Ventress has something for you to practice," she said.

Shmi sighed. "Fine."

With that she sulked off to find Ventress and Vader turned back to Talzin, his rage flaring.

"She's been here all this time?" he demanded.

"I assure you Lord Vader, if I had known beforehand, I would have sought your presence sooner," Talzin replied standing up to walk.

Vader followed her. "For your own sake I would hope so."

"Apparently she wasn't supposed to mention it. She never mentioned that her father was the great Darth Vader, though Ventress had her suspicions that her parents were powerful force users. A child with your daughter's talent isn't just random. It's inherited," Talzin replied.

"If you had your suspicions, why not seek me out before now?" Vader asked.

"You know as well as I that the force works in mysterious ways Lord Vader. It was only recent that I had a vision of Vijaya's parentage," Mother Talzin said. "And perhaps it was for the best for Vijaya's sake."

Vader stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

"Your daughter has her issues…"

"What issues?"

"We have known her for a little over two years now. Captain Solo used to work for us by bringing supplies that we otherwise couldn't leave the planet for," Talzin began to explain.

"What happened?" Vader asked. "Where is he? Why did he leave her here?"

"He didn't. They had been gone for some time when their ship crash landed on our planet. We found the girl and two of her companions inside. She was not very forthcoming on information on what happened to Captain Solo and their wookiee friend, so we adopted her into our tribe. She has lived and trained as a Nightsister for a year now," Talzin continued. "As you can see, despite her disadvantage over the girls who have been here since birth and have had far more training, she has adapted and easily climbed to the top of her classes. She certainly lives up to the name we gave her."

Vader couldn't help the swell of pride in his chest at that point, but he didn't let it get to his head. Talzin had him concerned now.

"What's the problem then?"

"She was traumatized when she got here and for a while we thought it would not affect her. But she has episodes, bouts of intense violence towards some of her other peers."

"Violence? Why?"

"The older girls as well as a few of her peers tend to single her out for not being raised amongst them sometimes, though she does have her share of close friends. She ignores it for the most part as she is a very agreeable child most of the time. It's when she acknowledges the issue that there is a problem," Mother Talzin explained. "It's the fact that she doesn't see the situation in perspective that worries us."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Perhaps you would understand better is you watched Vijaya for a while," Talzin suggested.

Vader knew that Ahsoka would want to know as soon as possible that he had Shmi now (even though he wasn't sure how she was going to react about the Nightsister thing), but this was certainly more pressing. It sounded like a good idea.

"Tell me something mother," Vader said to her. "Why is it that it concerns you so?"

Talzin laughed slightly. "I meant it when I said your daughter is a Nightsister. She is as much my child as any other sister here. Naturally, I am concerned for her well being."

Vader sensed no deceit from her. In fact, there was a kind of sincerity to her tone, as sincere as a Nightsister could be anyway.

"Then perhaps I will take you up on your offer," Vader said starting to go look for Shmi.

"You'll probably find her somewhere with Ventress. Vijaya seems to have taken a liking to her," Talzin said.

Vader huffed. Who in their right mind would like Ventress? He followed the lingering presence he had locked onto and found Shmi in a room with Ventress practicing combat. Shmi looked bored.

"Your raw strength and talent will only get you so far child. Focus," she said to her.

"I am focusing," Shmi said holding her spear. "It's just like a lightsaber."

"A lightsaber has more flexibility that a spear," Ventress replied.

"But it's harder to control. A spear doesn't vibrate in my hands. A lightsaber does," Shmi said.

"She's right about that," Vader said making his presence known.

There was a low growl from the corner of the room and Shmi turned her head in the direction saying, "Relax Kishan. He's alright. Come out here and meet him."

Out walked the nearly full grown tusk cat and Shmi abandoned her spear to go over to him and run her hands over his head.

"This is Kishan," Shmi said to Vader who raised an eyebrow.

"How did you get _that_?"

"I used to wonder the same thing," Ventress said. "Apparently that pirate she calls an uncle let her have it."

Kishan growled at Vader, and Vader simply glared at the cat.

Shmi rolled her eyes. "Daddy," she whined. "Glaring at him isn't going to make him stop. If anything you're making him not like you."

Vader glanced at her surprise at how she called him 'daddy' as though she had been saying it all her life. Perhaps she was more comfortable with him than he originally thought.

"I think it's the hood," Shmi said to him.

Vader hadn't even realized he still had it on and so removed it, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from Ventress. Kishan on the other hand visibly relaxed and Shmi reached out to grab Vader's hand and put it on Kishan's head.

"See? Harmless."

Vader looked at her sternly. "As harmless as an adult tusk cat gets."

"Actually, he's still a teenager," Shmi pointed out.

"Why don't you go get Threepio?" Ventress said. "I'd like to have a word with your father."

Shmi ran off to find the droid leaving Ventress with Vader.

"Well, well, well," she said. "It's been a long time."

"A lifetime," Vader said as he started to follow Shmi to wherever she went.

"What would the galaxy think if they knew their hero, the great Anakin Skywalker, became Darth Vader?" she taunted.

"That name has no meaning to me anymore," Vader said simply.

"I think it does," Ventress deadpanned as she saw Shmi making her way around the corner to her room. "The girl's mother… It's that torgruta that was your student."

"I don't think it's any of your concern."

Ventress shrugged her shoulders. "Probably not, but she told me she's part torgruta though no one else can tell. Not like she's trying to hide it though. She puts her hair in that style for a reason."

"Tell me," Vader said abruptly changing subject. "What does Mother Talzin mean when she talks about Shmi's behavioral problems?"

"Watch her long enough and you'll figure it out," Ventress replied and stalked off. Vader was glad. He didn't know how much more of the woman's presence he could take.

"Not so fast Miss Vijaya. I can't keep up with you when you go so fast," came Threepio's voice.

"Stop whining," Shmi said coming back around the corner with the droid.

Threepio jumped when he saw Vader.

"Who's this?"

"You don't remember him either?" Shmi asked and sighed. "It's dad."

"Your father?" Threepio asked and looked at Vader again. "The maker!"

Shmi nodded.

"Oh it's such an honor to meet you sir. I can't begin to express how grateful I am," he said.

Vader looked to Shmi who shrugged. "He got damaged in our ship crash I think… I repaired him the best I could, but I might have accidently knocked out his memory when I was fixing him."

"Shouldn't be too hard to fix," Vader said to her. "I'll help you."

Shmi frowned. "You can just do it. I hate mechanics and fixing stuff…"

Vader was surprised to say the least. A child of his that didn't take to mechanics…

"That's why the _Falcon's _not fixed yet. Doesn't matter though. I can't fly it." Shmi scowled at that point. "I don't even like flying, not like Luke and Leia do anyway."

"You don't know how to fly?" Vader asked.

"Should I?"

She shouldn't really. But Vader knew for a fact that Leia had been zipping around on swoops, speeder bikes, and speeders since she was five and from what Ahsoka told him, Luke had been about the same once he learned the controls from watching others fly. A child of his that didn't take to it naturally… He could have blamed it on Ahsoka, but not even she didn't like flying, just his and Leia's obsession with suicide flying as she put it. Strange child…

"Maybe I should go look at it," Vader suggested.

"Later maybe," Shmi said. "I'm starving. Let's go find something to eat."

Vader watched her walked away. He wasn't quite sure what to make of Shmi. She was certainly different that Leia was at that age and he briefly wondered if this was how Ahsoka had been like when she was eight.

They were more similar than he thought however, and he found that out when they were sitting outside, Shmi watching with little interest as some of the other girls talked and played together.

"You don't have to stay here. I don't mind if you go with them," he said.

"I don't want to go with them. My friends are still in class," she said to him leaning into Kishan.

"What name do you prefer?"

"Doesn't matter," Shmi said with a shrug. "The Nightsisters call me Vijaya. Han used to call me Mimi, so did Leia. Mom and everyone else called me Shmi."

"You don't have a preference?"

"You can call me Shmi," she said as she caught one of the girl's eyes.

Vader felt something spike in Shmi and then to his surprise, she bottled down all her emotions, any reaction she could possibly have had and proceeded to ignore her approach.

"Miss high and mighty Vijaya not going to greet her fellow sister?" she said to her.

"Good-bye Madira," Shmi relented passively. "There. I greeted you."

Vader tried not to crack a smile as Shmi turned back to him.

"We should go see the Falcon now," she said and looked at Kishan who got up from where he was resting to follow her.

Vader noted a subtle change in Shmi's demeanor as she heard the girl, but at the same time didn't seem to hear her.

"How about I go ahead and see it?" he asked. "You catch up with when you're done talking to your friend."

Vader went off, but he didn't go far. As soon as he was a good distance away, he watched as the situation escalated and other than one of two words, Shmi ignored the girl opting to tend to Kishan instead. But somehow, Vader had the feeling she was very aware of what the girl was saying.

"Let's go Kishan. Daddy's waiting," Shmi said finally with a sigh, looking like the typical child trying to act like they weren't bothered by the things their peers said.

"That was your dad?" Madira asked as she started to walk away. "Go on and run to him then. Some Nightsister. Weakling. Show him how scared you really are."

The change was so swift, it might have taken Vader by surprise if he hadn't felt the force warning him to pay attention ahead of time. Madira turned her back on Shmi, but Shmi had abruptly turned around. Vader managed to catch one of Shmi's wayward thoughts and it surprised him.

_Show me your pain. Show us your fear._

_No fear, no weakness._

She grabbed the girl so fast, Vader wasn't sure if she had used the force to drag her back, or crossed the distance to get her. The next thing he knew, Shmi had taken the girl's spear and with inhuman strength (or torgruta strength for that matter), she forced the girl on her back, practically slamming her down by using her tall height to full advantage, and then put the spear to her neck and the heel of her boot in her chest.

"Are you scared?" she asked with an animalistic look in her eyes, relishing in the obvious fear in the girl's face for a moment before rolling her eyes in disgust and throwing the spear aside as she moved her foot and started to walk away, Kishan next to her.

"Who's the weakling now?" she called back to Madira but didn't turn back to look at her.

And just as quick as it had come, whatever had come over her left and she was back to normal, and if anything a little disorientated. She put her hand on Kishan's head looking a little pale.

"It happened again didn't it?" she asked him and the feline responded by nuzzling her in the chest.

Shmi turned around and saw the still startled and terrified girl on the ground.

"Mother's going to kill me," she said having a feeling someone had already gone to tell on her.

Vader came back just as Ventress was making her way to deal with her charge.

"What happened?" she asked glancing at Shmi and then the stunned girl.

"I don't know," Shmi answered honestly.

But Vader knew exactly what this was. He had seen it before, in himself. It was what happened all those years ago when he killed the tusken raiders after they murdered his mother, what happened when he choked Padmé on Mustafar. He recalled almost doing the same thing to Ahsoka once, but thankfully Leia had intervened. He never told anyone about it. Sure it was the dark side, but it was the dark side in its most dangerous state, where it took control of all the senses and though it was the person doing it, they weren't control. At its best description, it was like an out of body experience, triggered by past trauma.

"I do," Vader said looking at Shmi. "Perhaps it might be best if I took her away from here. This can better be dealt with away from others…"

Ventress paused and then said, "This way."

She led them to where mother was and Talzin immediately let them into the room. Vader didn't beat around the bush.

"We'll be leaving soon," he said simply.

Talzin regarded him for a moment and then said, "With all due respect Lord Vader. Vijaya is one of us and I won't allow you to up and take her away without her consenting to the idea."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Vader dared.

"I'll go," Shmi said quietly to diffuse the argument that was sure to arise. "I want to see my mother."

Talzin seemed more open to the idea of Shmi leaving at that point, but Vader could tell that she didn't really want her to go. Shmi was for all practical purposes one of them.

"Then you will go with our blessings child," she said.

Shmi looked between her and Vader and then added, "But I want to come back and finish my training here. I want to become a Nightshister."

Talzin laughed and placed her hands on Shmi's shoulders by saying, "I assure you child, you already are and you are welcome to return providing you father doesn't object."

Vader wanted to object greatly. The Nightsisters weren't really any trouble but they were known to only have loyalty to themselves, and although he wasn't worried about Shmi per say, he was worried about what they were eventually hoping to get out of this. The second thing was that he had a feeling Ahsoka's dislike for Ventress ran deep, and he doubted she'd like Shmi being under the woman's influence so much, In fact, he had no doubt Ahsoka wasn't going to like this…

"We'll discuss it," Vader said and expected that to be the end of it.

Shmi turned and glared at him.

"I'm not leaving if you don't say yes," she declared.

"You don't have a say in this young one," Vader replied. "Besides, what happened to wanting to see your mother?"

Vader knew he had caught the girl at that point. She wasn't as shrewd as Leia who would have hotly retorted that he wouldn't hide this from Ahsoka. Ahsoka would try to kill him, and Vader was quite that cruel anymore. Shmi sighed.

"Fine," she muttered but in a tone that obviously showed she wasn't holding Vader in very much esteem at the moment and it showed because Kishan growled at him.

Vader simply glared at the cat.

"Let's go pack Kishan," she said and headed to her room.

Vader looked at Talzin. "You have my gratitude for keeping her here. If there was any trouble, I'll be willing to compensate you for it."

"It was our pleasure to have her amongst us Lord Vader," Talzin said. "But perhaps it would be better if you appeased to Vijaya to make her more… willing to leave."

"What more incentive does she need?" Vader asked.

"Perhaps you will let us bestow on her a parting gift…"

"What kind of gift?"

"With your permission I shall let the girl choose."

Vader had a feeling he wasn't going to like whatever it was Shmi chose, and Talzin knew it. But it was a harmless request on the surface. He had no reason to object it.

"As long as it's not another one of those things she calls a pet," he replied.

When Shmi came back, Vader was sitting at the table next to Ventress and Talzin gestured for Shmi to sit on the other side.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Ventress smirked. "You father has agreed to let you leave with one last parting gift. Mother Talzin has agreed to give you anything that's within her power to give you."

"Anything?" Shmi asked blinking.

"Within her power," Ventress replied again.

Shmi paused and looked at the table before glancing to a small table behind them where Mother Talzin's ball lay.

"Han," Shmi replied.

Vader raised an eyebrow at this. It was interesting request to say the least.

"Captain Solo?" Talzin asked.

"Before I got here," Shmi said and Vader noticed the reluctant tone with which she said it. Whatever it was that happened on Bespin, she didn't like to talk about it and it was very likely she hadn't mentioned it since the event happened.

"Before I came here," she continued, "A bounty hunter took Han. They froze him in something… carbonite I think. You can find people through your ball, can't you?"

"It is possible," Talzin replied.

Shmi nodded. "I want to know where Han is."

Vader had to stop himself from spewing curses. He changed his mind. He would have rather Shmi had asked for a pet Rancor than this. There was no way they were going after that scoundrel.

Talzin summoned her crystal ball and waved her hands over it before a picture of a Hutt Vader was all too familiar with came up.

"He is on Tatooine in the possession of Jabba the Hutt," she informed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **There. All done. Nothing much to say yet except I hope you liked the restrained curiosity Vader and Shmi have about each other, but still aren't quite sure how to act. Now that that's done and I really have nothing to say about this chapter, let's move on to my announcement.

This is really a story for all you Anakin/Padme fans and if you're not... well... It's not too romantic that you won't enjoy it too. It's a RotS AU, where Palpatine sees the benefits of having Padme on his side, especially as she's pregnant with two very force sensitive children. So it's going to be a dark Padme, inspired by my frustration that in all my years of reading fanfics (and I'm a veteran folks) I've only come across _one_ good Dark Padme fic. So I decided to try my hand at one. It starts when Padme finds out she's pregnant to the end of RotS. Here's a preview:

_Padmé started to stand in respect for the queen, but noticing her movement, the hybrid looking woman gestured for her to stay seated._

_"Mother," Dalia began but she was cut off._

_"I'd like to talk to Senator Amidala for a while Dalia. Could you go find something else to occupy your time with for a while?"_

_Dalia didn't argue and only nodded her head in a brief greeting to Padmé before swiftly leaving the room._

_"Queen Tyisha," Padmé said nodding her head. "It's an honor."_

_"I wish I could say the same," Tyisha said bluntly, but there was no apparent disdain in her tone or demeanor._

_Not quite sure what to make of her statement though, Padmé remained silent and waited for her to continue._

_"I'm sure Dalia told you that I don't expect anything to come of this attempt to reach out to the senate. This isn't the first time we've asked for aid, although I must say, at least they sent someone to investigate our claim this time," she said cynically._

_"I assure you Your Highness. The senate cannot ignore such obvious need even in the midst of a war. There are many humanitarian groups who-."_

_"We've tried that Senator," the queen said abruptly. "It doesn't work and at this point, I've lost faith in the democracy and senate you seem to have so much faith in."_

_"No ruling body is perfect," Padmé argued._

_Tyisha shrugged in a very undignified manner saying, "I never said it was. But even you have admit it, senator. Your system doesn't work anymore. It's broken and I'm not the only one who sees it."_

_"True, but the moment we lose faith in something is the moment we've doomed it," Padmé said adamantly._

_"I'd have faith in your senate and your democracy if that's what it was," Tyisha replied. "But it's not. You seem to have your people's best interest at heart, but do the other senators of your Republic? I don't think so. I think its run by self interest groups who rally and lobby for what they want, stir a little trouble and in effort to keep a seat, your senators give in."_

_"Not all of them."_

_"Many of them."_

_Padmé rose to follow the queen to the window that overlooked her planet._

_"Surely you of all people can understand my plight? To know that your people are dying and doing everything possible to save them and then have the senate deny your claims," Tyisha said giving Padmé a sideways glance._

_Padmé's thoughts went back thirteen years when she was the queen of Naboo and forced to run the Trade Federation off Naboo when the Senate for all practical purposes all but accused her of lying and decided to send someone to investigate when she knew her people needed salvation immediately. She could only imagine this was how the Tyisha felt, unwilling to bow down and sacrifice her people's dignity at the cost of their lives._

_"That's why I became a senator. I wanted to be able to help fix the problem from the inside. It's what I'm trying to do now, to remind the senate of the original values that gave birth to the golden age of the Republic," Padmé said determined._

_"That's a lot for one person to accomplish when she only counts for one vote," Queen Tyisha said with a sad smile._

This is just one of the important scenes in the story. It's already done, but I don't think I'll put it up until after **Sanctioned by Destiny** is fully uploaded. I haven't come with a title for it yet, but I'll have it soon.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please and tell me what you think of this preview if you're interested. If not... well, still Review Please!


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: **Excuse me for any mistakes in this chapter. I've been working on a new story I'm posting and was in no mood to edit this properly, not that it needed it. And I'm tired. My b-day was over the weekend. I hate that's it's always around mother's day, but whatever… Oh and Happy Mother's day to all the mothers out there including mine.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

Palpatine sat in contemplation of his next move as he thought about his wayward apprentice and his lover, the former Jedi. He had to admit, Tano had indeed proved herself a valuable asset to the empire, but certainly not as valuable as she could be plotting with Vader. He and his apprentice were at a stalemate. Both lacked the necessary leverage to overcome the other. Vader would not do so until he was sure his family was secure and the rebellion crushed and Palpatine needed to insure himself a new apprentice. It was possible the second Skywalker child could be of help to him, but even better would his apprentices youngest child whom he had in his grasp but his hand had foolishly let get away. The former Jedi had killed her but Palpatine hadn't care. He could not tolerate Melody's failure. It had been too simple and she let the child get away.

_Master,_ he heard in his head.

_Yes my hand,_ Palpatine replied through the connect he had with his spy, the connection he had with them all.

_Lord Vader has left to go on a personal mission to Dathomir. _

_I'm assuming he has taken the Executor._

_No. He left it with Lady Pesinoé in command,_ the hand replied. _Would you want me to follow him?_

Palpatine started at this. So his apprentice had finally left the side of the jedi whore he kept for company. Palpatine was very aware that Vader was too afraid to leave her alone without his protection, though one could also say it was an obsession, an unhealthy possessiveness Vader had about anything he cared about. Whatever it was he had gone after must have been exceptionally important that he had left the Jedi's side. He smiled. This could work to his advantage.

_Master…_

_I have a different mission for you my hand. Arrange for the alliance to perhaps slip upon the location and some information on my new Death Star._

_Master?_

_Just do it. The Death Star is disposable in comparison to what I have to gain from this._

_Yes master._

The connection between master and hand was cut and Palpatine set about meditating to see what the force had in store for him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Leia. Leia."

The said woman poked her head around the corner to find her grandfather in his hover chair with a datapad in his lap. He hovered over to the couch in the den and gestured for her to sit near him. The last few weeks on Naboo had certainly been entertaining, especially for her mother's family who were overjoyed to have found one of the children Padmé had left behind before she died. Most happy and joyous of all was Ruwee, her grandfather. Just like Jobal had said, just Leia's presence amongst the family had made all the difference for him and to at least have some closure on what had happened to their daughter.

Not only had they taken Leia in though, they welcomed Lana and Abdul with just as much enthusiasm, eager to learn more about their granddaughter through her best friend's eyes. In some ways, they learned more about Leia through them than from Leia herself as they were willing to dish out all the dirt on her, edited of course as they knew nothing about Vader yet. Leia was going to tell them soon, just not yet. She didn't know how they would take it.

"Yes grandpa?" she asked coming to sit down with him.

"I found these old pictures of your mother. I know you're curious about her," he said.

"Really?" Leia asked and saw that the datapad was actually a holo-album.

He nodded and turned it on, showing her the pictures of Padmé when she was a young girl. Leia gasped.

"Ahsoka would love to see these," Leia said as they flipped through the pictures. "She looks just like me."

"Yes. You do look just like her," Ruwee commented. "But I think you must have most of your father's personality. She was very calm and restrained. Don't get me wrong. Your mother had an inner fire, but she controlled it well. "

"Are you saying I don't?"

"Judging by the last few weeks, no," Ruwee said with a laugh.

"Ahsoka tells me that all the time," Leia replied. "She says humility isn't my best trait but I have my mother's patience."

They came across the time when Padmé joined the legislative youth program and Leia tilted her head a little.

"Wow. Mom was in politics since she was a child."

"Yeah. There's a picture where she was the queen of Naboo. They wanted her to stay in office for more than her two terms but your mother was a firm believer in democracy and freedom. That was her first love and it always came before anything else. That's why we were so shocked when we found out she was pregnant when she died, or we thought she was," Ruwee said.

Leia paused at that. "You think… You think she loved it more than she loved my father?"

Ruwee looked at her in confusion before shrugging.

"I don't know," he said to her. "She had to have loved him quite I bit if she married him and had you and your brother I imagine."

"That's one thing. But I mean. If she had to choose between democracy and my dad, do you think she would have sided with him?" Leia asked softly as she looked at the only picture of Padmé and her father when he was a young man. He was less bulky and muscular than he was presently, and it would have been at least a year before he met Ahsoka.

"What do you mean?

"I mean if he decided to support the empire and she was against it, do you think she would have stayed with him anyway?" Leia asked offhandedly. "Despite their political views?"

Ruwee sighed. "If there was one thing I knew about your mother, she believed in democracy with all her heart, that people deserved a voice, and to be honest Leia, I don't know what she would have done. She believed that not giving people a voice gave way to cruelty and that too much power in the hands of one person was evil."

"That's a very black and white view to have," Leia muttered. She now realized that her sometimes extreme views weren't just from her dad, but her mother also… at least politically speaking.

"Maybe it is Leia. Why do you ask?"

Leia shrugged. "I've been dreaming about her lately… my mother that is. I just want to know why."

"Well you came to the right place," Ruwee said.

But Leia wasn't so sure. If anything she was even more confused than before and so found herself late that night looking out into the sky. She spotted Rumiyya looking nothing more than a small sparkling dot, almost outshined by the other stars.

"Leave it to you to be outside at one o'clock in the morning," Abdul said sitting next to her.

"What's on your mind?" Lana asked sitting on the other side of her. Leia shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't know much of anything anymore," Leia whispered.

"I know how you feel sometimes," Abdul said noticing the planet she was looking at. "It was all so much easier back on Rumiyya."

"Yeah," Lana said with a laugh. "The only thing we had to worry about was what troubling scheme you were going to come up with on any given day."

"We were still hiding though," Leia said to them.

"It didn't feel like hiding then. We didn't actually have to run like we do now," Lana said. "I liked it. I got to see my parents. I haven't seen them in almost three years."

"Me too," Abdul muttered.

"I haven't seen my dad since I was fourteen," Leia added. "Really seen him you know? I saw him on Hoth before we had to go but we couldn't sit down and take a speeder apart and put it back together. I miss it. Life was so simple back then and I wasn't worried about living up to my mother's legacy."

"Why would you care about that all of a sudden?" Abdula asked turning to look at her.

"That vision… I can't get it out. My mother sounds so sad. She's calling me wants me to understand something, like I'm doing the wrong thing, making the wrong choices and on the other side there's my dad and Ahsoka but their proud in some way I guess," Leia said. "It doesn't make sense."

"Why so much focus on your mother? Why does it matter? You never wondered so much before," Lana pointed out.

"I don't know. I guess because she's such a mystery to me. I only remember her face and even then I have nothing else to associate her with. I never knew her…" Leia said and then trailed off, but Abdul didn't notice.

"Well then of course you'd wonder," he said but Leia was suddenly groaning.

"That's it. I never knew her… But I know Ahsoka and my dad. That's it!" Leia said and abruptly stood up.

Lana and Abdul blinked, exchanged a glance, and then looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been going about this the wrong way," Leia said going back into the house. "I don't know my real mother and I never will. But I have known a mother, the only mother I ever knew and if I talk to her maybe I can figure out what this means, what the force was trying to tell me."

"Wait! Who?"

"Ahsoka," Leia yelled. "Come on and pack your things. We're leaving."

"Tonight!"

"No," Leia said. "I'm not stupid, but certainly first thing in the morning. We're going to find the _Executor_."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka sighed tiredly as she made sure everyone was working effectively and efficiently on the bridge of the _Executor_. This was usually what Vader did and it didn't look so tiresome when he did it. Then again, Vader rarely slept keeping his ship in order, so of course it seemed like he was never tired, and at one time he used make her stay awake too. That hadn't been hard initially as using the force usually helped with that. In fact, she had odd sleeping habits back on Rumiyya. But now, being pregnant she was forced to retire and on occasion Vader would come and lay next to her and when he thought she was sleep, he would stare at her stomach in wonder at what was going on inside. She'd never tell him that she had seen him as he would never do it while she was awake or again even at all.

She sighed, furiously talking to herself as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I can't believe I'm going through this again," she said to herself. "I swore Shmi would be my first and last and now I'm pregnant again. If someone had told me this twenty years ago, I would have gotten angry and huffed in disgust at such a thing."

She smiled as the baby rolled over in her stomach in response.

"Hey that doesn't mean I don't want you. Relax. It's not your fault. It's your father's fault entirely," Ahsoka muttered as she held back a yawn. It wouldn't look good in front of the men.

"Lady Pesinoé," an officer said coming up to her. "The emperor wishes to speak to you."

Ahsoka tensed briefly. This was the perfect time for him to want something, when Vader wasn't on the _Executor_. She straightened herself to her full height and then pulled her cloak closer around her so as to hide her figure. When she was in the communications room she bowed before the com and bowed head.

"Your highness, what is thy bidding?" she forced out her mouth. She really did detest this man.

"Rise Lady Pesinoé," Palpatine said and Ahsoka stood up and slowly lifted her head to look in his face.

"Where is Lord Vader?" he asked.

"On a personal mission sir," Ahsoka said and it was honest, somewhat honest. She had no idea why he had gone to Dathomir.

"Then you will have to carry out the assignment I have for him until he returns," Palpatine said and then added offhandedly, "He hasn't suddenly taken off without informing me in years. Is everything alright?"

"He assured me nothing was wrong," Ahsoka replied tersely. She knew exactly what periods Palpatine was talking about and she knew exactly what he was trying to imply. She wasn't going to fall for it.

"Hm," he said. "I need you to report to the Endor moon immediately. My spies have reported that the Rebellion is trying to make their way to destroy the Death Star project once and for all."

"The Death Star?" Ahsoka replied. "But how would they have found out?"

It was certainly a good question as it was a hush hush project. Vader knew about it of course and the people working on it. Not even Palpatine's most trusted Grand Moffs knew about this. The more Ahsoka thought about it, the more she had a feeling that it wasn't a coincidence that this had come up when Vader was gone.

"Perhaps you and Lord Vader have doubted the resourcefulness of the alliance," Palpatine said and then added slowly, "Unless of course you have another theory about all this."

"No," Ahsoka muttered knowing that it wouldn't be wise for her to say that she thought he was setting her up. "Of course not. You'll send me the briefings for the mission?"

"Right away Lady Pesinoé."

The connection cut and Ahsoka rested a hand on her stomach as she turned from the com station. She could just get into contact with Vader and force him to come back, but there was no telling what spies were on the ship to intercept their conversation. She could also just open their bond, but it was possible that the emperor would be able to sense her intentions or a spy was watching. Ahsoka groaned. Vader had left specific instructions for her not to do anything, but the emperor had given her a direct order and if she didn't do it, one of his spies, of which she was sure there were a few on the _Executor_, would contact him and tell him.

Ahsoka bit her lip as the information was sent and she downloaded onto her datapad. What were the chances that the rebellion actually knew about this? It might another dead end like most of the other rebel sighting reports they had received.

"Lady Pesinoé?" an officer said waiting for her instruction.

"Set course for Endor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Luke listened to the briefings, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with all of this. The rebellion had been looking for information on the whereabouts for the second Death Star for months and then all of a sudden, one of their spies came up with the proper information for it and it was confirmed, all in a matter of days. Something was wrong with that, but he didn't say anything about it during the meeting with the High Council. He waited until the end and decided to take Mon, Mara, Winter, and the Jedi aside.

"Is something wrong Luke?" Obi-wan asked.

Luke sighed and looked down for a moment before saying, "I don't know how to say this but I don't like this. It doesn't make sense."

"What?" Mon said looking at him.

"This just doesn't feel right. Don't you all find it weird that all of this just seemed to fall into place? Like we're pawns in someone else's bigger game," Luke replied.

"Say that, what makes you?" Yoda asked Luke.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. I just have the feeling that this isn't going to go the way we think it will."

Yoda closed his eyes, attempting to draw on the force for more clarity before sighing and saying, "In turmoil, the force is. About to happen, something is. Change the history of the galaxy it will."

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing for our mission to Endor?" Winter asked.

Mon replied, "This is too good an opportunity to pass up even if it is. We may be able to turn this into our favor even so."

Mara crossed her arms and shook her head. "I don't know. When Luke has these feelings, it's usually best to listen to him."

It was true. Luke's feelings and uncanny foresight had gotten the Alliance out of and kept them out of a fair amount of traps and trouble when he was younger. And even though he had declined the official position on the High Council, he was still treated like a member.

"But that's the thing," Luke replied. "It's not like my other feelings, neither good nor bad necessarily. I'm not sure what to make of it."

"Well I can't call this off because of a feeling you can't explain," Mon said sighing.

"I know that," Luke said. "But just be careful…"

Mon smiled. "I value your opinion greatly Luke. I've watched you grow up since you were a small child and I know you're concerned about your sister. But I just want you to know, the alliance couldn't have a better hope to rely on."

Luke glanced at the ground and Mon smiled at what she thought was Luke's natural shyness and bashfulness before she walked out the council room. He sighed when she left and looked out the window of the rebel cruiser.

"Conflicted you are. Tell us young Skywalker, on your mind, what is?"

Luke didn't immediately answer. He only glanced at Mara who nodded her head before looking at them and saying, "Do you all have any idea why my father turned to the dark side? And I mean besides the usual anger and fear stuff."

"Why do you ask?"

Luke knew the Jedi would be concerned if he told them. But ever since the alliance got whiff of the Ahsoka being christened by the Emperor as Lady Pesinoé on Empire Day, he couldn't help but wonder what it was about his father that despite all the atrocities he committed made Ahsoka stay with it. It had nagged him for months and then he finally opened that trunk that was some of Ahsoka's and Leia's belongings from Hoth and he learned that there was a human side to his father. A side that wasn't a fallen Jedi or Sith. He began to wonder if a person like that could be truly evil, especially since judging by the footage, he had never pushed Leia or Ahsoka in a direction they hadn't wanted to go in.

It made him start to really wonder…

"There has to be something that happened to send him that way that Ahsoka and Leia understand. I know for a fact Leia doesn't follow anyone blindly. So what was it?" Luke asked curiously.

"You've been around your sister too long," Obi-wan said with a smile.

"I'm serious," Luke said in a demeanor and tone that he rarely used as he crossed his arms in impatience and growing annoyance than was quickly turning into anger. "I want to know why he turned to the dark side. A person like Anakin Skywalker doesn't just decide to join the dark side one day. There has to be something you're not telling me. No more cryptic answers. No more telling me that in time I'll understand. Tell me what it is I'll understand one day. And for force's sake, no more truths from a certain point of view, no Jedi interpretations. I just want facts for once."

"Calm down Luke," Obi-wan said to her.

"I'll do that when you give me the answers I want," Luke demanded glowering at the Jedi and then sighing. "Please. I just need to know what was behind it."

Yoda sighed. "Only one person there is who claims to know the true story behind your father's turn. Briefly mentioned it to us she did before taking your sister and leaving the Jedi."

Luke uncrossed his arms. "You mean Ahsoka…"

Yoda nodded.

Luke paused as he looked at them and then abruptly turned and sprinted out the room.

"Luke!" Obi-wan and Mara shouted after him in surprise and took off after them.

He was in the hanger and already in his X-wing by the time they caught him.

"Farm boy! Where are you going?" Mara demanded.

"I need to know the real truth behind this. I'm going to go talk to Ahsoka. She's the only one that can tell me what happened," Luke declared.

"That may be true but you're forgetting that her feelings for your father may color the truth of what really happened," Obi-wan warned.

"Well then at least I'll have both sides of the story and maybe then I'll find the real story somewhere in between," Luke said starting his ship for takeoff.

"But what about the mission?" Mara asked.

"I'm setting off early," Luke decided.

"Luke-."

Luke leaned over his ship and planted a kiss on Mara, succeeding in silencing her.

"Tell them I'm going off early," Luke said to her. "I need to do this."

Luke then closed the door and shot out the hanger of the cruiser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Okay. So the shit's about to hit the fan and this is the beginning of the climax technically. Not much to say about this because I'm too tired to care. That's what happens when you stay up until two a.m. and get up at five thirty and is bopping around all day two days in a row. I'm going back to bed.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: **Okay people. A little more father daughter bonding. I have no idea how I filled up an entire chapter with that but I'm not going to try and figure it out. You read and decide.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

Vader couldn't believe he was back on this backwater, force forsaken planet again. Every time he vowed never to come back, he ended up doing it anyway. It wasn't that Shmi had particularly begged him to go save Han. She had asked and he had said no. She took the answer simple as that and was silent as they stared out into space, but perhaps that was why Vader had decided to go to Tatooine anyway. It seemed like Shmi had inherited something from him personality wise after all. He would rather her throw a temper tantrum or argue with him before taking an escaped pod and doing it herself (like Leia would have at that age) than silently looking out the window and shutting her emotions away. It was a trait rare in children, that she could force her emotions aside so easily. But Vader had learned the hard way that wasn't a good thing like the Jedi said it was. Not for people like him and Shmi, who only had to see someone do something that triggered a past emotion before they unleashed their fury.

He should know. He was so convinced Padmé had betrayed him that he couldn't hear her saying no, that she had no clue Obi-wan had been on the ship. Instead he lost it and choked her. Besides, despite his immediate dislike for the smuggler, perhaps having him around would help Shmi face whatever it was that was causing her violent occasional outbursts.

And so there he was with an obviously ecstatic eight year old as they left their ship at a docking bay in Anchorhead and made their way to either purchase or 'borrow' a suitable landspeeder. As soon as they were outside, Vader scowled.

"I hate sand. It's grainy and course, and gets everywhere…" he said and stopped as he looked at Shmi who had stopped to look at him after saying the same thing.

Vader smiled a little at her before continuing to look for a speeder. Shmi meanwhile sat herself on Kishan's back and took off her boot pouring out the grains of sand that had somehow gotten in it. Finally, she sighed.

"Why couldn't we just land directly in front of Jabba's palace?"

"You know nothing about Jabba child," he said stopping in from a small used speeder lot.

"I know he's a slimy greasy-." Shmi suddenly closed her mouth.

"A slimly greasy what?" Vader asked finally picking a speeder.

"Han told me not to repeat it or you and mom would try to cut off his tongue with a lightsaber," Shmi said with a smile.

Vader huffed. "I might do it anyway," he said summoning the salesman and wordlessly putting the correct amount of credits in his hand before climbing in and gesturing for Shmi to follow. Kishan crawled in the back, but barely. He was two meters long and four feet tall.

"But I do know about Jabba," Shmi said.

"You don't and you know nothing about Tatooine either. Hope that you will never be forced to come back here again," Vader muttered.

Shmi only looked at him before saying, "Mama says you were from here and that you hate it because you have bad memories of it."

Vader tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"What else did she tell you?"

Shmi shrugged. "She said that was the only thing she knew about it and that she didn't know much about your past, before she met you that is."

Vader actually had to ponder over Shmi's revelation and now that he thought about it, he realized he never did tell Ahsoka about his past on Tatooine. He never told her, not even mentioned that he had at one time been a slave. He _might_ have to rectify that or at least mention it when the opportunity presented itself...

When Vader didn't answer her, Shmi continued. "She said your mother's name was Shmi too."

"You're named after her," Vader said distantly and then blinked as he noticed the setting Tatooine suns. Even in a speeder, there was always a great risk to driving through the Tatooine desert at night. The tuskens would be out soon.

"Keep alert," Vader said to Shmi. "It's going to be dark soon."

"Will we get to Jabba's palace in time?" Shmi asked.

Vader wished Han's rescue would be as simple as Shmi was thinking it would be. More than likely, they would end up killing Jabba and stealing Han right off his wall before fighting their way out and speeding away, if the Jawas that hung around there didn't get to their speeder first. It wouldn't be a good idea to try it at night.

"We'll have to find somewhere to stay," Vader admitted.

Shmi raised up in excitement. "That means we get to camp out!"

Vader scowled remembering the last time his eight-year-old daughter went camping. He shook his head.

"No…" he said trailing off. He really didn't want to take the only other alternative, but he had no choice. The suns would be down soon, and though Vader might have been willing to risk his own safety to find shelter in the sand dunes, that was not a risk he would take with his eight year old daughter.

"There's somewhere we can go. I know some people here that might take us in," he said.

"Who?"

"The Lars," Vader said in a bit of disdain. This was delving a bit too far into his old life than he was comfortable with but Shmi didn't have to know that. Right then, they needed a place to stay. But it was still far off. It would be well into the evening before they got there, an hour or two past the sunsets.

"No more talking," Vader said to Shmi. "Keep on high alert and stretch out your senses."

Shmi slowly looked at him. "Why?"

"It's getting dark."

"I'm not afraid of the dark," Shmi told him and Vader sensed that she was being truthful and not trying to calm her fear.

"It's not the dark you need to be worried about. It's the things that come out in the dark," Vader said to her.

"Not afraid of that either," she said with a smirk.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

Shmi didn't answer immediately and Vader looked aver to see she had gotten a distant look in her eyes, like she was having a flashback or vision.

"Shmi," he said gently shaking her shoulder. She jumped.

"Huh?"

Vader shook his head. "Never mind," he said hearing the growls as the suns set and speeding up some to get to where they needed to go.

Just like he assumed, it was late into the evening when they got to the homestead. It hadn't changed a bit and that just made Vader even more irritated about being here. But this wasn't about him. He'd sleep outside if he needed to but he couldn't take that risk with Shmi there.

"You're still up?" Vader said to her when they got out vehicle. "It's a little late."

"I slept on the ship. Besides, I think it's daytime on Dathomir, and even if it wasn't, we do a lot of things at night there. I'm used to it," Shmi muttered.

But Vader saw through the lie. Shmi was certainly tired from the trip, but for whatever reason, she didn't want to go to sleep.

"Do you sleep normally?" he asked.

"Yes," she said simply and so Vader rephrased the question.

"I mean, do you get an ideal amount of rest in a day?'

"What's ideal?" Shmi asked tilted her head as they made their way to the door.

"_At least_ six hours for your age," Vader replied.

Shmi's jaw dropped in the dramatic fashion of an eight year old as she said, "Six hours!"

Vader rolled his eyes. "I said at least."

Shmi crossed her arms. "Do you sleep that long every day?"

"I don't have the need for it," Vader said to her stubborn response. "But you do. Is there a reason you don't like to sleep?"

Shmi looked down and muttered, "No."

"Don't lie," Vader said intending to stop but Shmi went ahead and knocked on the door before reaching up to hold Vader's gloved right hand.

"Who is it?" a woman's voiced asked hesitantly.

Vader sighed and forced himself to swallow his pride before saying, "Me and my daughter are travelling. We need a place to stay."

"We aren't taking boarders," a gruff male voice said and Vader scowled. Owen… He had only known the man for a few days, but they hadn't exactly seen eye to eye then. He had suggested that he and Padmé stay on Tatooine, safe and away from everything going on in the galaxy. It was something Vader couldn't do.

"Owen," he heard the woman say and then the shuffling of feet as she came to the door.

The door opened and a woman with blond hair came to the door, perhaps around his age or a little younger by her force presence. But Vader noted that she looked older than him, the Tatooine suns taking their toll on her.

"Sorry about him," she said glaring back at Owen. "I'm-."

"Beru," Vader said as he recalled when he had seen her when she was younger.

"Yes," she said slowly. "Who are you? You look familiar."

Vader figured they wouldn't take kindly if he said _Darth Vader_ and so he used the name he hadn't claimed in over twenty years, the name Ahsoka sometimes called him when she didn't think he was acting much like his Sith self.

"Anakin Skywalker and this is my daughter, Shmi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beru didn't even hesitate to let Vader and Shmi when he told her who he was-or at least who he used to be, but she didn't need to know that. She immediately set about worrying over the two asking what they were doing out there and if they were hungry. Shmi eagerly sat down to enjoy the blue milk and sweet bread placed in front of her but Vader opted not to. Owen undoubtedly wasn't happy. It seems like his opinion of him hadn't changed in the last twenty years, but the man was certainly shocked to see him alive.

"Come on Shmi," Beru said holding her hand out to the girl when she was done. "I have some clothes you can wear to bed."

"Thank you," Shmi said politely as she let her aunt guide her into the back room.

Vader didn't acknowledge Owen as the man glared at him. If he had something to say he could say it. But as always, Vader grew impatient and shot him a cold glare.

"Is there a reason you're looking at me?" he snapped.

"Just surprised you're alive is all," Owen admitted. "And with a kid no less."

Vader didn't feel the need to tell him that Shmi wasn't his only child and so he only said, "Are you disappointed?"

"Don't really have any feelings on the matter, but it makes me wonder what you're doing here all of a sudden after twenty-five years," Owen replied.

"It's none of your business."

"It is when you could be putting us in danger."

"Relax. You're perfectly safe. No one's looking for me. Me and Shmi just got caught in the dark."

Owen scoffed and started to say something when Beru came back in.

"So what brings you all the way out here Anakin?" she asked.

Vader held back a cringe at the name but said, "Business."

"With your daughter on somewhere as dangerous as this?" Beru asked innocently enough.

"It's a long story. I had no choice but to bring her along."

Beru glared at him a little but accepted the answer before saying, "We thought you were dead with the rest of the Jedi."

Vader didn't answer her at that point. The less they knew, the better. Figuring he wasn't going to answer, Beru changed the subject and said, "She looks a lot like your mother did, but a little more…"

"Exotic?" Vader said bluntly. "Her mother's torgruta."

"She didn't look like she was all human," Owen said.

"Most people can't tell," Vader replied remembering what Ahsoka once told him.

"When you live around here you gain an eye for it," Owen replied finally sitting down. "So how long do you plan to be here?"

"Just for the night. We'll leave in the morning, rest assured," Vader replied simply and left no room for anymore conversation. He sat right where he was long after Beru and Owen had gone to bed. It was normally times like these when he had nothing to do that he allowed himself some rest, but he found he couldn't really sleep. The closest thing he could get to it was something of a meditative trance.

"_Vader…"_

"_You cannot avoid your destiny."_

"_Anakin!"_

"_Then you will die!"_

_An evil cackle._

Vader was startled out of his trance by a disturbance. Normally he would have cursed such a thing. His vision hadn't been clear and he had been trying to make sense of it, but he'd figure it out later. He crept to the room that Beru had given to Shmi and saw the girl wasn't in bed, but not only that, the window was open.

Her presence still lingered in the room and so he knew she hadn't gone far, but a person didn't have to go far for the Sand people to find them at night. He slipped out the window, climbed up the stairs, and followed her presence. Contrary to what he had originally believed, she had gone pretty far a good twenty meters or so. Vader found her lying on her back using Kishan, who was sprawled out on the ground, as a pillow.

"Are you aware of how dangerous it is to be out here at night?"

"Kishan's here," Shmi said staring at the stars.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked her deciding if she was anything like her mother, she was only going to use his concern as an opportunity to play with him. So he sat next to her with his legs tucked under.

"I'm not sleepy," she said, but the yawn that came out contradicted her.

"Sure you aren't."

Shmi looked at him. "Do you ever just say what you mean?"

"Occasionally," Vader said with a smirk knowing she was referring to his sarcasm.

"Leia does that, she says one thing but means the opposite. It used to confuse me," Shmi said.

Vader knew what she was doing. She was trying to get him to forget that she was awake to begin with. He gently nudged her in the shoulder with the force and she looked at him. He gave her a pointed glare.

"Why are you up?"

Shmi sighed. "I can't sleep."

"Why?"

She was quiet for a while before saying, "I have bad dreams."

Vader suspected as much and it concerned him. "What are they about?"

"Different things," Shmi said and Vader recognized her becoming despondent and unresponsive again. He started to force her to tell him but he had the nagging feeling she would only resist more. Nightmares were never a problem he had with Leia and if they had been a problem, he was never around enough to notice and Ahsoka hadn't felt the need to mention it to him.

"What things?" he tried again.

Shmi shrugged and rolled over to lie on her side, her back facing him.

"I used to have nightmares too," Vader said before he could stop the words from coming out his mouth. He had only been briefly considering telling her and then all of a sudden the part of him that wanted to comfort her, the part that he admitted sometimes slipped out around Ahsoka and Leia took over for this child he barely knew. He cringed. It felt wrong to barely know her.

But as soon as Shmi rolled back over and sat up with curious eyes, he knew it had been the right thing to say.

"Did you?"

"Yes. I would see the future," he said.

"What future?"

Vader hesitated. If he opened up, it would be likely that she'd do the same. But he never opened up to anyone about his nightmares before. Well that wasn't true. Padmé had known about all his visions and Ahsoka had found out about his vision of Padmé's death, but only because Padmé told her. Vader thought about that time. If he had really thought about it, his and Ahsoka's relationship had started to spiral downward at that point…

"I saw my mother die and Padmé," Vader added.

"Luke and Leia's mother?"

"Yes," Vader said and he briefly wandered what would have happened if he hadn't tried so hard to save Padmé from his dreams. Part of him felt guilty for it, but then again, it was very likely he wouldn't be sitting next to Shmi right now.

They were silent for a few moments and Vader felt the conflict in Shmi. Finally, it settled down and she said, "Most of my visions are about the past."

"What do you see?"

"Han," Shmi said quietly. "On Bespin, when they tortured him."

"Tell me about it."

"I don't really remember it. I remember watching but I don't know what happened," Shmi said.

"Just like when you hurt those girls that were bothering you?"

Shmi nodded.

"That's your problem," Vader then said. "Not facing your fears allows them to take you over to a point where you aren't controlling your actions, your thoughts."

"Is that the dark side?" Shmi asked him.

"Yes," Vader said.

"But you're dark," Shmi pointed out. "But it's not scary, not like that other darkness. I prefer your dark to the Jedi's light. It's… blinding. Luke's light is bright, warmer and stronger than the Jedi's, but I like to look at it."

Vader stopped suddenly. "What did you say?"

Shmi didn't hear him and instead said, "Do you think remembering will help?"

"It wouldn't kill you to try would it?" Vader asked.

Shmi was silent and Vader started to think she had changed her mind on the idea until she spoke up again, barely above a whisper.

"I knew something was wrong when we landed on Bespin, and I knew it was because of Lando. I didn't like him and neither did Kishan. But Han said we had no choice. He never listens," Shmi said rolling her eyes and then becoming solemn again.

Vader mentally noted that was another strike against the man.

"Lando took us to Melody. She was dressed like a bounty hunter and at first I thought she was pretty. But I knew she was the reason I was having the bad feeling. They took Han and then Melody grabbed me and asked if I knew anything about where Luke and Leia were, but I really didn't know. She said she knew I didn't but she was making sure and then dragged me to this room where they had Han laying on a table. I… I don't remember what happened after that," Shmi replied.

"Yes you do," Vader said simply. "You just don't want to."

Shmi glared at him. "How would you know?"

"I don't like remembering a lot of things. It seems like a blurry dream doesn't it?" he asked.

"I still can't see it," Shmi muttered.

She was lying and Vader started to say as much before she said, "I don't want to look at it alone."

"Do you know how to meditate?"

"A little."

"Good enough," Vader said turning to face her. "Get into a trance. I'll help you."

Shmi looked at him cautiously for a moment before closing her eyes and trying to let go of all conscious thought. Vader did the same and searched for the unused bond between the two, one that was naturally there because of their relation.

_Shmi._

Her part of the connection flickered timidly.

_Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you. Reach out to me._

She struggled and it just went to show that she had a long way to go in her training. Vader felt her struggle to reach out again and then start to retreat, but Vader latched on to her presence to connect them.

_Alright. I'm going to guide you through this, but you have to open up so I can see._

Shmi's presence flickered nervously.

_I'll only look at what you want me to see._

Shmi opened up her mind to him and he said the blurry images of the memories she had subconsciously tried to suppress. Vader used the force to clear it up, but there was only so much he could do with Shmi now consciously trying to suppress the memory.

_I can't see if you won't look._

Finally the picture cleared up and flashes of the memory came up.

"_Leave me alone. What do you want?"_

"_That's it child. Show me your pain. Show us your fear."_

"_We tortured the captain, tortured the wookiee, beat her pet and still nothing. It's like she's just an empty shell, no feeling, no nothing."_

"_You could have done whatever you wanted to me but what kind of person are you to make her watch all of that!"_

"_Why are they doing this Han?"_

"_Shmi run!"_

The memory faded, but before Vader could pull away, there was one more, a vision of lightning, and then death and grief, but strangely it was coupled with life and serenity. At that point though, Shmi seemed to realize what he had seen and guarded it again.

He snapped out the meditation and started to ask her what that was when he noticed the silent tears coming down her face, probably the most emotion he had seen her display since he met her, besides anger that is.

"Daddy," she muttered looking down as a sob escaped her.

Vader took her in his arms and he was reminded of a time he did the same to a five year old Leia who was in pain because she felt his pain and it was causing the same for her.

"Why did they do that?"

"The emperor," Vader replied simply. "He wants to use you and your brother and sister to become more powerful."

"Then why do you work for him still," Shmi asked.

Vader couldn't give her an honest answer, but he knew exactly what it was. However, it would be hypocritical to say he was avoiding his own fears when he had just made her face hers.

"Tell me," he said instead. "What was that memory at the end?"

"It wasn't a memory," Shmi whispered.

It was then Vader remembered that she said most of her nightmares were of the past, not all.

"What was that then?" he asked.

"It was the nightmare I had tonight…" she said.

"And?" he asked.

"Someone died."

It was a simple statement, but one that made Vader's heart stop cold. If his own past was anything to go by, Shmi's vision of the future was nothing to be taken lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Isn't it so nice and sweet. Shmi turned out to be a darker character than I originally intended, but that's only because there was an event that kind of became the catalyst for her darkness. Although I kind of blur the line between Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader, the fact of the matter is, Shmi is still technically still Darth Vader's daughter, making the leaning towards darkness in her innate, at least in my opinion. That's why she seems to pick up her father's darker tendencies. I don't know. Maybe. I think it could be innate or it could have been environment… But I won't start the great nature versus nurture debate. For the sake of the story, it worked which brings me to another point that I'd like to bring up because my sister had an issue (she was actually angry with me for and got into a speech about that's not how she thought it should have gone) with something that happened in one of the chapters.

Look, as a writer, I write what makes a good story and some of the things my characters do are not morally right sometimes or against societal standards, but it says nothing about my beliefs or moral standard. As a writer I'm very open minded to ideas and philosophies for the use of stories and take what I like and do away with the rest. That said, even if they were my views and thoughts, I'm not trying to impose them on anyone or start a debate about it. _Everyone_ is entitled to their own beliefs and opinions and what you believe is on you.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: **I swear I don't mean to do these cliffhangers. But good God it just seems like they're coming like this. I didn't find the last one to be a cliff hanger, but some of my readers did. Well, as we're down to the wire with ten (or is it eleven?) chapters to go, get used to it. I was going to do a post today and a post tomorrow to commemorate breaking the three hundred review mark, but I'll be busy all weekend. I might get the post in if I can edit the next chapter, but who knows?

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

Leia adamantly and swiftly packed her speeder with her Aunt Sola hot on her heels. Needless to say, they weren't very happy about her sudden departure.

"But Leia where are you going?"

"I have to go talk to Ahsoka. I have to ask her some things about my mother that I can't get from you all," Leia replied.

"What does she know that we don't?" Jobal demanded. "She was my daughter and you're my grandchild. I'll answer anything you want."

Leia dropped her bags in the trunk and then rounded on her grandmother and aunt.

"Tell me," she said with her arms crossed. "What did my mother really tell you all about what she was doing during the clone wars? You probably didn't see her for months at a time."

"Still," Sola said.

"Still nothing. It's not-."

"Look," Abdul said cutting Leia off before she blew her short fuse on her family. "There's a lot of things about this whole thing that you all don't know and trust me, you might not want to know. Sometimes I wonder if I wanted to know it…"

Leia laughed at him, grateful her friend had successfully quelled her temper and said, "What he means is a lot of things were happening during the Clone Wars that you don't know anything about and I would tell you, but right now I don't know the entire story and it's why I need to talk to Ahsoka. She was there, right amongst it and she probably knows better than anyone what really happened."

"What do you mean what happened? How would she know?"

"I promise," Leia began. "I'll come back and tell you everything one day. But right now I need to talk to Ahsoka."

Leia then got into the speeder with Lana and Abdul. Artoo then propped himself in his own seat before Leia waved good-bye to her family and then took off toward Theed.

"You could have told them you know?" Lana said.

"Sure," Leia began sarcastically, "Tell them what? Anakin Skywalker's not technically dead. He became Darth Vader and broke your daughter's heart in one way or another. I don't even know the whole story. Ahsoka never told me…"

_Leia._

"Luke," Leia said out loud.

"What about Luke?" Abdul asked.

Leia ignored them.

_Leia where are you?_

_On Naboo, headed to Theed right now._

_Right now?_

_I'm going to the Executor. I have to find Ahsoka…  
_

Leia frowned as Luke paused and then said, _Do you know where she is?_

_No… but I can find her. Why?_

_I'll meet you in Theed in an hour, _Luke sent simply. _I'm going with you._

_What?_

But Luke had already cut the connection by then.

"Who was it?" Lana asked.

"Luke… He's meeting us in Theed," Leia replied.

Luke got there in less than an hour though as Leia arrived at the docking bay forty minutes later and Luke was already there.

"What did you do? Speed here?" Abdul asked Luke when he got there.

Luke smiled, but Leia sensed it wasn't quite genuine and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

Luke shook his head. "Nothing."

"Don't lie. I sense your conflict. What happened? Did the rebellion do something?" she demanded.

"Nothing… I just. I'm not sure anymore."

"Sure about what?" Lana asked this time.

"My destiny, being a Jedi, Vader…" he said trailing off.

"I know the feeling," Leia assured.

"So you suddenly had an epiphany and ran off to try the only person who could answer it too?" Abdul asked and then sighed. "Seems like you two are more connected than you know."

Luke looked at him confusion before Leia said, "I need to ask Ahsoka something. It's about the end of the clone wars."

"Me too," Luke said to her. "I found some old stuff you all left with the rebellion. Some old holos and stuff from when you were a baby. It just made me wonder how the person you grew up with is a Sith. I knew there was good in him… but that really confirmed it. Do you know why dad turned to the dark side."

Leia shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I never saw it as a bad thing because I didn't see it. Vader's never been evil to me. I mean, I know all the things he's done. Ahsoka never lied about it when I saw it on the news or she's always fought with him about it but… It just didn't fit. Mind you, he was never a Jedi either."

"What video did you see?" Lana asked.

"A lot of them… What did you mean when you said you'd seen more scandalous stuff anyway?" Luke asked Leia.

"When?"

"You were about twelve I guess and wanted to make a romance like Across the Stars for a video project. Abdul said you weren't supposed to see it and you said you saw something more scandalous."

"Ugh!" Leia said covering her eyes with both hands. "Why did you remind me of that? Can Jedi wipe memories?"

"What happened?" Luke asked as Lana and Abdul burst into a laughing fit. "What?"

"We'll tell you on the way," Lana said as they followed Leia to their ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka anxiously waited in the bridge of_ Executor_ as she waited for the two ship to arrive. She had been immensely surprised when Leia had contacted her and asked her to meet them. She hadn't talked to Leia in person in two years. It seemed like such a long time now after having never spent a day away from her in her youth.

She immediately demanded that the navigators drop them out of hyperspace and then sent Ahsoka the coordinates to find them. That had been an hour ago. It shouldn't have taken that long though. Leia was coming from Naboo. Finally Piett called to her and alerted her that two ships were approaching them, one identified as a rebel fighter.

"Let them land in the main hanger," Ahsoka said. "I will go and wait for them."

Her storm trooper guards began to follow her.

"I don't require you protection," she said and went about making her way to the main hanger. "As soon as they land, continue the course to Endor."

No doubt the men were puzzled at this but they didn't question her as they prepared to go back into hyperspace.

Ahsoka made her way to the main hanger which was quite the distance on the massive ship. By the time she got to the hanger, the passengers were out and being held at blaster point by the troopers guarding the hanger.

"Stand down," Ahsoka said to them and they immediately obeyed.

"Ahsoka!" Leia said running past the troopers to embrace her.

"Leia," Ahsoka said and a burden she hadn't known she had been carrying lifted off her shoulders.

Artoo ran into Ahsoka's legs and Ahsoka patted his dome.

"Hey Artoo," she said and then looked at Lana and Abdul. "Still following her?"

"And let her have all the fun?"Lana asked with a grin.

"I stopped trying to argue with her years ago. Better to go along with it and try to stop her from killing herself," Abdul replied.

"Hey Ahsoka."

Ahsoka hadn't noticed Luke. Heck she hadn't even noticed his X-wing parked next to the Mayan Cruiser.

"Luke," she said in surprise and blinked a little stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"It's why we're both here," Leia replied seeing that Luke was having a hard time formulating what he wanted to say. "We need to talk to you about some things pertaining to our parents."

Ahsoka frowned. In the last twenty-two or so years, Luke and Leia had never directly asked to sit down with her and talk about their parents. Sure they had done so off-handedly and in passing, but this was different.

"Follow me," she said turning on her heel with a sweep of her cloak. There was a pause as she started ahead of them (At which Abdul said, "She's been hanging around your father too long.") before they followed her.

"Where is da-Vader," Leia corrected noticing people around. "Where is Vader anyway?"

"One of the Nightsister clans called him for something. I don't know why," Ahsoka replied a little perturbed that Vader hadn't tried to contact her in the last four days.

"The Nightsisters. Who are they?" Luke asked.

"Dark witches. The force is their magic," Ahsoka said finally coming to the lift that would lead them down to the floor where their personal living area was.

She punched in the security code and then made her way to the last door on the hall. She opened it with the force leading to the living quarters she shared with Vader.

"Hungry?" Ahsoka asked them.

"You bet," Luke said immediately. He hadn't eaten since before he took off from the rebellion.

Ahsoka ordered a variety of food from the kitchens and they sat around the coffee table tensely to wait on it. The droid finally arrived and sat it on the table of which the young adults dug in. Artoo meanwhile plugged into the nearby wall to recharge.

"So what do you want to know?" Ahsoka finally asked.

Luke and Leia exchanged a glance. It was something Ahsoka knew they did when they were trying to figure out where to start with something.

"I guess what we both wanted to know kind of crossed. We just… We're a little confused about everything with the Jedi and Sith and this crazy war," Leia said sighing.

"You're not the only one," Ahsoka said dryly. "I don't know how much help I'll be. I'm the one playing the fence between light and dark."

"I think we all are in some ways," Luke admitted. "But you'll definitely be able to help us, the only person actually."

"What?" Ahsoka asked cautiously.

"What happened at the end of the Clone Wars?"

Ahsoka froze halfway into grabbing a piece of fruit on the tray. Her heart began to thud in her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw some things that you and Leia left and I saw Vader and some things just don't add up," Luke replied. "It doesn't fit with the Jedi's story of how he fell and what he became…"

"And I want to know what part mom played in it. How did he meet her? How did you meet her?" Leia asked.

Ahsoka blinked as the memories of those last six weeks in the Clone Wars, flew back to her. She hadn't thought about it in years to tell the truth and when she did it was only briefly, not to mention she had never recounted what actually happened. Unconsciously, she laid a hand on her abdomen where her son (she wasn't sure, but she had a feeling) was shifting. She tried to play it off by making it seem like she was smoothing out her dress, but Leia had already seen it.

"You're pregnant?" she said surprised.

All eyes flew to her stomach.

"Oh… I forgot to mention it," Ahsoka muttered.

"Stars," Luke said rolling his eyes with a grin. "Isn't there something about birth control in the Sith and Jedi teachings."

Ahsoka blushed.

"Guess not," Leia added. "Imagine what Yoda would say."

"Self control, you lack. Another child of Vader," Abdul said in a mocking voice of Yoda as he remembered the time Yoda found out Ahsoka was pregnant with Shmi.

Ahsoka huffed. If they should fuss at anyone it was Vader for his wonderful idea to create a new memory to celebrate on Empire Day…

Leia choked on her fruit and then said, "But seriously. Back to the point. What happened?"

Ahsoka sighed as she began, "I met you all's mother through Vader… Anakin actually, when I was fourteen or so, after I became his padawan."

"You were dad's padawan?" Luke asked in surprise.

"You didn't know?" Ahsoka asked.

"I didn't know," Leia said sitting up. "I didn't even know dad took on a student at all. I thought you just happened to know him and our mother or something."

Ahsoka smirked. "Your dad was too big of a hotshot to make random acquaintances with a youngling. He didn't even want a padawan. Yoda and Obi-wan set him up to get one thinking it would make him less reckless, more into the ideal Jedi. Turns out they had given him his perfect match."

"Dad didn't want you," Leia asked.

"Hardly. Skyguy nearly freaked out over it. I wasn't too thrilled myself. I wanted a master but not some newbie who had barely just been knighted. We didn't completely get along at first but we grew on each other," she said explained as she smiled. "If someone had told me how important he would become in my life…"

"If someone had told you you would have two kids by him," Leia added.

"I would have laughed," Ahsoka said seriously. "The Jedi didn't have much regard to love and attachment. They believed it did more harm than good, but I wonder if they had allowed it if your dad would have turned to the dark side at all."

"Dad turned to the dark side for love?" Luke asked.

Ahsoka gestured for him to wait and said, "Anyway, your mother and father were secretly married at that point. He introduced me to your mother and we became fast friends, like sisters in fact. In hindsight, I wonder why it never clicked that they were more than friends. Anyway it wasn't until your dad was sent to the outer rim on a mission I couldn't go on that she told me about their relationship."

"Why?" Lana asked eager to find out the history of her best friend's parents as well.

"She was pregnant," Ahsoka said absently remembering the day Padmé called her not knowing whether to laugh or cry at her situation. Ahsoka had been shocked. Anakin had been the perfect Jedi in her eyes. He wasn't stuck up and uptight like the council, but had the maturity and sense of duty and loyalty that all younglings aspired to have. When she put it that way though, it hadn't been so surprising.

"I helped your mother through her pregnancy. When her handmaidens couldn't get her to rest, I took all her work and made her. I brought her food when she forgot she was pregnant and needed to eat," Ahsoka replied. "I didn't know what I had done would save my life."

None of them spoke and even Abdul, who usually didn't like to hear this kind of stuff, listened with rapt attention.

"Your dad came back and Padmé told him I did everything I could to help her and he decided he was in debt to me. Everything looked like it was going to be fine. The war was going to be over as soon as we found Grievous. But then your dad started having the nightmares about Padmé dying in childbirth. He was obsessed with finding a way to save her."

"But they were just dreams," Abdul said.

"Dreams weren't just dreams for Anakin. They were visions, but I have to wonder if he hadn't tried to stop it if it would have come true. Padmé was worried. I tried to talk some sense into him. It wasn't logical for a woman's Padmé's age in perfect health to die like that, but your dad doesn't hear logic when it comes to someone he cares about dying. Palpatine offered him a way to save her and revealed himself to be the Sith we were looking for. Anakin became Vader and killed all the Jedi. I was with Padmé at the time, but I don't think Vader would have killed me anyway. He told me not to leave her house. At that point me and Padmé had no clue he had turned to the dark side. Obi-wan told us the next day when he was looking for him and Padmé refused to tell him where he went. He told us in a last ditch effort that he killed younglings, but it was just too out there to be true," Ahsoka said as the tears began to slide down her face.

"You don't have to-."

Ahsoka cut Leia off, "It's okay. I went with Padmé to Mustafar to find out if it was true, but Obi-wan had snuck on the ship. Somehow I'm sure Vader would have listened to her if Obi-wan hadn't showed up on the ramp. Vader thought she had betrayed him."

"Then what?" Luke asked having a bad feeling.

"Before I tell you this you have to understand that by this point, we weren't even dealing with Vader. We were dealing with a man consumed by the dark side, not thinking sanely. All he knew was that on face value, it looked like we had betrayed him and if there's one thing your dad fears and hates, it's betrayal," Ahsoka explained. "I'm not saying he should have done it or that it wasn't wrong. but it happened and to this day your dad can't stand himself for it."

"He hurt mom," Leia stated.

"Choked her," Ahsoka added. "He didn't want to kill her though and so he let her go, that was after he pushed me aside. I don't remember much, but the next thing I knew, he was on the riverbank burning and Obi-wan carried me away," she said bitterly.

"He left him to burn," Leia muttered.

"What happened to Padmé?" Abdul asked.

"She was dying of heartbreak. Nothing was wrong with her. The doctors on Polis Massa induced her labor and you two were born. She died right after but she was convinced there was good in your father," Ahsoka added.

"Is that why you took Leia to him?" Luke asked.

"It was a combination of that and other things," Ahsoka said before adding. "I tried to take you too Luke, but Obi-wan caught me."

"A combination of other things?" Leia asked and then said. "You loved him then too, didn't you?"

"I guess… Yeah. Sometimes I wonder if your dad knew about it all along. He clocked me on it a few years later. In any case, the Jedi didn't think I was going to do something so drastic in their eyes. They said my emotions were clouding my judgment and in a way they were right. In a way they weren't. I fully expected your father to kill me after I handed you over Leia," Ahsoka admitted remembering she had accepted her fate and at that point hadn't really cared. She was spent and living in exile with nothing to do hadn't appealed to her.

"I still don't get it," Luke said to her. "If at this point he wasn't anything like the person that trained you, like the person Vader is to you now… whatever he is to you now, what made you go back after all that."

"What have the Jedi told you about the dark side Luke?" Ahsoka asked.

Leia rolled her eyes. "I can tell you that one. Once down the dark path you start, forever it will dominate your destiny."

"I didn't know what it truly meant then, but I did know I wasn't just going to leave you father in darkness without trying to reach out to him."

"Obi-wan says he tried," Luke said.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "If there's one thing your dad's right about when it comes to the Jedi, it's that they're no better than the sith when it comes to twisting the truth. Obi-wan went to Mustafar with the sole purpose of killing Vader."

"But he said he tried to get through to him," Luke insisted.

"In the middle of a duel where he was trying to kill him, Obi-wan was trying to get through to him?" Leia asked pointedly and at that point Luke figured out how bad it sounded.

"I have nothing against the Jedi… not like your dad does anyway Luke. But this whole fiasco with your dad not only exposed the Sith for who he was, but exposed the hypocrisy and flaws of the Jedi. The Jedi never truly knew how to handle Anakin. He was different than the other Jedi and not because he was trying to be different. He couldn't help it. Believe me. I watched the guy for three years. I _know_ he couldn't help it," Ahsoka said certainly.

"But the council tried to treat him like he wasn't. They tried to treat all the Jedi the same in fact. They didn't take into account that he had already known love and family," Ahsoka said a bitter edge to her tone.

"Don't we know it," Leia said remembering her training with the Jedi. They had wonderful principles (she herself was working on the self-control principle), but telling her something and not giving her the reason other than some cryptic answer didn't fly with her.

"Actions spoke louder than words to Vader," Ahsoka added. "So to try and talk some sense into him in the middle of a duel was failing from the beginning. The Jedi were content to leave him in darkness convinced that they had tried. The only thing we agreed on was that you two were the key, but I agreed in another way. Your dad has the boundless capacity to love Luke and Leia, something I didn't even understand fully when you were born."

"Wait a minute," Leia said. "If you didn't understand it fully why…?"

"I think the force played a factor in it," Ahsoka said reminiscing. It felt like only yesterday the thought suddenly occurred to her to steal Leia away from the Jedi, against all logical reasoning. But if there was one thing Anakin had taught her was that the force wasn't always logical. He had been the living proof of it.

"Philosophize about the force later. Back to the story!" Lana demanded.

Ahsoka paused trying to see where she was, cursing her bad memory that seemed to be a symptom of her pregnancy.

"Oh yeah… But you father also has the boundless capacity to hate and with everything he loved snatched away from him, the Jedi were unwittingly going to push him further down the twisted dark path he was on. Bringing him Leia gave him hope. Now he had something to cling on it, he had more than just the darkness. He still did atrocious things and still was cruel and harsh, but I hate to imagine how much worse it would have been if he didn't know that there was a little girl waiting for him somewhere."

Luke's face lit up in understanding. "I get it. That's why after all this time he's never tried to kill you. The Jedi were wrong."

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"I get it too!" Lana said. "Oh that's so sweet."

"Oh no… Don't tell me this is another one of your space opera philosophies," Abdul said and Lana glared at him.

Ahsoka was confused by this point. What in the galaxy were they talking about?

"The Jedi always said that the only Vader kept you around was for Leia's sake back then-even they have to admit there's something more now-but they were wrong," Luke said. "He's wanted you with him all along."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. If their definition of wanting her around was avoiding her when she was around, arguing with her any other time, and very nearly attempting to kill her once, then sure Vader had wanted her around...

Leia picking up on her thoughts said, "Really Ahsoka. How much control did I have over staying with my dad until I was about nine? You could have up and left anytime, but you were always there. Actions speak louder than words. Despite all you all's disagreements, the fact that you stayed when my dad was at his lowest spoke volumes. You were able to do something my mother couldn't do. She wasn't willing to follow him into the darkness if only to protect him and give him hope. She loved democracy too much, what she thought was freedom maybe more than she loved our dad at all and perhaps he picked up on that, why their relationship fell apart in the end. They were both at fault."

"Isn't democracy the only true freedom though?" Abdul asked.

"Technically, the Jedi Order wasn't a democracy. We didn't chose our council members. They heard our sides, but ultimately, the council made the decisions," Ahsoka said. "But we were certainly free to do what we wanted within the bounds of the code."

"And that's not much," Leia said dryly receiving a glare from Luke.

Leia ignored him and suddenly asked, "You said mom died of a broken heart right?"

Ahsoka nodded.

"So was it dad she was heartbroken over or the fact that dad had destroyed the republic?" Leia asked.

Everyone was silent. It certainly was a good question.

"Her dying words were for your father, probably a combination of both. It still all went back to Vader in some way. He helped destroy it and almost destroyed himself in the process."

"Still," Leia said as her vision replayed in her head. _Please understand,_ her mother said to her. Understand what? "I have all the answers but I still can't make sense of my vision."

"What vision?" Ahsoka asked narrowing her eyes.

Leia started to explain before Ahsoka's com beeped.

"Yes," she said.

"Lady Pesinoé we've dropped out of hyperspace," Admiral Piett said.

Ahsoka sighed. "Duty calls."

"Where are we?" Leia asked her not realizing they had been headed somewhere.

"Endor," Ahsoka said simply and left the room to head to the bridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **You know, I realized that in none of this series does anyone ever mention to Leia that Ahsoka was her father's padawan and given that Luke didn't seem curious about it, neither does he. I noticed it when I wrote the last chapters and notice Leia kept saying that Ahsoka was a friend of her dad's during the war and I was like hold on a minute… Maybe I did and don't remember, but if it is inconsistent, I'll change it to match.

So Leia's got the pieces and has to put them together and the next chapter is the battle of Endor. There's nothing to say except keep a look out in case I do get the chance to update tomorrow as I want to get this done before I post, _**Ruminations: Dark Compassion**_, although it looks like this is going to run into it. Oh well. At least it'll be mostly done by then.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: **I had a long busy weekend people and I didn't know whether I was going to update today at all as I really didn't feel like editing and revising this, especially because I ended up switching the order of two scenes in this. So I'm tired. There's nothing much to say. Getting closer to the end. I might post another chapter. It all depends on how I'm feeling.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Thirty**

The first thing Shmi was aware of when she awoke, after a habitual checking of her surroundings with the force and her rudimentary montrals, was that her dad wasn't anywhere around. And she did what any child her age did when they didn't find (or sense in Shmi's case) their parent around.

"Daddy!" she said loudly as she got out of bed of started to go around the house calling his name.

"Daddy!" she sang a little as though it were a game of hide-and-seek.

By the third time though, it wasn't a game and so in a harsh tone she started to call him, "Da-."

"With all that racket I'm surprised he hasn't heard you from wherever he went this morning."

Shmi turned around to see her aunt standing behind her. She appeared to be trying to hold back a laugh at her and if there was anything Shmi hated, it was people laughing at her when she was serious (as playful as she admitted she was most of the time to people who were _too_ serious).

She crossed her arms and set her jaw. "Where's my dad?"

Beru shrugged and gestured for Shmi to follow her to the kitchen.

"He left early this morning an hour or so before dawn and said he'd be back by late afternoon or so. Don't worry. He's coming back for you. Of course, it took him a while to convince Kishan," Beru said.

Shmi stretched out her senses for the feline at that point, finding him outside the house. He must have been tired of being in the house.

"Threepio told me some of the things you like, but I didn't know what half of them were. They sounded foreign," Beru said.

Shmi only shrugged. She doubted her aunt knew anything about food from Dathomir.

"But I still wasn't sure what you liked so Threepio made your lunch," Beru replied.

"Lunch?" Shmi asked.

"Yes. You slept right through the morning and part of the afternoon."

Beru ran a hand over Shmi's head. Shmi flinched as they brushed over her montrals, but her aunt didn't seem to notice as she did it again.

"Poor child. You must have been exhausted. Anakin told me you didn't go to sleep until early morning."

Shmi reached her hand up to stop Beru the third time she was about to run her hand over the young girl's head.

"Could you not do that?" she asked politely.

"Oh," Beru said seeming a little embarrassed. "Sorry. I didn't know you didn't like it."

"You're doing it wrong is all," Shmi said repositioning her aunt's hand. "If you do it like that, you won't bother my montrals."

"Oh, that's right," Beru said to her. "I didn't think about it."

"Miss Shmi you're awake. I was starting to think you would sleep right through lunch and the afternoon as well," Threepio said to her. "I would have hated to have to wake you, but eating is equally as important as adequate rest."

"Worrywart," Shmi said to him.

"Now Miss Shmi. Name calling isn't necessary and is very unbecoming of-."

The distinct sound of a ship landing outside the farm caught their attention, and Beru started to go to the door to see who it was. Shmi heard them before her aunt ever saw them though.

"Can't you walk properly?"

Shmi immediately recognized her dad's voice.

"Well it's not my fault I've been in carbonite all this time old man."

"Don't make me regret rescuing you smuggler," Vader said obviously irritated.

"Well I'm not exactly thrilled that I owe my life to you either."

"You don't owe me anything. The only reason I retrieved you was for my daughter's sake. She seems to have been very fond of you though I can't imagine why," Vader said coming into the house by this point.

"I can't imagine how she's alright having you for a dad. Personally, I'd be-. Ouch! You could have warned me there was a step."

Vader smirked at where the man had tripped. "My apologies."

"Sure."

Growling laughter came from just outside the door where Chewie was laughing from where he was behind Han trying to keep him steady.

"Oh laugh it up…"

"Han!" Shmi said running up to him and launching herself into his arms.

"Hey kid," Han said and then started to fall. "Hold on kid. Either you've grown or the strength hasn't returned to my arms yet."

Shmi giggled and let go standing in front of him instead. He put his hand on her head and gasped dramatically. "Talk about a growth spurt kid. I don't remember you being this high. What you been up to all this time?"

"Training on Dathomir," Shmi said simply.

Han frowned. "Got your wish didn't you…"

"I'm part of the clan now. They gave me a name and everything," she said sitting back down.

"What name?" Han asked stumbling to find a seat.

"Vijaya," Shmi said and then noticed the glazed look in Han's eyes. "You can't see!"

Vader interjected, "Relax. It's only carbonite sickness. He'll get his sight back."

Shmi then realized that her father had gone alone to save Han at that point and frowned, "Why didn't you take me?"

"Jabba's palace is no place for a child, young one," he said to her. "It was better I did it alone. If you had been there, I wouldn't have been able to… _negotiate_ as effectively."

Han snorted. "Sure if you call cutting down his guards and threatening to kill him negotiating. It's a wonder we got out of there alive. He almost fed us to a sarlacc. Wanna hear about it kid?"

Shmi didn't hear Han because she had gotten out her seat and ran to where Vader was standing. She hugged him around the waist and Vader stiffened a little, uncomfortable with how affectionate Shmi was being with others around.

"So sweet," Beru said laughing. "Are you all hungry? Shmi was just about to eat her lunch."

"I don't know who you are but since you offered," said Han.

Shmi let go of Vader and sat down before watching him sit across from her. To be honest, she had found Vader equally as strange as Han had been when she went with him. He was so serious and there was no need to be that serious all the time. But maybe that was because she didn't know him like Leia did. She'd probably call it normal. But he had been different the previous night, less cold and more welcoming.

"Daddy," she said happily as she picked on her sandwich. "When are we-?"

Shmi then felt the force in a way she never had before. If was like a sudden jolt to her senses, something she hadn't felt even when Melody had captured her and Han.

_They're attacking the bridge._

_Turn the ship around._

_I'm coming down there personally_

_Jedi…_

_Ahsoka!_

_Luke…_

She gasped as she came out the vision shakily.

"You saw it too?" Vader asked her.

Her dad's eyes were narrowed as he looked at her, but the expression wasn't directed at her. She nodded his way and Han sensing something amiss said, "It's another force thing isn't it?"

Shmi sighed. As much as she loved Han, it was nice to have someone who took her force dreams seriously. She had never really mentioned her nightmares and visions to the Nightsisters either.

"We have to leave," Vader said abruptly standing up. "Now."

"Where are you going?" Beru asked surprised at the sudden change.

Shmi didn't answer and instead ran to put her regular attire back on. She came back to find a still confused aunt and Vader trying to rush Han out, despite his blindness. Chewie was growling for him to be careful, and Vader was giving him cutting glares.

"Sorry about this," Shmi said to her aunt as she watched the rest of her group leave. "I'll come back and tell you what happened. But we really have to go."

Beru didn't quite know what to make of the situation and for a moment opened and closed her mouth as though to protest them leaving before sighing and saying, "Be careful."

"We will," Shmi assured as she ran to follow them. "Kishan let's go!"

The cat immediately fell into step next to her and behind her Threepio rushed to catch up.

"You weren't going to leave me behind I hope Miss Shmi," Threepio said.

She grinned. "Never. Han might have."

Her dad was already starting the ship by the time Shmi got on board, and preferring to sit in the cockpit, Shmi sat next to him.

"Hey Shmi," Han said from the back. "Where's the Falcon?"

"Back on Dathomir. It's in some bad shape though. Don't worry. Daddy's going to fix it," she said.

Vader gave her a sideways glance. "Quite honestly I think it's better off where it's sitting permanently. I've never seen a hunk of scraps thrown together and called a ship quite like that one."

"Hey!" Han said. "I'll have you know-."

"Aren't you going to call mama and see if she's okay?" Shmi asked suddenly to diffuse the argument she sensed would ensue. She didn't quite understand it though. Her dad and Han were very similar to her, but she doubted either would appreciate her pointing it out.

"Shmi," Vader said to her. "Get in contact with the _Executor _for me."

"Assuming she knows how to do it," Han replied dryly.

"Just because I can't fly a ship, and would prefer not to, doesn't mean I can't work a com," Shmi shot.

"Your brother and sister are two of the best pilots in the galaxy. Your father's Darth Vader. Your last name is Skywalker, and it screams natural born pilot. You mean to tell me you didn't pick up that gene?" Han asked incredulously.

Shmi rolled her eyes and ignored him as she got worked the com.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Endor…" Luke said after Ahsoka left. "Stang it."

"What's wrong?" Leia asked him.

Luke looked at Leia. "The rebellion's here. They're planning an attack on the Death Star."

"Another one!" Abdul asked remembering the first one.

"Wait a minute. A project like that would be really hush hush after the disaster with the first one," Leia replied as the gears started to turn in her head. According to what she had eventually found out from Ahsoka, who had known about the large space station for years and had chosen not to mention it to Vader, the first Death Star had been attacked multiple times before its completion because too many people who wanted to be a part of the project knew about it. Many times the entire project had nearly been put to scraps because of rebel attacks on it before it was finally sent to be built over Despyre where it was eventually first tested (contrary to the Rebellion's belief that Alderaan had been its first testing site). The delays had taken it twenty years to finally build. The emperor wouldn't risk that happening again.

"You think it's a trap?" Lana asked.

"Well of course it's a trap. He wants to wipe out the rebellion," said Luke. "I have to contact them."

"So that they'll think you're in league with the empire?" Leia said putting a hand on Luke's to stop him from grabbing his com. "There's more to this than the rebels."

"But I'm supposed to be on this mission," Luke said determined. "I have to leave."

"Luke!" Leia yelled after him as he got up to leave.

"Don't try to talk me out of it Leia," Luke said.

Leia groaned. "Why would the emperor set a trap for the rebels without his right hand man here to handle it?"

Luke stopped and turned to look at her. He hesitated for a moment before saying, "Maybe Vader took off again. Ahsoka said he left on a personal mission."

"Daddy wouldn't skip out on something as important as this. As much as he hates the Death Star, the reputation of the empire is on the line. He wouldn't up and leave like this," Leia said pointedly.

"Alright then master manipulator. What other explanation would there be?" Luke asked impatiently.

Leia sat down to figure out what exactly she knew about the emperor. The only time she had observed him, and that had been indirectly, was when he tried to use Shmi to get to them. Since then, it had been a stalemate power struggle between an apprentice who wouldn't dare move until he could assure the safety of his entire family and a master who wouldn't outright eliminate him until he could gain leverage over his apprentice and ensure himself a new apprentice that was equally as powerful…

"Oh no…" she said paling.

"What?" Luke asked urgently.

"This isn't a trap for the rebellion. The real trap is for Ahsoka. Vader's let his guard down. He left her alone and the emperor hasn't liked that he keeps her around from the beginning," Leia said and gestured to Artoo. "Come on."

"But if the emperor has Ahsoka killed, Vader's just going lose it and go after him isn't he?" Abdul asked.

"Or it might have the very effect he wants," Leia said and then groaned. "If the emperor can make it seem like the rebellion killed Ahsoka and the emperor allows him to do whatever it takes to completely wipe them out, it would reinforce my dad's loyalty to him."

"But what if father figures out it was the emperor?" Luke asked her.

"He'll blame himself for letting his guard down and serve him anyway, just like he did when mom died… And we'll be forced to run or serve him. The Skywalker twins and eventually Shmi right in his grasp for him to manipulate."

"So who do we warn? Ahsoka or the rebellion?" Lana asked.

"Both," Abdul said as though it were obvious.

"It's too late for that. The rebellion's already made their way onto Endor by now. Their fighters will be coming out of hyperspace at any moment to start their attack, if the Jedi managed to get the shield down," Luke explained.

"It's not too late," Leia said getting up. "We can still retreat. We won't be pawns in the emperor's game."

"You're one to talk," Luke pointed out to her.

Leia opened her mouth to reply, but her comment died on her tongue as something rocked the massive destroyer making them all fall over and grasp the nearest thing they could to anchor them.

"What in the universe?" Lana asked.

Leia looked at Luke who mirrored her horrified expression.

"They're attacking the bridge," they both said and then raced out the room.

"Every time…" Abdul said and then jokingly said, "Don't we get a say in when we take off in a run somewhere?"

Artoo whistled a dry response.

"What did he say?" Lana asked Abdul who understood binary better than she did.

"It's a Skywalker thing I think," Abdul said looking at Artoo for confirmation. He nodded his dome and then added something that translated to, 'If you're not used to it by now, you won't ever be.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell all the pilots to head to the hanger and prepare for air combat. The _Executor_ may have the artillery but the rebel fighters are smaller and faster. Until then call a mandatory evacuation of the Death Star," Ahsoka ordered amongst the chaotic bridge.

"But the emperor-."

"I don't care about the emperor. I care about the people who are going to die on that battle station if we're arrogant enough to think that the rebels won't be able to take it down," Ahsoka snapped at the officer.

She did an about face to look at Commander Bow, the leader of the 501st.

"What's going on down there?" she asked referring to Endor.

"It appears the rebels are trying to take down the shield for the Death Star," he said.

Ahsoka glared at him. "Then why aren't you down there trying to stop them?"

The commander quickly went to go about her orders. Sure she wasn't as volatile as Vader, but Ahsoka wasn't exactly pleasant when people were acting incompetent either.

"Ahsoka what's going on?" Leia asked coming up to her with Luke.

"A big mess!" Ahsoka admitted catching sight of the battle outside the window. "Where are our fighters?" she demanded.

"Ahsoka," Luke said to him. "You can't attack the rebellion."

"It's either them or us Luke," Ahsoka said bluntly.

"Since when have you taken on that attitude?" Luke snapped at her. "Ahsoka those are my friends."

Ahsoka turned to look at him with a sympathetic look. "I have no choice Luke. I've made my choice and now you have to make yours. I know it's hard. It took me a lifetime. But you don't have that kind of time."

"Are you saying I have to choose between the rebellion and the empire? I'll never support the empire," Luke declared.

"This isn't about the empire Luke," Leia said to him. "This is about dad. Either you're with him or against him, and if standing by him to keep him from completely falling into the twisted way he fell into right after the clone wars means siding with the empire, then that's what I'm willing to do. Now that you know everything, are you?"

Luke looked Leia in the eye for a moment and then glance down.

"I don't know Leia… I just…"

"Lady Pesinoé," an officer said. "You have a contact from-."

"Can't you see this is a bad time?" Leia asked him.

The officer cleared his throat obviously a little intimidated before saying. "It's Lord Vader."

Ahsoka barely had time to excuse herself before she rushed to take the call. Leia started to follow her when her senses went off, and she turned around.

"Admiral," Leia yelled hoping the admiral would answer her. The man in question came up to her. "The Executor is in danger. Concentrate all your shields toward the bridge."

"I'm sorry but you don't have jurisdiction to-."

"I'm Lord Vader's daughter. I think that gives me jurisdiction enough," Leia said standing to her full height (not intimidating on its own) and leveled the Admiral with a glare that meant business.

Luke looked at the Admiral with a more welcoming demeanor and said, "She's right. Until they can get the shields down for the Death Star, the fighters will attack the surrounding Star Destroyers. They'll bombard the bridge to disable it. If that alone doesn't take out the ship, without being able to control it, the rebels will go after the engines because they won't have to worry about being blown away. If you concentrate most of the shielding on the bridge, they won't be able to take it down."

"But that would compromise the rest of the ship."

"Leave that to me," Abdul assured as he went to help the bridge technicians.

"Lana," Leia said. "I need you to work your magic and get down there to prevent the alliance from taking down the shields."

Lana blinked. "But I've never been on a field mission before. My mom just showed me some things."

"If you're a quarter as decent a spy as your mother that's good," Leia assured. "Take Artoo with you."

An explosion rocked the massive ship again.

"Abdul hurry up with that shielding," Leia yelled.

"I'm trying. It's going to take a while for a ship this massive."

"We don't have that kind of time," Luke said as the force warning came.

"Abdul," Leia yelled as another explosion came. This time the lights flickered and blinked before turning back on.

"That was close," Luke said sighing in relief.

"Don't speak too soon," Abdul said to him and no sooner than he said it they heard a whine and everything cut off. "We've lost all power from the main power generator systems."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **I decided it would have been a waste of my time and energy to write Han's rescue and as if Vader was really going to let her go anyway. So even though originally I wanted to write it, I decided it just wasn't important enough to make the cut. Now it would make a nice side story. Han and Vader finally meeting face to face. Oh the possibilities. But I'm not going to do it now. The point is I'm focused on this story and Han's rescue has no purpose in this story.

So things are starting to heat up and all that training Luke, Leia, Abdul, and Lana got over the years is going to good use. I always say you never know what you can do until you're put in the situation. So let's see what the little children I grew up from SbaA are going to do. You may call it a cliffie. I don't, but whatever.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: **The response to this was so overwhelming I couldn't wait until Wednesday to update. So I said what the heck. I need to finish this in a week and a half anyway. Let's update.

I thank all you reviews for all the reviews and believe me when I say I couldn't have imagine that this series would become as popular as it is. I learned a lot from writing it and from reading your feedback, things I will definitely take into consideration in future stories.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Thirty-one**

Ahsoka cleared the com room and then cut on the com unit, Vader's image appearing on screen.

"What's going on?" he asked cutthroat and blunt as usual. "And don't try to lie. Me and Shmi just had the same vision. Spill."

Ahsoka sighed and started to tell until her brain registered her daughter's name.

"Shmi? She's with you?" she asked hopefully.

Vader nodded and started to ask her about what was happening again, but Ahsoka beat him to speaking.

"Where is she? I want to see her," she demanded. The entire empire could have been caving in on itself and she wouldn't have cared at that moment. Her daughter was safe and sound.

Vader's image turned around and then he turned his chair back around with Shmi sitting on his lap.

"Hi mama," she said shyly and Vader rolled his eyes at her, muttering that she certainly hadn't been shy before.

"Mimi…" Ahsoka whispered wishing she could touch her and make sure she was real. "Where have you been?"

"Dathomir..." Shmi said trailing off.

Ahsoka visibly frowned. "Dathomir?"

"With the Nightsisters..."

"And Ventress," Vader added for good measure.

Ahsoka gaped at him in disbelief. "Asajj Ventress? She's still alive?" she asked and then, realizing her daughter had been with one of her past worst enemies for who knew how long, scowled and started to drill Shmi on how she had been treated until Vader cut her off.

"It's a long story," Vader said and then added, "one I promise I'll explain later and I don't mean to sound insensitive like I'm sure you'll accuse me of being, but I really do need to know what's going on out there."

Ahsoka sensed the irritation in his tone, and true to his assumption, she did want to say that he was being insensitive. But he was right. There were more pressing matters.

"I'm in orbit around Endor. The alliance is trying to destroy the Death Star."

"How did the rebels find that out?" Vader asked in a deadly calm. Ahsoka only hoped he wouldn't explode with Shmi around when she told him.

"I don't know. But I'm trying to prevent too many casualties here. I've already sent ground forces and the pilots are working on the rebel fighters."

Vader shook his head. "This doesn't add up. No one knows about the second Death Star except the people working on it and the emperor himself. How would the rebellion have found out…?"

"You'll have to ask the emperor about that one. I didn't stay in contact long enough to ask him how," Ahsoka said dryly.

"It could have been a trap," Vader said. "But that's ridiculous. He would have informed me if that were the case and he wouldn't have set it up if I weren't there…"

"He didn't know you weren't here… at least I don't think he did," Ahsoka added.

"What do you mean?"

Ahsoka looked away and then back at Vader. "He seemed kind of eager-I guess-to make me go on this mission like it wasn't just the rebels he was after."

"And you went anyway?" Vader said, his anger apparent in his tone.

"What was I supposed to do? Defy him."

"Yes!" Vader said and Ahsoka looked at him stunned. He actually told her she should have defied the emperor.

"What?"

"I can't believe you," he muttered. "How could you have acted so stupid?"

Ahsoka crossed her arms and started to use the force to cut the connection. If Vader was just going to dog her, she wasn't going to talk to him. But then she stopped, taken back to a conversation with Leia that she had when she was nine. Vader only got angry with people he cared about when he was afraid for them. Then she remembered something about a vision.

"Vader what did you see?" she asked him and when he didn't answer she turned to Shmi. "What did you all see?"

Shmi started to answer when the lights flickered and then came back on.

"What's going on out there?" Vader asked when it stopped.

Ahsoka felt the warning as she said, "I'm not exactly sure…"

The electricity failed and the com went off with it. Ahsoka turned and ran out the room, using the force to open the electronic doors that were mostly stuck now that the power was out. She went to the bridge where the technicians were desperately trying to get the power back online.

"The alliance knocked out the main generator system," Leia said as soon as she saw her. "Abdul's trying to get it back on."

"I'm telling you it's a no go Leia," Abdul said. "It's been damaged extensively, at least beyond immediate repair."

"A backup generating system should have kicked in on a ship this big by now," Luke said to them. "Right?"

"It's not working," Abdul said. "I think someone's going to have to go down and turn it on manually. But there are two problems with that."

"What?"

"The backup generator's on a lower level of the ship and on the other end, and on 19 kilometer ship with no electricity, that's a long walk," Abdul said.

"I'll get one of the techs on that end to do it then," Ahsoka replied. "My personal com still works."

"That leads to the second problem. You can't just leave this to those techs. You need someone with an extensive knowledge of engineering and I don't just mean the by-the-book stuff," Abdul said.

"In other words," Ahsoka said to him. "We need Vader."

"No," Leia said shaking her head. "I can get it online."

Everyone looked at her and Ahsoka raised one of her face markings. "You sure about this?"

"Leia, this isn't like the power generator for you average ship. You're going to have to be able to instruct that tech team to do exactly what you need done. You can't do it alone or you'll never-."

"I can do it," Leia said confidently.

"Here," Ahsoka said handing her a datachip. "This will give you clearance and they'll listen to your every command less Vader pays them a visit later."

"If we're not dead," Leia pointed out taking the chip.

"I still don't know how you're going to get over there," Abdul replied.

Leia rolled her eyes. "That's where all that Jedi training is going to come in handy."

With that in mind, she made her way out the bridge and towards the back of the middle of the ship and the bottom floors where the generator system was located. Ahsoka received a call on her personal com then and the small image of a trooper down on Endor came up.

"Lady Pesinoé. I've been trying to make contact with you. The rebel forces are stronger than we anticipated. We've managed to stall them, but it'll only be a matter of time before they're able to release the shield," he said.

Ahsoka blinked in confusion. "General Veers was supposed to bring more ground troops to prevent that from happening."

"The rebels had unexpected help ma'am. They were able to garner the help of the native Ewoks and they had two Jedi-."

"Jedi," Ahsoka breathed cutting them off as she rubbed her abdomen to reassure herself more than try to be protective of the child nestled within.

"They've managed to overwhelm our forces," he said.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and in that moment made a decision, one that she knew Vader would kill her for later, but this was her chance to stop this entire battle if she needed to.

"I'm coming down there personally," she declared and cut the connection as she made her way to the main hanger.

Luke followed her. "You can't go down there like this!"

"Like what?" Ahsoka asked pretending not to know.

"You can't fight. It's not safe for you down there. As soon as the alliance sees you, they'll try to capture you. You're a traitor to them. You've committed treason. You know the penalty," Luke said to her.

"Technically the alliance is still an illegal government," Ahsoka pointed out dryly. "Besides, I'm not going to fight. Maybe I can convince the Jedi to stop the mission. We don't have to fight."

Luke groaned. Ahsoka was more stubborn than he had ever realized but it was different than the Skywalker brand of stubbornness. They tended to just not budge and whether others understood or bent to their way didn't matter. Ahsoka's brand of stubbornness, probably a reminisce from when she was a Jedi, was a matter of giving reason to act on the grounds of her actions not being as reckless as people were making them out to be, even though they would inevitably turn out that way.

"Ahsoka. They're not going to hear it. You may as well be the new Sith apprentice in their eyes. They know the reason you never talked about Shmi's father was because Vader's her father. They felt you use the dark side, saw you. They know what happened when you all went to Bespin. They know that you let Vader wipe out two entire armies in a civil war for war crimes without a trial," Luke said.

Ahsoka scoffed. "They deserved that. It was a blatant atrocity and it was in defense. They were perfectly armed."

Luke had to give her that one. He had read the full report. They had deserved what they got. But the alliance used whatever they could get to further their cause.

"They're not going to see that. In their eyes, you're not a Jedi anymore and you're helping a Sith. so what else could you be?" he asked.

Ahsoka climbed the ramp of a shuttle and then looked at Luke.

"Well then you'll just have to come and play mediator between us," she said dryly and went to start the shuttle.

Luke didn't hesitate to follow her though he had a bad feeling about this.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Vader went at top speeds to get to the _Executor_. It was dark and simply floating in orbit around the Endor. Just like he had assumed when his connection with Ahsoka had cut, it seemed the power was out.

"I know you're a dark lord and all," Han said as they stepped down the ramp and onto the main hanger. "But this is a little extreme. Do you always keep it this dark or am I still blind?"

"It appears the power generators had been damaged," Vader said. "That's the only reason there could have been a massive blackout like this."

Vader led them all to the bridge where Abdul was with Admiral Piett trying in vain to get the power back on from the bridge with the limited reserve power they had.

"What happened here?" Vader demanded.

Admiral Piett looked at the man in surprise and Vader rolled his eyes.

"Would you please stop gawking at me and tell me what's going on, unless you'd prefer to try my patience further?" he asked.

"Lord Vader?" Piett asked in shock. Only one person could be as cutting and brusk as that.

Vader raised his hand, intent on giving the man one final warning before Abdul said, "No mask sir."

Vader stopped and groaned. He couldn't blame the Admiral for being shocked in that case. He lowered his hand and said once more, "What happened?"

"The rebellion is trying to disable the shield around the Death Star sir," Abdul said to him and Vader looked at him a little impressed. It seemed the boy had finally gotten over his fear of him. Good. He would make a valuable asset in the future.

Abdul's response snapped Piett out of his shock.

"But it appears they're having some trouble doing so sir. So they turned their efforts to the surrounding star destroyers. We've concentrated most of our shielding on the bridge to prevent them from completely disabling us, but they were able to knock out the main power generator system. It has sustained extensive damage and it appears we won't be able to get it on," Piett continued.

"Then why hasn't the backup generator system kicked in?" Vader asked.

"Whatever the rebels did knocked out the automatic switching for it. Leia's gone down there to manually turn it on," Abdul said.

Vader paused. "Leia," he said and then did a double take. "How did you all get here?"

"Leia and Luke wanted to talk to Ahsoka," Abdul replied.

Vader stretched out his senses and found Leia near the other end of the space station, but he found neither Ahsoka nor Luke on board.

"Where are they?" Vader demanded.

Piett cleared his throat nervously, but maintained his composure. He noticed how fond of Lady Pesinoé Vader was. This was not going to go over with Vader well.

"The ground troops were overwhelmed by the rebels who had the help of the Ewoks and two Jedi milord," he said. "Lady Pesinoé went down to assist them."

"Alone?" Vader raged.

"Luke is with her I think," Abdul added in a whisper.

Vader let out another string of curses and Han raised his eyebrows.

"What's the big deal? If she's second in command I'm sure she can take care of herself," he said.

Chewie growled a response to him and Han shook his head.

"It's more than just an unnatural obsession for a woman this time Chewie. I may not be force sensitive but I know these things," he said.

Vader gave him a glare before starting to head to the hanger. He stopped when Leia's voice came through Abdul's personal com.

"Abdul can you hear me?"

"Leia!"

"Is the power back on?" Leia asked him.

"No. We're still going on reserve and that's about to run out. If it does the _Executor_ will be defenseless," Abdul said.

"Stupid settings," Leia said and then scoffed. "Who came up with the design for this thing? It's so flawed I'm surprised it can fly. No wonder it takes a working crew of fifty thousand to run it. And dad treats this thing like it's diamonds or the rarest lightsaber crystals. Probably needs more repairs than the Falcon…"

"I can't believe you compared my ship to that hunk of metal," Vader said taking the boy's com.

"Daddy?" Leia said. "You're back. We're really going to have to do some extensive modifications on this thing later. It looks like it was slapped together in an assembly line. No wonder the rebels were able to knock out the generators."

"No time," Vader said impatiently. They'd talk about the flaws in the design of his command ship later. "Hurry up. Ahsoka's gone down to the surface to help the ground forces."

"I'm trying. Just as soon as I rig this system" Leia replied giving one final order to a tech.

"You are aware that if you do that wrong you can cause-."

"Got it!" Leia said and they heard her shuffling back to the manual controls.

Soon after Leia's triumphant declaration, power returned to the _Executor._

"Dad," Leia said through the com. "I'll meet you in the hanger."

"It'll take you too long. Just meet me on Endor," Vader said to her and began to head to the hanger.

Shmi began to follow him, but Vader stopped her saying, "Stay here with Han."

Shmi whined, "Daddy. That's not fair."

"A battlefield is no place for an eight year old," Vader said.

"Like a space battle on a barely function Super Star Destroyer is," she pointed out. Vader only gave her a cutting look.

Shmi continued, not fazed. "Besides mom said you destroyed the droid control center when you were nine. I can help," Shmi insisted.

"That was different," Vader said. "I wasn't supposed to and it was an accident more than anything."

"Daddy," Shmi said and crossed her arms.

"No and that's final," Vader replied heading to the hanger.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka and Luke made their way from the landing pad to the battle field at the shield station where the remaining ground troops were finding cover behind trees from the rebels and the Ewoks that were protecting the team who was trying to break into the shield station.

"Hold your fire," Ahsoka ordered.

"Ma'am," the commander said in confusion.

"Hold your fire and I'm not saying it again," Ahsoka declared.

The commander passed along the command and the Imperial forces ceased their fire. Ahsoka felt confusion and wariness amongst the rebels as they too ceased their fire but kept their weapons ready. Ahsoka carefully stepped out into the clearing and on instinct two or three blasters went off, despite Luke coming out with her and yelling, "Don't fire!"

She raised her hand to stop the bolts and redirect them harmlessly against random trees.

"That won't be necessary. I'm not here to fight you," Ahsoka said to them.

"How do we know that?" the commanding general of the operation said.

"Relax. She's here to negotiate," Luke said and the rebels noticed their comrade next to her.

"Luke," Mara said coming forward to hug him.

"Where's the Jedi?" Ahsoka asked the red-head who scowled and began to say that she was a Jedi until a voice cut her off.

"Right here."

Ahsoka looked forward and met the gaze of Obi-wan. Yoda was absent. She would have greeted them, but there were no pleasantries to exchange and so she took a page out of Vader's book and said, "I need you all to call off your attack on the Death Star."

And it had the same effect that Vader's bluntness usually had, outrage at her audacity.

"That's insane," Winter said coming from where she was. "So you can blow another planet to bits like Vader did Alderaan?"

"Vader had nothing to do with that," Ahsoka said honestly. "And this isn't about Vader. It's about you all and the people on the space station. I'm trying to save countless lives here. If you attack that station you're going to force my hand."

"The empire has forced ours by building this atrocious weapon again," Winter said and Ahsoka didn't miss the hostility in her tone at her. There was no longer any sympathy in her tone like there used to be. Ahsoka didn't blame her. She had essentially taken everything they had done for her and threw it right back in their face, but she hadn't had a choice.

"Yes the empire and Palpatine is the empire. He's doing this and me and Vader don't agree but I won't allow you to destroy it when millions lives are going to be lost. Just trust me. Hold out for a little longer," she tried.

"I can't believe you," Winter said and then turned to the troops. "Continue your operations."

"I'm warning you," Ahsoka said one last time, but this time irritation was apparent in her tone. "Call off your attack on the Death Star and all the surrounding star destroyers."

"Spoken like a true imperial."

"Has it ever occurred to you that this war isn't as black and white as it seems?" Ahsoka asked her.

Winter ignored her.

Ahsoka raised her hand and the troopers started to raise their weapons again.

"I will not allow you to disable that shield. Don't force me to attack," Ahsoka asked on more time.

"Ahsoka," Luke said to her and then turned to Winter. "Winter you have to believe her. I know more about this situation than you do. Just wait."

"Too late Luke," Ahsoka said as the force warned her to make a move. She finished her hand gesture and the troops fired. "Shoot to disable, not to kill!"

A series of 'yes ma'am' echoed amongst the troops, and Ahsoka pulled out both of her lightsabers, ready to enter the fray. Luke pulled her back.

"Ahsoka no," Luke yell from where he was deflecting random bolts but not really fighting for anyone himself.

"What?" she asked in apparent confusion.

Luke gave her a look that he could have only picked up from his father. It was that look that was a cross between incredibility and being completely dumbfounded and frustrated at some lack of forethought.

"You're pregnant!" Luke mouthed to her and Ahsoka's hand shot to her abdomen.

Ahsoka hadn't known how it was possible, but she had literally forgotten that she was pregnant. It hadn't even crossed her mind again when they finally landed on Endor. But she couldn't just leave now. _Force protect me_, she thought and resigned herself to jumping into the fray.

Luke meanwhile swore so badly, Mara was shocked. Vader was going to have a hissy if he found out about this, _when_ he found out about this actually. But more than that, Ahsoka was putting herself in danger and no doubt everything was going to be concentrated on her as the bigger threat. Skilled as she was, Luke could sense her force ability wasn't as finely attuned as he remembered it being. He looked between both sides and now he had to wonder who the instigator was. Winter should have given Ahsoka the benefit of the doubt to begin with. She had left herself open for them to wipe out the remaining imperial forces. Then again, the empire had never been that trustworthy before and Ahsoka had betrayed them to Vader once.

However, none of them knew that this wasn't really about them; that the emperor wasn't concerned about the threat of the rebellion, and that he had played them on for the real goal which was getting Ahsoka. Of course, it was just speculation, but Luke had a feeling… He looked at his green blade and consequences be damned, he went to Ahsoka's side.

Shock from both sides rippled in the force.

"Luke what are you doing?" Mara snapped.

"I don't have time to explain it. You'll just have to trust me," Luke yelled as he deflected the stray bolts Ahsoka may have missed.

"Luke, no…" Ahsoka said to him.

"It's okay Ahsoka," Luke said to her and then said. "The greater good, remember."

"You know there's no turning back after this?" Ahsoka asked him.

"I know," Luke said to her with a sad undertone.

"Don't let them take down that shield," Ahsoka shouted. "Get over there."

Luke looked at Ahsoka as they ducked down from a current of blaster fire they couldn't block.

"Get out of here," he said to her.

"I can't leave in the middle of a battle," Ahsoka replied.

"Yes you can," Luke said. "It's one thing to risk your life, but you're risking the baby too. Besides, Leia's figured it out. This is just a ploy to-."

And explosion rocked the ground and Ahsoka and Luke fell over.

"They got the doors open!" one of the commanding troops yelled.

"Ahsoka go," Luke insisted.

Ahsoka sighed and extinguished her blades, putting them to rest on her hips before slipping away from the battle and going through the forest to her personal shuttle. But someone had beat her there. Ahsoka hadn't even sensed his presence For a green little gremlin who walked with a cane, he could sure be fast.

"Master Yoda," Ahsoka said warily.

"Young Tano or prefer do you Lady Pesinoé," he asked.

Ahsoka scowled. "Actually I don't. The emperor gave me that name. But Vader's certainly taken a liking to it," she added and it was certainly true that Vader had come to like calling her by that name if only because she despised it so much,

"Disillusioned, you have become. Clouds your perception, the dark side does," Yoda said.

"I think it's you that's disillusioned," Ahsoka said to him. "And so long as the Jedi are blinded by their truths this war and fighting between light and dark will never end."

"And serve the dark side, you believe is the solution?" Yoda asked her.

"No," Ahsoka said softly. "But standing by the force's chosen one is. I've come to realize that. It was our own fault that he fell to darkness and Palpatine just exploited it. We owe it to him not to have abandoned him. I can't blame him for hating the Jedi like he does."

"Twisted your perception, Vader has."

"Actually, Vader doesn't care to change my perceptions. I've simply observed both sides of the story and though he was wrong, so were the Jedi," Ahsoka said. "This war won't end without him and I pity whoever he eventually sides against."

"As do I," Yoda admitted. "As do I. Powerful he is. More powerful with you at his side. Allow you to leave this planet, I cannot."

"Is that a threat?" Ahsoka asked taking out both her lightsabers again.

Yoda simply shrugged.

"Get out my way?" Ahsoka hissed as her temper began to get the best of her, as well as her growing disdain for the Jedi. If she were honest with herself, she had hated the Jedi since right after Padmé had died and she put just as much blame on them for everything that had happened as she had initially on Vader. But there would be no reconciliation with them. The Jedi Order as it was in the past had to end and that meant eliminating those who thought in the old way and the best way to do that was to get rid of the oldest representative of that way.

"Do that, I cannot," Yoda said dropping his cane and igniting his own lightsaber.

In hindsight, Ahsoka would probably think it was stupid to take on the grand master of the Jedi Order while pregnant, but at that moment she had more drive and reason to win than Yoda did. This was much more personal.

She launched herself at him with both sabers in hand. Yoda parried and Ahsoka moved her other lightsaber to attack him, but Yoda skillfully maneuvered his blade to cross both of hers and force them back.

Ahsoka groaned. She was clearly outmatched, but there was one advantage she had over Yoda. Vader told her once that she lacked passion when she fought, not to be mistaken with aggression. The Jedi taught that a person fought as a last resort and while nothing was wrong with that (actually Vader's philosophy was fight first, diplomacy later), there was a problem with still being reluctant to fight afterwards. She had to want to fight. She had to think about what was at stake and give it everything in her and do everything needed to meet that outcome. So she drew on all her emotions from everything she had been through, her happiest moment on Rumiyya with Vader and Leia, giving birth to Shmi, fury at the emperor and finally her maybe sometimes misplaced loyalty to Vader. She summoned it all into a burning inferno that the dark side rippled with, yet she didn't let it overcome her because it was tempered with the desire to protect and love and to be honest, the Jedi were the very anti-thesis of it all.

"Today," she declared. "The old Jedi order dies."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **This battle is going so fast there's no time for reactions. the key is staying alive and if someone comes and says, "I'm Darth Vader's daughter and I can tell you exactly what the rebels are going to do," it's a roll with it type thing. Besides, I think the crew all had an idea that Vader might have had a family as his attachment to Ahsoka is obviously commented on but it's not supposed to be their business anyway. But like I said, there's no time for reactions.

Originally Obi-wan came and helped Yoda fight Ahsoka, but I thought this was better. I tell you this was long and complicated. I know next to nothing about ships and Luke was tricky as I had to make sure he saw the big picture and wasn't necessarily choosing sides. I had to make it clear that he sees that either side winning wouldn't be a good thing for anyone. So tell me what you think.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: **This really has been a learning experience and now it's coming to an end soon and I'll have to see if I can learn from the mistakes I made in here and write a new story with this knowledge. (Sigh). Special thanks to Sacharich for some much welcome criticism. Okay, nothing more.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Thirty-two**

"Leia!"

Leia nearly walked right past the little girl in her hurry to get to the hanger and down to Endor. Then she could have sworn she was hallucinating, but there was no mistaking that face or the blonde-brown hair and orange tinted skin.

"Mimi," Leia said running to embrace the girl. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? Where have you been?"

Shmi blinked and then said, "In order: I'm waiting on you, daddy, and Dathomir."

"Waiting on me?" Leia asked.

"Take me and Kishan down to Endor with you," she said to her.

"Hold it kid," Han said coming to where they were with Chewie. "Your dad specifically told me to watch you, and I could have sworn he said you weren't supposed to go down there."

"Han?" Leia asked looking up at him.

Han started to continue his rant until he looked up at Leia and stuttered, "Hey princess."

They were silent for a moment before Han said, "See. Nothing to worry about. She's safe and sound."

"Barely," Shmi said rolling her eyes.

Leia smiled at her and ran a hand through Shmi's hair while saying, "Thanks Han. I owe you… If there's anything I can do."

Chewie growled a response and Han elbowed him in the side telling him to shut up. Shmi smirked and Leia looked at her.

"What did he say?"

"A date would be nice," Shmi translated.

"He was just joking," Han said rubbing his neck. "You don't have to-."

"No," Leia said a blush coloring her cheeks a little. "I wouldn't mind. I'd… I'd like that."

"Really?" Han asked.

Shmi groaned in conjunction with Kishan purring in boredom.

"Can you two talk about this later? Leia, we have to go!"

Leia knew the logical thing to do was say no and leave her but at Shmi's age, Leia had been going on camping trips alone and setting Ahsoka and Vader up to fall in love. Then again, she had never been in the middle of a war. Han spoke before she could answer.

"No way kid. Your dad said-."

"But daddy doesn't know the rest of the vision. The emperor's going to take mama," Shmi said quickly.

"What?" Leia said obviously surprised. "How do you know?"

"I have visions," Shmi said simply. "That's what dad said they were."

Leia let out a string of curse words that would make her dad have a heart attack if he heard them coming out his daughter's mouth. She grabbed Shmi's hand and dragged her to the nearest shuttle.

"Kishan, come on!" Shmi yelled as Leia dragged her up the ramp.

"Ugh," Han said and looked at Chewie. "I don't know whether to be glad I met this family or if I should have hightailed it in the opposite direction screaming when I heard the name Skywalker. Come on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They got the doors open!" one of the imperial commanders said.

"We got it," Winter said in excitement as the doors blasted open.

"Artoo!"

A long series of whistles and beeps came as Artoo shocked the alliance officer that had rigged the door.

Lana let out three swift blaster shots set to stun at the members immediately coming in and finally settled her blaster on Princess Winter.

"It took you all long enough. I've been in here for the last hour waiting for you all to get in here," she said sighing. "You all could use some better training."

The alliance officers started to aim their guns at her. Lana had always been a fast draw and trigger, and had the team stunned long before they could make a shot and drove the rest of the team back out the door.

"It's all handled back this way," Lana said.

"Lana," Luke yelled as he flipped over to her side to guard the shield controls. "How did you get in there?"

"My mom's a spy and assassin. How do you think?" Lana asked him.

"Luke Skywalker, what are you doing?" Mara said to him making her way over to him, unconsciously helping block the incoming bolts from her own comrades in effort to try to talk to Luke.

"It's a long story that I don't have time to explain. You're just going to have to trust me," Luke said much to Mara's annoyance.

"Sure… trust you when you've turned against the rebellion," Mara snapped.

"Red," Luke said calling her by his old childhood nickname for her. "Have I ever misled you before?"

Mara started to try and prove that he had, but now that she thought about it, he hadn't… Damn.

"I guess not," she reluctantly admitted.

"Then just trust me and guard this place. We can't win this today. It's not even about the Death Star," Luke said to her. "This is about Ahsoka!"

"Ahsoka?" Mara asked.

"It's complicated," Luke said as he scanned the area with is senses and to his concern didn't sense the Jedi in the direct vicinity. He started to go to where he and Ahsoka had landed their shuttle.

"Where are you going?" Lana yelled.

"Just stay there," Luke replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Something was in the air and Vader felt it. It felt like the day he had first joined Palpatine. The air had been heavy with the change that was to come except there had been a certain coldness to that day. In contrast, this day was different. Change was in the air, but it didn't feel so foreboding.

He latched on his mask and reminded himself to erase the memory of the group of officers he had taken with him to fly his shuttle so he could pull on the suit and armor. As much as he hated it, it had its purposes. Without his armor, sometimes he didn't feel like Darth Vader. It was easier to be a sit when wearing the armor, to show no mercy. The ship set down. He stretched out his senses and became aware that there was more than one battle going on. One with the chaos and clumsiness of blaster fire mixed with a lightsaber, the other a lightsaber duel. Vader tried to suppress his rage at Ahsoka. When this was all over he was going to tie her down to a bed and she was going to stay there until she gave birth.

He made his way to the lightsaber duel and found himself rather impressed at what he saw. Ever since the day she had lost control of her temper when she killed Melody, Ahsoka had restrained from using the passionate emotion filled technique to fighting her had been trying to get her to embrace. She seemed to equate passion with anger, loss of control, and hate, but the unique balance she seemed to have found was a level he hadn't even quite been able to master. Right then, the prophecy made sense, the prophecy that had been the bane of his existence and part of the driving force of everything he did came together for him. He once remembered Yoda saying, or someone telling him, that it may have been vastly misinterpreted and though Vader never dwelt on it, hated dwelling on it, he had always thought there was more to this prophecy than they understood. Now he knew.

But first, the Jedi Order had to be completely eradicated. Someone interrupted.

"Father."

It wasn't a question, Vader realized, as Luke stepped into his line of view. There was no shock or any emotion for that matter in the tone. It was a simple acknowledgement, one he had never gotten from his son.

"Luke," he replied as he gently probed his son. Something was different. The usual hostility that was always there was now gone or at least significantly diminished. He wasn't tense or ready to fight like the last time they had crossed paths. Nor did he detect the indifference Ahsoka had once told him Luke almost always regarded him with.

"I don't want to fight you," Luke said to him

Vader wasn't shocked. "I gathered as much."

"I want to help you."

That was a little shocking, but Vader kept his composure. "What brought about such a change?" he asked.

"It wasn't sudden. But you can say Leia helped in a way. I realized some things in the last few months. Leia's right. I had to come to my own conclusion and stop relying on the Jedi just like she didn't rely on you. She watches and comes to her own conclusion and I had to do the same. I know who you are now and I don't see Darth Vader the Sith Lord anymore," Luke said to him noting how tense and uncomfortable Vader was. Leia was right, he really didn't like talking about his or anyone else's feelings.

"Then what do you see now?" Vader asked.

"Same thing Leia does," Luke said honestly. "My father, faults and all."

It was rare Vader was left speeches and he could count on one hand how many times it had occurred in the last twenty-two years.

"Look," Luke said sighing. "I'm not saying everything's fine now. There's still a lot of stuff I have to come to terms with, like when you cut off my hand for one…"

Vader started to feel guilty but then noticed the teasing in Luke's presence and the smirk on his lips.

"But I'm willing to try if you are," Luke said to him.

Vader held out his hand to him. "I always was."

Then Luke did something that literally stunned Vader. Luke stepped forward and embraced him. It was something he expected from Leia and Ahsoka, maybe Shmi once she warmed up to him more, but certainly never from Luke.

Luke pulled back giving no indication to what he had just done as he said, "You're going to kill the Jedi aren't you?"

"I have no choice. You wouldn't understand," Vader said to him.

"Maybe we could talk some sense into them?" Luke suggested.

Vader scoffed, "Maybe Palpatine will renounce the atrocities of the empire, give power back to the senate, and rebuild the Jedi temple."

"It won't hurt to try."

"I was never one for diplomacy. I was more inclined to aggressive negotiations," Vader admitted.

"What's that?" Luke asked with the same confused looked Padmé had given him years ago when he first coined the term to her.

"Negotiations with a lightsaber," Vader gestured to his own.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka ducked behind a tree as the green saber behind her slashed it. The tree fell to the side and Ahsoka used the force to lift it and hurl it at Yoda. Yoda only jumped over it, and Ahsoka charged at him with both her light sabers.

The blades met against each other and Ahsoka held with all her might against the much more seasoned force users.

"The dark side of the force, I sense in you," Yoda said.

"And your light is blinding you," Ahsoka said to him. "Vader's not the real enemy here. But you're so convinced my feelings for him have blinded me that you won't even stop to consider that maybe emotional attachment isn't as bad as you've made it out to be."

"Led you down a dark path has it not?"

"Occasionally," Ahsoka admitted. "But that's the way it's supposed to be. Love isn't just an emotion, it's the starting point of them all and just like it led the downfall of the galaxy, it can bring it back up, just like Vader can do the same. His nature is dual like love, like the force. One side can't exist without the other. Even your stupid Jedi logic can see that much."

"You overestimate the Jedi's ability to see common sense outside of their Jedi code Ahsoka," Vader said and a red blade intercepted the blades of both parties. He almost carelessly held back Yoda's blade with one hand as he glared at Ahsoka.

"I could have sworn I told you no missions," Vader said obviously displeased with her.

"I forgot," Ahsoka admitted. "It's easy to get caught up in the moment of it all."

"I recall reprimanding you for this at some point during your padawanship," Vader said to her. "But there will be time for that later. Get out of here."

"No way!" Ahsoka said resisting the urge to stomp her foot. "I'm staying."

Vader growing tired of holding up his blade carelessly waved his hand in Yoda's direction and flung the old master aside before concentrating on Ahsoka.

"It's not safe for you. Luke and I will deal with the Jedi."

Vader didn't even wait for her to answer or try to protest as he turned to face the Jedi and then, sensing Ahsoka about to protest added, "Take your shuttle and go somewhere else. I'm sure your sisters will be happy to see you again."

"Vader," Ahsoka said ready to argue with him.

"Go," he said leaving no room for argument and Ahsoka went to board her shuttle.

When Vader was sure he heard the roaring of engines and the shuttle taking off, he focused his attention on where he had flung Yoda to see Obi-wan helping the old Jedi master up off the ground.

"It was not wise of you to come here," he said to them, red blade ready in his hand.

"Father wait!" Luke said to him. "They may listen to me."

"They've had two years to listen, Luke, and I'm not going to wait any longer. It's obvious the Jedi are stuck in their old ways and even more obvious that you nor Leia or Shmi want any part in it. The Jedi order is dead," Vader said.

"I never said that," Luke said to Vader.

"You didn't need to," Vader said. "You don't want the lonely life if a Jedi."

Luke ignored his dad for a moment and turned to the Jedi.

"I know this sounds crazy, but listen to Vader. He's got something here. I learned something a few days ago, something Leia tried to get me to see but I didn't understand. There's more to Vader than just being a Sith, just like there was more to him when he was a Jedi. I used to be so sure about being a Jedi but then I got a little disillusioned to it," Luke said looking down.

Vader gave the two Jedi a smug look.

"But now I know that being a Jedi is my destiny and father's been the model of it all along without knowing it," Luke said shocking not only Vader but the Jedi was well.

"Perhaps you hadn't noticed," Vader said sarcastically. "But I renounced the Jedi Order before you were even born."

"You don't get it dad," Luke said exasperated.

Vader suppressed the pleasure he felt at Luke's more informal reference to him. Usually he was always so proper like he had to force it out his mouth or something. Right then it felt like they were actually a normal family having a disagreement… As normal as they ever could get anyway.

"Then we shall discuss it later," Vader said lighting her lightsaber. "Move aside Luke."

"You can't take them both," Luke said.

"You vastly underestimate my power, son," Vader said to him and then looked at the fallen grand master. "Besides, Yoda may as well admit his defeat."

"Why?" Luke asked looked at Vader and when he gave no indication he looked at the Jedi hoping to see the same confusion, but instead saw surprise.

"I must say they've hidden it well, but even I can tell that Yoda doesn't have long and another duel so soon after Ahsoka weakened him would just expedite his death. It wouldn't be wise to face me in a duel nor would it be fair." Vader added.

Luke snorted. "You care whether this is a fair fight or not?"

"I do have some honor," Vader said simply.

"He's right," Obi-wan said to Yoda and stood. "I'll fight him."

"Good," Vader said. "We have an old score to settle anyway."

Luke looked between his mentor and his father. He was practically stuck between a rock and a hard place. There was Obi-wan who mentored him and practically raised him all his life, but then there was his father, the man who his sister claimed searched for him from the moment he knew about him and wanted to raise him but was denied the chance. Luke sighed before turning his back on both and stepping away to let them duel. As soon as he had done so, the sound of lightsabers clashing sounded in the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

What should have been a short five minute trip to the surface turned out to be much more for Leia, Shmi, Chewie, and Han. With the _Executor_ back online, the rebels had resumed their attempts to take it down and so instead of flying straight to the surface, Leia was now flying in a dodge fight with the rebels.

"Damn it Leia and you call yourself a pilot. Move out the way," Han yelled.

"I know how to fly," Leia snapped as she dropped the ship down to dodge an ion torpedo. "Ugh… Han, Shmi, Chewie, get those fighters off our backs."

"I thought we weren't supposed to be fighting them," Han asked.

"But they're fighting us," Shmi said sitting at the navigations and taking the controls for the weaponry.

"Not so fast kid. You can't even fly a ship, let alone shoot weapons," Han said sitting next to her.

"I used to help Chewie on the Falcon," Shmi said simply and ignored Han from that point.

"Kid, I'm telling you-." Han was cut off by two fighters disappearing from their radar. Chewie was patting Shmi on the back and growling at the small victiory.

Han simply gaped and said, "Nice shot kid."

Shmi smirked in response as Leia rounded around the _Executor_ and tried to make her way to the planet. Leia got the warning and Shmi felt the tingling of the force just as Han gasped and shouted, "What the hell is that?"

Leia looked out the window to see that a dozen or so fighters come out of hyperspace and make their way to the Death Star.

"Are those rebel fighters?" Han asked.

Leia shook her head. "There's no way the rebellion could afford fighters like that."

"Afford?" Han asked.

"Look at the sleek design. It's purposely made for battle and tight maneuvers. That's not some run of the mill inexpensive rebel design, even though the X-wing is decent enough…" Leia said.

Han had to admit that Leia had superiority when it came to knowing her ships. He would have never noticed all that with one glance. But he would never tell her that…

"So they're imperial ships?" he asked her.

"Well the empire certainly would be able to afford them," Leia replied.

"But…" Han said.

"They aren't standard class tie fighters. Whoever sent these didn't want any accidents," Leia said leaving the implication hanging in the air.

"Are you saying that the emperor-?"

A blast rocked the shuttle and Leia gripped the control tightly as she gained control of the ship again.

"They're coming after us," Han shouted.

"Why?" Leia yelled as she flew at top speeds away from the shuttles, but they didn't bother coming after her. Instead they went straight for the Death Star.

"What are they doing?" Han asked getting behind Leia.

Leia shrugged. It wasn't really her concern. Now that no one was bothering them, they had a straight shot to Endor.

"Mama," Shmi shouted and Leia looked at her.

"Where?" she asked.

"In that shuttle! The one those expensive fighters are surrounding," she yelled.

"How does she know that?" Han asked and then said, "Wait. Don't answer that."

Leia made a beeline for the shuttle that was surrounded by a few of the ties.

"That's my dad's shuttle alright," Leia said and attempted to pick up the com signal. "Hello. This is Lord Vader's daughter requesting an audience with one of your passengers. Do you read me?"

There was no answer for a while.

"Shmi, keep trying to get in contact with Ahsoka," Leia said to her as she went down to get in the direct line of fire of the shuttles. "Han."

"Already on it," Han said and fired but the fighter moved out the way and the missile hit the wing of her father's shuttle.

"Han!" Leia said and groaned. "Han, you fly. I'll shoot."

"That's what I preferred from the get go," Han said taking the pilot's chair as Leia took over weaponry.

Using the computer and her view out the window, Leia tapped into the force. The sleek fighters didn't seem so fast anymore and though they tried to maneuver out the way, Leia got two in one shot, but the others, figuring she didn't want to accidently hit her father's shuttle stayed close to it, making it impossible for Leia to get a clean shot without knocking out Ahsoka.

Leia went over to the com next to Shmi who was still trying to get her mother. Forgetting protocol, she started to shout into it.

"Ahsoka!" she yelled. "Ahsoka! Where are you? Are you there?"

There was no response for a moment before a sigh came through the com.

"Leia, Shmi?" she asked.

"Ahsoka!"

"Mama!"

"Are you okay?" both girls asked.

"Fine," Ahsoka said though it was evident in her voice that she was now exhausted.

"No you're not," Leia said to her. "What happened?"

"Apparently the stupid storm troopers your dad sent to escort me back to the _Executor_ got direct orders from the emperor to take me to him," Ahsoka said. "I handled it. They forgot who they're dealing with."

Shmi finally said wither lip trembling a little, "You're not fine."

"I just hit my head dear," she said.

Leia cursed and she sensed Ahsoka's disapproval over the com.

"Hold on. We're going to get those fighters off of you," Leia determined.

Shmi pulled on Leia's leg.

"Leia… Someone's here," Shmi said to her.

"Who?"

"I don't know," she said with a distant look in her eyes.

Leia inhaled and exhaled deeply before closing her eyes and drawing into something of a light meditative trance. She felt for the odd disturbance in the force and growled in frustration at how elusive it was being, as though someone were hiding their presence. She searched for it and when she was finally able to lock onto to it, she grasped it before letting go just as quick at how dark and cold the presence was.

She gasped as she pulled out the trance.

"The emperor's here! He's on the _Devastator_," she said over the com.

Leia had never met the emperor, but she knew this presence could only belong to him. It was dark, like her father's, but the comparison's ended there. Her father's presence was dark and sometimes distant, but always warm and welcoming with awesome power that would always shield her when she was in danger. But the presence she had felt was different. It was powerful but laced with evil intent. It was welcoming, but in a way that just screamed abuse and usury, and it was cold.

"He wants mama," Shmi whispered. "I saw it."

"I thought he wanted you three," Han said referring to the three Skywalker children.

"Unless he knows…" Ahsoka's grim tone said over the com. "But how could he have found out."

"You and dad have underestimated him again," Leia said to her.

"If that's the case," Ahsoka said. "Then he wants me alive."

"Ahsoka no!" Leia said catching on to the woman's plan immediately. "You can't! He wants us to follow you…"

And then the rest of the Ahsoka's plan fell into place in Leia's head. It was one of the rules of manipulation. To set someone up, the person setting up the trap usually had to leave themselves vulnerable somewhere and underestimating her dad's resolve, power, and concern for those he cared about was definitely a vulnerability of Palpatine's that they could expose.

"Ahsoka…" Leia said softly. "No."

"Yes," Ahsoka said to her. "You said it once. You're tired of hiding. It all stops right now."

"But not like this. Ahsoka, let us go," Leia said to her.

"Then the emperor has already won," Ahsoka said to her. "I have to do this Leia. Everything will be okay."

"Ahsoka wait!" Leia said but the woman had already cut their connection. "Ahsoka!"

"What the hell is she doing?" Han asked.

Leia looked out the window to see that Ahsoka had shot forward in a beeline for the _Devastator_.

"No!" Leia said hitting her fist on the control. She then jerked the flight controls from Han's hands and sat on his lap without thinking as she raced after her. But their run of the mill shuttle was no match for her dad's heavily modified ship and Leia was only nearing the Death Star as Ahsoka whipped past it.

"Ahsoka," she growled focusing her will power into driving the shuttle faster, but to no avail as her father's shuttle suddenly stopped, now caught in the tractor beam on the _Devastator_.

"Damn it," Leia said as angry tears came to her eyes. "Go faster!"

The three fighters that had been previously flanking Ahsoka's ship came up in front of her, but Leia continued to press forward.

"Are you nuts?" Han asked putting his hands over Leia's and jerking them out the way.

"Han, Leia," Shmi whispered with her hands in her hair from the chair she was sitting in. "Stop it."

Chewie growled as he tried to quell the arguing that had ensued between Han and Leia.

"Let go," Leia said to Han as the ship swerved dangerously.

"Not until you get your head on straight."

"I do have my-." Leia stopped and suddenly swerved to her right trying to get as far away from the Death Star as possible.

"What are you doing now?" Han asked but let go as Leia wasn't trying to get then killed now.

Leia didn't reply and there was no need to as the Death Star exploded behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Are you shocked? Nope it's not the end. You thought I was going to end it like this, with this battle? Tsh… You all got another thing coming. That was part of the climax but more like the climax that was the beginning of the real climax. Did I fool you?

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: **I really was dissatisfied with the first scene of this chapter. I just couldn't get it like I wanted. It just didn't seem believable, but I decided I'd rectify it with a new scene that will be in one of these next chapters. Anyway, there are six more chapters after this and an epilogue… maybe, if I can get it to write the right way. So nothing else.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Thirty-three**

Luke narrowly avoided a falling tree as Vader and Obi-wan dueled. As expected, the duel hadn't remained in the small clearing and Luke was trying his best to keep up with them while staying out the way at the same time. But it wouldn't be long before he would have to intervene. He could feel it in force. It was urging him to make his choice, any choice to tilt the tides of the battle.

"Obi-wan, Father," he yelled trying to perhaps stop them. But it was no use. This was a personal vendetta his dad had against Obi-wan and Obi-wan was convinced it was his duty to destroy the Sith.

Then Luke nearly fell over at the ripple in the force he felt. He leaned on the tree in realization that something big had happened. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the roaring of a ship landing and a few minutes later, both his sisters clobbered into him.

"Shmi!" he said in shock. "What…? Where…?"

"Long story," Leia said. "Where's dad?"

Luke nodded his head in irritation to where Obi-wan and Vader were dueling.

"We've got to stop this," Leia said.

"It's no use." Luke said in frustration at his two mentors. "I've tried. Adults… I swear…"

"But you are an adult," Shmi pointed out and Luke only shot her a brief look before looking back at Leia..

"The emperor has Ahsoka. I bet he knew the Jedi would distract him the whole time so he could get her," Leia exclaimed.

Luke gaped at her for a moment before clenching his jaw and turning to the duel. This had to end. He was pretty sure what the outcome was going to be, but they had no time to wait on it. He started to assure his sisters that he'd handle it when Shmi did something at could have meant disaster.

"Daddy!' she yelled.

It had the desired effect. It got Vader's attention, but not Obi-wan's. In his moment of distraction, Obi-wan found an opening.

"Daddy," Leia yelled prepared to run to his aid, but Luke surprisingly beat her to it.

Luke didn't think, because he'd probably let his senses take over if he did. His only thought was the panic he had felt in Leia and Shmi as he blocked Obi-wan's lightsaber from slashing their father's chest with his own.

Obi-wan wasn't shocked. In fact, to Luke's surprise he smiled a little looking resigned to his fate as Vader took the opportunity to cut off his lightsaber hand off and then slash him in the chest. Vader's victory was short lived however as Obi-wan's body disappeared only leaving his Jedi robes. Both he and Luke were puzzled at what had happened as Vader picked at the robes with his lightsaber.

"Daddy," Leia said running to Vader and embracing him.

"Leia wait for us," Shmi said trying to make her way to him just as quickly before giving up and climbing on Kishan who crossed the short distance for her.

"Are you all okay?" Vader asked her.

"Daddy. The emperor got mama," Shmi said.

Vader paused before saying in a deadly calm tone, "What?"

"This whole thing was a ruse to get to her," Leia explained. "He sent personal fighters to destroy the Death Star as a distraction when he knew we had caught on. Ahsoka went right to him on the Devastator."

Vader swore violently in at least five of the many languages he fluently spoke as he activated the com in his helmet to get in touch with the Admiral.

"Yes milord?" Piett asked.

"Where's the Devastator?"

A pause. "We aren't sure sir. It disappeared shortly after the Death Star exploded. We're under the assumption it got caught in the blast."

"I doubt it," Vader said. "According to my daughter, the emperor was on it. I'll be arriving shortly. Be prepared for immediate take off to Coruscant and order for the rest of the fleet to retreat immediately. The rebels are the least of my concerns right now."

Vader turned to Leia. "Where's your ship?"

"Han, Chewie, and Threepio are watching it," Leia said starting to lead the way and then pausing. She turned around and looked past her father to look at Luke who was on his knees before the remains of Obi-wan's robes with Yoda watching from afar with a grim expression on his face.

"What have I done…" he asked.

Leia went up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Luke," she said and though she hadn't been very fond of the Jedi, she truly meant it. She knew how he felt.

"I couldn't let him kill dad… I don't know why… I just…"

"It's simple," Leia said as she knelt next to Luke. "He's our father regardless and although you won't admit it, even you know that he was denied the chance to raise you. I think… I think Obi-wan knew he had to die."

"But Obi-wan…"

"I'm sure he'd understand. I'm sure he'd forgive you," Leia replied.

"How do you know that?" Luke snapped.

Leia paused as she grabbed Luke's hand. "Because you found it in yourself to forgive."

Luke was silent and Leia sighed squeezing his hand reassuringly before standing up.

"Come my son," Vader said coming behind Luke. "This has been your destiny from the beginning. You have only been running away from it."

"I'll never turn to the dark side," Luke said to him.

"No one's asking you to," Leia said to him. "We are asking you to stop running away from your real family. You've denied us long enough."

Luke gave Yoda an apologetic glance before standing up and turning to leave with them. Leia put her arm around his shoulder and sighed while Shmi urged Kishan to stand near him and the feline rubbed his head into Luke's chest on her behalf.

"We don't have much time," Vader said. "We must head to Coruscant quickly."

"What about Lana?" Leia asked.

Vader paused and then said. "According to Admiral Piett, our forces have already retreated from Endor and Lana is with them. Now no more questions and get moving."

As soon as they were in the shuttle, Vader made contact with the _Executor_ and told Abdul and Peitt to set the course for Coruscant. Then Shmi spoke up for the first time since she had called out to Vader on Endor before.

"Coruscant?" Shmi said as they flew to the _Executor_. "Isn't that the center of the galaxy? The planet that's a big city?"

"An ecumenopolis, Mimi," Leia said as she fidgeted anxiously from where she stood behind her father as he flew.

"Does it have any lava anywhere?"

Everyone stopped to look at her at that point, but it was Vader who answered with a tilt of his head.

"No… why?"

"I saw the planet the emperor took mama in a vision," Shmi said with a distant look in her eyes. "It was hot, with rivers of lava and volcanoes. The emperor took mama somewhere and asked her if she remembered it and then it ended."

"How many lava planets are there in the galaxy?" Luke asked his father, but Vader had become amazingly stiff and Luke felt his mood slump considerably as a wave of emotions came off of him, the primary ones being regret, pain, and intense fear. Leia was in a similar state.

"What's going on?" Luke asked her.

"Luke…" Leia said to him snapping out her daze. "It's Mustafar. Mustafar's a lava planet. It's where dad was burned and he almost…"

"…killed mother," Luke whispered and then looked at their father. "That's low."

"I should have known the emperor would pull something like this," Vader said in a hollow tone that Luke was sure wasn't caused by mask.

"It makes sense," Leia said to him. "You'd go to Tatooine before you went there again."

Vader shook his head and looked down at Shmi again. "Did you see anything else?"

"I saw a base like the one that used to be on Hoth," Shmi said simply.

"A base?" Han asked Shmi. "You mean like a military base or something?"

"Yeah. Like those imperial bases we visited," Shmi said to Han.

Luke, Leia, and Vader exchanged a grim look. This had just gotten a heck of a lot more complicated than they had anticipated it would be.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka was immediately apprehended when she arrived on the _Devastator_ and she didn't fight when they cuffed her. She had full faith that Vader would come after her and when he did, all hell was going to break loose between him and the emperor. But she wasn't thinking about that. The most important thing right then was making sure the emperor didn't find out about her pregnancy as she wasn't sure is he already knew or not. So she did her best to conceal the presence that was a bright spot in the force now, even unborn.

She felt his presence long before she saw him, dark and probing at her, trying to find her weakness. The door to her sell opened and in walked the emperor. This was the first time in her life that she had faced him without Vader at her side, before the Clone Wars or after it.

"I'm pleased to see that you came to me willingly Lady Pesinoé," Palpatine said to her.

Ahsoka hissed. "That's not my name. You don't own me," she snapped.

"Quite the contrary child," Palpatine said. "So long as you're connected to Vader, you belong to me."

Ahsoka had always rolled her eyes at the arrogance Palpatine had shown, but this was crossing the line.

"I don't belong to you and neither does Vader," Ahsoka snapped at him. "He's going to kill you for this."

Palpatine sneered. "You overestimate Vader because there's one thing you don't take into account. His greatest weakness."

"And what's that?" Ahsoka asked.

"His desire to protect those he loves," Palpatine said with disdain. "As you know by now, I used it against him when he feared for Padmé's life. He was willing to fight death itself to save her and it made him the perfect apprentice, to change his ambition in another direction by making him lose the reason for his ambition. But then you came along and while it was a definite wrench in my plans it also became another way to make myself even more powerful. This obsession of his… It's been the greatest thorn in my side, but it's worked out for me."

Ahsoka glared at him. A person who was willing to use the heart of another person to their own advantage for power was truly evil. It made the atrocities Vader committed that much less horrifying. Vader at least had a heart for people, the heart his daughter had kept alive without even trying… well in a way she had tried by setting her father up with her Jedi guardian.

"But Vader's not fighting death this time, something beyond his control. Now he knows it's you he needs to fight and if I recall, he doesn't make the same mistake twice. He'll come and once he does, you and your empire are going straight to oblivion," Ahsoka said to him.

"You're so sure," Palpatine pointed out.

Ahsoka didn't answer him. But she had no doubt that Vader could defeat the emperor if only because Palpatine was forgetting that the thing he considered to be Vader's greatest weakness, was his greatest strength.

"I thought you'd like to see where my apprentice will have to come find you," Palpatine said.

"You mean we've already arrived at Coruscant?" Ahsoka asked.

"We're not on Coruscant my child… Perhaps you'd like me to take you down to the planet," he said as he left the cell and two storm troopers came back to get her and lead her to one of Palpatine's personal shuttles.

"If you're so confident in your power, why have me in cuffs? Why not fight me?" Ahsoka asked.

"You're far too valuable to me alive than dead Jedi," Palpatine said to her. "Far too valuable."

Ahsoka huffed. "I call it being a coward," she said to him.

Palpatine didn't say anything though she could feel that he was apparently displeased. Then he laughed.

"Not at all. But even more valuable than your life is the child you carry," Palpatine said and then said, "Surely you didn't think you could hide him from me?"

So much for wistful thinking, Ahsoka thought as closed her cloak around herself protectively. The emperor was always one step ahead of them and so she stood silently between the two storm trooper guards as they headed to whatever planet they were going to. She couldn't see it, but there was something familiar and ominous about it. Palpatine wasted no time trying to raise her suspense and anxiousness. He simply ordered his guards to let the ramp down and Ahsoka froze in terror.

She took a step back, but the troopers pushed her down the ramp, directly into the hot atmosphere of the lava planet she and Vader hadn't even mentioned by name in years, let alone ever wanted to step foot on again.

"No," she said but was forced to keep walking, barely noticing the imperial strong fort that was there as the flashbacks came. As long as she had never had to face it, she never had to relive the horror that happened that day on Mustafar, the day everything changed for the worse, yet was the catalyst for the good that was to come.

_You're breaking my heart…_

_Master please…_

_Anakin… I didn't…_

_No!_

_There's good in him… I know… there's… still…_

"Surely you remember this place?" Palpatine asked snapping Ahsoka out her thoughts.

Ahsoka almost didn't know what he was talking about. The last time she was here, the facility that had been there was destroyed and the imperial base they were at certainly hadn't been there. Then she noticed that he wasn't referring to the structure, but the lava pit below the bridge they were on and just like that, the image of her beloved, burning alive with his limbs severed came to her like she was watching it happen as she had that very day.

"So you do remember?" Palpatine cackled.

"Bastard," Ahsoka muttered as she struggled to look away. But she couldn't. Her gaze was transfixed on that spot. All she could think about was that she had left Vader there to burn and she had almost let the Jedi persuade her to leave him in his darkness, lost. She had betrayed him that day just as much as anyone else had.

"I hate you," she said to Palpatine as a tear fell from her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Vader paced anxiously as he waited for Lana to return. It was decided that the emperor would be looking for Vader to come and so instead of risking any of them before they had a plan, he sent an eager Lana to do the job. She proved to be as swift and efficient as he mother was and when she returned, her mood was grim.

"He's there alright," she said. "And there's an imperial fortress there too. No way just taking the _Executor_ and the rest of your personal fleet isn't going to do it. I'm talking an entire fleet led by at least one Super Class Star Destroyer to boot. Palpatine's prepared for you all to come and with a word he can have himself off the planet and anyone he wants killed."

"Kriff," Vader said clenching his fist.

"Don't you have anyone in the empire you can go to for help daddy? Someone who will ally with you against the emperor?" Leia asked.

Vader scoffed. "Most people are too busy trying to kiss up to Palpatine to do such a thing. They'd only be vying to be emperor and we'd have a much worse scenario on our hands. At least we know Palpatine's our enemy, but the moffs and many of the admirals are as fickle as the wind. I'd rather not let this battle become common knowledge before it gets started."

"What about Thrawn? You told me and Ahsoka one that you like him, that he respects you more than he does the emperor. You're both military men," Leia added.

"He's way out in the unknown regions. It would take him too long to get back, and that's not counting how long it would take to get into contact with him," Vader replied.

"You mean people inside the empire hate you more than the emperor?" Han asked and then whistled. "Stang. You would think a guy could get a little respect around here."

"There's a difference between respect and hate Solo. I have respect. I command it. But they hate me because I expose their incompetence. Talk and money don't impress me much, never has," Vader replied.

"You can't get one more fleet?" Abdul asked. "If it weren't for the fact that the _Executor's_ not running to its full efficiency with the main power generator busted, I'd say we take the emperor with what we have. Ten Imperial Class Destroyers and a Super Class could do it along with all the fighters and pilots we have."

"I'm not taking any chances with that. This is going to be risky enough as it is. But Palpatine will know what we're trying to do if I contact another fleet and he may reinforce his fleet. The Death Squadron is all we've got," Vader said to him.

"No it isn't," Luke suddenly said before they could lose all hope of getting an ally. "We can talk to the rebellion…"

Han looked at Luke like he had grown to heads as did Leia, Lana, and Abdul.

"Kid… We just got through trying to whip them down there. You just defected to the empire for crying out loud. And you think they're going to want to help us?" Han asked.

"Han's right," Leia said. "They'll never go for it. Sure we have a common enemy, but you saw them. They don't want anything to do with the empire. They think dad would be just as bad of a ruler as Palpatine especially since he's not very well known for his diplomacy."

"You could talk them into it Leia," Luke said. "They might listen to you and me."

"Ahsoka betrayed them. They're not going to go for it," Abdul argued.

"We'd actually be handing them the emperor on a silver platter," Lana said putting in her two cents and then looked at Leia. "You could pull it off. You could push them in the right direction…"

"Lana," Leia said sighing. She knew she was more than capable of doing that. But she had her own personal vendetta against the rebellion. Sure she wasn't for completely crushing it like her father was, but the fact of the matter was that they hated her father and it wasn't something she was just about to cast aside.

Before Leia could continue though, Vader who hadn't spoken for a while said, "Princess… please."

One thing Leia didn't think her dad knew was just as he couldn't say no to her, she couldn't say no to him. Leia was confident they could take Palpatine's fleet surrounding Mustafar on their own, but her father… Ahsoka told her once that her dad's greatest fear was losing someone he cared about and just like he had practically sold his soul to the dark side to save their mother, he'd do it again. He was desperate and he was well aware that the dark side wasn't going to help him on this one. She set her jaw in determination and then looked at Luke.

"Get in contact with the Alliance High Council."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Depending on how many reviews I get, I may update tomorrow. I probably will in fact. I'm in a rush to get this all posted so I won't be posting two storied at once. Tell me what you think. I'm iffy on it, so I leave it up to the readers.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: **So I added a scene at the last minute in this. Why? Well. It just made sense.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Naturally, the Alliance High Council was skeptical of Leia when they found out she wanted to negotiate the terms of a truce with them and so she agreed that she'd come to them on Endor, the place Vader's Fleet had just retreated from. For the occasion, Leia dressed herself in purple robes and tied her hair around her head in braids. Luke stood next to her nervously as the ramp came down. Leia smiled at him to reassure him and together they walked right back into rebel territory and the alliance wasn't taking any chances. They had officers flanking both sides of them as they were led to the makeshift council tent where the high council resided and two guards stood by Luke and Leia's side the entire time as they sat before them.

Leia bowed her head respectfully, and they all exchanged pleasantries for the sake of diplomacy before Mon began.

"Well I'm certainly surprised to hear from you so soon. Didn't the imperial fleet just retreat?"

"Yes," Leia said. "But you all weren't the reason they did so. In fact, you all didn't even destroy the Death Star. I wonder what your members would think if they knew."

"We wanted to figure out who did first," Winter said matching Leia's stare.

Leia only glanced at her and then looked at all the leaders.

"I can tell you exactly who destroyed it. It was Palpatine himself," Leia said bluntly.

"The emperor would destroy his own weapon?" Akbar asked.

"You have to understand. This is all a game to the emperor and we're all his pawns so he can capture the true prize," Leia said to them. "The loss of the Death Star was a necessary one in his eyes because no technological error as that is a match for the power of the force and he knows it. A machine doesn't feel pain, rage, hate… But you put all that in a man who commands the force and you have an invaluable asset and ally."

"Isn't that what Vader's for?" Winter scoffed.

"Yes, but Vader has what Palpatine considers a weakness in his eyes," Leia said.

"Vader? A weakness?" Mon asked.

"He cares too much for his family," Leia explained. "And Palpatine is trying to use it against him."

"What family?" Riekaan asked.

Leia didn't plan to answer, but Mon did.

"Shmi is Vader and Ahsoka's daughter," she said and then turned back to Leia, ignoring the reactions around the table. "So what does Lord Vader propose?"

"You help him take down the emperor."

"No," Winter said immediately. "We won't be part of Vader's game to take over the empire."

"Believe me, he's willing to negotiate. Besides, the emperor is the empire. He dies and so does it. But Vader's willing to hold it together long enough for both sides to agree to the terms of a truce," Leia said to him.

"I don't believe it. What does he get out of this? What do you all get out of this?" Winter asked.

Mon gave her a look that clearly told the young woman to hold her temper before she spoke.

"Winter's right. For all we know Vader just wants to use us to gain control of the empire before betraying us," Mon pointed out.

Leia set her jaw, but Luke, sensing her anger, caught her eye and looked at her patiently. She couldn't deny the truth in Mon's words just because she didn't like it. Vader had built a reputation and while some of it was exaggerated, there was still a good amount of it that was true. Leia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him but let go of her anger in any case as she turned back to Mon to plead their father's case.

"Vader doesn't care about ruling the empire anymore. He's tired of being held in Palpatine's shackles, people manipulating him by using the things he cares about the most. He wants the same thing you all claim to be fighting for, freedom and I don't think he's ever felt truly free in his life. He's always had to sacrifice the things he truly cares about," Leia replied solemnly. "I know… We just want to stop hiding. That's all any of us know, hiding and running."

"Leia…" Winter said, her expression softening.

"Hold on…" Mon said. "I may understand all that, but why would you two side with him. Vader's the reason you had to run and hide. He killed your father and indirectly caused your mother's death. They'd be ashamed that you're in coops with him."

Luke and Leia exchanged a look. They had never intended to reveal who their father became. They were as determined as Ahsoka was not to let Anakin Skywalker's memory be tainted, but they had to tell them something.

Leia started to spew out a story before she heard a commotion outside the tent. It sounded like the alliance officers were trying to apprehend someone and failing miserably…

The flap to the tent opened and in walked Vader with Shmi at his side putting the High Council immediately on guard. The two officers guarding Luke and Leia trained their blasters on him, but with years of force experience, he effortlessly removed them from their grips and tossed them aside.

"Kishan, guard the tent," Shmi said whispered to the beast that was barely fitting in the tent. Kishan then made his way outside and guarded roared to intimidate anyone who even thought of trying to overcome him.

"You can relax," Vader said. "I don't really care that you're here."

Leia could feel her father's weariness through the force, but it also came out in his tone somehow, despite the mechanical voice of the suit. Even the High Council noticed something was different about him. Twenty-two years of hardships as a Sith and thirteen before that as a Jedi had taken its toll on him. He didn't want to be a war hero or villain anymore.

"I know you don't trust me. I've never given you a reason to. I'll admit I'm a cruel ruthless monster most of the time. I've always had that tendency and until recently I've never really wanted to face that and so I've never found balance with myself and I doubt anyone will ever truly understand that. But…" Vader paused and then put his pride aside. "I need your help. The emperor's taken Ahsoka to Mustafar and he's got a large fleet just waiting on me when I get there. I don't want to take any chances."

"What makes you think we'd be willing to take that chance?" Mon asked stoically

"Because this is what you're all about," Luke said to the alliance leaders. "Not about a type of government, but a galaxy where families can live in peace without worrying about someone trying to break them apart. We've helped imperials before. This isn't any different. If you think about it, he wants the same thing you do."

"We can't be sure Luke… To put it bluntly, this is Vader we're talking about. For decades he's been a man that's more machine than human," Mon pointed out. "And out of nowhere he comes to us pleading for help?"

"Then if you don't trust Vader the machine or Vader at all," Vader said reaching up and unclasping his helmet.

Luke turned to Vader, hope alight in his eyes.

"Then trust the man behind the mask," he said taking off the mask and tossing it aside. "Trust Anakin Skywalker."

"Daddy…" Leia breathed looking at him in shock. She didn't even hear the name 'Anakin Skywalker' until she was twelve and it came from Ahsoka then. But she always rationalized that Vader had always been her father. Vader was the only father she knew and he'd always denied his former name.

He cracked a smile at her. "It's always been me princess."

And then Leia understood why the Jedi told Luke Anakin Skywalker was dead. They only knew Vader, the mask. But all those years, she and Ahsoka had kept Anakin Skywalker alive even though he denied it, even though even outside the suit, he wore the mask of Vader and Leia hadn't realized it. She was wrong when she told Luke that Vader was all she had ever known. She had known Anakin Skywalker all along. But her mother… Padmé… The mask of Vader was the last thing she saw of him and to her, he had truly been dead. Leia smiled. She could no longer resent her mother for dying anymore, especially since it was her that convinced Ahsoka to go after him. Now she understood her mother's plea. Everything her mother had done had been for them and their father. Padmé died to make room for Ahsoka and later Leia, Luke, and Shmi, to save him. Perhaps this was what she had wanted all along.

Everyone at the table was shocked. Everyone knew who Anakin Skywalker was, even though the empire had done their best to erase him from history, make him nothing more than an old legend.

"Anakin?" Mon stuttered looking at him.

"Yes," he said irritated now. "I turned to the dark side. I killed the Jedi and helped to destroy the republic and to be honest, I can't say I regret it. I learned a lot all these years, learned what my role in balancing the force really is. But I'll explain all that later. Are you going to help us or not?"

Leia smirked. He was still the same old dad she had known. Always straight to the point.

Winter stood up, a determined look in her eyes.

"What do you need us to do?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vader had been expecting to have this conversation for a while, but it didn't mean he was any less bothered by it when the time came.

"Young Skywalker… Defied the odds again you have. Returned from the dark side, you have," Yoda said to him.

"Don't get it wrong. I only said that to get the alliance to help me. I doubt I'll ever truly be Anakin Skywalker again. I'm too far gone," Vader said to him. "It's just that the dark side doesn't control my destiny anymore. I've simply renounced the Sith way, the same as I have the Jedi. I don't think I'm meant to be either one."

Yoda didn't chide him like he thought the green little man would. Instead he looked at him curiously.

"Understanding you have gained. Elaborate, will you?"

"Ahsoka used to tell me I was as much a conventional Jedi as I was a Sith, meaning I didn't live up to the expectations of either although I acted like I did," Vader pointed out. "But I think that was the point. I was supposed to show both sides that they had strayed from the paths they were originally given."

Yoda didn't say anything and for that, Vader was glad. He didn't have much tolerance for the Jedi and the only reason he was alive was because he was going to die soon anyway.

"I'm going to fix this mess I've made," Vader finally said to him. "And then I'm taking my family and I'll start a new order of force users whether they use the dark or the light."

"Daddy," Shmi said poking her head in the large empty room Yoda and Vader were in. "We're dropping out of hyperspace now."

Vader nodded to her and started to leave before turning back to the old Jedi and saying, "I don't expect you to understand any of this. The Jedi never did get it. But I humbly ask that you stay out of my way after this and I'll leave you to live out the rest of your days peacefully."

With that last comment to him, Vader headed to the hanger of the large rebel cruiser. Between him, Luke, and Leia, they had come up with a workable battle strategy. He was almost positive that the emperor would go after the offending imperial fighters and Star Destroyers first so he decided he'd take one of the rebel X-wings into battle. Palpatine army would no doubt be on the lookout for a heavily modified tie fighter that was much faster than the others and assume it was him. Therefore, the rebellion decided that one of their best pilots-only second to Luke and Leia-would fly in his fighter as a distraction while Vader would make his way to the surface of Mustafar. Vader tried not to cringe at the thought. He wouldn't want to step foot on that planet again if it were the last planet for habitation in the galaxy. Odd how he always found himself going back to places he vowed he'd never go again. This was worse than going back to Tatooine.

"Ready daddy?" Leia asked coming up next to him.

Vader glanced at her and smiled a little. It amazed him how much she had grown, from the little tomboy who would rather race and fix on speeders while trying to set up her guardian and father, to a grown woman who was far more mature and certain of her destiny than he was at that age… But she was still a tomboy.

"What?" Leia asked smiling back.

Vader laid a hand on her face. "You've just grown up so much. It doesn't seem so long ago that Ahsoka laid you in my arms when you were only three or four days old. She always said you were going to look just like your mother when you grew up and she was right. Your mother would be proud of you. You know that right?"

Leia shrugged a little. But she was more surprised that her father was actually mentioning their mother. The last time he told her about her mother was when she went to Naboo when she was twelve.

"Come on," he said dropping his hand. "We've got to get a move on."

Leia embraced her father and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you daddy," she whispered and turned to go to her own fighter.

"Love you too princess."

Leia froze in her tracks. In all her twenty-two years, never once had her dad said that he loved her even though she always knew he did. There was no denying that. He had proved it time and time again when to be quite honest, she knew she probably deserved much more punishment that he ever gave her. She had definitely been a difficult child. But to hear him say it out his mouth… Leia turned around to face him. But her father was already in cockpit of his fighter by that time. She only laughed a little and kept going back to her fighter.

Meanwhile Shmi was sitting with her arms crossed between a restless Kishan and equally frustrated Artoo.

"This isn't fair," she said. "I can fight."

"I'm sure you can," Mara said to her.

"You're mocking me," Shmi said crossing her arms as she whined, "I want to go down to Mustafar too."

"Believe me Shmi," Luke said to her. "You don't want to."

Artoo replied.

"See. Artoo agrees with me."

"Shmi," Luke said glaring at her. "Stay here."

Shmi hissed and crossed her arms, her torgruta features standing out more that they usually did in her anger. Luke only shook his head at her as he turned his attention back to the TIE he was going to be flying. It was part of throwing Palpatine off of which fighter was which and since many imperials knew how to spot his personalized fighter, he was forced to take a TIE.

"I hate these things," Luke said.

"Oh stop whining farm boy. I hate this entire situation but you don't see me whining about it," Mara snapped.

Luke winced. Mara hadn't exactly welcomed him back with open arms when he came back to the rebellion with Leia earlier, especially after he had practically let his father kill Obi-wan. He sighed. He still hadn't quite forgiven himself for that one. As she went around to her fight, Shmi following her as she tried to convince the older girl to take her along, Luke sighed clenching his hand.

_You won't be able to fly out into battle this distracted…_

Luke blinked in surprise at the amused tone. He looked around trying to place where the voice had come from.

"Who's there?"

_There, there Luke. Don't be so on guard._

"That's it," Luke said dryly to himself. "Guilt has driven me to insanity."

_Trust me Luke. You're anything but insane._

A shimmering blue form appeared before Luke and he gasped in surprise.

"Ben?"

"Hello Luke," Obi-wan said with a smile.

Luke broke out into a grin despite the guilt he was feeling. "Ben… I…" Luke trailed off unable to find the words.

"It's okay Luke."

"No it's not. There's so much I want to say to you, but I don't know where to start.," Luke said looking down at the floor before saying. "I guess I should start by apologizing."

"For what?"

Luke looked at him aghast before saying, "I killed you! It's my fault you're dead. I let Vader kill you."

"Luke," Obi-wan began patiently. "You can't blame yourself for the sins of your father. Vader didn't have to kill me, but he had his own personal vendetta he felt he had to settle. If anything, I'm glad be you did what you did."

"You're glad I opened the way for Vader to kill you."

"What were you thinking when you blocked my blade Luke?

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. I saw what you were about to do and then I felt Leia and Shmi's terror and I… I don't know. I just knew I had to protect Vader."

"Exactly. And that's all you did. You did what any son would have done and protected your father and I'm proud of you Luke."

"Proud of me for stopping you from defeating the man who killed the Jedi?" Luke asked caustically.

"It was more than that Luke. By doing what you did, knowing that Vader had committed those crimes, you proved to me that you've finally forgiven your father and let go of your resentment toward him. There was no way you could have stood between him and death if you hadn't."

"But he's a Sith. Now I'll never hear the end of accepting my destiny in the dark side," Luke said rolling his eyes at the thought. "I'll end up just like him.

"By forgiving your father, you've taken a very big step in making sure you never go down that path Luke. By accepting the truth, you've come face to face with the dark side and shown you're no longer afraid of it and that is one of the first steps in conquering it Luke. Something the old order never did. Instead we tried our best to avoid it and in doing so, we came to fear it. Perhaps Ahsoka and your sister have a point even though they can be a bit…"

"Overbearing and narrow minded?" Luke said dryly.

"Leia would disagree with you," Obi-wan said with a smile. "But I think they'll eventually come around. Leia was just being stubborn like your father. She has to have the last word and be right."

"Still."

"Luke, I have no regrets and harbor no resentment toward you. I'm proud of what you did today. To oppose the people, even if for a moment, who you call your friends and comrades for what you know is right takes great courage and you will be the beginning of a line of Jedi much greater that the old order ever was."

Obi-wan started to fade away.

"Wait Ben," Luke said.

"There will be a time for it later Luke. May the force be with you."

Luke stared for a moment and if it weren't for the force telling him that it was so, he would have thought that his conversation with Ben had just been a dream.

"What are you staring at farm boy?" Mara asked.

Luke blinked and then smiled, "Nothing red. Ready to do?"

Mara rolled her eyes and went over to her tie, muttering in the affirmative.

"I'll everything later. I promise," he said to her.

Mara waved a hand dismissively in his direction. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever.

Shmi scowled at the two. Here she was stuck on a star cruiser and those two were playing around with each other. She, Kishan, and Artoo started to go up to the viewing port of the _Executor_ to watch the ships take off. But out the corner of her eye, she saw Han and Chewie preparing to lead the ground troops of 501st down to Mustafar. Shmi smirked as Han and Chewie followed the troops up the transport shuttle.

"Come on," she said to Kishan and Artoo.

Shmi ran to the shuttle and ushered Kishan and Artoo up the ramp before it started to close and then jumped on the ramp as it started to close and the ship began to take off. It closed behind her and started to take off in formation with the other shuttles that would land on Mustafar and Shmi smirked in triumph. Ventress would be proud…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka hated chains. She had been cuffed and trapped in them far too many times for her to count, but this was the worst. If there was one thing the emperor wasn't doing, it was underestimating her. Not only had he cuffed her hands together and cuffed her neck, but he had chained her to his throne. His arrogance never ceased to amaze her. He had a throne room here, like it was his palace.

For the umpteenth time, Ahsoka angrily tugged at the force suppressing chains and Palpatine brushed a hand over one of her montrals like she was his pet or something. She jerked her head away and glared.

"Patience Jedi," he said. "Lord Vader is on his way as we speak. No doubt to save you."

"You speak as though you expect him to fail," Ahsoka spat.

"Even my patience has its limits child," Palpatine warned. "And I've put up with your presence long enough, if only because it has kept Vader fearful and under my control. But your presence has also made him bold and I must admit, you have become far more of a nuisance to me."

"Then kill me and be done."

"You're far more valuable to me alive dear, but that doesn't mean I'm above punishing you," he said to her and glanced down at her abdomen. "There are three other Skywalker children for me to choose from."

Fear gripped Ahsoka in a way she had become all too familiar with after she took on the task of raising Leia. She remembered the first time she felt something like it, when Leia was eight months and had gotten a high fever. It was a type of fear she used to roll her eyes at and disdain as a teenager.

"Don't force me to go to such extreme measures," he said to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **FYI, the scene I added was the conversation between Obi-wan and Luke. It just fit quite nicely right there and I felt like I needed to tie that loose end for Luke's sake. I couldn't just leave it.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: **I don't think this is my best chapter. But hey. It was needed. Sorry it was late. Didn't get up as early as I usually do. There's some foreshadowing in this if you know where to look.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Thirty-five**

"Look at that blockade," Leia breathed as she looked at the fleet and first class fighters guarding the planet.

"It's going to be hard to get through," Luke said over the com.

"That's the fun of it," Leia said as they met the approaching fighters.

"Remember you two. Our goal is to get past that blockade," Vader said to them. "Don't get too caught up in the heat of the battle. You'll get your fill on Mustafar."

"Roger that father," Luke replied.

Leia huffed. "Fine…"

Vader understood why Luke liked his X-wing so much. It was a decent ship to begin with, but it was no match for the expensive fighters that were zipping toward them at full speed. It would take all his flying talent and force ability to get through this.

"Move!" Leia said over the com and they all narrowly missed a missile from one of the fighters as they scattered in different directions.

From the shuttle she was on, Shmi looked out the window and watched at the fighters scatter in effort to miss the fast approach high tech fighters. She groaned and made her way to the cockpit startling the hell out of Han.

"Stang kid. What in the galaxy are you doing here?"

Shmi ignored him and turned on the com channel their fighters were using.

"Are you all nuts?" she asked.

"Shmi?" Vader, Luke, and Leia said in surprise while the other squadron commanders seemed confused that a little girl was addressing them.

"You'll never win against those things in one on one combat. Even _I_ know that and I hate flying. Get back into you formation and stay that way," Shmi shouted over the com.

"Get over here sweetheart," Han said trying to steer Shmi away from the com. "Sorry about her. Didn't know-."

"Would someone just listen to me for once?" Shmi snapped. "I'm watching the battle. And I'm telling you the only way you're going to win is if you stay in your flight formations."

"Shmi this isn't a game," Vader said sternly to her.

"I know that. That's why you have to let me help you," Shmi said to him. "You'll never get to Mustafar with all those fighters on you."

Vader started to dismiss her, but then he thought of himself at that age and even Leia. There were just some things they all had a knack for at those ages with less experience than men and women three or four times their age.

"What's your plan?" Vader asked her.

Shmi opened her mouth to speak when another voice intervened.

"With all due respect sir," the new Rogue leader said, "You're taking advice from your youngest daughter."

"When the name Skywalker is tagged to the end of a child's name, never underestimate their abilities," Vader replied in curt dismissal of the man. "Go ahead Shmi."

"Those fighters are fast and they can gain more speed on you, but the drawback is that the pilot can't properly aim in them, even with the computers. They're going too fast for it, even for most force sensitive pilots. So they have to slow down before they shoot. If you all stay in formation, you can catch them when they slow down," Shmi replied.

"That just might work," Luke said in amazement.

"Did everyone hear that?" Vader asked.

"Yes sir," the other pilots replied, but skeptically.

"Kid, are you sure about this?" Han asked just as skeptical of an eight-year-old helping to command a battle she wasn't even supposed to be a part of.

"Just watch," Shmi said leaning forward to look out the window of the cockpit.

Han's jaw dropped a few moments later when as per Shmi's suggestion, the squadrons stayed in formation and as the high class fighters slowed down to attack, their standard issue fighters were able to take them out.

"Yes," Luke said over the com. "Good call Shmi."

"Alright kid," Han said pushing her near the com. "Looks like you didn't get that flying in your genes but you sure are a great battle tactician. Now how are we going to get down to the surface kid?"

"I'll figure it out," Shmi said. "Right now we have to get rid of those fighters."

"Any suggestions kid?" one of the rebel pilots asked.

"I've got one," Shmi said. "Leia make a break from the formation toward one of those Star Destroyers!"

Leia smirked. "So watching all those races with me taught you something," she said.

Leia broke off from the group and headed to the nearest Star Destroyer as though she were about to try and make a break for it to the surface of Mustafar.

"What is she doing?" Han asked.

"That looks fun," Luke said going to join her.

"Don't get too carried away," Vader said breaking off to join them.

"Didn't you just say stay in formation?" Han asked Shmi.

"Yeah, but we'll never get down to the surface at this rate," she said. "Okay Han. I think by now they've figured out who's piloting those ships. Look at how the fighters are following them. It's our chance to get the troops to surface."

"Already on it sweetheart," Han said making a beeline for the surface while the other fighters were distracted.

While they did that, Vader, Luke, and Leia raced toward a Star Destroyer at tops speed before lifting up to drive in between the spirals and trenches at the top of the massive destroyer.

"I haven't had this much fun since I was on Rumiyya," Leia commented as the fighters followed them. "And this time I can't get in trouble if something explodes."

"Focus on the mission Leia," Vader said to her.

Leia sobered up at that point and reached out to her and Luke's mental bond. He reached back and they connected for the first time in years. It was a technique they discovered on Yavin, that they could connect when they flew together. They used to entertain Shmi by doing sky shows for her in a series of complicated and symmetrical patterns that only two people who were bonded as they were, despite their differences, could execute so perfectly.

The two began to weave in and out of the spires, crossing each other's paths and their father's most of the time and their pursuers were doing all they could to keep up. The tactic was working though, not only were the pilots losing control of their crafts and crashing into the massive destroyer randomly, they were causing a heck of a lot of damage.

"Now's our chance," Luke said over the come to Leia.

"Always two steps ahead of you Luke," Leia replied as she was already heading toward the planet's surface.

Luke and Vader flanked her and from behind them, the four shuttles carrying ground troops escorted them down. The troops then began to unload the shuttles. As soon as Shmi's feet touched the ground Han came over to her and rubbed her head, disturbing the two montrals underneath her brown locks.

"Ow!"

"You did a good job up there kid," Han said grinning at her.

"Thank… Ah," Shmi yelped when Chewie lifted her off the ground to embrace her. "Chewie…"

"Careful big guy. You'll suffocate her," Han warned and Chewie immediately put her down.

"You're not supposed to be here," Luke said to her.

"You didn't really expect me not to find a way out here?" Shmi asked dryly with a playful grin.

Vader supposed Shmi was right. She didn't just have the his recklessness going for her, she had her mother's, add to the fact that Artoo wasn't going to stay away, and telling her to stay away was like asking her to come. He didn't approve and he figured later he would have a long talk about needlessly putting herself in danger, the same conversation he had to have with Leia, but she had proven useful.

"Stay close," Vader said to her as they saw the fortress in the distance.

"So what's our plan now?" Han asked.

"Get inside," Vader said simply as they started their way across the hot rocky terrain, one of the only stable landmasses on the planet. He remembered it well…

"Something's wrong about this…" Leia said as they finally got to the doors of the large black fortress. "The emperor knew we were coming. Why does this seem so easy?"

"Because he wants us to get inside," Vader replied putting his hands over the security pad for the large double doors. "That's where the real battle will be."

"Spring the trap," Leia said sighing. "Ahsoka's right. You are much worse than me. At least I don't knowingly walk into this kind of stuff."

Vader ignored her as the doors opened. He then reached back to pull Shmi close behind him, Kishan guarding her from behind. This was way too familiar to Vader for his liking. And then it dawned on him what Palpatine was recreating just as his senses went off.

He saw the opposing imperial troops coming just as he slammed the two doors and jammed the security mechanisms with his lightsaber.

"Now we're trapped inside," Han yelled.

"Better than letting them get in here," Vader said. "They wanted to trap us this way all along. We're surrounded and that door's not going to hold for long."

"Stang it," Han said taking out his blaster. "Go find Ahsoka and the corpse. We'll hold them off as long as we can."

"Han," Leia began.

"He's right," Mara said taking out her green blade. "Go on. We'll take care of this. The emperor's in here somewhere and you all have to find him. Go."

"Let's go Kishan," Shmi called out above the banging on the doors. She then straddled his back.

"You really shouldn't be here," Vader said regretting that he hadn't left her with the ships and Artoo.

"It's either I go with you or stay with them," Shmi said with a sly grin.

Vader didn't even have to think about that one. At least if Shmi was with them, she was guaranteed to be protected well. He gestured for her to follow them into the narrow hallway behind their troops. There was no turning back for anyone at this point.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Is this an Imperial Fortress or a palace?" Luke asked as they made their way around, still unable to find the emperor.

"The emperor likes to play games Luke. Be on guard," Vader said more for himself than Luke. Just being back on Mustafar disturbed him, made him unfocused and took him back to that fateful day that was part of the catalyst leading to this point. It figured the emperor would take him back there.

"What's through those doors?" Leia asked referring to a door at the end of the hall. It blended in so well with the walls, one would almost miss it.

"There's something ominous about it," Vader said putting his gloved hand on the door.

"But I don't sense any danger," Luke said.

"Danger depends on your point of view," Vader pointed out but opened the door anyway. It led to a large bridge that went down the sides of the Fortress and crossed a lava river to bridge between a second building, behind the main one that was on a piece of land that was lower than the main one.

"How much you want to bet the Emperor's in that building?" Leia asked but Vader wasn't paying any attention. He was staring ahead at the grounds he didn't even want to see let alone walk on. The second building was behind a lava shore he would never forget. He didn't remember much except intense pain as his body burned. It had been a blur. But the one thing he remembered vividly was the image of Ahsoka trying to fight Obi-wan off to try to help him.

"That's where it happened," Vader said to all of them.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Where Obi-wan left him to burn," Leia answered.

"Obi-wan did that?" Shmi whispered clasping Vader's left hand.

"Your mother didn't tell you?" Vader asked.

"How could she have?" Leia asked. "Shmi wouldn't have understood it then and she didn't want any tension between us."

"There was enough as it was," Luke added in agreement.

"Well he's dead now," Vader said although the thought didn't comfort him as much as he thought it would have. "Ahsoka tried to help me, but Obi-wan wouldn't let her."

"I always knew he left you, but I didn't know he kept Ahsoka away," Luke said. "It makes the Jedi seem kind of cold. It's one thing not to do anything yourself, but another to stop someone else."

"I'm glad he did," Vader said. "She wouldn't have known about you two if it weren't for her going with him."

"So in a way you owe Obi-wan," Luke pointed out.

Vader might've replied if he had anything to say, but he didn't get the chance as someone else interrupted him.

"Oh how touching. A holo moment."

They all turned around to face a tall lean man and a woman. The two were either obviously related or from the same civilization of humans. They bother had shiny black hair and olive colored skin, not to mention they were both force sensitive.

Vader cursed and all three of his children immediately knew that these two weren't a good omen.

"Why Lord Vader," the girl said. "Is that you? I see you've had a makeover recently."

"Who are they?" Leia asked.

"Two of the emperor's personal assassins… and their force sensitive," Vader added.

"Hands?" Luke asked.

"You wish," Vader replied. "You can call them adepts if you want."

"They look familiar," Shmi said. "Like I've seen them."

Vader ignored her question. She was right. They were the same human species that Melody had been, but Shmi might go into one of her despondent modes, followed by a violent tantrum if he mentioned it. Instead he said, "I have no time for this."

"Then you go face the emperor," Luke said to him. "Me and Leia can handle this."

"The last thing I need is you two having an accident because you're dueling on a lava planet," Vader said to them as he remembered his and Obi-wan's duel.

"We'll be find dad," Leia said lighting her blue blade. "Go."

Vader glanced at Luke and Leia and then turned his gaze on Shmi who was trying to calm down a growling Kishan. He seemed to be aware of what he hadn't told Shmi about the two adepts.

"Leave this to Luke and Leia. If it comes down to it, I want you to get out of here. Understood?" he asked.

Shmi sighed. "I get it. Fine…"

There was something off about her tone and Vader tilted her chin up to look at him.

"What is it?"

"I…" Shmi trailed off. "Be careful daddy."

"Don't worry. Your mother will be fine."

"I'm not worried about her. I know you'll save her," Shmi said bluntly as though she knew something he didn't. But Vader didn't have time to ask her what she meant. The force was urging him forward and so he regarded her for a moment before making his way across the bridge to the other building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **I thought the emperor would do his damnedest to try and distract Vader and I thought throwing Vader's past in his face was a good way. Still, I hated the beginning of this chapter and I didn't have the time to properly edit it. So excuse it.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: **Okay. So I'll let you all decide what to make of this chapter. I liked it, but I couldn't quite get my wording the way I wanted to and I hope it comes across the way I want it. I'm confident in it as it is. I just hope that it's not confusing.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Thirty-six**

Vader hadn't been this tense since he first turned to the dark side. There had been no turning back then either. But the difference between that day and his present was that he was more certain, a lot more certain. Twenty years ago he hadn't been sure of what he was doing. He hesitated about everything, asked himself what he was doing, if this was the way to save Padmé. It hadn't been and he regretted that he hadn't listened to that voice at the back of his head that told him to stop, that voice that he chalked to being paranoid and always suspicious. He should have listened. It was his paranoia (actually it was just his acute force senses) that saved his life all the time.

But he wasn't feeling any of that. In fact, he felt a strange calm and serenity about all this, despite the fact that Ahsoka and their unborn child were at stake. It was a feeling he tried to attain as a jedi but had never managed. He had been so focused on trying to live up to everyone else's expectations that he had forgotten what it was he was fighting for. Vader wasn't going to make that mistake again.

He lit his lightsaber to illuminate the stairs in front of him as he descended him and soon he came upon a large open room, a throne room he noted as he wondered if the emperor could be any more conceited. But he lost all thought when he saw Ahsoka chained to the said throne and looking more than a little bothered about it. If the situation weren't so grave, he might find it amusing. However, the emperor sitting on the throne next to her like she was his pet took all amusement out the scene.

"Lord Vader," he said to him. "I've been expecting you."

"I'm not surprised," Vader said as he chanced a glance at Ahsoka. "Are you alright?"

True to her nature, Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said, "It depends on how you define the term."

Vader took it as a yes but gave her a once over with the force anyway. Besides the fact that she was uncomfortably hot, she was fine.

The emperor scowled at the obvious affectionate exchange between them and used the force to pull on Ahsoka's chain a little to get her attention. She hissed at him and Vader stepped forward.

"Don't worry my apprentice. Your Jedi lover is fine," he said in obvious disdain. "Such a tragedy to have someone with your potential only to be flawed because of something as abstract and fleeting as love."

"I recall it's the reason I joined you to begin with," Vader stated.

"A means to an end," Palpatine replied. "I had hoped you would realize that it was useless feeling. But I overlooked the attachment you had to your former apprentice. Alas, I suppose it had its pluses."

Palpatine breathed deeply as he touched the dark side. "Two new children, born into the darkness. Surely you sense their potential."

"You'll never have either one," Vader said to him.

Palpatine cackled at him as he stood up. "But don't you see Lord Vader. I already have them, right in my grasp."

That was a good point. Palpatine had Ahsoka and any force sensitive could sense her pregnancy as it was such a vibrant presence. He could have taken her somewhere Vader would have never found her and gotten his apprentice.

"So why lead me here?" Vader asked.

"As much of a weakness as your loyalty and love for those you care about is," Palpatine began, "so long as such a bond exists between your family, I'll have the same problem with my new apprentice. Don't you see Lord Vader? I brought you all here to end this nuisance once and for all."

"I will kill you," Vader said raising his lightsaber, charging for an attack.

Palpatine however only cackled and raised his own lightsaber to block the attack.

"Your obsession for those you love is your weakness," Palpatine said to him. "Even now it makes you lose your focus. Your power in the dark side has weakened my apprentice."

"You underestimate my power," Vader said using the force to fling Palpatine back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know," Leia said to Luke as they got into a dueling stance. "I don't recall us ever dueling together."

"First time for everything sister," Luke said to her as they waited on the two adepts to attack.

When the two did, they struck hard and skillfully nearly threatening to overpower Luke and Leia with the first blow. Luke ducked under the man choosing to defend himself, but Leia used the force to push her opponent back. However when the two recovered, they didn't come back for Luke and Leia. Instead, they went past them and focused their attention on Shmi who Luke and Leia had forgotten.

"Shmi run," Leia yelled to her sister.

But she didn't. Instead she pulled herself down and Kishan shielded her as the female adept cut the railings. Leia snatched the two adepts back with the force giving Shmi the chance to get climb on Kishan's back. Kishan then jumped over the railing onto the ground below. The two adepts knocked Leia down, forcing her to break the hold she had on them and then followed.

"Shmi," Leia yelled as she leapt over the side of the bridge onto the hot ground to pursue her sister and the adepts, Luke hot on her heels.

"I didn't come here to chase a brat," the woman said using the force to snatch Shmi off of Kishan and fling her onto the ground. Shmi screamed as she landed and looked up as the female adept stood over her.

"Scared yet?" he asked.

Shmi narrowed her eyes despite her obvious disadvantage. "No."

"You should be little girl."

"My name's Shmi," she said.

"Well I guess it's only polite I give you my name. It's Lila" she said and prepared to strike her down.

Kishan let out a loud roar from behind Shmi and his shadow passed over her as he pounced on Lila, who used the force to throw him off. But Kishan had given Leia the time she needed to catch up and defend her.

"Leave my sister alone," Leia said angrily as she turned the woman to her and slammed her fist into her face.

"Interesting," MeLila said as she slowly rolled her head back forward. "The dark side of the force is strong in you… yet it remains untapped, untouched by you. Yet you don't use the light. I wonder why that is…"

"None of your concern," Leia said as the woman parryied her strike and swept her off her feet.

"I suppose not," MeLila said taking advantage of Leia's position as she pressed her blade down against hers.

Leia understood what her father meant when he said they would wish this was a regular hand or assassin. These adepts were powerful. She remembered a time when Ahsoka had fought and killed a hand and she hadn't sensed this kind of power.

Leia glared at her and reached her hand out swiftly to yank on Lila's hair, causing the woman to lose her footing. Leia tightened her grip on MeLila's hair and slammed her into the ground, MeLila's lightsaber flying out her hand somewhere. Leia got up to go over to Shmi who was clinging to Kishan nearby, but something was wrong with her.

"Mimi," she yelled getting up to go to the girl, but stopped when she felt something constricting her throat all of a sudden. Her hands flew to her neck as she pried at the invisible fingers.

"Leia!" Luke yelled from where he was sensing his sister's distress.

"Get away Shmi," Leia choked out.

Shmi didn't seem to hear it, but Kishan did and started to gently guide the girl away. Lila dropped Leia to the ground and she fell semi-conscious where she was.

"Not so fast little girl," MeLila said stopping Kishan from guiding her away. "Palpatine said this would be difficult… But you're all weak. So much power and potential all wasted because of your weak attachment to your mother."

Something inside Shmi snapped and brought Leia back to full consciousness as she witnessed Shmi reach under the pant of her outfit and bring out a blue colored lightsaber.

"I'll show you wasted power and potential," she said and screamed as she struck with an intensity Leia had only witnessed from her father.

The woman parried easily as Shmi was smaller and weaker but that was exactly what Shmi was going for as she pushed with her blade as hard as she could and walked up MeLila's front with her feet before kicking her hard in the chest succeeding in knocking the wind out of her and making her drop her light saber.

There was no hesitation in Shmi's movements as she brought her own saber right down MeLila's front. MeLila fell dead on the ground.

"Mimi…" Leia said in amazement and then rushed to her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"The darkness took over," she whispered.

Leia looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Daddy told me one day I'd learn to control it," Shmi replied and then said. "I think I'm starting to learn. It was different than those other times."

"Different?" Leia said as she looked at Shmi. What did that mean? Leia looked to the force for an answer and what she got back enlightened her. Her sister's actions had been dark, that was for sure, but they had a certain light to them that kept the darkness in check. Leia prodded at it and figured that that light was the love Shmi had for her mother and sister. Of course it was tinged with a bit of arrogance and like Shmi said, she hardly had control over it, but it was kept in check.

Leia turned to glare at Maverick. She hated him and she wasn't afraid to admit that she held hate in her heart anymore, for the Jedi, the emperor, the rebellion but it wasn't empty hate, not because of vanity. She hated because she loved her family and the one thing these people had denied her all those years, freedom.

She felt the darkness stir gleefully in her but she didn't let it take over. Now she understood what everyone meant when they said she was more inclined to the darkness. She was born to use the darkness. It felt right for her in a way the light of the Jedi never had. The key was not letting the darkness take over, like her father had done, like the Jedi had been blinded by their own light. The darkness was her passion, passion tempered by logic, the light of the force. The galaxy needed both, not one in control of the other.

Leia stood up, her hair falling out its elegant bun as she looked up at Maverick who Luke was successfully holding back. He was a powerful Jedi, Leia gave him that. But she wasn't a Jedi and it wasn't him that needed her help.

"Stay here," she said to Shmi. "I'm going to help dad."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka tugged in vain at her chains as she watched Palpatine and Vader duel. Vader was more powerful than this, but he was in conflict with himself, losing focus on the real goal, the very reason he had lost his duel to Obi-wan in addition to arrogance. She hated to admit it, but she rather him duel completely immersed in the dark side than in conflict like this. It split his attention. The question what was his conflict about?

"See how weak you've become?" Palpatine said to him. "You were foolish to ignore your destiny, the power of the dark side."

Vader groaned and pushed back against Palpatine's blade.

"You will fail again, just as you failed to save your wife. You have failed again," Palpatine said and force pushed Vader away from him.

Ahsoka noticed the look in Vader's eyes. He hated to be reminded of his failures. Palpatine was just fueling him on. Vader stood back up to fight the emperor again. He would not be mocked…

"At this moment my adepts are on the surface prepared to kill your children and after that, so shall I kill your lover… But I'm inclined to be merciful again," Palpatine said to him. "Turn yourself and your family over to my service, the way of the sith and they will be spared."

"Anakin no!" Ahsoka said without thinking. Desperation had turned Vader down this path to begin with, that and confusion. "Yes you failed once, but remember what you told me? Thinking about what's at stake drives you. You know what you almost lost once, what you can lose again if you don't do something different. You failed before, but you don't have to again. You can kill him! This is your destiny."

His destiny Vader mused… He didn't know what his destiny was anymore. The Jedi were gone and then he'd kill the Sith and then what would be left. What would he have accomplished? For what reason?

"Anakin!" Ahsoka yelled again.

Palpatine grew impatient at that point. "You don't have an answer? Then the Jedi dies."

Vader raised his blade. He might have been unsure of his destiny. But there was always one thing he was sure of. Ahsoka…

He tried to slash the emperor across his chest but Palpatine jumped back and slammed Vader back, his lightsaber falling somewhere in the room. Then Palpatine's fingers cackled with force lightning before he aimed it to Ahsoka who was still pulling viciously at her chains. Vader didn't even bother trying to locate his light saber. He ran across the room and got in the direct path of the lightning, shielding her with his own body as Palpatine poured lightning onto him.

Palpatine stopped his attack and scowled in disgust at him.

"Just as a woman was your downfall before my apprentice, so shall it be again," he said. "To think you'd throw everything I offer you away for _her_."

He poured more force lightning onto them again. Vader groaned, but withstood the attack and writhed on the ground as the lightning burned him.

"Stop it," Ahsoka screamed as she tried to run to him, but the chains painfully jerked her back. "Damn it!"

Palpatine stopped as he laughed. "So pathetic. But don't worry. You will die too…" he said.

"We all have to die someday. But at least I'll die knowing I sent you packing to your Sith hell where you belong."

A blue blade came crashing down on Palpatine who directed lightning toward it.

"Leia," Ahsoka said to the young woman who was trying to push Palpatine's lightning back. It was a lost cause. Palpatine would eventually overpower her, but Leia was putting up one hell of a fight.

"Ahsoka…"

Ahsoka turned her attention to the Sith Lord who was struggling to get up after the vicious attack on him.

"Vader," she muttered unable to get to him. Noticing this, Vader looked around for his lightsaber and summoned it him as he made his way to kneel next to her, his lightsaber easily cutting through the bonds on her neck and wrist.

"I want you and Leia to get out of here," he said to her. "Just in case…"

"You're not going to die," Ahsoka said determined.

Vader laughed. "Ask Shmi that," he said seriously. "I think she saw it. This is my destiny and you all have helped me fulfill it. I get it now."

"I'll help you."

"You've done enough Ahsoka," Vader said weakly. "You and Leia have done more than enough."

Ahsoka glared at him, her jaw set in an angry glare as she started to fight him, but Vader pressed his lips to hers succeeding in silencing her.

"I just want you to know that I never showed you enough and a lot of times I never acted like it, but I do love you. I was just afraid to admit it. I'm sorry I doubted you," he said touching her face.

"No," Ahsoka replied. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

He smiled, pulling his hand back as he started to walk away from her.

But Ahsoka wasn't letting him go anywhere. She stood to her feet, shakily as she hadn't stood up in a while and cursed when she saw that she didn't have her lightsaber with her.

"Oh forget it," she said rushing over to where Palpatine had gotten the upper hand over Leia, almost succeeding in taking off both her hands.

Vader blocked the attack.

"Never could get you to stay down long," he said. "Always running away from your destiny."

"You're right. I did run away from it, but not anymore. I'm facing it now," Vader declared. "Today, you will die!"

The ground began to shake as Vader let out a battle cry, unleashing power that Ahsoka, nor Leia had seen him display.

_Get out of here._

Both Ahsoka and Leia heard Vader's warning and the two reluctantly began to make their way towards the stairs that would lead to the bridge. Vader was about to make the whole fortress come down. They had barely made it onto the stairs when they felt the force warn them, but not the frantic warning telling them to get a move on. It was cloaking them.

"Daddy," Leia screamed as she looked back to where Palpatine and Vader were. She caught a resigned smile on his face as the room collapsed in on itself and fell onto the two Sith Lords, burying then under the rubble.

"Daddy!" she screamed again as the fortress, having lost half its foundation began to slide down the slope into the lava.

Ahsoka grabbed Leia.

"Come on. We have to go back that way," she said referring to the direction where the pile of rubble and wall had just buried the emperor and Vader. "Climb up the slope!"

"What about daddy?" Leia said stubbornly refusing to go.

"You go ahead," Ahsoka said to her with a determined glint in her eyes and Leia understood as she went ahead and climbed through the lava to get higher on the slope.

Ahsoka headed the same way, but instead began to look through the rubble. Vader wasn't dead. She hadn't felt him die and that meant she wasn't leaving until she had him. Ahsoka had left him on this hell planet to die once and she wasn't doing it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **So as I wrote this I remembered that in _Return of the Jedi_ there was no elaborate duel that someone won to kill the emperor. All Vader did was throw the guy down a shaft. So I wanted to mimic that simplicity and thus the collapsing building came into play. Because any star wars fan knows that the end wasn't about how Vader killed the emperor. It was about that he did it and redeemed himself to save his son. (Shrugs). That's just my opinion. Okay. I'm not even hinting what's going to happen but just know that I had the next chapter in mind from the time I wrote this story. You know, when I wrote this, I religiously listened to the Return of the Sith soundtrack so some parts of the music goes with this chapter and many ot the last couple of chapters. Anyway, I gotta go. My garden needs a tending.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: **This was a touching chapter I guess you could say. I'm not saying a word. Read it and well. You tell me. It's the ending I always had in mind. I can't help it. I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic. Two more chapter after this and an epilogue that's still not done. Ugh! Anywho,

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

Shmi bit her lip as she watched Leia make the way back across the terrain toward the fortress. Then she turned to look at Luke who was certainly holding his own, but the problem was Maverick was much bigger and physically stronger than he was.

Shmi looked at her blue lightsaber and mused that Ventress would look at her in disgust now if she could see what her pupil was doing, sitting on the sidelines acting scared. Shmi maneuvered it in her hands and set her jaw in determination.

"Stay here Kishan," she said as she went to help Luke.

Luke looked down in surprise as his eight year old sister came to join the duel.

"Shmi go away," he said.

"Would you?" she asked as they both crossed blade and fought to push Maverick back.

Luke would have grinned in a normal circumstance at his sister's wit.

"I've got an idea," she said to him. "But you're going to have to fight this guy."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Luke said as they both pulled back from Maverick's blade and got on either side of the man.

"No you're not. You're trying to stop him from killing you. There's a difference," Shmi said to him.

Luke understood what she meant, but what Shmi was implying was leaning more towards a Sith philosophy than a jedi philosophy.

"Are you implying I use the way of the Sith?"

"No," Shmi said dryly but the irritation was obvious in her tone. She sounded like their dad. "It's the way of a person who wants to stay alive."

Shmi screamed as Maverick, growing tired of her, grabbed her with his bare hands by her neck and threw her aside. But the scream was more of frustration than anything.

"Ugh!" she groaned from where she lay.

"Mimi!" Luke yelled.

"Now to kill you both once and for all," Maverick said to him with his lightsaber up.

"No," Luke said as something rose inside him, but it wasn't the dark side, it stemmed from the light but it was different. It felt more passionate, more emotional. At that moment, Luke understood what it meant to be a Jedi, to fight with compassion. Compassion was the need to eliminate the suffering. But how could a Jedi begin to fight with compassion if they weren't supposed to love, weren't supposed to let any emotions slip into their fighting? Luke very narrowly missed getting his arm cut off as he was so distracted by his inner conflict.

"Luke!" Shmi yelled and then seemed to think better of it as her voice suddenly sounded in his mind.

_Drive him off the cliff._

Luke looked past his opponent to where the cliff was. It would take a lot of intensity to drive Merrick that far, an intensity that might bring him toward the dark side. He may have understood Leia's philosophy, twisted as sometimes it was, but he was a Jedi. And so he calmed himself and drew on one thought. Get this psycho as far away from his sister as possible. What would Leia say to drive him? She'd probably say that if he had to use whatever means necessary. Then he'd said that Jedi believed in keeping duty before their personal desires, that if the means conflicted with their principles, he wouldn't. Luke smiled. Leia would roll her eyes and probably sarcastically say that 'love was duty' and that he didn't have to let his passion drive him, but he better let his duty as Shmi's older brother to protect her drive him… It sounded ridiculous in Luke's, just like one of Leia's twisted rationalizations for justification. Yet it made an odd amount of sense and with that thought in his mind, he rose off the ground and _fought_ Maverick with everything he had in him. It was do or die. And so with what little strength he had left in his aching muscles and his abundant strength in the force, he began to drive the adept back.

He was vaguely aware of Shmi cheering him on as Kishan help her stand up, but tuned it out.

"I won't let the emperor win," Luke said to him. "He destroyed my family once. I won't allow him or you to do it again."

The two crossed blades, Luke putting the strength of the force behind his attack while the adept used his physical strength. The force won out and Maverick stumbled backwards over the cliff falling off the edge, his lightsaber falling into the molten lava as he clung to the edge of the cliff with both hands.

Luke looked down. His father might have went ahead and killed Maverick. But that wasn't what he had been taught. He was unarmed and helpless. Luke turned his back and started to go over to Shmi when the force screamed a warning, He turned around to see Maverick had used the force to propel himself back up. Luke felt his lightsaber fly from his belt.

"Kishan!"

Kishan jumped over Luke's head before the lightsaber could get there and grabbed Maverick in his jaw shaking him wildly in the air before throwing him over the cliff into the lava. Maverick's anguished screams being the last thing they heard of him before they were silenced through his death.

Luke looked at the large beast and decided he would be forever grateful that Shmi had convinced Han to let her have the pet. Kishan looked at him and nudged him in him side with his head.

"I'm fine boy," he said petting his head.

"Luke!" Shmi yelled. "Luke look!"

Luke turned to look back at the fortress. The second building of the mighty stronghold was collapsing and beginning to slide into the lava. But there was something else. He squinted his eyes to try to get a better view before realizing it was two people dragging someone. It didn't take him long to figure out that It was Ahsoka and Leia dragging Vader away from the doomed fortress as Vader probably could carry them both with little trouble.

"We've got to get over there," Luke said determined but all thoughts of doing that vanished as the connecting bridge too fell.

"How?" Shmi asked him.

Luke started to make a suggestion when both felt the force wrap them up in a protective cocoon. It was something like a warning except whatever was happening was inevitable. It was warning them not to try to stop it.

"Come on," he said grabbing Shmi's hand as they started to track back over the hot ground, but then the wind picked up and from the sky came one of the shuttles that Artoo was supposed to be watching. The said droid appeared at the top of the ramp whistling for them to get on.

"Artoo," Luke said. That droid was certainly a lifesaver. He picked Shmi up and carried her up the ramp into the ship. "Artoo fly over to there to where that building is falling!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka used the force and all her concentration to move a large piece of the collapsed ceiling out the way and down into the lava river. She heard a sharp intake of breath and a groan.

"Vader," Ahsoka said jumping down into the uncovered rubble. She shifted some pieces out the way and found him lying unable to move.

He groaned from where he was, a groan that was a mixture of exasperation and pain.

"I told you… I told you to leave," he said to her as she grabbed one of his arms and tried to pull him out the rubble.

Ahsoka groaned as she used the force to move the rest of the rubble out the way and help him to his feet. But he wasn't much help and his weight threatened to make her fall. She had forgotten how heavy he was.

"Why did you come back?" he asked her.

"I left you to die once before," she said to him. "I'm not doing it again."

Ahsoka stumbled as the rest of the foundation crumbled and the entire building started to slide into the lava, followed by the bridge which took off the back end of the first building, threatening to collapse it also.

"Leave me," he said to her.

"If you're going to die today it won't be because I left you here," Ahsoka said as she quite literally dragged him away from the rest of the building as it tumbled into the lava.

"Ahsoka," Leia yelled as she ran over to where the two were coming. She grabbed her dad's other arms. "Come on, we have to get further up the slope."

Together the struggled to get to higher ground as the lava began to rise on the bank and when they figured they were high enough, all three of them collapsed to the ground, Leia and Ahsoka holding a weak Vader up. He settled in Ahsoka's arms and Leia carefully sat in front of him, wiping stray hairs out her ashy face.

"Daddy," she whispered.

"Leia," he said touching her face weakly. "Just as stubborn as your mother was. She never did do anything I told her."

"Really? I wish I had known her," she said truthfully. At one point she didn't know if she would have been happy or gad to know her mother. She couldn't imagine being raised by anyone other than Ahsoka. But now… she wished she could just have five minutes to talk to her.

"Not Padmé," he muttered. "Ahsoka… But Padmé didn't either for that matter."

Vader's hand fell next to him and he laughed, eyes closing.

"Daddy, don't close your eyes," Leia said to him as she let her tears freely fall.

"It's okay princess," Vader said. "Don't be like me. Accept death as I never could."

"You're not going to die Anakin," Ahsoka running her hand over his face.

"Is that who you see now?" he asked her.

"It's who I've always seen. I just didn't know it," she said resting her hand on his chest.

"It's fitting, don't you think?" Vader asked staring with glazed eyes at the red sky. "I died once here and so it'll be again."

"Daddy," Leia said lying next to him and resting her head on his chest.

"I want you to know I…" Vader's voice faded a little and then came back. "I know I wasn't the best lover to you Ahsoka. You deserved better. And Leia I wasn't… I wasn't the best father either but I do love you both…"

"Vader," Ahsoka said, her head hanging in grief.

"Daddy no…" Leia sobbed as she felt his heart stop.

"Tell your siblings Leia… I'm sorry," he muttered with his last breath.

"Daddy," Leia muttered.

Ahsoka however was numb with shock. It was hard to accept, hard to believe that he was gone. She so stunned she didn't realize a shuttle had landed behind them. She also didn't realize that Luke and Shmi, who she hadn't seen in person in two years, walked off the ship. Nor did she notice as Luke buried Shmi's face in his side when she began to cry. Luke looked torn between many different emotions, but whatever they were he cast aside as he said, "We have to go. Let's move him onto the ship…"

Between, Luke, Leia, Shmi, and Kishan, they did so. It took a little coaxing to get Ahsoka to move though and when she did, she simply sat by herself in one corner of the ship with her hand resting gently on her abdomen.

"It's over," Leia said to Luke and Shmi. "Tell everyone the emperor's dead."

"What about father?" Luke said softly.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka held only one fond memory of Naboo and that was when she and Vader had been reunited, but now… not even that could lift her spirits. After they had announced to their allies and opponents that the emperor was dead, their opposition had surrendered, fearing Vader's wrath now that they assumed he was in control. However, they neglected to mention that his second had also perished in the battle below. In fact, they only told the high council, Lana, Abdul, Han, and Mara. Ahsoka had briefly noticed that Yoda was missing amongst all of this but didn't care. So in order to keep the fact that Vader had also perished hush-hush, the alliance and Vader's Fleet travelled to Naboo. It not only kept the rest of the galaxy ignorant to what had happened as going to Coruscant would surely give them away, but it also gave them the chance to give Vader a proper funeral.

Winter went on their behalf to notify the queen of the situation and with Ahsoka's permission tell her what really happened and who Vader was. Upon learning who Vader had once been and that he had once been married to their former queen and senator, the Naboo Queen couldn't have refused them if she wanted to and so allow them to plan a private funeral for him.

But before that alliance the alliance high council found it imperative to speak with the Skywalker family in private. Although they understood that the entire Skywalker family was grieving, there was one issue that had to be addressed. So in a large conference room in the Theed Palace, Leia, Luke, and Ahsoka sat with the.

Mon began as usual.

"I know… I know this may be sudden, but we have to get this clear as soon as possible. With the emperor dead and the unexpected loss of Lord Vader, no doubt the empire is going to fall to pieces unless there's an equally powerful and clear cut heir to the throne. You've been in the inner working of the empire for a while now Ahsoka. Do you know…?"

Ahsoka heard the underlying question and slowly shook her head.

"I was Vader's second, but I have no inheritance to the empire. Palpatine intended for it to stay in the hands of the sith. I wasn't a sith," Ahsoka said to them.

"But you and Vader…" Winter started to say before trailing off at how rude it would sound.

"Vader… Anakin and I… We had been involved with each other for years and people in the empire kind of knew that but it was unspoken," Ahsoka said understanding what Winter was trying to say. "But we never got married or anything. So I have no obvious right to the empire."

"This makes things all the more difficult," Akbar said. "The empire is looking for Vader to return and take over or an heir which Vader doesn't have unless there's some secret will somewhere…"

"Knowing Vader, there probably was one. He was a bit paranoid. The problem would be finding it. It could take years to uncover it," Ahsoka pointed out.

"Well that won't solve our problem. The galaxy will fall apart in that time," Winter said dryly.

Leia finally spoke then with a snap of her fingers as something occurred to her. "Yes he does."

"Technically you all aren't Vader's heirs. You're a Skywalker. The empire is going to be looking for the Vader name," Winter explained.

"No she's right," Luke said. "Me and Leia are Skywalkers, but Shmi's last name is Vader."

"No it's both," Ahsoka said.

"No. Her last name is Skywalker-Vader. So Vader is her last name," Leia said to her. Shmi would be Vader's heir! All she would have to do is take a blood test to confirm it!"

"But the empire isn't going to go for this. Shmi's eight years old," General Rieekan said pointing out the obvious.

"And according to the Imperial law of inheritance would mean that her parent or legal guardian would rule on her behalf until she comes of age," Mon said to her and looked at Ahsoka, "which by default makes you the new ruler of the empire."

"Either me or Winter that is," Ahsoka added.

"Winter?" everyone asked.

"Shmi's a citizen of Alderaan-or was-because she was born there and to make it easier to protect her she was under the direct protection and guardianship of the royal house of Alderaan. That makes Winter, as the last surviving member of the royal house, her guardian with the right to appeal for the throne to the empire," Ahsoka said sighing. "And you can have it. I don't want anything to do with it."

Leia turned to look at Ahsoka with sympathetic eyes for once. Her father's death was hitting the woman harder than it was any of them. They had lost their father, but they still had their whole lives ahead of them to meet people, get married… But Vader had probably been her guardian's world. He was the last person she had, the last person of her generation that she had a connection to. Leia wondered if the only reason Ahsoka was holding on was because of them and the baby she still carried.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you can have it all, the navy, any imperial resources and weapons, anything you need," Ahsoka said. "If I have any requests I'll make them later, but right now…"

"Well then we need to get this out to the empire after the funeral. We'll go back to Coruscant on the Executor and announce it," Mon replied.

"Wait a minute," Leia said to them. "Palpatine's rise to power was slow but effective and I think the alliance could learn something from it. We can't just go and declare a democracy. We have to prepare the galaxy for it. The grand moffs and admirals would be on us so quick we wouldn't stand a chance. We need to start slow. Start simply by reinstating the senate and slowly returning power to them. Then we can go about taking systems and sectors from direct jurisdiction of the moffs and governors after we dispatch the fleet to send aid to systems ravaged by the war."

"Looks like we've found the New Republic's political relations advisor," Winter said smiling at Leia. "Maybe that manipulative nature will be good for something other than getting in trouble and matchmaking."

"The question is, are you willing to help?" Luke asked. "We all know how you feel about democracy."

"Why do you think I'm giving you my opinion to begin with? Daddy put his heart and soul into the empire and some of his tactics worked. I won't have you all undoing all that in the name of trying to return democracy to the galaxy as soon as you get the chance. Just know that I will fight you if needed," Leia declared firmly and then softened her tone as she said, "But first we need to attend to give my father as he was, a proper funeral."

The High Council agreed that Vader's funeral should be the first order of business and promptly spoke with the queen about making the proper accommodations for the next day

Ahsoka didn't even remember following behind the carriage drawn pillar. All she saw was Vader, donning his suit and armor, clasped in his hands his mask and helmet. However, she did see when the funeral pyre was lit as they watched Vader burn. It was some cruel irony to Ahsoka. He hated fire and now his body was being burned by it again, this time for good. However, as the flames rose and Ahsoka looked closer, she realized that his body wasn't there anymore. Next to her Luke and Leia let in a sharp intake of breath. Despite her sadness, Ahsoka couldn't help but smile in gratitude. The force had apparently accepted her chosen one back to her. He had fulfilled his destiny and was truly part of the living force as he deserved.

Whatever ashes remained (and there wasn't a lot as his body hadn't actually burned) were put in a ceremonial vase and given to Ahsoka. She had no idea what to do with them. Some people kept their loved ones ashes with them so it was like the person was never gone. But Ahsoka didn't see the sentimentality of it. It wasn't the same. She'd never hear him tiptoeing into the room as not to wake her, scowl in impatience when things weren't going his way, banter with him about everything just because it was fun to mess with him, or even as much as it got on her nerve, do everything in his power to care for her, protect her, even though he'd never say he loved her…

"Oh force," she moaned put her hands on her face, resting her elbows on her knees as it all came crashing down on her the night after his funeral.

Suddenly she felt so alone. What would happen to her? He had always been her protective shield and now he was gone from her. The twins and Shmi would always have it because they carried his name. They'd never want or need for anything, but most people didn't even know who she was in relation to the former Sith Lord. Hell, the galaxy didn't even know Ahsoka Tano anymore. She was dead. All they knew was Lady Pesinoé.

Her son chose that moment to remind her that he was there and it made Ahsoka feel worse. It would be the fourth child he wouldn't see come into existence and the third whose life he would miss out on.

"I can't do this," she suddenly said to herself and grabbed the container holding Vader's ashes. She put on a cloak, one of Vader's cloaks actually (But she couldn't find the one she had been looking for in his things), and made her way out her room.

Ahsoka moved stealthily down the hall and reached out for Luke, Leia's, and Shmi's presence in their respective rooms. However, she found all three in the same room.

Ahsoka found what was supposed to be Luke's room and opened the door. She couldn't help a small smile at the three, huddled together in a corner of the couch in front of the fireplace. Luke was directly in the corner, one of the pillows under his head, while Leia leaned next to him. Both were holding Shmi and they were covered by a small black blanket.

Ahsoka shielded her presence and carefully set the vase on the small table between the fire and the couch. She started out the room but stopped halfway to the door as she turned to take a second glance at them and their blanket. On closer inspection she realized it wasn't a blanket, but the cloak that Ahsoka had been looking for. She should have known they would get it, more than likely Shmi had gone to get it.

Ahsoka left the room and started into the palace hanger and chose a random Naboo Cruiser. Then she used the force to open the hanger doors. She couldn't stay there any longer. She needed to get away… But first she needed to talk to a little green Jedi that had disappeared before the battle on Mustafar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **I know some of you are mad. Yes Vader died. But I think that Vader is meant to die after being redeemed through love and killing the emperor. Not only is it keeping with GL's intention for Vader's sacrifice of himself to be his redemption, but come on. That means I would have had to deal with the fallout, people hating him for two decades of evil, Leia defending him, Ahsoka and everyone else… And that would be ten more chapters, maybe more because I couldn't just wrap that up. But you have a man who dies to destroy evil after a life of evil, well, that I can wrap up pretty quick. Besides, Star Wars was always bittersweet and I wanted to stay true to that tone.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: **Well, this will be my first childbirth scene and I swore I wouldn't do one. Why? Well, I believe the four biggest clichés in fanfiction are love, sex, pregnancy, and childbirth, as common as these things are in fiction and I was determined not to fall into it. But since I know a lot about childbirth, I said, what the heck. I just made sure I didn't use any of the biggest childbirth clichés (ex… dramatic panic of family, water suddenly breaking at the most inconvenient time etc…). I apologize if I offended anyone for my comment, but that's just how I feel.

Oh yeah... Just so I won't have anyone trying to accuse me of plagiarism, I used some lines from the script of _Return of the Jedi_ for a conversation in here.

Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

"Young Tano," Yoda said when he felt her approach. "Waited on you I have."

"I wondered where you disappeared to," Ahsoka said to him as she tried to make herself comfortable in the small hut.

"Old I have become. Reluctant to leave this place, I was. Glad to be home, I am," he said.

"I suppose,"

"Speak your mind, you feel you must?" Yoda asked.

Ahsoka sighed. After all these years of resentment for the Jedi in general and turning her back on them, she still knew no one that could give advice like Yoda, even if he was a little narrow-minded.

"I'm lost," she said to him. "I'm not… I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. I'm confused."

Yoda sniffed. "Followed your master most of your life you have and now that one with the force he is, unsure of yourself you are."

Ahsoka paused before admitting, "I guess you summed it up."

"What think you Young Tano," Yoda asked.

Ahsoka growled in irritation. "I told you I don't know. If I did, I wouldn't be here."

"Told you once, that intertwined with Vader's destiny you were," Yoda reminded.

"But he's…" Ahsoka sighed. "He's dead now."

"Forgotten your Jedi training have you? There is no death, only the force," Yoda chided.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I'm not a Jedi anymore."

"But live by our principals you do," Yoda pointed out and then sighed as he said, "Though gone he is, lives his destiny does and help him continue to fulfill it, you will. A new generation of force users, the matriarch of, you will be."

"I'm not rebuilding the Jedi if that's what you mean. Discipline is one thing, but the Jedi life is something else entirely."

"Shown me a glimpse of your destiny the force has, but give you the answer I cannot," Yoda told her.

Ahsoka groaned. "Well you were certainly-."

At that point, Yoda noticed how old and weary Yoda looked. In fact, he looked sick.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Yoda only gave her a small smile and hobbled over to his bed.

"Soon rest I will," he told her. "Forever sleep. Earned it, I have."

The thought that Yoda could die was unfathomable. He was so old, had been around so long, that it had never crossed her mind even though she had often disagreed with him.

"You… you can't die," Ahsoka said to him.

"Strong I am with the force, but not that strong," Yoda said to her. "Twilight is upon me and soon night will fall. That is the way of things, the way of the force. A long time it took for Vader to learn this, but learn it he finally did. Let go, he was able to and right on time it was."

"But I need your help. I don't know what to do. I won't rebuild the Jedi, but the Republic is going to need protectors. Luke… He can do it. But he needs-."

"Perfect balance there is," Yoda said. "Did what was foretold of him, Skywalker did. Needs you, not only does Luke, but all the children of Skywalker… A new order Skywalker paved the way for…"

"Balance? You mean that prophecy. Master Yoda," Ahsoka said as she felt him slip away.

"Guide you, the force will. As it did before, that night… again it… again it will."

The Jedi master was silent and his breathing ceased. Ahsoka had just enough time to process that he was dead before his body faded away. If anything, she was now more confused. She had intended to leave here with a clear mind, ready to go back to Naboo and tell everyone what her next move would be. But it hadn't happened. All she got from Yoda was the cryptic answers she hadn't wanted but should have expected if she thought about it. Ahsoka got up and started to crawl out the hut. There was nothing for her there. But she doubted she could handle going back and facing the fallout and media frenzy that was bound to result after the emperor's death. Perhaps it would just be better if she stayed away for a short while… Just to clear her head some.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A while turned into weeks, so many Ahsoka started to lose count. But she needed it. She hadn't wanted anyone to find her and so far no one had. Who would even think to look for her on Tatooine anyway? It was Anakin's home planet for one and he hated it. Then it was hot and Ahsoka was sure over the years Leia had figured out Ahsoka hated extreme temperatures. It was likely they hadn't even thought to look on the dessert planet. Then again, Leia could have figured it out and was trying to give her some space. Either way, it didn't matter. She was alone and had been for what she guessed after a quick calculation might have been three standard months. She had been enjoying her isolation, purchasing a small homestead about thirty minutes away from the next town with the nearest neighbor a good distance away.

But Ahsoka had in no way planned whatsoever to be in isolation and by herself when she went into labor. She hadn't been _that_ desperate to be alone. Her intention had been to leave as the date for which her child was due approached. However, true to a Skywalker, her son couldn't wait a few more weeks for her to go back to civilization (actually, as she had kind of lost count of the days, she may have been closer to her due date than she originally thought). At first she had hoped it was false labor and that nothing would come out of the pains she had started to feel one evening. She decided she'd just wait until morning and determine. But she lost that hope when she felt the tell-tale drizzle of water between her legs only a few hours after she had decided to try to sleep it off.

"Stang," she muttered as she got out the small bed and winced in pain. "Stang, stang, stang…"

In hindsight, Ahsoka realized it was dumb for her to seek isolation at all at _any_ time during her pregnancy. She should have gone somewhere near a city or at least gone to Shili with her sisters. They would have left her to her solitude when she wanted it. She sighed. What was done was done now. Childbirth wasn't as dramatic as it was made out to be on holo-movies… nor was it as glamorous, but as long as she didn't panic, everything would be fine. Her labor with Shmi had been long, but relatively easy. However, out of all the things she had ever been through, she would admit that childbirth had been the worst of them. This labor, though progressing much quicker, was all the more painful.

She slowly made her way to the bathroom, a ten second walk that turned into five minutes because three close contractions stopped her along the way.

"Wow… Aren't you impatient?" she muttered as she grabbed a few towels and sheets out the closet. At this rate, the baby would fall out of her on the way back to the bed.

With that thought in mind, Ahsoka quickly-as quick as she was able-made her way back to the bed. If it did fall out, she wanted it to be on a cushioned surface. However, it didn't happen (though Ahsoka really wished it had) and four hours later, Ahsoka was leaning against the wall as she sat on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest (as far as she could pull them anyway), legs spread open as she tried with all her might to let her body do this on its own. The last thing she needed was to start bleeding because she pushed too soon and there was no one to help her. But at that point, she was almost beyond caring as she began to hit her head against the wall lightly.

"I could really use some help…" she panted as she let her head fall to the side a little in exhaustion, her eyes closed.

Ahsoka was vaguely aware of her senses tingling but was in too much pain to be sure.

_You can do it._

The pain had sent her into delirium, Ahsoka guessed as she swore she heard Anakin's voice. If it was a hallucination though, it was welcome.

"I can't," she muttered trying to hold back a scream.

_Don't be afraid. I'm right here._

"No you're not…"

_Difficult even in this kind of pain,_ came the dry response.

"Shut up," Ahsoka said. "You're not real. You're just in my head."

_Believe what you want then. But I won't shut up until you do this._

"I can't. I don't want to…"

Ahsoka thought her dream Anakin had gone away as there was a long pause. But then he said, _You can and you will. Now push._

If it would make the voices stop, Ahsoka would do anything and so she took a deep breath and pushed down.

_That's it. Keep going._

Ahsoka cried out as she stopped and panted.

_Don't stop! You're almost there._

"It hurts and I'm tired. I-."

_I better not even hear the word 'can't' come put your mouth. Now come on._

Ahsoka wished her dream Anakin were real. That way she could throttle him. It was his fault anyway. But she somehow found it in her somewhere to push again.

_He's coming. Don't stop._

Ahsoka groaned as she felt her core burning and she let out an anguished cry.

_Keep it up. A little more…_

"Argh!" Ahsoka groaned loudly and then the pain started to subdue. She opened her eyes which had been squeezed tight to look, before stiffly reaching down to grab the child. It reacted to her touch and began to wail loudly. She picked her son up and gently patted him on the back in case there was any fluid left in his throat, but judging by the sound of his wails it wasn't a problem. Then she wrapped him in the towel and pulled him to her chest and rather than trying to hush him, she let him cry. At least if he was doing that, she knew he was alright.

As she waited for him to calm down some, Ahsoka carefully inspected the child. Unlike Shmi whose features were dominantly human, her son was an obvious cross between the two. He didn't have the vibrant red or orange colors of a torgruta, but he did have the lekku and rudimentary montrals along with a head full of blond hair. He had stopped wailing by this point and opened his eyes as much as he was able. To Ahsoka's surprise, they were brown and not the blue she had been expecting.

"Handsome boy," Ahsoka said running a finger down his face, which he instinctively closed his fist around when it brushed his left hand that was near his face.

Now that labor was behind her, Ahsoka was pretty glad that she had done it by herself. She had her son all to herself for few days and there were no nurses or servants (like at the Alderaan Palace) to try to help her or tell her what she was doing wrong. However, she would have liked for Leia, Luke, and Shmi to be there. Leia and Luke had loved the idea of a sister when Shmi was born. Hell Shmi hadn't even known she was pregnant now that Ahsoka thought about it. Maybe it was time she went back…

Ahsoka was still contemplating when she would go back three days later as she put her son (who she still hadn't named either) on the bed between a bunch of pillows and headed to take a shower. He was awake and no telling how long it would be before he started crying.

She hadn't even turned on the water when he started to wail.

"Just five minutes," Ahsoka said from the shower. If anything, he screamed louder and though Ahsoka felt really guilty about making him scream like that, she _really_ needed a shower. He cried the entire time, even as Ahsoka put on her undergarments and then ran out the bathroom and into the closet to find a long tunic to throw on. As she searched for the shirt, his wailing died down until he was crying no more

Ahsoka frowned, immediately on alert at the abrupt cessation of the noise. She walked out the closet while pulling the shirt on as she began to call out to him, only for the call to die in her throat as she looked up and saw the shimmering blue form leaning over him.

"You can't give your mother five minutes? Really?" he asked. "That's definitely the Skywalker impatience in you, little one."

Ahsoka found her voice then.

"Vader?" she asked out a habit more than anything.

He looked up at her and smiled as he shook his head.

"Anakin," she said even more surprised.

"Mostly," he said to her.

"Mostly?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin form shrugged. "It depends on your point of view really. The Jedi are having a field day over it on my side, especially after I proclaimed not to be either a Jedi or a Sith. I say I'm just who I am," he said to her a smile playing on his lips as though he found it funny.

Ahsoka wanted to answer back playfully, but instead she found herself asking, "What are you doing here?"

At that point, all amusement was wiped from Anakin's expression as he glared at her and said, "You've done a lot of stupid and reckless things in your life Snips. But this one… This one tops them all."

Ahsoka only smiled, but Anakin didn't notice and continued.

"I mean what in your right mind possessed you to leave civilization and buy a house in the middle of the dessert knowing full well that you were pregnant to begin with?" Anakin asked looking at her expectantly from where he stood. Then he noticed her smile increasing his ire at her. "Do you find this funny?"

Ahsoka blinked and then laughed. "No… Not at all."

"Then what…?"

"You called me Snips," she said to him. "I haven't heard that in twenty years."

Anakin scowled at her obvious dismissal of a serious matter and crossed his arms at her.

"Ahsoka," he warned.

That was a tone she was all too familiar with, not only from when she was a padawan, but also when Vader was impatient with her.

She sighed. "I couldn't handle it alright? Everything just happened so fast. One minute it looks like we're all actually going to make it out of this alive and the next you're gone and my whole world falls apart. No one gets that though. To the galaxy we got rid of a tyrant and a ruthless military man, but to three, four children, they just lost a father and me… I just couldn't deal with it."

Anakin's expression had softened by that point and so Ahsoka decided to point out the bright spot in all this.

"Besides, he's fine and I'm fine. Everything turned out alright," she said running her thumb over her son's forehead as his eyes looked around the room some. Ahsoka found it odd. He usually just set his eyes on her when he was awake

"Of course it turned out fine. I made sure of that."

"You did?"

Anakin smirked. "Not my fault you didn't believe I was there. You probably thought it was a dream."

Ahsoka gasped. She had been so consumed with making sure her son was alright and then resting after her labor that she had forgotten that she had heard Anakin's voice before. And when she did remember it, she had convinced herself that it was her head playing tricks on her, imagining his voice to sooth her and get rid of her fear.

"That was really you?"

Anakin nodded. "What did you think? I was going to willing let you go through that by yourself?"

"Then why didn't you come to me before?" she asked feeling a little angry.

"Because you wouldn't have been able to handle it. The wound was too fresh," he said to her. "Besides, you wouldn't have heard what I had to say if I had."

Ahsoka looked at him, suspicious of his motive then. "What?"

Anakin braced himself as if getting ready for battle, and Ahsoka mused he probably felt that way as she could be quite stubborn when she wanted to.

"You know you have a duty to continue my destiny now right?"

"What duty?"

"The force is back in balance again," Anakin said to her. "And now it's your job to ensure that it stays that way."

"How? The Sith order is dead and so is the Jedi order. Isn't that good enough?"

"That was the start. That's the part I was supposed to fulfill. But now you, Luke, Leia, Shmi, and eventually this little one have a bigger job. The Jedi taught that the Sith were evil, that they were people who had lost their way in the dark side. But what they didn't realize was that they had lost their way in light. It blinded them. Both had to be destroyed one way or another. If I hadn't done it, somebody would have."

Ahsoka looked at him. "So what are you trying to say? That you were meant to turn to the dark side, destroy the Jedi and then destroy the Sith?"

"It had to happen so that we could start with a clean slate and I think we've done a good job so far," Anakin said thoughtfully.

Ahsoka's lekku stripes brightened in confusion. "I don't get it. What do you mean so far?"

"Well Luke's a Jedi. Shmi's a nightsister. And Leia… well she's something, but I haven't quite figured it out. The point is you don't see them fighting each other. To them, it's just a different expression of the force and they don't love each other any less for it. They complement each other's strengths and weaknesses," Anakin explained to her.

Ahsoka looked at his with a scowl before saying, "Shmi's a what?"

Anakin only smiled. "I guess I never got a chance to tell you huh? Don't worry. She was happy with them and she even got Ventress to like her."

Ahsoka scowled. She'd have to deal with that later. The idea that Shmi was friends (if she could call it that) with and had been trained by her former enemy was unsettling to say the least.

"Anyway," Anakin said continuing. "My point is that the force is always going to need servants to keep the galaxy in peace and you have to lead that."

"But…" Ahsoka shook her head to clear her jumbled thoughts. "You mean that's going to keep the balance? How did you come up with that?"

"Leia," Anakin said simply. "That and Shmi said something to me on Tatooine which finally clicked the last piece in place."

"Leia?" Ahsoka asked.

"Think about it. Every war this galaxy has had always started because of the conflict between the Jedi and the Sith. Two factions that got to fighting and wrecked havoc trying to gain the upper hand, trying to do the will of the force. Of course, the Sith did believe that the only way to keep order was with an iron fist and fear while the Jedi were on the opposite extreme believing that being passive was the way to go," Anakin said and then shrugged. "Either way, it was because they only saw each other's differences that they were always fighting. They were too narrow-minded. But Leia… Leia knew nothing about the conflict between the Sith and the Jedi. All she saw were the similarities and with a little pushing in the right direction, she brought together light and dark, a Sith and a Jedi, and made them see they weren't so incompatible after all."

At that point, Anakin put a shimmering hand on Ahsoka's cheek and then sighed before letting it drop down.

"But how do I fit in all this. I'm not a Jedi anymore," she said to him.

"That's the point," Anakin said. "Despite all their differences, you don't love either one of those children any less or more than the other, even the two that aren't your own. You're a true Skywalker matriarch in everything but name."

Ahsoka avoided his eyes and looked down at her son still noticing his eyes darting around. She frowned.

"Can he see you?"

"Doubt it," Anakin replied. "Although I think he senses me. That's why he keeps looking around."

"He…" Ahsoka said sighing. "He really needs a name."

"Padmé…" Anakin started and then trailed off.

Ahsoka figured out his train of thought and smiled a little. "It's okay. You belonged to her first. She was your wife and me… I was just your lover."

"Don't sell yourself short," Anakin said putting his hand back on her face. "I wasn't just saying empty words when I said I loved you."

"I know," Ahsoka said closing her eyes. "I don't doubt it anymore."

"Good," he said. "I have to go."

Ahsoka opened her eyes as he pulled back and said, "Wait. What's his name?"

"Malachi," Anakin said as his form began to fade.

"What's that mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"My angel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **So you see? Shmi becoming a nightsister wasn't just on a whim. It was purposeful! I always vowed never to incorporate the names I have set aside for my future children into this story, but I figure it was alright for once. Yes. Malachi is the name of the son I hope to have in the future. It means my angel or my messenger. I didn't know about the angel definition until I wrote this though and I was like. That'll work. So there's one more chapter and an epilogue, but with the way the epilogue's going… I might just leave the next chapter and forget it. It really stand better without it. I'll know tomorrow.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: **Sorry this is late, but I just got to editing this this morning. Why? Well, a few months ago the macafee that came with my pc ran out and so I simply downloaded the one that came from the cable package we have at home. However, I found out last night the macafee Cox cable give us for 'free' is way less reliable than the one that I bought with my computer. A trojan got onto my computer from a site I used to be able to get on without trouble as my old macafee would _always_ detect it and got rid of it, but this one that comes with my cable let it slide through. Needless to say, I was pissed and after trying in vain to remove it manually because I wasn't sure what files to remove and unable to get my sister's computer to download something onto my thumbdrive or a cd to get rid of it, I made a new user, tranfered all my music and documents to my new administration user and deleted the old account. I was up until three o'clock. Needless to say, my trust in Cox's 'free' macafee is shaky at best and so I went and downloaded a highly reccomended free anti-malware and ran it to get rid of the remaining files that were hidden on my pc. With_ that_ catastrophe averted, I went ouside on a new mission to 'save the squash plants' which were suffering from stunted growth because the roots didn't have enough room to grow. So I put all three plants in three separate pots and they should be fine… Needless to say, there were a lot of pressing matters at hand, especiall my computer and since I need the computer to update, I decided to hold off updating until I got it straight.

Anyway, I still think this can stand alone, but I'll probably put together the epilogue and post it Monday. Nothing to say. It is what it is and it's finished.

Read, enjoy, and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

Shmi sighed as she looked out the window and waited for Leia and Luke. The city was nice. She loved the hustle and bustle of it all. But the only drawback was the fact that she needed someone to accompany her to go out and unfortunately Kishan didn't count. Han would have taken her, but he was busy with the fleet and Mara was just strange to her. She didn't know how Luke liked her so much. Then Lana and Abdul were off planet spending time with their parents before they became fully fledged members of the new governing body and she was _still _trying to convince Ventress to come to Coruscant (no luck on that one yet). Shmi groaned in impatience. Just because she was the crown princess, she had to be guarded at all times…

A princess and, technically, the empress all because she carried her father's Sith name on her birth certificate. She heard it was Leia's idea when she was younger on account that she knew it would come in handy one day. So now the public knew her as Princess Vijaya Vader, heir to the imperial throne. But Shmi doubted she would ever become empress as her brother and sister were working hard with the alliance to slowly restore the governing body back to a democracy (Somewhat. As Leia was fighting to keep control of the imperial Army with the executive branch that Shmi was currently the head of. Not that Shmi understood what that meant). But if it went at the rate Leia was advising them to take, she may very well end up on the throne officially in a few years. It was either take it slow or anarchy and outright rebellion from the moffs and other imperial officers. That much Shmi understood.

"Ready to go?"

Shmi turned around to look at Leia. "Finally. It took you long enough."

"Impatient as ever," Luke said from next to Leia in his black Jedi robes.

To everyone's surprise, instead of Luke taking to wearing the beige or brown robes of a traditional Jedi, he opted to wear black while Leia, who was more of a Sith than she was Jedi, opted to wear white all the time. Not one to be left behind, Shmi decided she would just wear the dark reds and burgandies of the Nightsisters.

"Come on," Shmi said walking ahead of them with Kishan at her side.

They started to take one of their father's specialty speeders that Leia had discovered in his personal mansion but decided against it. Leia had looked like a kid in a candy shop when she discovered it and for days she had shunned her duties to spend time in it while Luke spent his time test driving every one. Shmi on the other hand had enjoyed spending time with the clones guarding the palace grounds. Finding something pleasurable to do on their father's estates had helped filled the ache they all had with his death, particularly Leia. But worst of all was the hurt they felt when Ahsoka had disappeared. Of course, Leia, always the empathetic one, assumed that she just needed some time and she would be back and that perhaps it was best Ahsoka didn't deal with the immediate aftermath that came after the emperor's death. Of course, she could only be gone so long before they lost what little control they had over the moffs. At least they knew and somewhat respected her.

But that was the least of the three siblings' worries as they along with Kishan walked the streets of Coruscant, enjoying their newfound freedom after years of hiding. They ignored the stares and whispers they got as they passed by. It was no secret who their father was to the public. It was impossible to keep a secret after the alliance had witnessed it and part of his personal fleet. But it was okay as Leia's first order of business was to make sure that the world knew the true story before they judged him. Of course, people sucked up stories like her father's, Leia assumed. It was like something out a holo-movie (as it was holo companies were already bidding for the movie rights to it at which Leia had adamantly banned them from doing). She hadn't been wrong. The public sucked it up, and overnight, Darth Vader went from war criminal and ruthless tyrant to Anakin Skywalker, the tragic fallen hero who almost lost everything and in one final act of courage and love freed the galaxy as one holo-media network put it ("People are so fickle," Luke scoffed. "More concerned about our dad's personal life than the political backlash we might be facing."). Not only that, but there was no hiding the fact that his former student had grown up to mother all four of his children, even the ones that weren't hers, and now the words Vader and Ahsoka Tano couldn't be heard unless they were in the same sentence. The three siblings found it overly dramatic. But it had the desired effect. Whatever name their father went by, he would be remembered as one of the saviors of the galaxy despite the strocities he commited and his remaining offspring would be taken care of, for the most part anyway.

"You think she's okay?" Leia suddenly asked as they sat and ate dinner at a fast-food restaurant, something Shmi had never enjoyed before coming to Coruscant.

"Ahsoka?" Luke asked and then smiled. "Weren't you the one that said she just needed time?"

"I know," Leia said as she glanced at Shmi. "I'm just worried about her is all. It's been three months and we haven't heard from her."

"She'll be back," Shmi said surprising Luke and Leia who hadn't know she was paying attention. "I saw her come back in my dream."

Luke and Leia were still getting used to Shmi's ability to see the future, past, and present. Apparently she had been learning how to hone it on Dathomir. But it was sporadic and she still had little to no control over it.

"You sure it wasn't just a dream," Luke asked knowign sometimes Shmi couldn't tell the difference.

Shmi was quite at that point before muttering under her breath, "It was just like the one where daddy died."

Leia exchanged a look with Luke. Shmi was hard to read. She didn't act like it particularly bothered her too much that Vader had died, but sometimes she was oddly quiet and would talk to herself with a strange smile on her face.

"She'll be back," Shmi said certain, her modd lifting as quick as it had changed to begin with.

"I hope so Mimi," Leia said and dropped the money for the meal on the table. "Let's head back. Maybe we can get some sparring in."

"Are you kidding?" Luke asked as he got up. "After that meeting today all I want to do is sleep."

"Didn't Mara want your help with something?"

Luke groaned.

"Well, you're the one who owes her," Shmi said to him as they walked back to the palace. They all stopped about two blocks away as they saw a ship entering the hanger.

"I wonder who that is…" Shmi said.

But Leia had tilted her head and tensed before taking off down the block toward the hanger. She didn't even stop when Luke and Shmi called after her or even as she heard Shmi tell Kishan to go after her. Leia didn't even slow down until she made it to the hanger and saw the Naboo Cruiser parked and the ramp come down.

"Ahsoka!" she yelled and was a white blur as she barreled into the woman and embraced her.

"Leia," Ahsoka said startled and she wasn't the only one. Ahsoka had barely been able to shield Malachi from his sister's embrace, but even still he cried.

That made Leia pull away as she looked down at the little boy who's lips were curled in a pout. Leia grinned as she looked at him.

"Sorry," she said to him before looking at Ahsoka again. "Has it been that long?"

"Actually, he's a month early. At least I think so, " Ahsoka added as she passed Malachi to her and just in time…

"Mama!"

Ahsoka couldn't have braced herself for Shmi if she wanted to with the girl being naturally a little stronger than Leia was.

"Hey little one."

"Where did you go?" Shmi demanded of her.

"Tatooine," Ahsoka replied.

"You mean you voluntarily went to that dustball?" Shmi asked with a scowl, but she hadn't been the only one who said it. Luke had said the same thing verbatim coming up behind them.

Ahsoka exchanged a look with Luke before he finally sighed and hugged her around the shoulders.

"It was the only place I knew no one would look for me. If there's one thing I know, Skywalkers hate Tatooine," she joked but then said seriously, "I just needed to be alone for a while."

"Leia figured," Luke said to her.

"Wait a minute," Leia said. "You gave birth by yourself."

"Well technically yes," Ahsoka admitted. "But your dad was there."

Shmi blinked at that point and went over to look at the little one that was beginning to fuss in Leia's arms.

"A baby…" she said in awe.

"Okay," Leia said. "Lots of explanations to go around. Let's have tea or coffe or something."

"No," Ahsoka said. "Before we get settled, there's something I want us to do first on Naboo. Where's your father's ashes?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we going mama?" Shmi asked.

"You'll see," Ahsoka said as she took the same path she had taken twenty years earlier when she handed Leia over to her father as a baby and then twelve years later again with Leia walking between her and Vader.

"I haven't been here in a decade," Leia breathed. "I didn't even think to come here when I was here three months ago."

"Where?" Luke asked.

"That's right," Leia said to him. "You've never been here."

"Here?" Luke said as Ahsoka stopped.

"Yes," the torgruta woman said. "Here."

Luke took in a sharp breath as he laid eyes on his mother's tomb for the first time Ahsoka hadn't even glanced at the tomb when she first came and was barely able to look at it the last time she came. But now, she felt more at peace that she had back then.

_PADME 'AMIDALA' NABERRIE_

_Daughter_

_Sister_

_Queen_

_Wife_

_Mother_

Ahsoka remembered before she went into hiding she had fought tooth and nail for wife and mother to be put on the tombstone, even though she had refused to reveal who Padmé's husband had been. It took a little more convincing for them to put mother at the bottom on the grounds that just because she hadn't given birth didn't mean she wasn't a mother yet.

"We should get that changed," Leia said referring to her mother's name. "That woman was a Skywalker in every sense of the word."

They were silent as they looked at the tomb until Ahsoka finally opened the container with Anakin's ashes and said, "I thought this would be fitting."

She then spread the ashes all over Padmé's grave.

"Now we definitely have to get it changed," Luke said and then looked at Ahsoka. "So now what?"

"We rebuild," Ahsoka said to him.

"Rebuild?" Leia said with a frown. "The Jedi?"

"No," Ahsoka said as the wind blew a little. "We won't let titles separate us anymore. We'll just be force servants. That's what your father wanted."

The wind blew harder and Malachi cried a little.

"Wow," Ahsoka said rocking him. "It's windy."

"Look!" Shmi said pointing to the gravestone.

Everyone glanced back at the tomb and none could help but laugh. They had learned not to be surprised at strange things anymore. They chalked it all up to the force.

_PADME 'AMIDALA' NABERRIE SKYWALKER_

_Daughter_

_Sister_

_Queen_

_Wife_

_Mother_

_ANAKIN SKYWALKER_

_Son_

_Brother_

_Hero_

_Husband_

_Father_

_Lover_

_**May they be Remembered**_

Ahsoka felt the wind blow again and saw a blue shimmering out the corner of her eyes. She looked over and saw Anakin's blue shimmering form standing there, grasping the hand of another form, a proud smile on both their faces.

"Is that…" Ahsoka began catching Luke, Leia, and Shmi's attention.

Leia smiled. "Mother…"

Padmé only waved from next to Anakin before putting that hand in Anakin's hand also. The two didn't linger and immediately faded away.

_Thank you, Ahsoka. Well done, _Padmé's voice said in the wind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **I was thinking about Lion King when I wrote what Padmé said at the end, where Mufasa's voice told Simba, "Well done, my son," at the end of… I think it was Lion King 2. Anyway, for all intents and purposes, this is done and I'll be marking this complete. Thanks for reading. I'm glad you stuck with me to the end. Stayed tuned for LoL: Arc 3 which I'm starting to work on again and my time travel fic feature Shmi and her future parents. Until next time, Lady Dae out.

Hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


End file.
